


Yuri on ice-微光

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 200,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

他總是會夢到一個夢，黑暗中海浪的拍打聲夾雜著風吹沙的刮耳聲纏繞，臉頰上溼熱的感覺十分的清晰，他啞著嗓子似乎再說些什麼，可是他卻不記得了，依稀之間他只看到一個模糊的影像，銀白色的光茫，接著所有的聲音都在他耳邊咆嘯、炸裂碎成一團。  
然後就是深深的黑暗、不斷下墬的失速感以及被海水冰冷刺骨侵襲的痛感，很明顯的他在大海裡漂浮，那個時候他腦袋裡只有一個想法，就讓大海把他帶走，帶到一個不屬於這世界的地方。  
接著他就醒了，茫然的他坐起身子望向了窗邊正被風吹著飄動的白色窗簾，窗外的景色仍是一片漆黑，像這樣的夜晚他已經習慣了，在夢到那個夢之後他總是難以入眠，就好像老是有著什麼壓在他的胸口，不能忘記又必須忘記的到底是什麼？  
空白掉的腦袋、空白掉的記憶…什麼也沒有剩下。

「先生，今天感覺有比較好了嗎？」  
隔天早晨護理師同樣的推開了病房門說道，由於不知道他的名子，所有的護理師都是這樣稱呼他的。  
他望向護理師沒有說上一句話，漆黑色的眼眸失去了光彩與焦聚，他只是輕輕的點了頭表達著自己的狀態。  
他現在是一個廢人，一個沒有記憶的殘障，他總是會這麼想著，有什麼東西似乎正在死去，他很清楚過去他的體能似乎是他的驕傲，但是現在卻什麼也沒有剩下了。  
他漠然的看著護理師走到了他身側揭開了覆在傷口上的紗布，那曾經看起來應該會是非常完美的雙腿，現在的一隻腳卻滿是傷痕還有冰冷的固定架在側邊宣示著它的存在，他的右腿粉碎性骨折外加大量的撕裂傷，留下疤痕是鐵定的，更重要的是也許他必須瘸腳走路，又或許這隻腳在也施不上力也說不一定。  
沒有一個人能保證復原狀況會是如何，但也許他現在也不怎麼在乎，  
在護理師清洗著傷口重新上藥之後，他一點反應也沒有，並不是傷口不痛，雖然護理師的動作十分的溫柔，但是傷口免不了的會痛上一番，只是此刻他卻面無表情的看向什麼都沒有的地方，下意識的摸著自己平坦的小腹，現在的他有更需要在意的事情。  
在護理師把傷口的紗布重新覆蓋上後，不經意的瞄到了那雙蓋在腹部上的手，隨後她露出一個溫柔的笑容說著，「不需要擔心，孩子很健康。」  
看著眼前的護理師，他知道她誤會了什麼，當他正想張嘴解釋什麼之後又作罷似的露出一個笑容，然後說了一聲謝謝。  
這時眼前有著棕色長髮盤成一個髮髻而露出溫柔面容的Beta護理師，在這麼一瞬間似乎跟什麼記憶中的什麼樣子重疊了，當他似乎抓住了一點記憶的尾巴卻終究是沒勾著似的一閃而過。  
他看著護理師的背影再也想不起來那片刻出現的面容是什麼樣子，只是他很肯定他曾經希望過自己是個Alpha或是個Beta，然而他卻是個Omega，那其中似乎包含了許多複雜的原因，但是他現在什麼都想不起來了。  
也許現在更為重要的是他的肚子裡的孩子到底是誰的？他一點也不知道，會懷孕表示他被徹底的標記過，標記他的人又是誰？  
這好像是一個該想起來卻不能想起來的記憶。

其實他比任何人都清楚，他的失憶不只是頭部受傷這麼簡單，其中心理層面的因素更多，他大腦深處的恐懼與排斥讓他每一次在思考的時候都會傳來劇痛，身體會不自覺的顫抖，但是他必須想起來。  
不然這個孩子他不知道該怎麼處置他。  
他摸了摸平坦的腹部，現在什麼也感覺不到，是要拿掉還是留下？是情願懷上的還是被強暴的？  
如果他有個Alpha，並且是相愛的，那麼他為什麼沒來找他？還是死了？又還是這不是他想要的孩子，如果是這樣的話就必須得拿掉了。  
太多雜亂的思緒讓他的腦袋又在鈍痛著，僅剩不多的記憶裡唯一能透露出的訊息就是，他叫勝生勇利，今年二十四歲，是一個Omega，然後他處在一個很危險的狀態，即便他是知道自己的名字，但是他心靈深處一直有個聲音讓他不能透露出一切，所以當醫生詢問他是否記得自己的名字時，他露出了一臉疑惑說不記得了。  
這麼說來他的演技很好，好到說謊都像呼吸一樣簡單，到底自己是怎麼樣的人？為什麼可以遮掩的如此好？  
所有的一切都在透露著自己陷入一個巨大的漩渦裡，他的身份或許是他大腦排斥去想起來的因素，但是他還是得去想，得去利用這僅存的線索去尋找自己的記憶，要不然他也只能把這個孩子拿掉了。  
對於他肚子裡的孩子，他一點真實感都沒有，甚至連開心、難過或者是痛苦都感受不到，他肚子裡有著一條生命，但是他卻不知道拿他怎麼辦。  
男性的Omega雖然容易懷孕，生產也不算困難，但是畢竟是男性身體的子宮位子與女性不同，有著一些限制，超過六個月就無法作引產手術，也就是距離他從醫院醒來到現在過了一個月了，直到上個禮拜他才確定懷孕，現在就只剩下五個月的時間，他必須在這五個月內釐清自己到底發生了什麼事情。  
這五個月要是沒找到答案他會選擇把這個孩子給拿掉，生長在一個沒有沒有愛的地方對這個孩子來說也是一個殘忍，現在的勇利實在是無法保證自己對這個孩子到底會不會有情感，與其那樣不如不出生的好，這時候的勇利是這麼想著。


	2. 第二章

倒數五個月，勇利不知道該如何查起，除了名字、年齡、性別、懷孕之外，更多的就沒有了，除了沒有記憶以外他甚至連一毛錢都沒有，要不是據說剛好有人資助醫院進行公益活動，照顧那些沒辦法負擔醫療的貧困人士，勇利也很懷疑自己能在醫院待上多久，尤其是在他身份無法確定的現在。  
他很肯定自己不是俄羅斯人，名字並不代表什麼，也許他是個日裔的俄羅斯人，而讓他如此肯定的原因是雖然他俄羅斯語說得很順暢，但是卻總有種彆扭的感覺，日語才是他的母語，很顯然的，他的日語跟英語都說的很好。  
這表示他是處在一個需要多國語言的環境，也許俄羅斯只是他暫時的棲身所，到現在還沒有家人或親朋好友找來，或者相關的尋人消息，勇利很肯定他可能只是因為某些原因所以才來俄羅斯的，並且很少與親友聯繫或者說沒有在特別聯繫，還是他根本沒有所謂的親友？  
來俄羅斯的原因是工作嗎？

不論怎麼想勇利都沒有一個答案，在病房裡他什麼都做不了，但是在他的右腳大面積挫傷穩定之前他哪裡也不能去，光是每次要解決生理需求的時還得拜託護理師帶他去浴室，為了減少給護理師的困擾，勇利盡量減少喝水與吃食的份量，接著從某一天開始醫院在比較嚴重的病房裡都有配置巡邏式的看護，大約每兩個小時都會有看護進來問他有沒有什麼需要幫助的地方，這大大降低了勇利生活上的不便利，而這據說也是另一個公益的資助活動。  
聽說做公益可以減少稅收，雖然不論那些資助的原因為何，勇利倒是挺感謝那些資助者，就這樣過了半個月，勇利右腿上的傷口結了大面積的痂，不在黏呼呼的露出粉色嫩肉傷口讓他可以不用這麼擔心感染的問題。

在醫院的免費愛心物資裡，勇利挑了幾件老舊的衣物後這才第一次跨出醫院，這時候的俄羅斯是有點微冷的春天，上身的黑色塑料薄毛衣還算溫暖，下身礙於右腳的固定架勇利選了一個卡其色的寬口短褲，他就像是把兩種季節的衣物硬搭配在身上，呈現了一種有點逗趣的模樣。  
他今天跟醫院申請外出一天，用著微薄的愛心補助金搭著公車來到了他落海的地點，根據從醫院得到的消息他應該是在這裡落海的。  
拄著拐杖，勇利有些堅難的走上了小坡，這裡的景色他似乎有點印象，好像他曾經來過這裡好幾次，並不是旅遊，他能感覺得出來自己曾經非常仔細的刻劃著這裡的路線。  
他曾經來這裡探查過，所以他會來這裡不是一個偶然，從這裡落海似乎更不是一個巧合。  
寒冷的海風不斷搔刮著勇利的雙腿，他的小腿不斷的再發抖，他停下了腳步走進了餐館外帶了一杯熱茶之後又持續的走著，所有的重量都只能壓在左腳上，這讓勇利走得很慢並且艱辛。  
每走一段路他都得停下來休息一下，一直到手上的熱茶都冷了他才走到坡道上的一個懸崖，這裡大概就是他墜落的地點。  
站在崖邊勇利眺望著底下的大海，海浪拍打在礁岩上激起了一片水花，夾雜著細沙的風颳著他的耳朵，與他那個時常夢到的夢境重疊。  
突然勇利的眼前一片黑，他彷彿看見了一個人影朝他跑來，嗡嗡的耳鳴還有手電筒的光亮在閃爍，他感覺自己的心跳加快，莫名的恐懼爬上了他的心頭。  
你早就知道了…是嗎…  
他聽見自己冷冷的說著，血液彷彿被凍住一樣冰冷，他期待著某個他不能期待也得不到的答案。  
聽我說…勇利…  
對方聽起來像是急著要解釋，但是勇利能感覺自己的心臟逐漸冷去，這樣也好，他自己似乎是這麼說著，接著便是墜落的失速感。

「先生！這樣很危險！」這時候一個細長卻有力的手拉住了勇利的肩膀，白皙的手指上還有著鮮紅的指甲。  
瞬間勇利的世界亮了起來，他眨了眨眼看了四周，這才從強勢灌進大腦的回憶裡回神過來，他仍然站在崖邊，只是在一步就要掉落下去，他看了看拉住自己的女性，火紅色的俏麗短髮讓她有著說不出來的魅力。  
「謝謝，我有點恍神了。」勇利淡淡的說著向後退了一步。  
「還是太近了。」這樣的距離對這名女性來說似乎不是很滿意，她也不在乎勇利的意願硬是把人再拉離崖邊一點，一直到大概有十步遠的距離為止。  
「我叫米拉，你呢？」米拉伸出了右手說道，鮮紅的指甲讓勇利呆愣了一下，隨後他也握了上去。  
「很抱歉…我不記得我叫什麼名字了。」  
「你…說什麼？噢…我的老天，我沒有什麼意思。」米拉似乎對於自己的誇張反應感到有些不好意思的說著。  
「沒關係，妳也不是第一個做出這種反應的人。」  
只是有點太誇張了，勇利心裡反覆的想著，但是沒有說出口。  
「那麼你到這裡來是做什麼？你看起來不像是來觀光的。」  
看著米拉漫不經心的問著，勇利思索了一下，他現在就像是一個充滿戒心的小動物，每個眼神都透露著不信任，他斟酌著自己的回答，在一片沉默之後才緩緩開口。  
「醫院說…我大概是從這裡落海的，所以想來看看。」  
「這樣阿…那看完之後感想是？」  
「我運氣還挺好的，居然還活著。」  
「我剛才要是沒拉住你，就不知道你第二次會不會這麼好運了。」米拉翻了翻白眼說著。  
「謝謝…」  
「不要一直道謝，反正也不是什麼大不了的事情，沒拉住你事情才大條…額…我是指你如果落海了我還得幫你叫搜救隊，然後還必須要去警局作個筆錄，想想多麻煩…」  
「那倒是真的。」  
「那麼你現在有什麼打算？」  
「在四處看看吧。」  
「還要看？再過不久天就要暗了，晚了不好回…去吧。」  
米拉頓了一下語氣咳了一聲，像是被海風給吹的似的。  
勇利微微的瞇了一下眼睛，然後說著，「不要緊的，我有看好公車時間。」  
「要不要我送你，我是開車過來的。」  
米拉指了一下停在另一側的紅色跑車，勇利看了過去視線停留了一下像是在思考，接著他搖了搖頭繼續說道，「不用了，我還想下去下面的沙灘看一下，今天謝謝你了，米拉。」  
米拉本來還想說些什麼，但是看著勇利堅決的態度她再糾纏反而顯得多餘了，最後她瞄著勇利離去的背影幾眼就回到了自己的車上。

奇怪的女人，勇利是這麼想著，他緩緩的踏著步伐走下山坡，比起上山來說下山時更加的不好走一些，沿路的景象斷斷續續的灌在他腦海裡，他可以聽見自己不斷加快的腳步聲，不安的聲音還有難過的聲音。  
到底他在這裡發生了什麼事情？  
在天色完全變黑之前，勇利來到了沙灘，黃色的細沙踏起來十分的柔軟，左腳陷下去的同時一點點的泥沙就沉進了他的鞋裡。  
他望向四周，確定沒有其他人在沙灘上之後，他走到了一邊有著一些較大石塊的地方，他坐在石塊上靜靜的看著海邊的浪打在沙灘上，像是有點不安，他的左腳輕輕的在沙灘上搓揉著，直到一個不屬於泥沙的觸感浮現為止，他看了看四周再度確認沒有人在周圍之後，彎下腰清著鞋裡的泥沙，然後迅速的把泥地裡浮現的小塑膠套給塞進了卡其褲的口袋裡。  
看來即使他失去了記憶，對於自己的行動他還是可以猜測得很準，這裡大概是他某個行動的路線，他一定也在這裡設置了逃離所需要的東西，至於他為什麼猜測，從他到這裡以來不斷加快的心臟速度就可以知道，他要在這裡做些什麼。  
所以他緊張，然後還有一點傷感，那肯定是讓他覺得有些難辦的事情，圍繞在他周邊的細節都說明著，他勝生勇利絕對不是一般的人，更不可能只是個來俄羅斯進行出差的普通上班族。  
他的工作必須讓他賭上性命，所以這也有可能是他一但開始工作就與親友斷絕聯繫的關係，這是為了避免他們因為他的工作而受傷。  
如果他做的事情是有危險性的，而他是隸屬於政府或軍警機關的話，那麼從他出事開始應該會有人會想辦法來回收他，但是從他被列為無名氏的協尋人口開始，俄羅斯警方也在調查他的身份，一直到現在都還沒有動作，答案是什麼…勇利似乎有個想法。  
這還是一個真糟糕的答案。  
勇利不禁這麼想著，看來…他是屬於不能見光的人，一但身分曝光了就只能當作棄子了。  
或許這個孩子是真的不能留了，也或許等不到他做決定，他會先行一步被處理掉，雖然他現在已經是個沒什麼用處的殘廢，但是他現在對於自己的生命還沒有想放棄的念頭，在他找尋到答案之前他得盡力保住自己的性命才行。

海邊的風有些清冷，好像他曾經跟著誰一起看過大海，告訴我吧！勇利的所有事情我都想知道。  
那人好像是這麼說著，細長的藍色眼眸總像是大海一樣閃著波光，這是他唯一能想起來的，要在俄羅斯尋找一個藍眼睛的男人？  
勇利光想都覺得好笑，在俄羅斯不知道有成千上萬的藍眼睛，又哪一個是他記憶中的那一雙呢？  
他看了看四周，在路燈亮起天色微暗之後，勇利起了身，看了看路邊的行人瞄了一下後便緩慢的走到公車站牌。  
在坐上公車回到了醫院，勇利拿著病服走進了浴室之後才把口袋裡的塑膠套給拿了出來，在黑色塑膠套裡只有一本小筆記本和一個鑰匙，筆記裡什麼都沒寫，只有一串看起來毫無章法的數字。  
有些數字的間距看起來大了一些，有些密集了一些，他將比較密集的數字歸在一起發現這是一個頂多到二十六號的號碼，答案很簡單，他只需要把數字對應的英文字母給標出來就行了。  
接著他小心的把筆記跟鑰匙收進黑袋子裡，用腳上貼在紗布上的膠帶把東西黏在馬桶的水箱頭蓋的內側，水箱蓋距離滿水的位子還有一點空間，在加上黑色塑膠袋的保護，勇利倒是不擔心裡面的東西會浸濕。

在確認所有的東西都歸回原來的位子沒有一絲誤差之後，勇利這才把浸滿海邊鹹味的衣物給脫下，開始清理起自己滿身的大海氣息，由於腳上的傷口面積太大，勇利只能坐在洗手檯面前用著洗手檯勉強洗著他的頭髮，然後再用溼毛巾做簡單的清潔。  
好在俄羅斯的天氣十分的涼爽，通常也不太會出汗或是弄髒，只是如果可以的話勇利還是想想好好的洗個澡然後泡個溫泉，但顯然在他的腳好以前是沒有辦法做到的。  
在把自己弄乾淨之後，勇利回到了病床上，小心的蓋上了棉被就像之前的每一天一樣，但是在那一天晚上他夢到了跟以往不太一樣的夢境。  
那是一個日式建築的室內，綠色的塌塌米墊上有著暖桌與坐墊，他總是坐在那裡看著前面的電視內容，他記得他的眼光閃爍，似乎在期待著什麼。  
來自雙親的聲音總是從背後響起，食物的香味充滿了整個家中，那是記憶中懷念的味道，也是他喜愛的味道。  
可是當他轉身他卻看不清楚身後人的模樣，只有依稀自己的嗓音對著誰說著，「我想跟xxx一起吃豬排丼。」  
他是這樣說的，那語句有點傷感又有點甜蜜，每當他想在聽清楚自己是在講誰時，那段人名總是像雜訊般怎樣也聽不清楚。  
那到底是誰呢？

勇利現在確信，有個對他來說很特別的人，而那個人也是他不想回憶起的關鍵，他的大腦好像眷戀似的撥放著他們的殘破片斷，但又像是一個禁忌封鎖的很澈底。  
也許再次見到那個人的話他就會想起，可是他該怎麼找？  
沒有錢、沒有身分也沒有信任的人，他在俄羅斯就只是個在醫院依靠社會愛心補助生活的人。  
這樣的他又該如何找回自己的記憶與一切呢？

有的時候，勇利會覺得自己就像是在進行一場沒有勝負及終點的比賽，彷彿這一切都沒有盡頭似的，但是沮喪也只是片刻，要是思考太多也許今後他該怎麼過連他自己都不知道。  
下意識的摸著那依然平坦的小腹，勇利嘆了口氣呢喃的說著，「我該拿你怎麼辦呢？」  
眨了眨眼，黑色的眼眸一瞬間清明了起來，他耐心的等著看護的到來，露出了一個靦腆的笑容。  
「那是今天的報紙嗎？」勇利指了指看護腋下夾的紙捲說道。  
他觀察他好幾天了，每天早上這看護總是會帶著一份當天的免費報紙，似乎是他在醫院裡打發時間的小休閒。  
「對，剛剛才送來醫院的，怎麼了嗎？」  
看護細心的檢查了一下勇利的狀況，並且幫他的熱水壺倒滿了溫水，確定勇利病房裡沒有什麼其他需求後，還會幫他拉一下左腳的筋舒緩他的不適，先前在病床上躺太久，在這之後又都以左腳為重心，這讓勇利的左腳總是有些過度疲勞而繃緊著肌肉。  
「沒什麼，只是如果你看完了可以把報紙留給我嗎？」  
「在醫院果然挺無聊的吧，而且連電視都沒有，還是我幫你借幾本書過來？」  
「不用了，那個報紙每天都有一個數獨的謎題吧？我只是想寫寫那個，你知道有的時候我會需要在廁所裡待久一點，寫寫東西 比較不會無聊，可以順便留一隻筆給我嗎？」  
「看來勝生先生你便秘的問題沒有得到改善阿，我會請醫院準備多一點的纖維質飲食的，報紙跟筆都留給你，我再去拿一份就行了。」  
勇利的臉尷尬了一下，本來還想解釋著什麼，後來想想又算了，在前些日子因為幾乎都躺在床上，沒有運動加上怕給護理師添上麻煩，勇利的確是避免攝取一些纖維質的食物，這才導致他有一些生理上的問題。  
但是當他能自由走動之後，這個問題倒是已經解決了，只是因為他行動還不是很方便，所以使用浴室的時間會比較長，另外浴室也是一個唯一可以讓他感到安心的空間，所以他通常會在裡面待上了一段時間。  
雖然是誤會不過這樣也好，這麼一來至少他在浴室時不會老是有人關切他在裡面做些什麼。  
接過看護留下來的報紙跟筆之後，勇利也沒有別的需求，便讓看護去下一個病房，在房門關上之後，他就拿著報紙跟筆去到了浴室。

翻開了水箱蓋，勇利再度拿出了黑色的塑膠袋，他把小筆記本拿了出來，以數字去對應二十六個英文字母去編寫，寫出來的卻是毫無章法的一串英文字排序。  
難到是他想錯了嗎？  
數字1並不是代表英文A嗎…  
想了想，勇利又用反過來的方式去寫，如果數字1是Z、2是Y…這樣去解，解出來的字串仍舊組不成任何一個英文單字。  
但是勇利笑了，那看似沒有章法的英文卻是日語的羅馬拼音，當然不是正統的那一種，而是他自己改過用他自己順口的拼音方式。  
用日文念起來也就是某個地址和數字。  
好在他雖然失憶了，但是對於自己的習性卻還是很瞭解，淺意識裡都還記得自己做事的風格跟方法，這才讓他輕鬆的就解出這組暗碼，也好在他小心的個性，重要的東西從不放身上，而且是用這種暗號的方式來提醒自己，要不然他現在也沒有任何線索可以去查詢。  
在把地址解出來之後，勇利一樣先把本子放回黑色塑膠袋，然後貼回水箱蓋的內側，接著他便坐在馬桶上解著報紙上的數讀，也順便看了一下報紙上的頭條新聞，其中在社會板面的一小角，某個街道上發生了鬥毆事件，兩名男性在送醫前就失去了呼吸心跳。  
犯人對這條街道很熟，預計是當地人犯的案，犯人巧妙的在大街上消失了蹤影，更巧的是那天剛好斷電維修半小時，也因此沒有任何監視器錄到完整的當天畫面，只能依靠一些目擊者的證詞製作的嫌犯畫像通緝著。  
巧合什麼的…也許是真的有，但是巧合過多了，勇利就不信了，死者的模樣雖然沒有拍攝的很清楚，但是他卻認出來了，那兩個人他看過，前些日子在醫院的走廊上有遇過，那時候他們就用一種很怪異的眼神看他。  
接著現在他們就死了，還很巧合的遇上斷電維修沒有任何的錄像畫面，而繪製的嫌疑犯長的就像在一群人群裡你總會瞧見的那種長相，你說這是巧合？勇利是不信了。

數獨解完之後，勇利把報紙摺了起來，特地沖了下水洗了手才走出浴室，報紙上因為沾滿了洗手的水珠而皺成一片，他把報紙放在病床旁的桌子上後就躺回床上休息，床外的景色仍就是那第一百零一個風景，從來都沒有變過。  
勇利就這樣看著窗外的景色過了一天，明明就沒有什麼限制著他，可是他總有種自己是關在籠子裡鳥兒的感覺，空白的記憶就像是條鎖鏈，把他困在醫院裡頭，雖然他大可以離開，可是離開後他要去哪裡？又該怎麼辦？  
他不知道答案也沒有方向。  
尋找記憶就像是支撐著他生活的唯一重心，拔除掉之後他便不知道自己該去做什麼才好。  
自由是什麼？好像他從來就沒有擁有過。

「你這個老爺也在發什麼瘋？」踹開病房的門口，金色半長髮的少年面容扭曲，一臉嫌棄的看著此刻正穿著病服趴在地上的男人說道。  
「我再想這樣不知道聽不聽得到聲音。」銀白色短髮的男人認真的說著，他伸出了食指比出了噤聲的動作，再度把耳朵貼平在地面，似乎想聽出什麼端倪。  
「蛤─如果聽的見的話這醫院也蓋的太爛了，給我起來你這個白癡。」金髮少年一腳踹在男人的肩頭，翻了幾個白眼後便拉開病床旁的椅子坐下。  
「輕一點，尤里奧！我可是病人。」男人揉著肩膀假裝吃痛的說著，邊站起了身子回到了病床上頭。  
「病人？維克多你這個浪費醫療資源的老爺爺，還有不要叫我尤里奧，白癡。」  
「可是叫你尤里的話就跟勇利的發音一樣很麻煩阿。」  
尤里瞪了維克多一眼，似乎不想再跟他爭論名字問題。  
「所以…你打算在醫院待多久？豬排丼隨時很有可能會暴露出身份。」  
「你不是都幫我處理好了。」維克多翻開了桌上的報紙，翻到了社會新聞的那一頁之後就丟到了尤里的腿上。  
尤里看了一眼後就嘖了一下說道，「我可不是專門幫你擦屁股的助手。」  
天曉得他為了處理掉那兩個混混還有做這假新聞處理，讓他忙上了幾天，這中間他還得不時關注勇利的狀況，要知道那個白癡豬排丼昨天還差點把自己摔下懸崖第二次。  
「你當然不是，你是我的家人，尤里奧。」維克多講這句話的時候十分的認真，認真到尤里都不知道如何反應才好。  
「閉嘴，老爺爺，當你的助手待遇可能還比較好。」  
聽著尤里的回答，維克多笑了幾聲，好像一切都跟以前一樣，但是卻有著什麼早就改變了。  
「那個…孩子你打算怎麼做？」  
「先留下吧，說我自私也好，但是那個孩子現在是勇利的保險，不能有任何差錯，傑金斯家的血脈可是很珍貴的。」維克多帶點嘲諷的語氣說著，臉上的笑容一點也稱不上溫和。  
「但是懷孕的人不想要孩子的話是很難留的住的。」  
「你會想辦法幫我把保住那個孩子的。」  
面對維克多信心滿滿的話，尤里忍不住再翻了一個白眼對他比了一個中指。  
「小心莉莉雅看到會說你不夠美麗。」  
「不用你管。」  
「那…奧塔別克怎麼樣了？」  
「閉嘴！老爺爺，你嫌奧塔要寫的報告書不夠長嗎？」  
怒瞪了維克多一眼，尤里覺得跟這男人他實在沒什麼好說的，在要說的事情說完之後他便氣沖沖的離開了病房。  
看著尤里生氣的背影，維克多笑了笑看向了什麼都沒有的大理石磁磚地板，再忍忍，勇利…  
不論哪個…孩子都是你的保險…等到一切事情都解決了，我答應你會讓你自己做出選擇的。

一點點苦澀的感覺在維克多心裡化開，原來愛情就像是帶刺的玫瑰，美的讓你暈眩的同時卻扎的你心碎，這時候他終於明白雅可夫說的，當你舉起那朵玫瑰已經明白了她的美好，又怎麼捨的放手？即使她扎的你滿手傷口。  
你被你的玫瑰訓服了，替她蓋上玻璃罩阻斷了所有的險惡，你的離開就只是要讓你們兩個人更加的完整，但是到最後你寧願失去生命也要返回自己的星球，因為你的玫瑰就在那裡。

我的玫瑰就在那裡，勇利…你就是我的玫瑰。


	3. 第三章

倒數四個月，勇利腳上的挫傷總算是好了，在大片結痂掉落之後露出的是紅紅紫紫的傷疤，那傷疤看起來就像是醜陋的怪獸一般存在，雖然勇利不怎麼在乎但是照顧他的護理師顯然有點難過。  
「不要緊的，瓊安，只是疤而已。」  
「什麼不要緊，先生你太不會照顧自己了。」棕色頭髮的護理師說道，語氣裡還有一點心疼的不悅。  
這些日子來這個護理師對他很好，勇利總想著如果他不是個Omega是不是會跟這樣的女孩在一起？但是每當這麼想的同時，總是很像有什麼想卡進他的大腦，接著是一片的空白。  
「不過這樣一來總算可以用內固定的方式加石膏來固定我的右腳，一直使用外固定架有點不是很方便。」勇利笑著說道。  
「的確是…明天就會把外固定架拆除改用內固定的方式，今天先生還是盡量不要亂走動，動到固定架就不好了。」  
對於上次勇利外出這麼久的時間，顯然瓊安不是很開心，畢竟他腳上的傷實在是不適合走動這麼遠的距離，在他回到醫院之後還被瓊安念了一頓，像這樣被關心的感覺很好，有的時候勇利會覺得這一切很像是一場夢，會不會有一天當他醒來後他會發現他只是一個平凡的上班族，只是在上班的路程出了車禍之類的，沒有懷孕、也沒有暗號更沒有那些奇怪的跡象。  
顯然這只是自欺欺人的想法，嘆了一口氣的勇利不再去想那些不切實際的東西，接下來該怎麼做才比較重要。

手術結束之後，躺在恢復室的勇利看著右腳上的傷疤，內固定已經打上去了，等拆線以後就可以打上石膏，而這一陣子他又得乖乖的躺在床上哪裡都不能去。  
兩個禮拜後的拆線上石膏，等到勇利恢復到可以移動的狀態時他也只剩下三個多月，平坦的小腹似乎開始有隆起的跡象，他的時間已經不多了。  
好在他還有一些社會救助可以申請，在離開醫院之後勇利租了一間破舊的老公寓，木板散發著厚重的霉味，每踏一步還可以聽見”嘎吱”的木板聲，房間裡也同樣的十分簡陋，只有著一張床、桌子和小小的淋浴設備，不過這樣對勇利來說已經很足夠了。  
在從醫院離開的第一天，勇利就這樣渡過了。

隔天在清晨天才剛亮的時候，街道上仍是一片的霧藍，冷清的空氣夾雜的冰冷的寒意顯得寂寥，在這樣的大冷天一個身穿深藍色薄毛衣的東方面孔獨自走在街道上頭，下身的黑色短褲與上身形成了兩種對比，但對上他的柺杖與右腳上的厚厚石膏一切又顯得合理。  
在這個天都還未清醒的清晨，勇利一人走上了街道，第一班的地下鐵已經開了，他緩慢的走下了階梯，途中還迎上了幾個不懷好意的眼神，也許是他身上的穿著太過於寒酸，對方在瞧了他一眼之後就沒有多做些什麼。  
也好在懷孕會把他的資訊素的味道給降低，本來資訊素味道就不濃烈的勇利在這下更趨近於沒有，這讓他聞起來像是個Beta，在面對剛才那有有些不懷好意不純正的Alpha氣息面前，倒也不用太擔心。  
肉搏的話現在肯定會輸吧。  
勇利如此的想到邊走到了月台邊緣，稀疏的人群讓他有種安心的感覺，他避開了燈光的最耀眼的地方好像他本該就如此，太強烈的燈光總是會讓他無所適從。  
上了車廂以後，軌道的"康啷"聲在車廂理環繞，車窗外是黑漆漆的隧道跟些微的光點，勇利就這樣盯著那黑暗裡的微光，好像他一直以來都是這麼做的，好像這樣他才能在這黑暗裡生存。  
Xxx  
一個名字突然閃過勇利的腦海引得他頭疼，可是他卻想不起來是什麼，明明就有幾個音節閃過，卻又一下子被大腦給沖散了。  
想了一會仍舊是想不起來的勇利決定不再去探究他所剩無幾的記憶，探查到最後總有一天他會知道那個名字到底是屬於誰的。

在列車到了目的地下車之後，勇利走到了大街上接著右拐進了一條巷子，那是一個非常冗長的巷子，在經過幾個岔路口之後在左轉出現的是一長排老舊的公寓，他走向其中一間連玻璃門都有著裂痕的一棟，在踏進公寓時一股難以言喻的悶臭味便飄散了出來。  
這裡是社會底層人所居住的地方，多數是被拋棄沒有價值的Omega以及Beta的住所，酒精的味道、毒品的味道和垃圾的臭味全都混雜在一塊。  
這棟公寓裡面已經幾乎沒有什麼住戶了，原因很簡單，因為它是這一區最破爛的房屋，除非到萬不得以多數人寧可選擇他另外兩邊的其他公寓。  
而在這個時間點這裡的住戶也通常都還沒回來，又或者在床上睡得不省人事，顯然前者的可能性高了一些。  
忽略著從他腳邊跑過的老鼠與蟑螂，勇利小心的走到了右側的小空間，在那個凹進去的小間裡整齊的掛滿了所有住戶的鐵盒信箱，這大概是這整棟公寓裡最乾淨的地方，搜索著信箱的號碼，勇利停在了一個信箱面前然後從口袋裡拿出了一把鑰匙，那便是他從黑色塑膠袋裡拿出來的那把，在輕輕的轉動鑰匙把信箱打開來之後，裡面躺著一個小小的金屬箱體，是一個需要利用指紋與密碼來解鎖的裝置。  
勇利先是把大拇指按在感應處上解開了第一道程序，隨後數字面版就跟著起動了，接著他又拿出了那本小筆記本正準備輸入最後面的六位數字時，勇利停下了動作，想了想，接著他用倒過來的順序把數字輸入。  
在一聲簡短的逼逼聲響起，鐵盒解鎖了，在鐵盒打開時勇利露出一個笑容，好在他臨時改變了數字的順序，要是輸錯了鐵盒就會爆炸了，雖然根據感應器後方的裝置來看這個爆炸威力並不會多大，但是炸毀裡面的資料還有炸傷那雙手可是綽綽有餘。  
迅速的把鐵盒裡的小文件袋塞進了短褲的口袋後，勇利便用個深色塑膠袋把鐵盒給裝了進去，然後在若無其事的離開了公寓，一直走到一間廢棄的工廠，在張望四周沒有其他人之後，他再度把鐵盒拿了出來，按照著密碼順著輸入進去後放下快步離開。  
就在勇利剛走到廢棄工廠門口時，一陣"碰"的聲響，整個鐵盒被炸出一個破洞，感應的部分已經壞到不能再壞了，勇利在工廠的門口等了一會，確定鐵盒沒有危險性之後，這才把鐵盒撿了回來塞進了塑膠袋裡面。  
走回大街上後再隨手把塑膠袋給扔進小區裡的垃圾桶，在他扔完沒有多久，垃圾車的聲音便從轉角響起，他笑了笑不需要擔心，那個鐵盒即將隨著垃圾車一起被掩埋焚化，而這一切都在勇利的計算當中。

雖然勇利很好奇文件袋裡到底是放了什麼，但是現在他不能打開，深吸了一口氣，勇利的臉上沒有透出任何的神情，當他走回地下鐵的時候，人潮已經逐漸多了起來。  
他得小心翼翼的閃過人群避免拐杖壓在誰的腳上，也避免誰撞掉了他的拐杖，就這樣當勇利好不容易走到月台時，他的後背被人狠狠給撞了一下，眼看就要跌落月台時卻突然被一雙結實的手給拉住了手臂，接著便硬生生的被人給拉了回來，在勇利大力的撞進對方的胸口時還能聽見對方發出了悶哼的聲音。  
「對不起…」勇利低著頭道歉著，連忙想站穩身體，卻發現手上的拐杖早就不知道掉到哪裡去了，還好抓住他的人反應很快，連忙撐著他的右半邊以免勇利再次跌倒。  
在這之後勇利才有心力去看清楚撐住他的是一個比他矮上一些的男人，率性的黑髮往左右兩側撥去，底下卻剃的很短，狹長的黑眼看起來有點嚴肅。  
「有哪裡受傷嗎？」男人簡短的說著，邊抬頭四處張望了一番。  
「沒…沒有…」  
「在這裡等著。」男人邊說邊把勇利扶到一根柱子旁邊，隨後走進了人群裡把掉落的拐杖給撿了起來，在那瞬間他警惕的張望了一下四周然後發出了嘖的一聲，接著便面無表情的走回勇利的身邊把枴杖遞還給勇利。  
「謝謝…。」  
男人只是搖了搖頭表示著沒有什麼，然後指了指月台問勇利是不是要往那個方向，在勇利說是之後男人一樣沉默的扶著勇利到了月台邊然後一起上了列車。  
「先生，謝謝。」上了列車之後勇利再一次的跟男人倒了謝。  
「奧塔別克…奧塔別克‧阿爾京。」  
面對對方寡言的自我介紹，勇利愣了愣隨後開口說著，「抱歉…我不記得我的名字所以沒辦法告訴你。」  
奧塔別克搖了搖頭表示不用介懷之後就沒怎麼跟勇利搭話，甚至在聽見勇利說不記得名字時臉上一點表情都沒有，這看似冷漠的男人會出手幫助他不免讓勇利有些好奇。  
是那種面惡兇善但是會扶老太太過馬路的類型嗎？還是…  
勇利看了看奧塔別克幾眼，在對方似乎感受到視線而看過來的時候，勇利又假裝沒事的盯著窗外瞧，這一路上兩人就沒有在說上任何的話。  
只有在列車行駛顛簸時，奧塔會好心的扶了他幾下，一直到勇利要下車的站到了奧塔仍站在他的身邊，這時勇利還在觀察，奧塔卻先行一步踏出了車站，勇利則是等到車門要關上之後才急忙的踏出車廂，在距離奧塔背後不遠處的勇利緩慢的走著，他小心的盯著奧塔卻發現對方行進的路線與自己家的方向是一樣的。  
巧合嗎？勇利並不確定奧塔有沒有注意到自己正跟著他，就在勇利還在思考著下一步的同時，奧塔突然拐向了另一個方向，然後筆直的走進了轉角的警察局，在門口的警員對著奧塔打一聲招呼之後，勇利才稍微放下戒心的往自己的租屋方向走去。  
是便衣嗎？  
但是這世上真有這麼多巧合嗎？

在租屋的附近勇利觀察了一下，在確認沒有看到任何熟悉的面孔之後，他才踏了進去，快速的進到自己的房間之後，他先是抵在房門口用貓眼觀察了走廊一陣子，等了五分鐘後沒有奇怪的人物出現以後他才坐到了床上，從口袋裡拿出了那小包的文件袋，雖然文件袋本身並不大但是卻挺厚實的，在打開來的瞬間出現的是一本紅色的護照和一疊現金。  
現金來說大概有四十張的五千盧比和兩張萬元日鈔以及一些硬幣，折合算起來大概是接近三十五萬的日幣。  
接著勇利翻開了那本紅色的護照，那確確實實是自己的護照，在這一刻勇利有點傻了，照他的推論他是不可能使用自己的真實護照，即使他會因為小心而帶在身上，但是顯然在一般情況下他是絕對不會使用的，但是現在那本護照裡卻夾著一張影印紙，紙上印的是他的電子機票資訊，時間就是在他出事後的三天，他預計在那一天飛回日本。  
但是他卻錯過了，他墬了海，醒來之後已經是一個禮拜的事情，而且他還失去了他的記憶。  
他翻了翻自己的護照試圖找出一些線索，後來他發現了美國的簽證，落地的地方是底特律。  
底特律…很像有什麼在他的記憶裡咆嘯，惹得勇利一陣頭痛，他想起了一個黝黑爽朗的青年和一個紮著馬尾的高大西方人面孔，他們的名字糢糢糊糊的閃在勇利的腦海裡，接著是一串號碼。  
那是一串非常重要的號碼！  
忍著頭痛，勇利勉強的走出了房間來到公寓外的街角，拿著手上的零錢朝著電話亭裡投錢撥號，那組奇怪的號碼顯然是誰的電話。  
當電話接通後，勇利先試著沉默等著對方的應話。  
「喂─」  
電話筒裡傳來的是一個爽朗帶點不確定的嗓音，這聲音勇利似乎有點熟悉，但是現在他還不知道該怎麼應對或者乾脆不回話？  
就在勇利還在思考的時候，電話那頭的嗓音持續著。  
「喂？勇利嗎？是勇利嗎？」  
在聽見對方喊出自己的名字之後，勇利這才有點猶豫的答了上話。  
「對…是我，你怎麼知道是我？」  
「這支電話我只給過你，是我們專屬的安全通話，我的老天阿！勇利！你這些日子去了哪裡？我跟小契都快擔心死了，整整快三個月無聲無息的，你不是兩個半月前就應該回日本了嗎？」面對對方一連串的提問，勇利很想說他自己也想知道答案是什麼，可是現在他就是什麼也想不起來。  
「那個…我全部不記得了。」  
「什麼？」  
「我都不記得了，我連你是誰都不知道。」  
「等…等等…你是認真的？勇利…」  
「對，我只知道我自己的名字，剩下的都不記得了。」  
「我是披集阿！披集‧朱拉暖，你最好的朋友阿！」  
「抱歉…我沒什麼印象，但是你的聲音聽起來很熟悉。」  
「我的天阿！勇利你到底發生了什麼事情阿？等等…那你怎麼知道要打這個電話給我？」  
「說起來有點複雜…總之我突然想起了這組數字，所以就撥撥看了。」  
「勇利，你也真是大膽阿。」  
「什麼也想不起來的我也沒有其他的方式可以查了。」  
這時電話的另一頭披集沉默了一下之後繼續說道，「在電話亭裡講這些不太安全，雖然我這支電話線路是已經加密過的，總之…勇利你能夠先去買個手機或者筆電嗎？」  
「可以，你怎麼知道我在電話亭？」  
「你的號碼顯是很明顯的就是公用電話，在說電話接通的瞬間我的網路就在查的你的所在地，喔！我的老天！你腳上的石膏是怎麼回是？」  
「你看得到我？」  
「現在這世上最多的就是監視器了，你對面那家商店的監視器看得到你，不用擔心我會把資料清掉的。」  
「謝謝，那我之後一樣打這支電話給你？」  
「可以，不用擔心怎麼找我，既然我現在知道你在哪裡，我就會知道怎麼找你，不用擔心，勇利！我會跟你保持聯繫的。」  
「好。」  
在掛上電話之後，勇利第一次感受到一點踏實的感覺，頭痛的感覺也逐漸紓緩，但取而代之的是胃部翻絞的感覺，勇利深吸了一口氣試圖平撫胃部的不舒服，接著在踏出電話亭之後的勇利轉身走到了另一邊的通訊行。

在辦理手機門號的時候，顯然勇利面對了一些困難，由於沒有身份資料是沒有辦法隨便辦理一個門號的，好在警察局開給他的一些證明他都隨身帶在身上，憑藉著那些資料勇利總算是順利的辦了一個號碼，接著勇利又走去隔壁的3c用品店買了一台13吋的筆電。  
這樣買下來花去了他鐵盒裡四分之一的現金，雖然有點心痛但是也沒有辦法，就在勇利拎著剛買回來的東西回到了房間沒有多久，他的新手機就傳來了鈴響。  
「你也太快了，披集。」雖然電話並沒有顯示號碼，但是勇利想也不用想就知道是披集打來的。  
「現在可是分秒必爭，勇利！你先打開你的電腦，你公寓有網路嗎？」  
「有，我租的是有網路的套房。」勇利邊說邊把筆電放在桌子上，然後插上了線路開機著。  
「對了…勇利你選筆電的品味還真是不怎麼樣。」在等待的期間披集忍不住這麼說著。  
「能用就好，我手上的現金也沒有那麼多。」  
「但是你買的那台實在是…」  
「開機開好了。」勇利實在是不想聽披集在那邊跟他說電腦品味性能之類的，在電腦開機之後他連忙打斷了披集的話說著，但顯然披集也不太會介意。  
在電腦打開之後，依照披集的指示勇利裝了一些軟體跟措施，然後再從與披集做好的網路連通加密軟體裡提取了他最後一次的任務資料。  
是的…他是個殺手，猶如他想的，勇利一點意外都沒有，可是搞到失憶又懷孕這倒是讓勇利不解，照理來說他的任務是失敗的，不論是自己的組織還是要暗殺的對方那邊，應該都會把他視為肅清的對象，但是他現在卻活的好好的而且帶著身孕。  
光是懷孕這件事情就讓勇利感覺匪夷所思，他到底為什麼懷孕？難道是色誘嗎？但是當Omega被標記之後就會對標記自己的Alpha產生一種依賴，一種難以言喻的情感，就算是得用上身體來達成目的，他也不可能讓對方徹底標記自己，這樣一想非自願的情況可能又大了一些。

「我覺得…他們都知道我沒死。」勇利頓了頓然後開口道。  
「為什麼會這麼覺得？」  
面對披集的問題勇利把這些日子以來怪異的現象都說了出來，包括海邊遇到的那個叫米拉的女人，今天遇到的奧塔別克，還有在醫院多看他幾眼的那幾個Alpha死於鬥毆的新聞，勇利總覺得這一切不是巧合，像是有著誰正密切的關注他的情況。  
也許是跟他要暗殺的對象─維克多‧尼基福羅夫有關，就在勇利這麼想的時候，披集欲言又止的說著。

「勇利…我想我也許該跟你說一件事…」  
「什麼事？」  
「維克多‧尼基福羅夫…是你的偶像，那個人對於勇利你的意義不亞於你的家人般的重要，你為什麼會接下這個任務我實在想不透。」  
聽著披集的話之後，勇利像是陷入了什麼沉思一般，他看著螢幕文件上的維克多三個字，不自覺得把指間湊在螢幕上，一遍一遍的摸著那三個字，瞬間像是有電流在他的心臟跳動，引來勇利一種很奇怪的感覺。  
記憶中的藍色眼睛似乎就屬於這個人的。  
「我也不知道…我到現在什麼也還想不起來。」  
勇利關上了電腦掛上了電話與披集告別後，揉了揉眼睛躺在了廉價的床鋪上，床鋪上的灰塵跟霉味還是讓勇利忍不住揉了揉鼻子，隨著腹部逐漸的攏起，他能感覺到胃部有時候會掀起一股噁心的感覺。  
該不該跟披集說自己懷孕了呢？  
就算自己不說，依照披集的本事也許早就查到他在醫院的就診紀錄，而現在這個孩子他還沒有想法該怎麼處理。  
強壓下心裡的困擾，勇利閉上了眼睛，也許他現在需要的是好好的休息，連日來緊繃的情緒以及孕期的不適，讓勇利一直都沒有好好的睡過，在與自己的好友聯繫上之後，一點點的安心感讓勇利開始覺得疲憊，不出多時勇利便沉沉的睡了過去。

模模糊糊的影像以及沉重的喘息在耳邊繚繞，勇利能感覺到自己的視線都被汗水給糊成一片，悶熱的感覺不斷的在他體內燃燒，整個周圍也染起一片厚重的氣息，那一瞬間勇利似乎有種要被這空氣給窒息的感覺。  
桃花木色的家具在他的大腦裡盤旋，暈呼呼的讓他幾乎無法思考。  
不行…那裡不行…求你了…

他聽見自己哽咽般的嗓音，巨大的恐懼感讓他止不住的顫抖，身裡以及心裡要被佔據的感覺讓他害怕，眼淚落下，那個時候的勇利是如此贈恨著自己的身體，失去了身體的自主權，勇利覺得自己什麼也沒有剩下了。

在一次的劇烈喘息，勇利猛然睜開了眼睛喘了一口氣，剛才的夢境就像一團揉碎的碎片硬塞進他的腦裡，刺的他一陣頭痛，那股莫生的恐懼還在他心裡放大，他能感覺得到自己是抗拒的。  
他摸了摸肚子，陷入了一片沉默，記憶中的到底是誰他不記得了，但是那複雜的情感卻是留下了，害怕、情慾、不安和心臟瘋狂跳動的感覺，似乎很鮮明的刻在他胸口。  
維克多…  
他本能的喊了一聲，到底為什麼喊他也不知道，彷彿這個名字對他有著特殊的涵義，他想起披集對他說的，維克多‧尼基福羅夫對他的重要程度並不亞於他的家人，但是他最後的任務卻是暗殺維克多。  
那他到底下手了沒？如果下手了他應該也是失敗了，如果他是失敗了那又怎麼能還活到現在？  
還是他根本還沒下手嗎？  
就在勇利還在思考煩惱的時候，門外傳來吵雜的碰撞聲音，那聲音尖銳到勇利無法忽視它的存在，他悄悄的走到了貓眼往門外看去，卻看不太到聲音的來源處發生了什麼。  
猶豫了一下，勇利輕輕的打開了房門，卻只看到了在他的隔壁房門口有一抹金色頭髮閃進房裡的身影，然後便是”碰”的一大聲，門被劇烈的關上。  
看來他的隔壁搬來了一個脾氣暴躁的鄰居，雖然勇利並沒有看清楚對方的臉，但是那身影看來頂多只是少年的體型，是未成年離家出走嗎？  
瞄了一眼對方緊閉的大門，隨後勇利自嘲的笑了笑，他連自己都自顧不暇了，哪還有心力去管別人？  
再度回到了自己的房間後，勇利只覺的自己需要一個好品質的睡眠跟食物，喝了一口桌上罐裝水之後，他打開了昨天替自己買的一些存糧，選了一個看起比較營養的麵包之後便拆封吃了起來。  
可以的話他今天實在是不想出門了，但是麵包也只是暫時的，晚餐還是得去餐館吃點正式的食物，雖然他還在猶豫肚子裡孩子的去留，但總也不好讓他現在就餓死在他肚子裡吧。  
嘆了嘆口氣，勇利只能盯著空空的房間發著呆吃著手上的食物，也許…答案很明顯了，只是他還不知道要怎麼面對。

再聽見隔壁房門關上的聲音之後，剛進到房間的金髮少年一個憤怒的把皮箱扔在桌上發出了巨大的聲響，接著捏了捏鼻子忍著滿屋子的霉味發出了不滿的低吼。  
隨後他拿出了口袋裡的手機熟練的撥上一組號碼，在電話接通的那瞬間忍不住開口大罵。  
「這房間根本爛的一塌糊塗，俄羅斯老爺爺！」  
「沒辦法，這公寓不是我選的，忍耐一點，尤里。」  
「忍耐一點？」上揚的語調充滿了怒火，尤里頓了頓語句隨後繼續說著，「那你自己來住‧看‧看！」  
「喔─親愛的尤里你知道我不能…」  
「別這麼喊我，你這個老禿子。」  
「那小貓咪？」  
「住嘴，維克多！」  
「尤里，你知道我沒有…」  
「打給你是我蠢了！」不等維克多說完尤里立刻掛上了電話，而維克多那沒有說完的話他確十分的明白。  
我沒有其他可以信任的人了…  
他知道，要不是因為這樣他怎麼可能親自搬來這間破爛的公寓裡頭，看著那散發霉味的床鋪，免不了的尤里又皺起了眉頭，雖然他不是沒有在更惡劣的環境待過，但是那個俄羅斯禿子能不能在安排之前好歹想起來他有潔癖嗎？  
至少給換個床阿！  
在非必要緊急的狀況，他實在是很不想躺在那種床上，看了一眼空空的牆面，彷彿這麼看就可以知道隔壁的人在做些什麼，最後尤里還是無奈的嘆了一口氣撥了另一通電話。  
「奧塔，這附近賣場在哪裡？」

當尤里搬進勇利隔壁的時候，披集是馬上就注意到了，在門口監視器錄到那金髮小妖精提著行李時，他馬上查了整棟公寓的入住名單，雖然這棟舊公寓實在是老舊到不行，但是資料卻是很先進的是使用網路系統做整理的，不消多時披集就發現勇利隔壁的空房在稍早一點就被租走了。  
雖然公寓裡面並沒有監視器好讓披集做更進一步的確認，但是他用想的也知道這世界上沒有這麼巧的事情，勇利隔壁房間早上才剛租出去，尤里就拎著行李進來，要不要這麼迅速？  
而這個時候披集又陷入了另一種苦惱，他到底該不該跟勇利說呢？在勇利睡著的期間，披集查過了這些日子以來勇利最後任務的蛛絲馬跡，如果照他所想的，勇利落海的那天正是他準備下手的時機，照這樣看來勇利是失敗的，但是他卻仍舊好好的活著。  
披集並不認為維克多會到現在才知道勇利還活著，根據維克多小心的程度，就算是落海在見到屍體以前他是不會相信的，勇利還活著維克多肯定知道，倒不如說是維克多想讓勇利活著。  
讓一個想殺自己的對象活著是為什麼？是私心還是要利用勇利查出目後的真相？還是因為那個孩子？

那瞬間披集覺得他整個世界都不好了。


	4. Chapter 4

倒數三個月，這些日子以來勇利從披集身上大概瞭解了自己的狀況，他的過去正一點點的回到了他的腦袋，但是最關鍵的一些事情他卻想不起來，心理因素大於身體，勇利很清楚的明白自己想不起來的最大原因是他內心的恐懼。  
即使他現在非常的需要答案，理智非常的想明白到底發生了什麼事情，但是他的淺意識就是不肯鬆動，一點訊息也不肯放出。  
這樣的狀況已經持續了好幾天，這讓勇利有點煩躁，沒有任何的進度一切都安靜的可以，只能偶爾聽見隔壁鄰居發出的一些不滿的噪音，似乎還摔上了幾次手機。  
有的時候勇利會對這一切產生一種錯覺，彷彿這樣的安靜是一種假象以及不真實，他很清楚的明白在他所不知道的地方，事情正激烈的進行著，但是什麼？他卻不清楚。

今天是他必須要去醫院回診的日子，嘆了嘆口氣勇利套上了藏青色的毛線上衣和黑色短褲後，勇利便轉開了門把出了房門。  
要是沒有乖乖去醫院回診，瓊安大概會對著自己大罵一頓，想著那個特別照顧自己的護理師，勇利露出了一點的笑容。  
她是他在記憶喪失不安之中時的唯一朋友，也跟他記憶中的友人形象重合在一起，他想起了他年幼的一些事情，遠在日本長谷津的家鄉，溫泉會館的老家以及運動用品店的青梅竹馬，還有社團的好友，那兩人結婚時的畫面。  
勇利終於明白自己為什麼曾經希望自己是個Beta或Alpha，身為Omega的他沒有辦法跟那個女孩一起度過他的生命，雖然她也只是把自己當成好友看待而已，但那是屬於他小小的初戀，一種平淡卻細長溫柔的戀愛。

勇利還記得自己以前是個運動選手，主修是射擊運動，副修是長跑，他對他的體能很有信心，即便先天的因素讓他沒有壯碩的肌肉，但長期的運動訓練讓他的肌肉紋理分明，線條緊實的恰到好處，瘦長精實的身型也讓他的外觀看起來像個Beta，體力上更是不輸給一般的Alpha。  
他記得十八歲他參加了青梅竹馬與好友的婚禮後，就飛去了美國底特律的體育大學，他應該要是個運動員的，中間到底發生了什麼事情？在他的記憶當中似乎還缺少了很大一部份，即使是在過去的回憶裡，似少了些什麼，一個對他來說很重要的東西。  
就這樣思考著回到了醫院，一直到瓊安跟他打上了招呼閒話家常了幾句這才把勇利的思緒給拉了回來。  
在一連串的檢查確認勇利恢復的很好之後，瓊安總算是放下了心裡的擔憂，也順便確認了肚子裡小傢伙的健康，這時的勇利總有總瓊安比自己還要擔心的感覺，看著瓊安拉著他說了許多注意事項，勇利完全不敢跟瓊安說自己可能打算把這個孩子給拿掉。  
會說是可能是因為在他聽見超音波傳來的胎兒心跳聲，他不免猶豫了一下。  
這讓勇利覺得很不好，非常的不好。

在離開醫院之後，勇利去了一個Omega公益協會，在那溫馨暖色調的小房間裡，勇利看著眼前的Omega女性緩緩的問到，「我想終止妊娠的話，你們這裡可以提供協助嗎？」  
「可以的，親愛的！但是我想先問問你想終止的原因。」  
「我失憶了，這孩子…極有可能是在非志願的情況下懷上的。」  
「親愛的，如果你失憶的話你怎麼能確定自己是非志願的？」  
「我有種感覺，而且…到現在都沒有人來找過我，如果我有一個Alpha伴侶他應該不會把我自己留在醫院裡。」  
「也許他還沒找著你，也許他也出了什麼意外…」  
面對諮商師的問題，勇利沉默了看了她一眼，他就是有一總感覺，那人並不是找不到自己也不是發生了什麼意外，而是不能。  
「我現在的情況並不適合擁有孩子。」勇利淡淡的說道，語句清淡的像是在說今天的晚餐吃什麼一樣，好像他談論的不是一條生命。  
「好吧…親愛的，如果你非得把孩子拿掉的話我們會協助你，但是現在並不是很好的時機，你的身體不久前才遭受巨大的衝擊，也許我們要做個檢查好好的規劃一下。」  
「好。」  
不知為什麼當諮商師沒有馬上幫他安排進行手術時，勇利反而有種鬆了一口氣的感覺，剛才他極力表現的冷淡，但是他卻發現在他決心放棄這個孩子的時候，他心裡也是有點抵觸的。

對不起…  
勇利摸著自己的小腹說道，這是他唯一能說出口的。  
然而在多的抱歉也無法彌補對這個生命的虧欠。

在跟諮商師約好下次身體檢查的時間之後，勇利便往回家的方向走去，途中在經過某個路口時他停頓了腳步，望向了轉角的警察局，瞄了一眼並沒有在入口處看到那個那天幫忙他的奧塔別克，隨後勇利便像是什麼事情都沒有似的踏離開街道。  
在回到家門口的瞬間，勇利又聽見了隔壁鄰居的怒吼，不知道為什麼他總覺的那聲音有些熟悉，雖然勇利有點好奇，但是這些日子以來勇利並沒有機會碰上那個鄰居，這也讓勇利對他的戒心稍稍降低了一些。  
回到房間以後，勇利先打開筆電看著披集替他搜尋來的這近年他所作過的每一項任務，他的回憶開始漸漸清晰，他記得他第一次進大學時候的場景，也記得每天早上晨跑的河堤，微風夾雜著濕氣的青草味，那曾經是他很喜歡的。  
雖然勇利在體育大學表現的良好，也在一些比賽當中得到了名次，但是作為選手的勇利內心還是太脆弱了一點，每當他開始懷疑起自己時，一切就糟的可以，而他的人生也就在各種比賽失利中變了調。  
拿不到名次的勇利，再也得不到學校的獎金補助和優勝者獎金，老家的溫泉會館生意也一天比一天的差，在底特律念書的學費和生活費幾乎要壓垮了所有人，雖然他的父母總是笑著要他不要擔心，但是勇利很清楚的知道，所有的一切都繃成一條細線，再多點壓力就會斷然的碎裂崩盤。  
本來是想挽回這一切的，但是勇利卻提早讓這一切給滾落了。

那本來一開始只是一個很簡單的打工工作而已，由於要訓練的關係，勇利沒辦法做那種長時間穩定的打工，只能在有空檔的時候接一些散工來作貼補，但是他沒有想到的是，只是一個宴會的招聘臨時服務生，這個身份卻毀去了他的所有一切。  
他還記得紅色的布幕下是個優雅的女士在唱歌，每一個小包廂裡都有一些穿著黑色西服的男人在商談什麼，氛圍有時嚴肅、有時傳來低低的笑聲，雖然覺得有點不太對，但是勇利也沒有特別去多想，只是頻頻看著手表想著熬到下班就好。  
卻沒想到就在他要下班的前夕，一陣槍聲響了起來，舞台上的女士卻是一點驚訝也沒有，只見她撩起長長的禮服從大腿右側的槍套拔出槍枝來，這動作做的行雲流水般的快速，接著是第二聲槍響。  
瞬間勇利的大腦一片花白，在他反應過來之後只見人群在竄動，保全人員也都亮出槍枝在追捕。  
得快點逃才行。  
才這麼想勇利便看到牆角有位倒地哀嚎的男性，在這種時候救人彷彿會讓自己陷入了深淵裡頭，救與不救？  
本來想轉頭就走的勇利，在走了兩三步之後，最後坳不過自己的良心，轉身回頭撈起了那在地上呻吟的男人然後往出口跑去，而幾枚子彈就這樣挨著勇利的身邊擦過，勇利不敢回頭，一直到幾個黑衣男人擁了上來把他們給護著嚴實。  
在出了宴會餐廳後一輛黑色轎車急駛而來，護衛大喊了一聲快上車，便把勇利跟男人一起塞到了車裡，一直到這時勇利都還沒仔細的瞧過這位中槍的男性，只知道紅澄澄的鮮血染滿了兩人全身。  
我們要去哪裡？勇利連要問這句話的心情都沒有，他只知道現在下車的話他肯定也活不了，只好乖乖的坐在車上。  
沿途追來的車越來越多，爆炸聲跟子彈擊碎玻璃的聲音不斷的響起，幾次瘋狂的轉彎加速急停讓勇利的胃部翻攪，混合著鮮血的氣味讓勇利整個人一股噁心。  
好不容易憑藉著幾台護衛車甩掉了追兵，黑色的轎車一路狂飆至一個安靜的山區，在森林的掩護之下坐落一個灰色調的建築，建築本體非常的簡單，沒有過多的裝飾，在轎車停妥之後，從建築物裡跑出了許多男男女女，緊急的把壓在勇利身上已經昏迷不醒的男士給撈了出去。  
混亂之間，勇利也被請下了車，在建築裡廣大又寧靜的客廳是一片的白，只有簡易的家具供人坐著，還有一整排的監控顯示以及大批的護衛在踱步著。  
早先一步送進去的男人被帶進去了一個小間裡，儀器尖銳的單音在室內環繞，響的讓人無法寧靜下來，勇利有些茫然的看著緊閉的小間，隨後又低頭看著灰色的地板，彷彿能看出一朵花似的。  
時間不知道過了多久，就在所有人的耐心幾乎都要用盡的時候，緊閉的大門突然被打了開來，幾個風塵僕僕的男人連忙走了進來，領頭的是一個梳著整齊褐色短髮的男人，年紀看起來莫約三十初頭，額頭上還有一條淡淡的疤痕。  
男人雖然有一些狼狽，但是卻無法遮掩住他強大的氣勢，濃烈並且強勢的資訊素襲捲而來，瞬間讓勇利繃緊了身子，那巨大的壓力讓他腰間有些乏力本能上的想逃離這個地方。  
「就是你嗎？」短短的四個字，男人微微低下頭去看著坐在椅子上的勇利，平淡的表情讓人無法琢磨。  
勇利呆愣的看著眼前的男人，似乎還沒找到合適的話語時，一旁的護衛連忙走了過來，低著頭恭敬的說道，「是這位先生把威廉先生帶出來的。」  
男人冷冷的看了護衛一眼然後嗯了一聲，邊挨著勇利旁邊的座位坐下，修長的雙腿此時交叉翹著，更襯得男人一股無法言語的氣勢。  
「謝謝你把威廉帶出來。」  
「只是剛好…沒有什麼的。」勇利小聲的說著，這一天他經歷了太多，整個腦袋都還轉不過來。  
接下來又回歸一片沉默，一直到小間裡的醫生打開了門走了出來，男人臉上的表情才些微的變了變，他連忙迎了上去，直勾勾看著染著鮮血的白大掛，等著醫生接下來的指示。  
「我很抱歉…派翠克先生…」  
幾乎是這句話剛說出口的時候，被喚為派翠克的男人便踏著腳步走進了小間裡，一旁的護衛在震驚過後則是憤怒的敲打著牆壁或是桌面，整個室內環繞著沉悶的氣息。  
「威廉先生真的…沒有辦法了嗎？」其中一個護衛似乎不可置信的問著，平時凶狠的雙眼也染上了一圈紅圈。  
醫生望著他們搖了搖頭然後說著，「我只能讓他堅持一小時，讓他能把該說的跟派翠克先生說…」  
那一瞬間，室內又恢復了沉默，勇利能感受到巨大的悲傷在不斷的環繞，不自覺的他也與其他人一起瞄向小間敞口的門口，隱約中只能看見那高大的男人蹲著的身影，還有儀器平穩的聲響。  
時間一分一秒的過去，一直到儀器響起了尖銳的叫聲派翠克仍然沒有移動半步，那像是喪鍾般的聲音讓室內的人都紅了眼眶，連勇利也都稍稍的感染上這樣的氛圍，但是比起哀傷更多的是他該怎麼辦？  
而這也是勇利人生改變的開端，從救下那個名為威廉的男人開始到他的死亡。

在威廉宣告死亡後派翠克踏出了小間，白大掛的醫生才回去小間替遺體做一個處理，一向面無表情的派翠克此時臉上掛著一絲的疲憊，他看了勇利一眼才指示護衛給勇利換上乾淨的衣物，然後安排他在建築物的其中一個房間待上了一晚，這一個晚上，勇利雖然握著自己口袋的手機，但是他知道他現在一通電話也不能撥，也不能與誰聯繫，就這昏沉沉的睡了一晚。  
隔天，派翠克把勇利請來了自己的臥室，與勇利大底說了一些現在的狀況，威廉是他們家族的核心高層，也是他們現任繼承人的心腹，他們的繼承人還不到可以掌控整個家族的事情，所以許多事情都是威廉替他打理的。  
當然他們是什麼家族，跟誰又有什麼牽連恩怨，派翠克倒是沒說，按他的說法，勇利知道的越多對他越不利，雖然現在威廉死了，但是勇利帶著威廉逃跑的畫面一定也被對方看到，他也不能保證勇利的安全。  
而且在威廉死後，他們必須暫時撤退離開好穩固家族殘存的勢力，在兩個月內他們會澈底的退出底特律，在這之間派翠克還能保證勇利的安全，但是在他們撤退之後，他並不能確定勇利是否能全身而退。  
雖然他很感謝勇利，替他們爭取到跟威廉的最後一小時的談話，但是他們也不可能為了勇利而改變整個家族計畫，可以的話，他們提出了讓勇利整型換身份消失在底特律的作法，但這卻讓勇利拒絕了。  
他很喜歡自己現在的樣子，跟自己父母有幾分相像的容貌他並不想捨棄，大學裡的課業他也還不想放棄，而且他還沒有見到想見的人在跟他站在同個賽場前，勇利還不想放下這一切。  
但是那個人是誰？  
現在的勇利卻一點也想不起來。

他只知道過後兩個月，他的生活開始不平穩，各式各樣的災難而來，還有許多大小不一的意外，甚至牽連到他的同學室友都受了傷。  
在勇利以為自己的人生要走到盡頭時，那個漆黑的小巷裡，槍口帽著白煙，沒有一絲的猶豫指著自己的方向，然後槍聲響起，倒下的卻是舉槍的那一個人。  
也許是他的運氣並沒有用完，準被獵殺他的人剛好也是別人的目標，只見在陰影下出走出了另一個身影，也許是出自好奇那人並沒有殺了勇利，靜靜聽著勇利說自己為什麼成為別人的目標，然後他伸出了手對勇利說，「想活下來就跟我走。」  
那一天，天空飄著細雨，為了自己的生命以及學校的安寧，勇利選擇跨出了步伐，然後從此他就從大學裡消失了，那他曾經的夢想也在這一天給埋葬了。

救下勇利的是一個殺手組織，從一開始的好奇到最後發現勇利的大學專業倒是也挺適合他們的工作，那天狙擊追殺勇利的人也只是對方家族的一支，在那之後還會有更多不同的人來，勇利對此也非常的清楚。  
第一次的救助也純粹只是一個剛好，如果想要組織護著他的人生安全，不是要付出相對應的金錢，不然就是得成為組織理的人，而勇利並沒有這麼龐大的收入。  
所以最後勇利加入了組織，開始接受了訓練，而他的第一個教練便是組織外聘來的專家─契萊斯帝諾，而這就是勇利跟契萊斯帝諾和披集的相遇。  
披集也是契萊斯帝諾的學生，不過披集跟契萊斯帝諾並不屬於他們的組織，頂多算是相互幫助雇傭的身份而已。  
勇利的生活至此是澈底的改變了。  
在他的槍枝第一次射擊活人的時候，他的胃部翻攪，整整吐了一整個晚上，那一刻他深刻的體會到過去單純的生活與自己遠去，也是從那一天開始，他不敢與家鄉的家人有太多的聯繫，深怕自己會連累到他們。  
漸漸的勇利開始麻痺，應該說組織也不允許他消沉，只要他表現的太像是沒有用的存在，組織會二話不說的捨棄他，在他雙手以經染上鮮血的現在，失去了組織的庇護他也不會變成以前的那個勇利。

然後…勝生勇利就這麼死去了，剩下就只有代號EROS的殺手。  
比起快速的擊殺，EROS更擅長懾服在一個家族內，迷惑了對方的心智之後在一次解決，這也就是EROS的稱號由來，性感的讓人死前無法置信。  
EROS的手法極其高明，有的時候並不是他本人親自動手，所以即使EROS的工作通常是長時間在一個家族臥底，但是卻沒有人知道他真實的身份與外貌，因為誰也沒想到EROS在平常是一個看似平淡存在感低落的亞洲人面孔，EROS的魅力也只有親近的人才會知道，而那個人通常就是他的目標，在他的目標死去時多數是抱著無法置信的樣子，不然就是還想不透的擔心著他的安危。  
而在目標死去之後，像他那樣平淡的亞洲人要在一個火拼現場假死逃離倒也不是很困難，所以這才是至此EROS並沒有被發現的原因，不過也有部分得歸功於組織新發明的生物矽膠，可以很自然的的暫時改變人的局部樣貌，這讓勇利每次出任務的時候都會有些微的不同，這點點的不一樣加下低落的存在感，讓他到現在都還沒暴露出身份來，一直到他的最後一個任務為止。

在契萊斯帝諾與披集終止了與組織的合作之後，勇利是也想跟著他們一起離去的，他替組織工作的這三年以來，他所做的效益已經遠遠超過組織為了保住他所做的一切。  
但是加入組織想要退出又豈是這麼容易的？  
在長時間的盤旋與契萊斯帝諾的幫忙下，最後以一個多數人都失敗的案子當做結尾，而勇利也承諾組織在退出組織之後，他的行蹤與舉動會持續回報，以表示他不會有任何出賣組織的行為。  
雖然說這樣一來，勇利是不太可能再回到日本去了，但是至少他可以過上表面平靜的生活，也許在過個幾年，當所有人都淡忘他了，他就可以迎來真正和平的日子。  
而這個最後一個任務就是，刺殺一個黑手黨領袖，這個家族存在了百年，但也因為百年的傳統讓他呈現一個不上不下的狀態，一直到他們新任的繼承者繼位之後，整個家族勢力大洗盤，瞬間躍上最有影響力的黑手黨之一，他們膨脹的太快，勢力強大到讓人害怕，也因此想要這個新任領袖性命的人不在少數，大多數的人認為，只要失去這個繼任者這個家族又會回歸之前的樣貌，倒時候他們再也不是那個讓人聽了得退讓三分的家族。  
雖然關於這個家族繼任者的傳言很多，但是實際上對方的長相與資料卻是密不透風，許多的消息與傳言都只是空穴來風，有人說他美的像妖精，有人說他強悍的像黑夜裡的死神，那些傳言沒有一個可以信任的，而最快的方式就是進到組織裡，才能有機會去探一探這家族繼承者的真實樣貌。

在組織起片段的回憶以及披集給的資料之後，勇利拼湊出自己人生的大半，然而卻缺少了屬於維克多‧尼基福羅夫的那塊。  
按照披集的說法，維克多是他的偶像，而自己也是為了他才到美國的底特律的大學，沒有可能自己對那張臉一點印象都沒有，再來維克多又是他最後任務的目標人物，在那個組織他好歹也待上了一陣子，以他做事的風格，怎麼可能都沒有接觸過維克多？  
但是他的記憶裡恰巧就是沒有這個男人的影子。  
從披集給的資料來看，維克多到現在還活的好好的，而自己除了被維克多的仇家盯上之外，組織也瘋狂的追討他的下落，根據他的任務的內容，勇利猜想，維克多家族的人應該也想要自己的性命，畢竟自己可是要刺殺維克多的殺手。  
任務失敗的自己到現在還活的好好的，而維克多的家族也反常的沒有要刺殺他的打算，是不把他的存在放在眼裡還是…？  
勇利的內心一片的複雜，拜託…千萬不要是這樣…

勇利只能這麼祈禱著。


	5. Chapter 5

雖然勇利的記憶已經恢復了大半，但是關於自己的最後一個任務的卻依舊沒有想起，不過至少勇利不在像當初那樣茫然，他開始逐步請披集幫他查著一些資料，而自己組織那邊他也暫時不敢輕舉妄動的去聯繫，畢竟失敗的殺手對組織來說反而是想抹殺的對象，所以在還沒有弄清楚組織的態度以前，勇利不想讓別人知道他還活著。  
雖然他並不覺得他們會覺得自己已經死去。

而今天是勇利去Omega公益協會檢查身體的日子，在一連串的檢查當中勇利覺得十分的疲憊，這感覺比他出任務還要累。  
在診療間勇利穿著乾淨的白色毛衣等著他的報告，上次那個溫柔的女性諮商師再度來到他的面前。  
「親愛的，你的身體狀況看起來沒有什麼問題，但是我希望你能考慮在休養一陣子，跟據你的診斷書來說，前些日子你落海時，除了造成骨折外，內臟也有受到些傷害，雖然現在都好了，但是男性的人工流產畢竟是大手術，所以我希望你可以再緩緩好嗎。」  
勇利看著眼前的略帶年紀的諮商師，在她那雙關切的眼神裡找不到一絲的不妥，不過勇利並沒有答話，腦中的思緒還在運轉。  
先不論這孩子的父親是誰，光是自己現在的處境來講，懷孕本身就是一件極具有危險性的事情，不過人工流產的休養對他來說似乎也是個危險的時段，再加上他的右腿還受著傷，這根本就是雪上加霜。  
「讓我想想。」  
勇利淡淡的說著，然後便拿著自己的報告走出了Omega公益協會，而當他前腳剛離開的時候，那溫柔的女性便露出了長長的嘆息然後撥了一通電話。  
「我沒有把握…不過看起來至少拖個幾天沒有問題…我盡量…我知道那個孩子很重要，但是如果他堅持的話我一直反對他會懷疑的，而且如果真要走到這一步你應該也不希望他去別的地方做手術吧？」  
電話另一頭的嗓音明顯頓了頓，隨後也發出了一聲嘆息。

離開了協會大門之後，勇利並沒有馬上回家，而是去了一家酒吧待著，顯然不能喝酒的他點了一杯無酒精飲料，腳上的石膏與酒吧格格不入的氛圍，讓勇利很快的就受到注視，也有可能是他那雙看起來清澈的眼睛微微皺起的關係，十足的勾起了許多Alpha的保護慾。  
在短短的半小時就已經有兩三位男性前來搭訕，勇利只是笑笑婉拒了其他人的邀約，然而在一次酒吧門鈴響起時，勇利的眼睛裡閃過了一絲的不同，他瞄向了吧檯旁的裝飾小鏡，確認了來的對象之後，緩緩的喝掉了玻璃杯的飲料。  
在來人推開了酒吧大門看到那熟悉的側臉時，她的表情瞬間僵硬了起來，本來嬉鬧的聲音被壓低，隨後她快速的拿出手拿包裡的手機撥通了電話。  
壓低的聲音被酒吧理的音樂遮掩，勇利聽不清楚對方在說些什麼，只是隱隱約約可以看見對方踏著高跟鞋而來的身影，極好的身段一晃一晃，引來了許多人的注目。  
「嘿！還真巧！」突然她湊到了勇利身前，播了播火紅的頭髮，低胸貼身的洋裝顯露出她的好身材。  
「真的好巧。」勇利露出了一絲訝異，隨後放下了手上空掉的玻璃杯。  
「介意我坐這裡嗎？」雖然是問句，但是對方拉開勇利對面椅子的動作顯然是不打算給他拒絕的機會。  
勇利笑了笑說道，「坐吧，你是…米拉對吧？」  
「居然是問句！也太過份了，這是對待救命恩人的態度嗎？」顯然米拉對於勇利略帶問句才叫出自己名字而不滿，那佯裝生氣交叉的雙手反而讓人覺得有些逗趣。  
「抱歉，我的錯。」勇利笑著，然後舉了舉手示意著服務生的到來。  
「剛才的再給我一杯，然後…米拉你想喝什麼？我請客。」  
米拉盯了勇利的玻璃杯一眼，並看不出來他剛剛喝的是什麼，她頓了頓然後說道，「柯夢波丹，謝謝。」  
「你怎麼會在這裡？」米拉鮮紅的指甲在桌上微微的敲了一下，像是在想些什麼的問道。  
「我不能在這裡嗎？」  
「我不是這個意思…只是我很常來這家店，但是卻是在這第一次碰上你，從海邊那一天以來也快兩個月了吧？」發現自己的語氣裡似乎夾在著質疑的態度，米拉連忙話鋒一轉的說道。  
「想喝點東西就走進來了。」  
「那你點了什來喝呢？」  
「隨便點。」勇利並沒有回答米拉的問題，只是在服務生送酒來之後轉著玻璃杯一圈後喝了一大口下去。  
他能感覺到坐他對面的米拉顯然有些不安，直直的盯著他手裡酒杯，彷彿要把酒杯給盯出一個洞來。  
「妳不喝嗎？」勇利看了看米拉一眼，露出有些疑惑的表情。  
「你喝東西的樣子太迷人了，讓我都看傻了。」米拉笑著喝了一口酒杯裡的酒，明明是她最喜歡的柯夢波丹，但是現在在她的嘴裡卻是一點滋味也沒有。  
「你不應該喝酒的。」米拉徐徐的說著，生怕勇利再多喝幾口似的。  
「為什麼？」  
「你腳受傷了，不應該喝酒。」  
雖然米拉是這麼說，但是在她瞄向勇利時眼神不自然的向下，似乎是想看著他的小腹，在發現看不到的片刻連忙轉移視線，看起來就像是盯著他的石膏看，這視線的轉移非常迅速，一般人甚至沒有任何感覺，但是勇利卻還是捕捉到了。  
雖然勇利點的是無酒精的飲料，但是這款飲料還有調酒版的，外觀看起來幾乎是一樣，米拉常來這間酒吧，很自然的一眼就能看的出來他在喝什麼，只是不確定他喝的是有沒有酒精的。  
「這是無酒精的。」勇利淡淡的說著，再度觀察著米拉似乎有些放心的神情。  
有什麼了然於心之後，勇利把剩下的飲料喝掉之後便站起身來。  
「我該回去了。」  
「我送你吧！」米拉下意識的脫口而出連忙的站了起來。  
「沒關係，我自己可以回去，妳才剛來不是嗎？而且妳朋友應該在等妳。」  
米拉本來想開口說自己是自己來的，卻發現勇利的眼神早已飄向離他們不遠的酒桌，而坐在那邊的的確是本來跟她一起來喝酒的友人，瞬間米拉不知道該說什麼，隨後露出一個笑容。  
「那你路上小心。」  
「我會的。」  
接著勇利拄著拐杖離開了酒吧，再推開酒吧玻璃門之後，他露出了複雜的神情，隨後就前往自己臨時居住的公寓。

在勇利剛爬上階梯的時候，他的眼角就瞄到了隔壁鄰居關上房門的影像，雖然他仍然沒有看清楚對方的樣子，但是他瞇了瞇眼盯了一下子才繼續著自己的動作。  
回到房間的那一刻，他仍然趴在貓眼上盯著走廊上的動靜，在莫約過了五分鐘之後，他才緩緩的走進浴室替自己做個簡單的清洗，隨後打開了筆電。

“怎麼樣？有幫我查到了嗎？”勇利敲著披集的對話框寫道。  
“查到了，資料我已經發給你了，你看一下。”  
勇利點開了他與披集的加密傳輸空間，赫然看到了一份詳細的報告，他勾了勾嘴角，果然如他所想的，之前死掉的那兩名男性果然是傑金斯家族的一個分流小組織，兩個死去的人並不是什麼顯赫的對象，所以也沒引起什麼大懷疑。  
“資料有什麼問題嗎？”披集再度傳來訊息問著。  
“沒有問題，你再幫我查查奧塔別克這個人吧，還有我隔壁鄰居的資料。”  
“勇利…你想做什麼？”  
“沒什麼，只是想查出我到底發生了什麼事情，不用擔心，我不會暴露自己的。”  
“那你小心一點，有消息我會發給你的。”

關上筆電的瞬間，勇利緊繃的神經才稍微鬆懈了一下，但也僅僅是片刻，他連忙在一本筆記裡開始記錄他的猜想。  
米拉，是尼基福羅夫家族的人，勇利確信上次在海邊他跟米拉絕對不是巧遇，再加上米拉的態度，他覺得米拉肯定知道自己懷孕的事情。  
懷孕是不能喝酒的，他特地去米拉常去的酒吧然後點了一杯模稜兩可的飲料就是為了這個目的，看見米拉有點緊張還看向自己小腹的動作，他肯定她知道，那麼…維克多尼基福羅夫應該也知道。  
綜合他之前的猜測，維克多為什麼到現在對自己沒有派下殺手，還在海邊的那天讓米拉關切自己的安危，很顯然…答案就要出來了。  
而那個被殺掉的捷金斯家族的人，在醫院的詭異表情，顯然他們是知道自己的，而捷金斯家族跟維克多還是死對頭關係…  
自己的存在被發現了，甚至是死亡，對維克多來說應該是好事才對，但顯然那兩個混混的死亡是出自維克多的手筆，看來維克多不想讓他被捷金斯家族的人發現，但是這又是為什麼？  
再從批集那邊得知道捷金斯家族有派人買斷他的性命以前，勇利還可能懷疑搞不好自己是捷金斯家族雇傭的殺手，他是想回收自己，但是維克多卻不想讓他回到捷金斯家族裡去，不過在得知這樣的消息時，這個想法便從勇利的腦袋消失。  
他依然有可能是捷金斯家族雇用的殺手，只不過捷金斯家族想要的可能是抹殺自己的存在，而維克多卻是盡力的想保住自己。  
他必須見維克多‧尼基福羅夫。  
勇利是這麼想的。

「我知道了，最近大家都小心一點，我也在懷疑，不過要是豬排丼全部都想起來的話應該不只是這樣。」掛掉米拉的電話之後，尤里整個人都覺得很不好，勇利的舉動越來越像當初的勇利，這不得不讓他們去思考勇利恢復記憶的可能性。  
但是一想到海邊那天的場景，如果勇利全部都想起來的話大概就不只是那樣，基於勇利的行動尤里不得不覺得有人再幫助他，他絕對不相信勇利去到米拉常去的酒吧只是個巧合。  
接著他撥通了某個老爺爺的電話。  
「維克多…勇利今天去了米拉常去的酒吧。」  
「我知道，尤里奧…但是我不覺得勇利都想起來了。」  
「我也不覺得，不過有人再幫他。」  
「我想…我應該知道是誰。」  
「那代表他至少想起了一部份的記憶，你覺得你還能瞞多久？你想在他想起來前把事情處理掉根本是不可能的！不要天真了，老爺爺。」  
「尤里奧…你不懂…」  
「我不懂？」尤里拉高了語調，那是他生氣前的預兆，接著不意外的，維克多聽見了尤里的咆嘯聲。  
「我要是不懂就不會陪你攪和了！但是事實就是現在的我們根本沒有充裕的時間！」  
電話的另一頭沉默了一段時間後尤里才聽見維克多沙啞的說一聲，「我知道。」  
「所以這是你挑掉捷金斯家族三個根據點的原因？」  
「我只是純粹想這麼做而已。」維克多冷冷的笑道，接著再沒得到預期的反應後繼續說著，「我還以為你會生氣。」  
「那群混仗我也不爽了很久，仗著自己跟克莫拉有點淵源就想當老大。」  
「看來我做得很對。」  
「你也是一個混仗，而且還很蠢，現在代表我們跟他們是全面開戰了。」  
「我不想再拖了，尤里，拖越久對勇利越不利。」  
「我知道…死神的響鈴也在找他。」  
「自家頭牌殺手不見了，他們自然也是很著急。」維克多再度冷笑了一聲，當初他們派給勇利那個任務時，可能就沒想讓勇利活過。  
「你不能讓豬排丼一個人待在外頭了，太危險。」  
「我很清楚…」  
尤里知道維克多再擔心什麼，當初勇利落海的景象令人太過於震驚，那也是他第一次看見維克多失態的模樣，那平日游刃有餘的男人扭曲著五官大叫著，差一點也要隨著人跳海，要不是他跟奧塔別克攔著，他肯定也要跟著跳下去。  
還好，他們部屬的很完整，勇利落海沒多久就被打撈著上來，那也是他第一次見到維克多落淚，他抱著勇利冰冷的身體不斷的喊著，撕心裂肺的聽著令人難受。  
「你不能…你怎麼可以這樣做…勇利…你想殺我沒關係…你不愛我也沒關係…但是你不能…別走…勇利。」  
那時候維克多的吶喊深深的刻在自己的腦海裡，那一瞬間他明白了，維克多可以放棄所有，但是不能放棄勝生勇利。  
接下來的事情根本就是一片混亂，他得拉開已經沒什麼理智的維克多，然後把勇利送去醫院打點後續的事情。

「尤里奧，你在想什麼？」  
在漫長的沉默當中，維克多的一句呼喊才把尤里從那段回憶拉了出來。  
「沒什麼，不要以為大家都會繞著你跟豬排丼轉，你自己好好的想一想。」  
「我從來都沒這麼想過，就先這樣吧。」

尤里最後一句是個提醒，維克多很清楚，這些日子以來他的作為的確惹得家族一些老人的不開心，他們想守舊，但是他想為勇利開創一個新的秩序，失敗了不只是賠上自己的性命，也可能會毀了家族現在的事業跟規模。  
不過這個本來快要衰老到死的家族，也是因為自己而重新活了過來，那麼…就算他失敗了，讓這個家族跟他一起衰敗也不為過吧。  
維克多不禁這麼想著，因為這世界沒有任何東西比他的勇利還要重要，那個唯一帶給他愛與生活的男人。

在與勇利斷掉通訊之後，披集也開始陷入了沉思，他到底還是沒跟勇利說他旁邊住得是誰，尼基福羅夫家族的小妖精─尤里•普利謝茨基。  
尤里除了是尼基福羅夫家族的高層幹部之外，也是維克多最為信任的屬下或者稱之為家人，他跟維克多並沒有血緣關係，與尼基福羅夫家族也沒有任何的關聯，唯一的聯繫就是維克多的教父雅可夫。  
尤里有一半算是雅可夫帶大的，與維克多也生活在一起很長的時間，所以對維克多來說，這個沒有血緣關係的男孩卻比家族裡的那些人還要來的親近，畢竟維克多以前是像棄子一般被放養在外邊長大的，誰也沒想到維克多二十二歲的時候會讓整個家族大翻牌，接著成為了尼基福羅夫家族的繼承人。  
所以當尤里搬去勇利隔壁的時候，批集很快的就意識到，也許維克多並不是勇利的敵人，即便勇利的任務是刺殺維克多，而他實際上也做了，但是維克多卻讓尤里到了勇利的身邊，這代表著維克多對勇利的重視程度。  
在觀察尤里這幾天的態度，批集不難發現，尤里除了就近待在勇利身邊之外，任何危害勇利的事情一個也沒做，在加上突然請調到這裡警局的奧塔別克在前幾天幫忙似的態度，批集更是確認，維克多在保護勇利，至於為什麼…  
批集只能瞄了一眼他從醫院裡黑來的病歷表進行他的猜測。

就在批集還在想自己的下一步該怎麼做對勇利才比較好的時候，他公寓的大門傳來了旋開門把的聲音，瞬間他像是鬆了一口氣，放下了腦袋上的耳機然後蹬了一腳，滑開了電腦椅拉出了一個弧度正對著門口。   
「小契！你終於回來了！」  
在門後出現高大綁著馬尾身影的男人時，批集笑著說道。  
「就不擔心是其他人嗎？」契萊斯帝諾爽朗的說著，五官像是刀削般的硬挺，而這樣的男人卻帶著爽朗的笑聲。  
「能夠不動聲響的來到我的據點的人也只有勇利跟你而已。」  
「勇利找到了？」契萊斯帝諾看了批集一眼之後說道，雖然是個問句，但是他的眼神卻是很肯定。  
「恩，找到了！果然什麼事都瞞不過小契你。」  
「你是我的學生，勇利也是。」契萊斯帝諾沒有多說什麼，只是淡淡的說了一句，然後拉過批集身旁的椅子坐下，「然後呢？」  
「勇利懷孕了，而且還失憶了。」  
「那維克多打算怎麼做？」  
「現在勇利不記得他，不過他倒是偷偷讓尤里待在勇利身邊，但是目前我還沒跟勇利說這件事情，現在死神的響鈴跟捷金斯家族都在找勇利。」  
「你想問我是不是該讓勇利跟維克多見面嗎？」  
「小契，我都還沒說你怎麼都知道。」  
契萊斯蒂諾露出一個爽朗的笑容說到，「等你有自己的學生時就會知道了，如果你覺得那樣子對勇利比較好就去做吧，畢竟比起我來，你更了解勇利的想法。」  
在批集的心裡其實很早就有一個答案，只是他不確定這麼做到底好不好，所以才想知道契萊斯蒂諾的想法，但是契萊斯蒂諾從來都不是喜歡主導學生思考的人，他讓批集去選擇，也是讓他不去後悔。  
因為誰也不知道每一場任務是不是最後一場任務，唯有盡全力去做，才不會後悔。  
「我不會後悔的小契。」用無比認真的說出這句話之後，批集撥通了手機上的一串號碼。

「我想也該是時候你會聯絡我了。」當電話一接通後批集聽到的就是這樣的一句話。  
「看來維克多你一點都不驚訝我會打電話過去。」  
「勇利找到你了，但是他還沒發現隔壁是住尤里奧的話，代表我們的想法還挺一致的。」  
「你怎麼知道勇利聯繫上我了？」  
「米拉不是那麼大意的人，雖然那是她常去的酒館，不過該避開的路線跟時段還有角落她都會避開，能在這麼少線索下找到她的我很難想的出還有誰，尤其還得是勇利的熟人。」  
「勇利想見你。」  
「你確定他會想看到我嗎？」維克多自嘲的說著，語句裡滿滿落寞。  
「他還沒想起你來。」  
「我知道，他如果想全部起來的話…就不只是這樣而已。」  
在維克多的自嘲中，批集似乎聽出了一些端倪，鮮少的他用無比認真的語調說著，「我要你答應我，維克多，你會保護好勇利。」  
「我保證，我不會再讓他受到任何的傷害。」  
維克多說的很認真，認真到批集覺得似乎再也沒有什麼能夠破壞掉這男人的決心。  
「我希望你能記得自己說的這句話。」批集再度笑到，或許這一切很快就可以結束了。  
這個時候，每個人的心裡都這麼希望著。

你想見維克多嗎？  
在結束通話的隔天，勇利收到了批集傳來的訊息，短短幾個字卻讓他有些心神不寧。  
明明昨天還很確定必須要見維克多一面的，但是實際上批集這麼一問時，勇利卻疑惑了，他知道，批集會這麼問他，代表他有十足的保握讓自己見上維克多，為什麼一想到要見這個男人時，勇利就有種無法說出口的情緒。  
他的心臟開始劇烈跳動，是欣喜還是害怕？或者是愧疚他都分不清楚，只是有種心臟在攪縮甚至難以呼吸的感覺。  
在意識到自己的呼吸過快之後，勇利放緩了呼吸，他沒有時間了，沒有時間來讓他選擇一個溫和的作法，也沒有時間來讓他去了解他跟維克多之間的種種。  
不到兩個月，他就要做出選擇，而且他的行動也只會越來越困難，不盡早解決的話那麼他就一點選擇也沒有，或許只能當泥地裡一副冰冷的屍體而已。  
在決定好該怎麼做之後，勇利在與批集的對話框打上了短短的一行字。

我需要見他。

是需要而不是想，勇利是這麼對自己說著。


	6. Chapter 6

在勇利寫完我需要見他之後，披集沉默了一段時間，勇利也不著急，只是耐心的等著披集的回應，也許需要等上幾天也沒關係…  
就在勇利這麼想的時候，筆電傳來了聲響，安靜片刻的對話框跳出了披集的來訊。  
“去敲你隔壁鄰居的門吧！”  
“我隔壁鄰居？”  
雖然勇利有些察覺，但不免還是有些驚訝，維克多的人真的在自己的周圍。  
在勇利的這句話之後，披集還發了一個文件檔過去，裡面詳細的記載著有關尤里的資料，在看向那張照片時，一陣熟悉感傳來，勇利似乎還可以聽見某種咆嘯聲在迴盪，但是具體內容是什麼？他們有過怎麼樣的過去，勇利卻是想不起來。

細細的讀了一下，勇利把筆電闔上，走出了房門然後敲著隔壁鄰居的大門，就在他敲了第三下時，房門突然大開，出現在眼前的是一臉皺著眉的金髮少年，纖細的體型依然遮擋不住他強烈的氣勢，就在勇利想說些什麼的時候，尤里率先後退了一步，示意著勇利入內。  
「尤里•普利謝茨基？」勇利帶著問句問道，在關上房門的那一刻，他迅速的環顧了四周，這是與他房間差不多的格局，不過屋內的所有寢具看來都換過新的。  
「尤里奧…」  
「什麼？」被尤里突然沒頭沒尾的說了一句，勇利無法反應過來的問著。  
「你以前是這樣叫我的，雖然是很火大的稱呼，但是聽你叫我全名更令人火大。」  
說完，尤里拉開了椅子坐下，修長的雙腿毫不猶豫的跨在桌上，像是個美洲豹，優雅的又帶點野性，但是更多的又像是個伸伸爪子的貓咪。  
在這個房間的唯一的椅子被尤里占據之後，勇利只能坐在床緣，他放下手中的拐杖，動作依然不是很順暢，從他站著到坐下，尤里只是細細的看著他的動作，並沒有打算幫忙或者做些其他的事情。  
如果可以的話，勇利並不想坐這個位子，離門邊的距離太遠，而且這樣的位子不利於防守，他很容易就會受到尤里的壓制，而顯然尤里是刻意的想讓他坐在那邊，要不是這些日子以來的判斷，勇利認定尼基福羅夫家族的人暫時對自己沒有危險性，要不然在察覺尤里意圖的瞬間，勇利便會毫不猶豫的轉身走人。  
「你就沒有什麼其他的話要說嗎？豬排丼。」  
在意識到豬排丼視在稱呼自己的時候，勇利沉默了一下當作無言的抗議，隨後才開口說道，「我想見維克多。」  
「我知道…我會安排的。」  
在提及到維克多的時候，尤里的眼神明顯暗了一下，隨後翹著的雙腿也從桌上撤下，一掃剛才略帶點孩子氣的神態，此時的尤里認真的異常，他看著勇利彷彿想從勇利身上看出點什麼，然而卻什麼也看不見。  
「孩子…還好嗎？」  
沒想到尤里會這麼問的勇利愣了一下，隨後才開口說著。  
「應該…很好。」  
「應該？」尤里拉高了語調，皺起的眉毛正是發怒前的警告。  
「醫生說很健康，我想應該就是很好吧。」  
面對尤里的反應勇利有點哭笑不得，他也是第一次懷孕，以孕夫來說這狀況到底是好還是不好他根本不知道，截至目前為止，他至少沒有孕期的不適，感覺至少還不壞。  
「算了…回去後那個老爺爺會給你安排醫生，明天早上六點準時轉移，我會帶你去見維克多，其他不必要的東西就不要帶了，尤其是那些衣服！」  
尤里扭曲著臉看著勇利身上的毛衣，這土到不行的毛衣是從哪裡來的？  
「我以為我們只是見一面而已。」  
從尤里的話中勇利不難察覺他們這是要把自己整個給帶走，這就有點超出勇利的接受範圍了，他能接受維克多在他身邊部屬著人，但這並不代表他打算整個人都跟著他們走，畢竟誰知道走進那扇大門，他還能夠活著走出去嗎？  
「你知道你現在是一個巨大的目標吧？」  
「我知道。」  
「我不管你在顧忌什麼！但是你現在不跟我們走的話你什麼也守不住，即使你的家人遠在日本。」  
「你想做什麼？」這一句話測底惹怒了勇利，他撥了了頭髮露出了一絲光明，那是每當他準備要動手時的慣性動作，是為了避免瀏海遮擋住他的視線。  
「不是我想做什麼，而是你自己的組織你還不清楚嗎？」  
這一句話像是一桶冷水把勇利澆熄，他甚至能感受到一股寒氣在他的骨子裡蔓延，他的身份不論是在美國還是俄羅斯，在那個世界裡的人知道他真面目的沒有多少，更別提還知道他的家人是誰在哪裡，而唯有幫他遮擋一切的組織是再清楚不過了。  
對於反叛者組織會有怎樣的肅清活動，勇利十分的清楚，所以現在自己是被視為叛徒了嗎？  
為了不把這份危險帶給日本的家人，勇利幾乎是斷絕與家人的聯繫，甚至是這幾年來從來沒有回過老家，即使因為任務而來到日本，他也不敢回去，只能憑藉著披集給他的加密號碼打過幾通電話而已。  
即使自己做到這樣還不足夠嗎？  
當上殺手之後，勇利從來不害怕自己的死亡，雖然他強烈的比任何人都想要活著，但是他更加害怕的是受他連累的無辜家人，為什麼大家總是不願意放他從這片泥沼裡出去呢？  
在清楚知道自己最後一件任務內容時，勇利似乎明白了，看來組織從來就不打算讓自己活著離開。  
「看來…我沒有得選擇了。」  
「我們從來就沒有選擇。」  
尤里拋下了這句話之後，就送走了有些落寞的勇利，如果可以選擇的話，他們之中誰又想走到這一歩呢？  
不論這起頭是怎麼開始的，不論這一步是怎麼踏出去的，但是他們已經一路走到這裡，就只能一路繼續走下去，不去想其他可能性，不去想如果，因為這世界沒有如果，只能靠自己去爭取，尤里是這麼想著的，所以他從來不去後悔，也不想去後悔。

隔天五點半，勇利的房門被瘋狂的聲音給敲響，看著距離約定好時間還有半小時的勇利有些無奈，雖然他的東西都打點好了，兩套換洗衣物加上筆電、手機、護照錢包，根本沒有什麼需要整理的行李。  
但是這早了半小時的的敲門是打算把他門給敲破了嗎？  
毫不意外的再開門的瞬間，勇利看件黑著臉的尤里正打算落下一隻拳頭繼續敲著。  
「太慢了！」尤里嘖了一聲，收回了舉到一半的手臂。  
「我以為我們約六點。」勇利笑著說道。  
「提早一個小時是一個美德，我們已經晚了半個小時了。」  
尤里瞄了一眼勇利的後背包，本來想說些什麼的卻又轉念一想什麼也不說了。  
那個什麼土到爆炸的東西他沒有看見！

其實本來他也不想催著勇利，他明明已經很小心了，但是他們的行蹤還是被發現了，果然在維克多踹了傑金斯家的據點時，他就應該轉移勇利，而不是任著那老爺爺想要一手遮天。  
他絕對不會承認，那時候他也多少這麼希望，所以才沒有強烈的堅持，結果沒想到還是留下了被探查的線索，監視器的影片以及醫院的出入他們已經很小心處理了，但是來來往往的車輛太多，又該死的剛好讓捷金斯家車上的行車記錄器給拍到。  
這是一連串的巧合嗎？  
說道底誰會沒事去探查自己行車記錄器的影片？  
還沒去釐清這一切的關係，尤里只能提早的先轉移勇利，好在他的消息來的早，應該可以在衝突前離去，然而就在尤里與勇利和大批護衛走到了公寓門口時，那抹黑色的身影讓尤里皺了眉頭。  
「奧塔…不是讓你…」尤里話還沒說完，隨即就想到雖然奧塔有時候堅持的異常，但是答應自己的事情卻不會無故不做到，昨天他們已經說好，讓奧塔別來護送，可是這一早奧塔卻又出現在公寓門口，一股不好在尤里心裡孳生。  
看懂尤里眼中的情緒與疑問之後，奧塔沒有多說什麼，只是淡淡的說著，「他們要進城了！剩不到十分鐘了。」  
「該死！他們動做太快了！」  
從頭到尾沒有被告知任何狀況的勇利，在尤里反常的舉動與奧塔的對話也猜的出一二，看來是敵對的人找了上來，雖然勇利還有很多話要問，但是現在不是一個很好的時機，於是他也沒有多問，只是盡快的跟隨尤里一起上了轎車。  
而在前方開車的是奧塔別克，副駕坐的是一名護位，尤里坐在自己的右邊，左邊也坐了人，他像是夾心餅乾被護在中間，前後還有著其他護衛的轎車。  
一行人就浩浩蕩蕩的出發，卻在車子開上馬路候沒有多久，後面傳來了輪胎疾行而來的聲音，因為高速轉彎而拉出一條長長的剎車，這讓尤里皺著眉回頭看了過去。  
而前方的奧塔也擰著眉心看去，他並沒有收到任何通知，看來前面查哨站的同事是凶多吉少了，而且回報回來的消息還有錯誤，這次為了避免被察覺，他還特地找上一個背景單純新上任的小員警幫忙做查哨。  
看來還是被發現了嗎…  
一般來說他們底下的糾紛，在與政府沒有衝突之下，是不會隨意的去動到警部人員，雖然只是個小警察，以捷金斯家族來說，政治方面一定也有他們的關係，但是為了避免一堆小事纏身，基本能避免的他們也都會避免。  
但現在看來對方已經沒有要遮眼的意思了。  
好在他得知消息的當下，人早就在公寓附近，不然等到他通知尤里不就剛好被他們給堵個正著。

隨著兩方車隊的接近，大量的槍響開始傳來，猛然的奧塔轉了一個方向，一枚子彈擦過車身留下了長長的刮痕與金屬碰撞的聲音，這時坐在副駕的護衛拿起了步槍朝著對方猛然射擊，一片血花從對方的駕駛座散開，接著失控打滑的聲響，車輛整個撞進了路邊的圍欄裡。  
也幾乎在在同個時段，在勇利他們前方的護衛車被射破了輪胎，緊接一片尖銳的煞車聲，整台車子頃斜往右方衝撞，然後一個撞擊讓整個車尾拉高，瞬間整台車便翻覆了過去。  
這時尤里的臉色越來越難看，翻滾過來的轎車裡不知道還有沒有活口，即使是擔心，但是無論如何他都不能停下來去看，他從前座的底下拿出了一箱黑盒子，在黑盒子打開的那瞬間，一個少見的克拉克18全自動手槍和加長型彈夾便出現在眼前。  
在看到那把槍的同時，勇利的眼睛瞇一下，全自動的手槍並不好入手，尤其是這把克拉克18，理論上每分鐘可以擊發一千三百枚的子彈，看著尤里從容不迫的打開了車窗，十分流暢的的裝上彈夾，整個動作看起來十分的優雅，然後毫不猶豫的往敵方射擊。  
「尤里！」這時前方開車的奧塔，皺著眉頭喊了一聲，轎車猛然往左邊一偏，尤里迅速的把探出去的身子給拉回車內。  
就在這一瞬間，剛剛尤里半伸出去的位子擦過了一枚子彈。  
「開你的車，奧塔。」尤里淡淡的說著，又換上了新的一枚彈夾。  
即使奧塔沒有左偏，尤里也會迅速的縮回身子，從槍手舉槍對準他的時候他就在注意，比起在意自己的情況，尤里更希望奧塔把注意力放在前方，雖然奧塔能夠明白尤里的意思，但是在槍口對著尤里的時候，奧塔實在是無法什麼都不做。  
這時候的勇利雖然也想做些什麼，但是沒有任何武器的他什麼也做不了，這緊張的氛圍免不了的讓他挪了挪身子，像這樣被護在中間的角色，反而讓勇利覺得很沒有安全感，彷彿自己的命運被掌握在別人的手裡。  
「不要亂動，豬排丼。」查覺到勇利的動作，尤里側回身子，一雙綠色的眼眸略帶怒意的看著他。  
「至少給我一把槍。」勇利淡淡的說道。  
「你…」  
尤里憤怒的想說些什麼，但隨即轉念想也能理解勇利的想法，像他們這樣的人，安全如果不是掌握在自己手上就會沒有安全感，隨後他從底座撈出了一把槍與幾個彈夾扔到了勇利身上。  
在接過槍支的瞬間，勇利的眼神都變了，黑色的槍身與冰冷的觸感還有許久不見的重量都讓勇利有些懷念，貝瑞塔92一直都是勇利的愛用槍款。  
他看了尤里一眼，隨後沒有多說些什麼，在裝上彈匣上膛拉開保險之後，勇利撥了撥頭髮，那一刻的勇利讓尤里也有些失神，彷彿他們還在發生這些事情以前，信賴的關係，一同作戰的模樣。  
也在尤里失神的這一秒，勇利猛然舉起了手槍，擦過尤里的面前擊發了一枚子彈，不偏不倚的擊中了正要靠過來的轎車駕駛座，只見對方車頭一歪，整台車緊急剎車轉了一圈後停了下來。  
沒有一槍斃命嗎…  
勇利稍微拉長了身子往車窗看去想到。

「喂─你剛才是想謀殺我嗎！豬排丼。」在震驚過後，尤里突然意識到剛才那發子彈離自己有多麼近，一個沒瞄穩中彈的就會是自己，他可還沒忘記，勇利有的時候準頭會偏移的事情。  
「我有看清楚再開槍。」勇利認真的說道。  
對於勇利的回答，尤里顯然不是很高興，但是現在不是跟他爭執的時候，況且對於剛剛閃神的自己，也是太不小心了，在戰場上一個失誤丟失的可能就是自己的生命。  
穩了穩心思，尤里再探出車窗，朝著追擊而來的車輛射出了子彈，子彈擊中玻璃發出了悶響，一片碎裂的花紋散開，但玻璃基本上卻還是完整。  
尤里不悅發出了一聲，子彈改朝對方的輪胎進行掃射，強化過的玻璃想要擊穿並不是件容易的事情，所以他也不想糾結在這個點上，只是每當他想要射向對方的輪胎時，一個拉開，對方就會離開他的射程範圍，然後趁機再拉回來靠近。  
幾度下來，那個令人火大的轎車依然還沒有被解決，這讓尤里十分的生氣，對方的駕駛對於自己攻擊的習性非常的清楚，把自己攻擊的節奏抓的很仔細，看來是有意針對他來的。  
「護好你的肚子。」  
「什麼…？」面對尤里突然丟出的一句話，勇利茫然的問了一句，但也連忙向前傾了一點身軀，抱住了自己的肚子。  
「撞過去，奧塔。」  
在確認勇利安全動作做好之後，尤里也不打算解釋，只是對著奧塔喊了一聲，他尤里•普利謝茨基可不是這樣任人玩的，當他俄羅斯的老虎稱號是假的嗎！  
意會到尤里要做什麼的奧塔，方向盤連忙打了一個圈往右撞去，一個碰撞的聲響，兩台轎車緊緊的貼合在一起，板金也被撞出一個碩大的凹洞，在撞擊的作用下，勇利的身子也狠狠的撞在他右側的尤里身上，這讓尤里的額頭因為撞擊而叩在車框邊腫了一大片瘀青，但是尤里卻連一聲悶痛的聲音都沒有，只是掏出手槍對著對方的車窗猛然的擊發，終於在四五發子彈連續擊中同一個點之後，車窗整個硬聲碎裂，在一片碎片當中他飛快的射出了幾發子彈，紅色的血花便在車廂內噴濺。  
這時奧塔連忙打正方向盤，加快了速度從一堆車子的中間竄了出去，他擠開敵方的車也擠開了自家的護衛車輛來到了最前方，同時護衛的車隊連忙調動了方向，整齊劃一擋在勇利他們的後頭，阻擋了敵方的追擊。  
趁著這個空隙，奧塔幾乎是一點猶豫也沒有，猛踩油門偏離了本來的道路，直直往另一條小路開去。  
在連續開了一陣子之後，轎車右拐進了一條山路，整條道路隱密到不行，雖然後方沒有聽到敵方的車聲，但是沒有一個人可以放心，尤里沉默的整理好手上的手槍，確認著彈匣裡面的子彈是填滿的狀態。  
一直到開進了一個隧道內，奧塔才慢下了車速停了下來，在陰暗的隧道裡停了好幾部轎車，而其中一輛卻是誇張到不行的亮紫色，這時紫色轎車的後車門開啟，從裡頭走出一個高挑的身影，挑染的上半部金髮與長長的睫毛顯得有些性感。  
「看來──我們的小貓咪遇到了一些麻煩。」男人的嗓音有著迷人的味道，勾人的Alpha資訊素即使隔著車門還是可以聞到，這讓勇利不免皺了一點眉頭。  
那味道他並討厭也不難聞，只是自從他從醫院醒來他就不太喜歡其他人的氣息，雖然他以前也沒多喜歡就是了。

這時尤里推開了車門示意著勇利跟他一起下車，而奧塔跟兩名護位也同時一起下了車，整台轎車經過一場槍戰整個破爛不堪，佈滿了彈痕跟撞擊的痕跡，這時勇利才注意到，其中一名護位的肩膀似乎中了槍，鮮血染的裡面襯衫一片紅，只是被黑色的西裝外套遮著而不明顯罷了。  
「把你的資訊素給收斂起來！難聞死了，克里斯。」  
「這是大人的性感，你不懂。」克里斯邊笑邊說還朝著勇利眨了一個眼，像是在調戲人的模樣讓勇利有點哭笑不得。  
「少囉嗦！你給我收斂一點，豬排丼現在是孕夫。」在尤里怒吼的時候，勇利也聞到從他身上傳來的淡淡資訊素味道，有點像是陽光照射在山裡時特有的氣味，感覺有點溫暖，而這味道勇利也並不排斥。  
不過在尤里大聲的說他是孕夫時，勇利著實尷尬了一下，對於自己懷著孩子的這件事，雖然已經有段時間了，但是他到現在還不知道該怎麼處理這個孩子，即使尤里不說勇利也很清楚在場的人應該都知道他懷孕了，不過被人這麼大聲的說出來勇利還是覺得有些彆扭。  
「難怪維克多會讓你待在勇利身邊。」克里斯聳了聳肩說道，現在他們的小妖精已經化身為十足的保母。  
在那句話之後，勇利可以感覺到克里斯身上的味道淡了許多，隧道特有的悶厚氣息立刻取代了資訊素的氣息，勇利深吸了一口氣，努力的壓淡自己身上的煩躁感。  
「少廢話，那個老爺爺人呢？」  
「在安全區等你們，坐我的車我送你們過去。」  
尤里嫌棄的看著那紫色高調到不行的車款，在這種時候還開這麼顯眼的車，真不愧是那老禿子的好友，不過這也代表接下來的路程不需要擔心，克里斯在怎麼誇張這人還是挺靠譜的，他可沒有白癡到在有危險的地方開上這麼一輛車，給人當做活生生的靶子。  
雖然尤里很不想坐克里斯的那台車，但是這種時候他也沒什麼好挑的，他向勇利示意了一眼，隨後走向前去拉開了車門，把勇利給塞進了後坐之後，他站在車門邊喊了奧塔一聲。  
然而在奧塔上前走上一步時，克里斯便緩緩的說道，「我不知道你會來，所以很可惜沒有準備你的替身。」  
在克里斯說完這句話的同時，從一台轎車上走下了兩個酷似勇利與尤里的人，雖然對他們有幾分熟悉的人一看就知道那是替身，不過在一片混亂之中又有誰能看的清呢？  
明白了克里斯的意思後，奧塔轉身跟著那兩個替身準備回到他們原先的車上。  
「奧塔別克！」意識到奧塔別克要做什麼的尤里突然大吼了一聲，敢情奧塔這是要跟那些護衛一起去當誘餌。  
聽著尤理的大喊，奧塔轉過身來露出了一個微笑，隨後朝著尤里搖了搖頭，這時兩人隔著一段距離互相對望著，隨後尤里大罵了一聲該死的，然後握拳敲了車框一拳。  
「嘿─那可是我的車！」克里斯心疼的喊了一聲，但是尤里並不在乎。  
這沉默只持續了一下子，最後尤里猛然的坐進了車內，雙腳翹起一臉怒氣沖沖的樣子，而奧塔則是露出了一抹溫柔的笑容後離開。

「擔心的話，當初你就不應該讓他跟著來。」克里斯坐上副駕之後對著尤里說道。  
「吵死了！」尤里狠狠的踹了椅背兩腳，前方可憐的駕駛就這樣硬生生的往前撞了撞。  
「嘿─尤里！你可以不要再對我的車發脾氣嗎？」  
再度心疼愛車的克里斯忍不住喊到，但隨即看到尤里作勢再度抬起的右腿又立刻閉上嘴巴，只得沉默的吩咐護衛趕緊開車，再不趕快把兩位送到定位，克里斯只怕後座的小妖精要把自己的車給拆了。  
最後在車子逐漸駛離現場的同時，尤里看了一眼那台有些破爛的轎車，接著閉上了眼睛不在說話，而這一路上基本上沉默的可以，扣除掉克里斯有時候的自問自答之外，還算是寧靜。

但是勇利的內心卻一點也冷靜不下來，在這趟旅程的終點，他終於要見到那個男人，是不是當他們見到面的時候，自己就會想起一切？  
而這份記憶對勇利還說到底是幸還是不幸連他自己也不知道，但是勇利肯定的是，他需要一份答案。  
一份關於自己的答案。


	7. Chapter 7

車子在林間足足開了有半天，這期間勇利感覺有些疲憊，孕期對他最大的影響就是他會容易想睡，但是在這種時候勇利知道自己並不能睡著，即使他現在跟尤里他們一路，但是再找回自己的記憶前，他無法全心全意的相信他們，也或許即使恢復了記憶，他們也不一定可信。

車輛一直行駛到一個偏僻林間，直到勇利眼前坐落一個大宅院為止，宅院看起來十分的簡潔，但仔細一看卻可以看到許多的細節藏在其中，在邊角總是有些細致的雕花，前方入口的院子還大費周章的種了許多花卉，一看就知道這棟大宅的主人完全沒有要委屈自己的意思，而這就是維克多‧尼基福羅夫！  
不知道為什麼，勇利在還沒見到維克多之前，就很肯定這一切一定都是出自維克多的手，彷彿他很瞭解這人似的。  
搖了搖頭，勇利讓那奇怪的想法從腦袋抽離，他之前任務的失敗就表示著自己對維克多的判斷誤解，所以即使他的淺意識裡似乎還存有一些對維克多的概念，他也必須要把那些給抹殺掉，他得從現在開始建立的關係來重新構築他對維克多的想法。  
也許過去的自己就是因為留有那一份的崇拜，才會看錯維克多，也才會讓自己徹底的失敗。

在一行人下了車門之後，尤里率先的踹開了大宅的大門，然後嘖了一聲往屋內走去，克里斯則是露出了一抹曖昧的笑容，他輕走到勇利的身邊，有些親暱的接過勇利的拐杖然後摟著勇利的肩往前走。  
雖然在克里斯摟住他的片刻，勇利頓了頓腳步表示抗議，然而克里斯卻彷彿沒什麼感覺的持續勾著他的肩膀走，這讓勇利也只能敗陣下來讓他扶著自己走進了大宅，好在大宅的門是左右雙開的大型入口，不然兩人這樣並排著實在是很難行走，在踏進屋內的那一刻，勇利立刻感受到所謂的低調奢華是怎麼一回事。  
整個屋內都是淡雅的色調，但是也隱藏不了所有的東西都是採用上好的物件來做裝點，邊腳的細緻花紋一看就是手工訂製的，家具也都是別出心裁的模樣，腳上灰色的地毯質感好的不像樣，這讓勇利都有點捨不得的穿著鞋子踩在上頭。  
「歡迎你來，親愛的勇利。」像是介紹自家一般，克里斯向前踏了一步在客廳轉了一圈，就像是怕人不知道這裡有多高級似的。  
「維克多呢？」但是勇利並不在乎這裡的裝潢到底有多昂貴，雖然進來的第一步的確讓他有些震撼，但是那又怎麼樣？  
「嘿─親愛的，你還真無趣。」  
發現怎麼樣都引不起勇利興趣的克里斯，最後敗陣下來，扶著勇利坐了下來之後，就坐到對面的尤里身邊，這時俄羅斯的小妖精卻是發出一聲不滿的聲音，隨後往旁邊挪了挪，似乎想拉開他與克里斯間的距離。  
勇利只能看了看眼前的兩人，似乎沒有一個人要帶他去見維克多，他自己也不好在這個宅邸到處亂晃去找，最後他只能坐在沙發上安靜的等著。  
在等了一小會，仍就是安靜到不行之後，勇利終於忍不住開口說道：  
「我以為…我們是來見維克多的。」  
「我們的確是來見維克多的。」克里斯笑著回答，接著若有所思的看了尤里一眼，只見尤里一個不耐煩站起了身，逕自的往屋內的樓梯走去，碰、碰、碰的腳步聲還迴盪在安靜的屋內。  
在上了二樓之後，尤里沒好氣的直接走到走廊到底的房間，二話不說的把房間門給踹了開來。  
「你在做什麼？你這個老爺爺！」尤里大聲怒吼著，所有的耐心瞬間都被磨光了。  
「尤里奧─」然而此刻的維克多卻像是看到救星一般，發出了求救的叫聲，他正在站在一個等身的穿衣鏡前，左思右想的打點著自己的穿著。  
「你到底在幹嘛！」尤里一個字一個字咬牙切齒的喊道，彷彿要把眼前的男人給咬碎了。  
「你覺得我穿這樣好嗎？會不會太刻意？還是休閒一點？」  
完全無視尤里的怒火，維克多正穿穿脫脫他手上的白色西裝外套，一下子解開了藍色襯衫的前兩顆扣子，一下子又扣了回去，忙來忙去的也不知道在忙些什麼。  
「維─克─多‧尼基福羅夫！你是白癡嗎？蛤？大家都在等你結果你在這邊給我試衣服，就算要試衣服你也早該八百年前給我試好！」  
被尤里這麼一吼，維克多嘆了一口氣把手上的外套扔到床上，然後自己也默默的坐在床緣一臉落寞的模樣。  
「我很早就起來準備了，但是想到要見的是勇利又覺得自己準備的不夠好。」  
「你這個俄羅斯老爺爺腦袋是裝了垃圾嗎？你以為你現在是在相親嗎？豬排丼壓根不會在乎你穿什麼，你只不要裸奔下去就好！」  
「我跟勇利第一次見面的時候還真是全裸的！」像是想到什麼，維克多露出了笑容，他還記得當時的勇利連耳根子都是紅的。  
「你鬧夠了沒？維克多。」  
「我很擔心…尤里奧…我明明很想見勇利的，但是當他來到我面前的時候我卻又很害怕。」  
說到底穿穿脫脫的試那些衣服，也只是維克多想掩飾自己心裡的焦躁，他對勇利的回憶還在上一次的那個懸崖，他抱著他冰冷的軀體，彷彿這世間的所有溫度都跟勇利一起離開了，他很怕，怕勇利不願意見到他，即使勇利失憶了，他也怕他從淺意識裡就拒絕著自己的存在，畢竟勇利到現在唯一想不起來的就只有跟自己相關的記憶。  
「你不可能一輩子都不見豬排丼的。」  
落下這句話，尤里不想要在去管那糾結的老爺爺便逕自的離去，他不是不理解維克多，只是他現在根本沒有心力跟他在那邊瞎耗，尤其是他的手機到現在還沒收到任何奧塔傳來的消息，他實在沒有力氣去管那個鬧彆扭的老爺爺，他自己的障礙得由他自己克服才行。

再度回到客廳的尤里，一句話也不說的就坐回原來的位子，還煩躁的踢了踢眼前的桌子一下，這讓勇利有些疑惑的盯著尤里瞧，剛才的情況尤里是去叫維克多沒錯吧？怎麼下來的又只有尤里一人呢？  
就在勇利還在想要怎麼開口問的同時，樓梯上傳來了細微的腳步聲，一聲一聲的迴盪，敲的勇利都有些緊張了。  
他拄著拐杖站起了身子望向樓梯，只見那雙修長的腿隨著這步伐一步步落在眼前，接著是筆直的上身還有那張完美過頭的精緻面容，維克多‧尼基福羅夫本人比那些照片上又好看了幾分。  
不帶任何表情的，勇利走到了維克多的面前，淺淺的點了頭然後拉出一個笑容說道：  
「你好，維克多先生，我是勝生勇─」  
勇利的利最後一字消失在驚呼的音節裡，在他介紹到一半時，維克多不知道哪根筋不對，拉著他的手臂硬是把人給扯進了懷裡，手邊的拐杖也隨著動作而掉落地面。  
不明就裡的勇利突然被人大力的抱住，下意識的扭動了身體想要掙扎，但是卻在耳邊聽見維克多那壓低的嗓音時，整個人反而有些呆愣的傻住了。  
「我知道你是誰，勇利！看到你真好。」  
那一聲真好，讓勇利失了心神，彷彿那一句裡充滿了許多情感，不知道是西方人奔放的熱情還是其他，勇利只能讓自己不去多想，不過他卻不可制止的覺得維克多的聲音真的是他聽過最好聽的一個。  
這一小段的失控也僅僅就這麼一下，維克多拉開了一小段距離，替勇利撿起地上的拐杖溫柔的幫勇利拄好拐杖後，又像是個紳士扶著勇利回到沙發上坐著。  
這時候的勇利，雖然面部表情沒有多大的變化，但是他的心臟卻快速的跳動，尤其是維克多與他相碰的時候，他能感覺到一股怪異的情緒在爬升，他的胸口好似被壓了快石頭，怎麼樣也喘不過氣來。  
是害怕還是其他勇利現在沒有辦法判別，不過他在維克多身上並沒有散發屬於他的ALPHA氣息，這讓勇利本來想確認的一件事情變得無從確認。  
「我想…維克多先生應該很清楚我們之間的事情，但是我還不是很明白。」勇利看著坐在了尤里和克里斯中間的維克多，瞬間有種自己在被三人拷問的感覺。  
「維克多。」  
「什麼？」對於維克多沒頭沒腦的喊著自己的名字，勇利移問的問道。  
「叫我維克多就好。」  
「…好的，維克多，那可以跟我說說我們之間發生過什麼嗎？」  
雖然勇利很想吐槽現在是糾結稱呼的時候嗎？隨後又想起他初見尤里時也是一樣的狀況，他不免覺得這兩位俄羅斯人種的思維是不是跳躍的太厲害，常人根本就跟不上，不過想歸想勇利依舊是平淡的問著，畢竟現在最重要的就是想要知道自己跟維克多到底發生了什麼事情。  
「勇利你…沒有想起來有關於我們的事情嗎？」維克多小心翼翼的問著，雖然按照他的推測勇利應該是沒有想起，但他還是想要確認看看。  
「很遺憾，我並沒有想起來。」  
勇利在說這句話時，可以感覺到維克多非常認真的盯著他看，似乎是想要從他的臉上看出個什麼。  
「是嗎…那關於你自己的最後一個任務，你應該知道吧？」  
「這個我倒是知道，不過具體內容我自己做了什麼，我不是很清楚。」  
「實際上大概在一年前你進到了我們組織，花上了兩個月爬上了組織的高層，然後跟在我身邊做事，一直到四個月前你行動開始才結束了這個身分。」  
「沒想到我花這麼久的時間還是失敗了。」勇利淡淡的說著，在他這麼說的時候維克多不可避免的露出了苦笑。  
那個笑容讓勇利悶了一下，他忽視著自己內心怪異的感覺，克制著所有的情感，他會失敗那麼也代表維克多並沒有完全相信自己，就算他現在擺出什麼樣子都是不可以相信的。  
「勇利你做得很好…只是…總之，你行動的那個晚上我就已經知道了，最後就是我還活著在這理，而你落了海。」  
勇利沉默了一陣子，他看著維克多有種自己被敷衍的感覺，他說的每一句話不用他講勇利自己都可以查的到可以判斷，重點是那一天到底發生了什麼。  
「維克多…我實在是感受不到你的誠意。」  
「勇利！」維克多張了張嘴似乎想要說什麼。  
「那一天我們到底發生了什麼，我覺得你有必要跟我說清楚，這個孩子…」勇利摸了摸肚子，隨後眼神理露出了一股冷冽的氣息繼續說道。  
「好歹你也得交代我這孩子怎麼來的。」  
「冷靜一點，勇利！這個孩子暫時是你的護身符，至於那個孩子的事情等事情結束後我會告訴你的。」  
「等事情結束拖過六個月之後，孩子就打不掉了，想讓我白白給你生個繼承人嗎？還是說這又是哪個利益關係下誰的孩子？」  
「勇利…」帶點心疼的喊了一聲，此時的維克多看著勇利只覺的心痛的可以，他很想把人抱進懷裡，很想安撫著他的一切，可是他再也不知道自己能不能這樣做，早在那個晚上，勇利就用行動表達過自己的意願，那就是他寧可死也不會待在維克多的身邊，這又讓維克多該怎麼做呢？  
「你們看起來都很在乎這肚子理的傢伙…但是留不留下我想應該沒有人能阻止我。」勇利邊說邊摸著肚子的模樣，雖然是帶著笑容，但是卻透出一股寒意。  
「你會後悔的，豬排丼。」破天荒的尤里落下了這句話。  
「什麼？」  
「我說你會後悔的！你這個白癡。」  
「嘿─你們大家冷靜一點。」克里斯終於也忍不住的插上一句話，他用手肘頂了頂維克多，示意著他把勇利安撫下來。  
在這一刻，克里斯深刻的感受到，平時縱衡情場得意的維克多，在勇利面前情商根本近乎零。  
勇利冷冷的看了一眼前面的三人，他感覺到自己並沒有辦法現在就得到自己想要的答案，猛然的他站起身來，有種根本就在浪費時間的煩躁感油然而生。  
「勇利！」  
看著勇利撐起柺杖的瞬間，維克多也連忙的站了起來，那一聲呼喊夾雜著許多的擔憂，這讓勇利的胸口又產生了被緊壓的感覺。  
「我累了。」淡淡的勇利只能吐出了這一句話來。  
「抱歉…是我疏忽了…我讓尤理奧帶你去休息。」在聽到勇利不是要離開之後，維克多長呼了一口氣說著。  
「呿─跟我來吧！豬排丼。」尤里放下了翹起的雙腿，一臉滿是不爽的走在勇利身前示意著勇利跟著他走。  
就這樣尤里把勇利帶去了二樓的某間房內，在踏進房間裡時就有種熟悉感傳來，勇利有些茫然的在房裡繞了一圈然後打開衣櫃，卻發現裡面放滿了自己尺寸的衣物，有些看起來是新添加的，有些看起來卻是舊的。  
就在勇利有些失神的當下，他肚子裡的孩子動了一下，那些微的動作讓勇利愣住了，然後緩緩的他把手放在肚子上說道，「我把你拿來威脅他們所以不開心嗎？但是我還真不知道該拿你怎麼辦才好。」  
在說完這句話之後，勇利可以感覺孩子又踢了他一腳，似乎在抗議著。  
對不起…  
但是勇利只能在心裡一遍遍的說道。

在與勇利對完話之後，維克多開始在大宅裡佈署了少數的人員，還有專屬的醫師與廚師，以勇利的狀態來說，他始終覺得勇利太瘦了。  
然而午餐的時候，勇利卻沒有下來用餐，克里斯則是把餐點給送了上去，在他下來的時候迎上了維克多熱烈的眼神時，也只能聳聳肩說道。  
「別看我，他只讓我放在房門口。」  
維克多只能嘆了一口氣，繼續用刀叉凌虐著盤子裡那以經快不成形的牛肉。  
「我說你就不能好好的跟他說實情嗎？」克里斯邊坐回自己的位子說道，邊看了一眼那塊可憐到不行的牛肉。  
「說什麼？說我設計他懷孕，然後他因為悲憤所以跳海？」  
「既然後悔當初為什麼要這麼做。」  
「我…不知道，也許除了想保住勇利之外，我還想留下什麼。」  
「你這個白癡老爺爺，不要在玩你的食物了！」  
「我沒有在玩。」維克多說完才把爛到不行的牛肉給吃進嘴裡，這時候他又再度體會到形如嚼蠟的感覺，在勇利待在醫院的前些日子，維克多的每一天都是這樣過的。  
最後尤里實在是看不下去，在快速的把盤子裡的食物塞進嘴裡後，用力的拍了一下桌子然後憤怒的離去。  
「你的優雅呢？尤里奧！小心莉莉雅會生氣。」  
尤里對著維克多比了一個中指後便快速的離開了餐桌，在他回到二樓自己的房間前還先瞄了一眼勇利的房門口，在確認對方有把時物拿進房間後這才回到自己的房裡，而在他用力甩上門的瞬間，整座大宅似乎都還抖了一下。  
「我們的小貓咪今天很生氣呢。」克里斯嘆了一口氣說道，邊喝了一口紅酒，像是個美食家一樣，慢條斯理的品嘗著他的午餐。  
「奧塔到現在都還沒有消息。」維克多再度切了一塊肉塊持續蹂躪著，隨後抬起眼來瞧了克里斯一眼。  
「你還真吃的下阿。」有點調侃般，維克多說道。  
「為什麼不？」克里斯放下了手上的刀叉，優雅的擦了擦嘴邊繼續說著，「我可是大清早就幫你接人去，還不讓人好好的吃一頓嗎？再說要解決事情的是小貓咪跟你，也不是我。」  
「改天你男人需要幫忙的時候我會記得送你這句話的。」  
「嘿─不要亂詛咒人！」  
「我開玩笑的。」  
克里斯瞪了維克多一眼，看在對方狀態不好的份上，他不想跟他糾結在這種事情上，現在維克多的智商跟沒有是一樣的，其實在克里斯看來，也許事情沒有維克想的的這麼糟。  
「也許…你讓勇利誤會了。」  
「什麼意思…？」  
「當初他誤會了你的意思，也許他以為你是在羞辱他。」  
「我沒有！」  
「可是你做到底了。」  
「捷金斯家的那個混帳當時就在那邊，我需要把事情做實，不過…也許這也只是我的藉口。」  
「那你現在想怎麼做？」  
「如果我知道的話也就不需要坐在這裡跟你對著看了。」維克多露出了苦笑，這樣的笑容克里斯不知道看了多少遍了。  
「如果要我說─」克里斯瞄了一眼維克多，接著故意拉長語氣說道，等著維克多像是上鉤的魚看著自己瞧時才繼續說下去。  
「做個愛不就得了。」  
在克里斯說完的瞬間，維克多手上的刀叉硬生生的落下，他帶著一臉狐疑的眼神看向克里斯，彷彿在說你這是什麼爛建議。  
「小勇利曾經那麼喜歡你，天雷勾動地火，有多麼深的仇恨都可以化解，所謂愛他就是要身體力行就是這個道理。」  
「你也知道是曾經，勇利現在什麼都不記得…不…如果他想起來的話大概會恨我一輩子。」  
「所以你得在他想起來之前，讓他離不開你。」  
雖然克里斯的話亂七八糟的，但是好像又有點那麼有道理，不過實際上維克多也不可能真的這麼做，最後維克多只能無奈的把這一頓飯給吃完了。

而這一天一直到晚餐勇利都沒有從房間踏出去，尤里的煩躁也終於在下午收到了奧塔的簡訊後趨於平靜，雖然好不容易從一堆追殺中逃開，但是也不算是完全安全，即使對方已經察覺到車上並沒有勇利跟尤里，不過奧塔別克也不失是一個很好的目標，所以他們像是貓抓老鼠般持續的追著奧塔跑。  
一直到快接近傍晚的時候奧塔終於抵達了尼基福羅夫家族的一個安全點，這一切才暫時宣告結束。  
在這一天的夜裡每個人都各懷著自己的私心，這時候勇利還不知道自己房間的隔壁就是維克多的房間，此時的維克多正趴在牆面上，似乎想感受著隔一道牆後的人，然而卻只有一片冰冷從肌膚上傳來，讓他不免有些動搖。  
勇利…勇利…勇利…  
一聲聲的喊著，好像這麼做才能把那人給留下似的，即使勇利聽不見他還是很執傲的叫著，彷彿這樣他才能有力氣繼續下去，在別人眼中維克多一直是強大的，他一直走在眾人的面前，像是沒有絲毫的猶豫與迷惑，然而只有親近維克多的人才會知道，維克多也有軟弱的時候，也有寂寞的時候。  
而勝生勇利則是他心裡最柔軟的那一塊，這也是為什麼尤里會不計後果的支持維克多的原因，雖然從以前這兩人總是讓他很火大，甚至到了現在也一樣，可是他卻仍是希望他們都能夠快樂。  
幸福兩個字很難，尤其是對他們這種人來說，因為他們的明天是否還能見到日初誰也說不準，如果可以選擇的話，誰又想走進這一片泥濘之中呢？

尤里還記得，下雪的那一天，爺爺牽著他的手走過的街道，他的表情溫和而慈愛，對他來說有爺爺就夠了，所以即使不得不分開，知道爺爺安好就是對尤里最大的滿足。  
在那時候雅可夫替他守下了這份幸福，他跟維克多也成為了家人，所以他不會讓人破壞現在的和平，即便他可能要付出難以想像的代價，尤里也不會停止。  
就算他想停止維克多也不會停止，被暴風雨揭開的序幕已經開始把每個人刮成一片狼狽，已經踏進這風暴之中的人再也抽不了身了，只有看著最後是誰能抵達暴風的中心掌控著一切。  
而這一次他們是絕對不能輸。


	8. Chapter 8

車子在林間足足開了有半天，這期間勇利感覺有些疲憊，孕期對他最大的影響就是他會容易想睡，但是在這種時候勇利知道自己並不能睡著，即使他現在跟尤里他們一路，但是再找回自己的記憶前，他無法全心全意的相信他們，也或許即使恢復了記憶，他們也不一定可信。

車輛一直行駛到一個偏僻林間，直到勇利眼前坐落一個大宅院為止，宅院看起來十分的簡潔，但仔細一看卻可以看到許多的細節藏在其中，在邊角總是有些細致的雕花，前方入口的院子還大費周章的種了許多花卉，一看就知道這棟大宅的主人完全沒有要委屈自己的意思，而這就是維克多‧尼基福羅夫！  
不知道為什麼，勇利在還沒見到維克多之前，就很肯定這一切一定都是出自維克多的手，彷彿他很瞭解這人似的。  
搖了搖頭，勇利讓那奇怪的想法從腦袋抽離，他之前任務的失敗就表示著自己對維克多的判斷誤解，所以即使他的淺意識裡似乎還存有一些對維克多的概念，他也必須要把那些給抹殺掉，他得從現在開始建立的關係來重新構築他對維克多的想法。  
也許過去的自己就是因為留有那一份的崇拜，才會看錯維克多，也才會讓自己徹底的失敗。

在一行人下了車門之後，尤里率先的踹開了大宅的大門，然後嘖了一聲往屋內走去，克里斯則是露出了一抹曖昧的笑容，他輕走到勇利的身邊，有些親暱的接過勇利的拐杖然後摟著勇利的肩往前走。  
雖然在克里斯摟住他的片刻，勇利頓了頓腳步表示抗議，然而克里斯卻彷彿沒什麼感覺的持續勾著他的肩膀走，這讓勇利也只能敗陣下來讓他扶著自己走進了大宅，好在大宅的門是左右雙開的大型入口，不然兩人這樣並排著實在是很難行走，在踏進屋內的那一刻，勇利立刻感受到所謂的低調奢華是怎麼一回事。  
整個屋內都是淡雅的色調，但是也隱藏不了所有的東西都是採用上好的物件來做裝點，邊腳的細緻花紋一看就是手工訂製的，家具也都是別出心裁的模樣，腳上灰色的地毯質感好的不像樣，這讓勇利都有點捨不得的穿著鞋子踩在上頭。  
「歡迎你來，親愛的勇利。」像是介紹自家一般，克里斯向前踏了一步在客廳轉了一圈，就像是怕人不知道這裡有多高級似的。  
「維克多呢？」但是勇利並不在乎這裡的裝潢到底有多昂貴，雖然進來的第一步的確讓他有些震撼，但是那又怎麼樣？  
「嘿─親愛的，你還真無趣。」  
發現怎麼樣都引不起勇利興趣的克里斯，最後敗陣下來，扶著勇利坐了下來之後，就坐到對面的尤里身邊，這時俄羅斯的小妖精卻是發出一聲不滿的聲音，隨後往旁邊挪了挪，似乎想拉開他與克里斯間的距離。  
勇利只能看了看眼前的兩人，似乎沒有一個人要帶他去見維克多，他自己也不好在這個宅邸到處亂晃去找，最後他只能坐在沙發上安靜的等著。  
在等了一小會，仍就是安靜到不行之後，勇利終於忍不住開口說道：  
「我以為…我們是來見維克多的。」  
「我們的確是來見維克多的。」克里斯笑著回答，接著若有所思的看了尤里一眼，只見尤里一個不耐煩站起了身，逕自的往屋內的樓梯走去，碰、碰、碰的腳步聲還迴盪在安靜的屋內。  
在上了二樓之後，尤里沒好氣的直接走到走廊到底的房間，二話不說的把房間門給踹了開來。  
「你在做什麼？你這個老爺爺！」尤里大聲怒吼著，所有的耐心瞬間都被磨光了。  
「尤里奧─」然而此刻的維克多卻像是看到救星一般，發出了求救的叫聲，他正在站在一個等身的穿衣鏡前，左思右想的打點著自己的穿著。  
「你到底在幹嘛！」尤里一個字一個字咬牙切齒的喊道，彷彿要把眼前的男人給咬碎了。  
「你覺得我穿這樣好嗎？會不會太刻意？還是休閒一點？」  
完全無視尤里的怒火，維克多正穿穿脫脫他手上的白色西裝外套，一下子解開了藍色襯衫的前兩顆扣子，一下子又扣了回去，忙來忙去的也不知道在忙些什麼。  
「維─克─多‧尼基福羅夫！你是白癡嗎？蛤？大家都在等你結果你在這邊給我試衣服，就算要試衣服你也早該八百年前給我試好！」  
被尤里這麼一吼，維克多嘆了一口氣把手上的外套扔到床上，然後自己也默默的坐在床緣一臉落寞的模樣。  
「我很早就起來準備了，但是想到要見的是勇利又覺得自己準備的不夠好。」  
「你這個俄羅斯老爺爺腦袋是裝了垃圾嗎？你以為你現在是在相親嗎？豬排丼壓根不會在乎你穿什麼，你只不要裸奔下去就好！」  
「我跟勇利第一次見面的時候還真是全裸的！」像是想到什麼，維克多露出了笑容，他還記得當時的勇利連耳根子都是紅的。  
「你鬧夠了沒？維克多。」  
「我很擔心…尤里奧…我明明很想見勇利的，但是當他來到我面前的時候我卻又很害怕。」  
說到底穿穿脫脫的試那些衣服，也只是維克多想掩飾自己心裡的焦躁，他對勇利的回憶還在上一次的那個懸崖，他抱著他冰冷的軀體，彷彿這世間的所有溫度都跟勇利一起離開了，他很怕，怕勇利不願意見到他，即使勇利失憶了，他也怕他從淺意識裡就拒絕著自己的存在，畢竟勇利到現在唯一想不起來的就只有跟自己相關的記憶。  
「你不可能一輩子都不見豬排丼的。」  
落下這句話，尤里不想要在去管那糾結的老爺爺便逕自的離去，他不是不理解維克多，只是他現在根本沒有心力跟他在那邊瞎耗，尤其是他的手機到現在還沒收到任何奧塔傳來的消息，他實在沒有力氣去管那個鬧彆扭的老爺爺，他自己的障礙得由他自己克服才行。

再度回到客廳的尤里，一句話也不說的就坐回原來的位子，還煩躁的踢了踢眼前的桌子一下，這讓勇利有些疑惑的盯著尤里瞧，剛才的情況尤里是去叫維克多沒錯吧？怎麼下來的又只有尤里一人呢？  
就在勇利還在想要怎麼開口問的同時，樓梯上傳來了細微的腳步聲，一聲一聲的迴盪，敲的勇利都有些緊張了。  
他拄著拐杖站起了身子望向樓梯，只見那雙修長的腿隨著這步伐一步步落在眼前，接著是筆直的上身還有那張完美過頭的精緻面容，維克多‧尼基福羅夫本人比那些照片上又好看了幾分。  
不帶任何表情的，勇利走到了維克多的面前，淺淺的點了頭然後拉出一個笑容說道：  
「你好，維克多先生，我是勝生勇─」  
勇利的利最後一字消失在驚呼的音節裡，在他介紹到一半時，維克多不知道哪根筋不對，拉著他的手臂硬是把人給扯進了懷裡，手邊的拐杖也隨著動作而掉落地面。  
不明就裡的勇利突然被人大力的抱住，下意識的扭動了身體想要掙扎，但是卻在耳邊聽見維克多那壓低的嗓音時，整個人反而有些呆愣的傻住了。  
「我知道你是誰，勇利！看到你真好。」  
那一聲真好，讓勇利失了心神，彷彿那一句裡充滿了許多情感，不知道是西方人奔放的熱情還是其他，勇利只能讓自己不去多想，不過他卻不可制止的覺得維克多的聲音真的是他聽過最好聽的一個。  
這一小段的失控也僅僅就這麼一下，維克多拉開了一小段距離，替勇利撿起地上的拐杖溫柔的幫勇利拄好拐杖後，又像是個紳士扶著勇利回到沙發上坐著。  
這時候的勇利，雖然面部表情沒有多大的變化，但是他的心臟卻快速的跳動，尤其是維克多與他相碰的時候，他能感覺到一股怪異的情緒在爬升，他的胸口好似被壓了快石頭，怎麼樣也喘不過氣來。  
是害怕還是其他勇利現在沒有辦法判別，不過他在維克多身上並沒有散發屬於他的ALPHA氣息，這讓勇利本來想確認的一件事情變得無從確認。  
「我想…維克多先生應該很清楚我們之間的事情，但是我還不是很明白。」勇利看著坐在了尤里和克里斯中間的維克多，瞬間有種自己在被三人拷問的感覺。  
「維克多。」  
「什麼？」對於維克多沒頭沒腦的喊著自己的名字，勇利移問的問道。  
「叫我維克多就好。」  
「…好的，維克多，那可以跟我說說我們之間發生過什麼嗎？」  
雖然勇利很想吐槽現在是糾結稱呼的時候嗎？隨後又想起他初見尤里時也是一樣的狀況，他不免覺得這兩位俄羅斯人種的思維是不是跳躍的太厲害，常人根本就跟不上，不過想歸想勇利依舊是平淡的問著，畢竟現在最重要的就是想要知道自己跟維克多到底發生了什麼事情。  
「勇利你…沒有想起來有關於我們的事情嗎？」維克多小心翼翼的問著，雖然按照他的推測勇利應該是沒有想起，但他還是想要確認看看。  
「很遺憾，我並沒有想起來。」  
勇利在說這句話時，可以感覺到維克多非常認真的盯著他看，似乎是想要從他的臉上看出個什麼。  
「是嗎…那關於你自己的最後一個任務，你應該知道吧？」  
「這個我倒是知道，不過具體內容我自己做了什麼，我不是很清楚。」  
「實際上大概在一年前你進到了我們組織，花上了兩個月爬上了組織的高層，然後跟在我身邊做事，一直到四個月前你行動開始才結束了這個身分。」  
「沒想到我花這麼久的時間還是失敗了。」勇利淡淡的說著，在他這麼說的時候維克多不可避免的露出了苦笑。  
那個笑容讓勇利悶了一下，他忽視著自己內心怪異的感覺，克制著所有的情感，他會失敗那麼也代表維克多並沒有完全相信自己，就算他現在擺出什麼樣子都是不可以相信的。  
「勇利你做得很好…只是…總之，你行動的那個晚上我就已經知道了，最後就是我還活著在這理，而你落了海。」  
勇利沉默了一陣子，他看著維克多有種自己被敷衍的感覺，他說的每一句話不用他講勇利自己都可以查的到可以判斷，重點是那一天到底發生了什麼。  
「維克多…我實在是感受不到你的誠意。」  
「勇利！」維克多張了張嘴似乎想要說什麼。  
「那一天我們到底發生了什麼，我覺得你有必要跟我說清楚，這個孩子…」勇利摸了摸肚子，隨後眼神理露出了一股冷冽的氣息繼續說道。  
「好歹你也得交代我這孩子怎麼來的。」  
「冷靜一點，勇利！這個孩子暫時是你的護身符，至於那個孩子的事情等事情結束後我會告訴你的。」  
「等事情結束拖過六個月之後，孩子就打不掉了，想讓我白白給你生個繼承人嗎？還是說這又是哪個利益關係下誰的孩子？」  
「勇利…」帶點心疼的喊了一聲，此時的維克多看著勇利只覺的心痛的可以，他很想把人抱進懷裡，很想安撫著他的一切，可是他再也不知道自己能不能這樣做，早在那個晚上，勇利就用行動表達過自己的意願，那就是他寧可死也不會待在維克多的身邊，這又讓維克多該怎麼做呢？  
「你們看起來都很在乎這肚子理的傢伙…但是留不留下我想應該沒有人能阻止我。」勇利邊說邊摸著肚子的模樣，雖然是帶著笑容，但是卻透出一股寒意。  
「你會後悔的，豬排丼。」破天荒的尤里落下了這句話。  
「什麼？」  
「我說你會後悔的！你這個白癡。」  
「嘿─你們大家冷靜一點。」克里斯終於也忍不住的插上一句話，他用手肘頂了頂維克多，示意著他把勇利安撫下來。  
在這一刻，克里斯深刻的感受到，平時縱衡情場得意的維克多，在勇利面前情商根本近乎零。  
勇利冷冷的看了一眼前面的三人，他感覺到自己並沒有辦法現在就得到自己想要的答案，猛然的他站起身來，有種根本就在浪費時間的煩躁感油然而生。  
「勇利！」  
看著勇利撐起柺杖的瞬間，維克多也連忙的站了起來，那一聲呼喊夾雜著許多的擔憂，這讓勇利的胸口又產生了被緊壓的感覺。  
「我累了。」淡淡的勇利只能吐出了這一句話來。  
「抱歉…是我疏忽了…我讓尤理奧帶你去休息。」在聽到勇利不是要離開之後，維克多長呼了一口氣說著。  
「呿─跟我來吧！豬排丼。」尤里放下了翹起的雙腿，一臉滿是不爽的走在勇利身前示意著勇利跟著他走。  
就這樣尤里把勇利帶去了二樓的某間房內，在踏進房間裡時就有種熟悉感傳來，勇利有些茫然的在房裡繞了一圈然後打開衣櫃，卻發現裡面放滿了自己尺寸的衣物，有些看起來是新添加的，有些看起來卻是舊的。  
就在勇利有些失神的當下，他肚子裡的孩子動了一下，那些微的動作讓勇利愣住了，然後緩緩的他把手放在肚子上說道，「我把你拿來威脅他們所以不開心嗎？但是我還真不知道該拿你怎麼辦才好。」  
在說完這句話之後，勇利可以感覺孩子又踢了他一腳，似乎在抗議著。  
對不起…  
但是勇利只能在心裡一遍遍的說道。

在與勇利對完話之後，維克多開始在大宅裡佈署了少數的人員，還有專屬的醫師與廚師，以勇利的狀態來說，他始終覺得勇利太瘦了。  
然而午餐的時候，勇利卻沒有下來用餐，克里斯則是把餐點給送了上去，在他下來的時候迎上了維克多熱烈的眼神時，也只能聳聳肩說道。  
「別看我，他只讓我放在房門口。」  
維克多只能嘆了一口氣，繼續用刀叉凌虐著盤子裡那以經快不成形的牛肉。  
「我說你就不能好好的跟他說實情嗎？」克里斯邊坐回自己的位子說道，邊看了一眼那塊可憐到不行的牛肉。  
「說什麼？說我設計他懷孕，然後他因為悲憤所以跳海？」  
「既然後悔當初為什麼要這麼做。」  
「我…不知道，也許除了想保住勇利之外，我還想留下什麼。」  
「你這個白癡老爺爺，不要在玩你的食物了！」  
「我沒有在玩。」維克多說完才把爛到不行的牛肉給吃進嘴裡，這時候他又再度體會到形如嚼蠟的感覺，在勇利待在醫院的前些日子，維克多的每一天都是這樣過的。  
最後尤里實在是看不下去，在快速的把盤子裡的食物塞進嘴裡後，用力的拍了一下桌子然後憤怒的離去。  
「你的優雅呢？尤里奧！小心莉莉雅會生氣。」  
尤里對著維克多比了一個中指後便快速的離開了餐桌，在他回到二樓自己的房間前還先瞄了一眼勇利的房門口，在確認對方有把時物拿進房間後這才回到自己的房裡，而在他用力甩上門的瞬間，整座大宅似乎都還抖了一下。  
「我們的小貓咪今天很生氣呢。」克里斯嘆了一口氣說道，邊喝了一口紅酒，像是個美食家一樣，慢條斯理的品嘗著他的午餐。  
「奧塔到現在都還沒有消息。」維克多再度切了一塊肉塊持續蹂躪著，隨後抬起眼來瞧了克里斯一眼。  
「你還真吃的下阿。」有點調侃般，維克多說道。  
「為什麼不？」克里斯放下了手上的刀叉，優雅的擦了擦嘴邊繼續說著，「我可是大清早就幫你接人去，還不讓人好好的吃一頓嗎？再說要解決事情的是小貓咪跟你，也不是我。」  
「改天你男人需要幫忙的時候我會記得送你這句話的。」  
「嘿─不要亂詛咒人！」  
「我開玩笑的。」  
克里斯瞪了維克多一眼，看在對方狀態不好的份上，他不想跟他糾結在這種事情上，現在維克多的智商跟沒有是一樣的，其實在克里斯看來，也許事情沒有維克想的的這麼糟。  
「也許…你讓勇利誤會了。」  
「什麼意思…？」  
「當初他誤會了你的意思，也許他以為你是在羞辱他。」  
「我沒有！」  
「可是你做到底了。」  
「捷金斯家的那個混帳當時就在那邊，我需要把事情做實，不過…也許這也只是我的藉口。」  
「那你現在想怎麼做？」  
「如果我知道的話也就不需要坐在這裡跟你對著看了。」維克多露出了苦笑，這樣的笑容克里斯不知道看了多少遍了。  
「如果要我說─」克里斯瞄了一眼維克多，接著故意拉長語氣說道，等著維克多像是上鉤的魚看著自己瞧時才繼續說下去。  
「做個愛不就得了。」  
在克里斯說完的瞬間，維克多手上的刀叉硬生生的落下，他帶著一臉狐疑的眼神看向克里斯，彷彿在說你這是什麼爛建議。  
「小勇利曾經那麼喜歡你，天雷勾動地火，有多麼深的仇恨都可以化解，所謂愛他就是要身體力行就是這個道理。」  
「你也知道是曾經，勇利現在什麼都不記得…不…如果他想起來的話大概會恨我一輩子。」  
「所以你得在他想起來之前，讓他離不開你。」  
雖然克里斯的話亂七八糟的，但是好像又有點那麼有道理，不過實際上維克多也不可能真的這麼做，最後維克多只能無奈的把這一頓飯給吃完了。

而這一天一直到晚餐勇利都沒有從房間踏出去，尤里的煩躁也終於在下午收到了奧塔的簡訊後趨於平靜，雖然好不容易從一堆追殺中逃開，但是也不算是完全安全，即使對方已經察覺到車上並沒有勇利跟尤里，不過奧塔別克也不失是一個很好的目標，所以他們像是貓抓老鼠般持續的追著奧塔跑。  
一直到快接近傍晚的時候奧塔終於抵達了尼基福羅夫家族的一個安全點，這一切才暫時宣告結束。  
在這一天的夜裡每個人都各懷著自己的私心，這時候勇利還不知道自己房間的隔壁就是維克多的房間，此時的維克多正趴在牆面上，似乎想感受著隔一道牆後的人，然而卻只有一片冰冷從肌膚上傳來，讓他不免有些動搖。  
勇利…勇利…勇利…  
一聲聲的喊著，好像這麼做才能把那人給留下似的，即使勇利聽不見他還是很執傲的叫著，彷彿這樣他才能有力氣繼續下去，在別人眼中維克多一直是強大的，他一直走在眾人的面前，像是沒有絲毫的猶豫與迷惑，然而只有親近維克多的人才會知道，維克多也有軟弱的時候，也有寂寞的時候。  
而勝生勇利則是他心裡最柔軟的那一塊，這也是為什麼尤里會不計後果的支持維克多的原因，雖然從以前這兩人總是讓他很火大，甚至到了現在也一樣，可是他卻仍是希望他們都能夠快樂。  
幸福兩個字很難，尤其是對他們這種人來說，因為他們的明天是否還能見到日初誰也說不準，如果可以選擇的話，誰又想走進這一片泥濘之中呢？

尤里還記得，下雪的那一天，爺爺牽著他的手走過的街道，他的表情溫和而慈愛，對他來說有爺爺就夠了，所以即使不得不分開，知道爺爺安好就是對尤里最大的滿足。  
在那時候雅可夫替他守下了這份幸福，他跟維克多也成為了家人，所以他不會讓人破壞現在的和平，即便他可能要付出難以想像的代價，尤里也不會停止。  
就算他想停止維克多也不會停止，被暴風雨揭開的序幕已經開始把每個人刮成一片狼狽，已經踏進這風暴之中的人再也抽不了身了，只有看著最後是誰能抵達暴風的中心掌控著一切。  
而這一次他們是絕對不能輸。


	9. Chapter 9

接下來的幾日裡，大宅裡倒是安靜的不行，但是勇利也明白外頭並非如此，已經連續好幾日都沒有看見尤里跟克里斯，想想他們應該正為了那個計畫作準備中。  
在勇利思考了一陣子之後，再度透過筆電聯絡上披集，這時被冷落幾天的披集已經是擔心到不行，深怕失聯的這幾天勇利又去做了什麼蠢事，雖然對披集來說侵入大宅裡的保全系統監控並不是難事，但是他也沒辦法保證做到維克多完全查不到的程度，在雙方處於一種微妙合作關係的現在，披集不想做出會讓彼此都覺得有些芥蒂的事情出來。  
所以在勇利不主動聯絡他的狀態，披集也只能等，在前幾天勇利要披集查的電話號碼結果出來之後，披集就明白這或許又是要出大事的節奏。  
“你終於聯繫我了”對話框那頭披集像是放下心中大石般的說著。  
“抱歉，披集…我需要時間好好的想一些事情。”  
“沒關係拉！勇利，只是我跟小契很擔心你。”  
提及到契萊斯帝諾的時候，勇利又微微的笑了一下，那是他成為殺手之後還算得上美好記憶的一部份。  
“抱歉，讓你們擔心了。”  
“沒關係拉，那這次勇利找我是有事情要幫忙嗎？”  
“嗯…你能幫我的手機弄成加密的狀態嗎？我需要撥打電話的時候不會被查到發話的地點跟位子。”  
“可以是可以…但是勇利你想做什麼？”  
“我需要弄清楚那天晚上的事情，還有我跟捷金斯家到底有怎麼樣的聯繫。”  
“勇利你…該不會想連絡捷金斯那個混帳吧？”  
面對披集的提問，勇利沒有回答，最後也只是問了一句你能幫我嗎？  
披集在電腦的另一端看著勇利傳來的訊息，最終也只是嘆了嘆口氣要勇利把電話接在筆電上頭，這樣他就能透過網路雲端幫勇利的手機加裝軟體與防護，甚至還做了一些假訊號，即使被追查也只會查到一些海外的其他地區位子，再把所有的防護都安裝妥當之後，披集還是不忘了警惕勇利，這組號碼還是不要用太多次比較好，畢竟用多了還是又可能被對方查到蛛絲馬跡。  
這時勇利拉出了一抹微笑寫道。  
“謝謝你，披集。”  
在這種時候，勇利才會感覺到，自己並不像是完全的後背無援的感覺，至少會有人關心他，這讓他沒有一開始想像的那麼寂寞。  
結束了和披集的對談後，勇利認真思索了一下，把玩著手上的手機，隨後按上了一串號碼後又突然的消去，就這樣重覆了幾次後，最後勇利還是撥上了那組號碼。

撥通後的電話鈴響並沒有維持太久，在接通的瞬間，一個略帶低啞的笑聲喚到。  
「勇利。」  
「捷金斯…？」  
「是我，好久不見了，勇利。」  
「看來我打電話給你，你並沒有多驚訝，而且在我出聲以前你就知道是我了。」  
「如果你想起來那天晚上的事情自然會打給我，再說這是我們的專屬號碼。」  
「我沒記錯的話要殺我的人裡面，你可是其中的一位。」  
捷金斯聞言低低的笑了幾聲，隨後繼續說道：  
「在不確定你跟維克多的關係前，我得保障自己，你落在維克多手裡對我來說比較困擾。」  
「那現在就不困擾了？」  
「一樣很困擾…但是話說回來…勇利你懷孕了…？」  
「好像你們都很關心我懷孕這件事情。」  
雖然捷金斯說的是問句，可是勇利可以感覺得到對方語句裡的肯定，也因此他也不避諱的直接說著。  
「知道孩子的父親是誰嗎？」  
「我在等你跟我說。」  
「維克多沒告訴你？」  
「如果他說了我又何必打上這一通電話？我連那晚發生什麼事情都記不太得了。」  
「你的記憶還沒恢復？」  
「零零散散的沒有記的很全。」  
「看來維克多現在也不是很信任你，倒什麼也沒跟你說。」  
面對捷金斯的這句話，勇利稍微皺了一下眉頭，理性上他覺得捷金斯說的是對的，也沒有什麼錯，但是不知道為什麼，在聽見那句話的時候，他有種不太舒服的感覺，強制的壓下心頭那種擾人的衝動，接著勇利頓了頓口氣繼續說著。  
「想來…你倒是記得很清楚，那晚到底出了什麼事？我們之間又有什麼協議？」  
「這可不是三言兩語就可以說完的。」  
「今天也才剛開始而已，你有很長的時間可以說。」  
「但是我今天可是很忙。」  
「忙著處理維克多給你使的絆子？」  
「你…」這一句話噎的捷金斯差點一口氣吐不出來，最近好幾個生意場所都被鬧的厲害，手段很高明，不是被搶走生意就是一些小混亂來擾亂營運，等到護衛要去處理的時候，對方又一溜菸的跑走，根本就是打了就跑，有夠無恥的。  
白白的被干擾了好幾天的生意，底下的人都有些不高興，雖然在捷金斯眼裡不算大事，但是那些人三天兩天一直提起也是讓人很煩，在這種時刻，多數人手都被守在本家和幾個大宗的走私貨運上，接著是去處理跟維克多的對峙與追擊勇利上，再剩下的才是處理店鋪的那些鳥事。  
照理說雙方人馬資源差不多，理應不會被維克多搞得很煩亂才對，但是維克多像是要下足了血本，所有的走私生意都暫停不出了，還拉攏上克理斯整個專心一致的就是要對付自己而已，但是沒有走私生意上的金錢支持，維克多也沒辦法撐的比他久，所以捷金斯現在下定決心跟他拖，也不主動出擊，等他錢財都散了差不多，自己手上資源又養肥了一點，還怕拿不下維克多嗎？  
因此為了這個目地，捷金斯需要勇利，尤其是維克多現在看來對勇利是挺在乎的，戰場上沒有永遠的敵人，即使在一番爭鬥過後，雙方也還是可以合作，再加上從他最近得來的消息中，勇利身上有些疑點捷金斯也需要釐清。  
「維克多到底想做什麼？」捷金斯壓低嗓音說著，聽起來到有些咬牙切齒。  
「你不是說維克多不怎麼信任我嗎，那我怎麼可能會知道。」  
「那關於那天的事情我也沒什麼好說的。」就在結金斯說完貌似要掛電話的時候，勇利連忙又出聲喊道。  
「等等…你那天在現場吧？」  
「我在。」  
「那我落海的時候呢？」  
「我沒看見你落海，甚至你什麼時候被救上岸的也沒見到，其他的我沒有什麼好說了，等你什麼時候知道維克多倒底要做什麼我們再談。」  
「在兩件事情就好，那我懷孕跟你有關係嗎？」  
「這一點…我也很想知道。」  
「我那天跟你合作的內容是要暗殺維克多吧？」  
「是，本來是這樣沒錯，但是看來你被他發現了。」  
「是嗎…那我知道了…有問題我還會再聯繫你的。」  
「不給我你的聯繫方式嗎？看起來你的電話有請人特別處理過。」  
「給想殺我的人聯繫方式嗎？」勇利冷冷的笑道。  
「那是先前…現在我們可以合作。」  
「如果我不想跟你合作呢？」  
「看在你懷孕的份上我暫時不會殺你。」  
「即使不確定也不殺？」  
「就算只有百分之一的可能，我暫時不會，但是維克多逼得太緊可就不一定了，畢竟我得先保住自己的性命為優先。」  
「倒是希望我們彼此都沒有這麼倒楣。」笑著說完這句話之後，勇利毫不猶豫的把電話掛斷了。

捷金斯說這支是他們的專屬電話，而從他落海到大家都以為他死亡開始，捷金斯都還一直保留著這支電話，看來捷金斯從來就不覺得自己已經死了。  
而且他覺得自己會聯繫他，這樣推論他們的確是有過合作關係，只是那關係很淡薄，他們彼此也不互相信任，所以才會一邊找人尋找一邊找人追殺自己，還保留著電話等著自己跟他連絡。  
在他落海的那天晚上，捷金斯是在的，但是他卻不清楚自己是怎麼落海的，代表那一天後頭他們分開了，也許那不是一個單一的場合，那個崖邊應該是第二個現場。  
緊緊的握著手上的手機，勇利感覺自己的背脊冒出了薄薄的冷汗，他是真的要殺維克多‧尼基福羅夫的，在體認到這件事實之後，勇利開始覺得，維克多倒底有什麼理由要保護一個要暗殺自己的人呢？  
雖然先前他就有想過這個問題，但是當所有一切更加的被證實之後，勇利開始看不清眼前的道路，他該怎麼前進又該怎麼走？  
他還能相信什麼？

那天夜裡，勇利的夢境破碎的一塌糊塗，各式各樣的咆嘯聲在他耳邊刮過，黑暗中他不斷的逃跑，然而一切很像都沒有盡頭。  
他一下掉落，一下痛的撕心裂肺，一下聽見子彈呼嘯而過的聲音，一下聽見自己的夾雜著絕望的喘息，最後是一把對著自己額頭的槍口，在那個改變他命運的那一天，他倒臥在髒兮兮的巷口，等著命運給他的最後一擊。  
他看著對方扣下板機，一聲槍響子彈擊發的瞬間，勇利聽見自己的尖叫聲，  
也許他最後也只能得到這個命運。  
或許在那個時候死了反而更加的輕鬆，還不會連累到家人，但是…他想活著，在面對死亡的時候，他還是想活著。  
黑夜中的一聲尖叫劃破了寧靜，維克多猛然的睜開眼睛，顧不上的只披上了睡袍快速的朝隔壁房間衝去，毫不意外的房門是鎖著，維克多先是拍打著房門口不斷呼喊著勇利的名字。  
在一連串的呼聲中卻得不到勇利的回應之後，維克多一把抄起身邊護衛的手槍，在門鎖上開了一槍後便衝進了房內，只見暗淡的臥室裡勇利正縮捲在一角睡著，全身恐懼似的顫抖，這讓維克多一個心疼，連忙衝上了床將人給抱進了懷裡，然後一下一下的拍著勇利的後背柔聲的喚道。  
「勇利，醒醒！別怕，我在這裡。」  
感受到懷裡的顫抖與一身的冷汗，維克多是不捨到了極點，就在他打算再多用點力把人給搖醒時，勇利猛然的張開眼睛，那一雙黑色眼矇有些呆愣的盯著維克多看。  
「做噩夢了嗎？」維克多輕聲的說著，邊安撫似拍了拍勇利的背脊。  
恍神之間，勇利垂下了雙眼點了點頭，似乎還在組織著自己的思緒，那片刻勇利似乎連自己在哪都有些不清楚，彷彿他應該還是個大學生，應該還待在底特律的學校宿舍似的。  
就在勇利的大腦開始釐清現實與夢境時，維克多卻早先一步把人緊緊的擁進懷裡，將勇利的頭靠在自己的胸口，然後溫柔的說著。  
「勇利，別怕，我在這裡！在這裡沒有人可以傷害你的。」  
面對維克多一聲聲的軟言安慰，勇利只想笑，一股嘲諷的感覺在他心裡滋長，也許待在這裡才是最為危險的，在這時候勇利什麼都不信，像極了受傷的小動物一般，對誰都不信任。  
本來勇利想掙扎的離開維克多的懷抱，但是對方卻抱的很緊，而在勇利也累到不行的狀況下，竟然在維克多的一聲聲安撫下沉沉的睡去。  
那樣的溫度和味道，不知道為什麼讓他有種熟悉的安全感，不想再去想那些複雜的事情，勇利便陷入深深的睡眠之中，而這一夜卻是勇利這些日子以來睡的最好的一晚。

隔天早晨，當勇利睜開眼睛的時候，對上的就是一片赤裸的胸膛，對方白色的浴袍有些鬆垮的掛在身上，這時勇利抬起頭對上了那雙藍色的眼睛，隨後推了推維克多一把，側身坐了起來。  
「抱歉，昨晚吵到你了。」生疏的語氣，冰冷的態度，然而這一切維克多並沒有生氣，只是有些遺憾著懷抱裡的那一絲溫暖離去了，只留下一片冰冷。  
「沒關係，勇利昨天是做了什麼惡夢嗎？」  
面對維克多的提問，勇利不想回答，只是靜靜的坐在床邊不發一語，面對這樣的勇利，維克多也不想去逼迫他，只是微微一笑說道：  
「勇利不想說的話也沒關係，只不過昨天為了進來你房間不小心把你的門鎖給用壞了。」  
這時勇利才抬起頭來看著那被子彈打爛的門把，瞬間有點哭笑不得，這是不小心嗎？維克多應該有這房間的鑰匙，看來他進來的很緊急，連找鑰匙的時間都等不上，但是有必要這麼暴力這麼急嗎？這讓人還怎麼安心的睡。  
雖然這鎖有跟沒有在防護上根本沒有差別，但是在心裡層面上到是差上了一點，鎖上了讓勇利會比較有安全感，似乎是能明白勇利想法似的，維克多有些尷尬的笑著說會請人下午就修好，也因此不意外的，在下午的時候只見尤里一臉氣轟轟的帶著人把那片門給整個換過，還順帶對著維克多跟勇利大罵了幾句。  
不知道為什麼，面對尤里的怒氣，勇利說不上是討厭，還隱隱約約有種溫馨好笑的感覺，好像這樣的日子與外面的風風雨雨一點關係也沒有，比起看不懂的情緒，勇利更喜歡這種大辣辣的情感。  
雖然說這一切也許只是個假像而已，不過勇利也沒有時間去揣測所有人的心意，在那天過後，勇利更加的積極去查那天晚上的事情，終於在披集傳給他的資料裡看出了一些端倪出來。

原來在勇利落海的那一天，在離那個懸崖不遠處有個秘密的會館，那一天正是一個地下世界的聚會，主要是談一些生意還有談判劃分界限的場所，而更重要的是東南亞一個島國的軍火商談生意的日子。  
這近年來東南有些國家內亂不斷，而內亂就是軍火商最大的生意買賣，一個長年經營東南亞的軍火商便參與了這場內亂之中，這其中是否包含了某些國家的政治因素就又更不可言喻了。  
照理來說他自家的軍火貿易十分的穩定，但是這場內亂打的比想像中的久，還牽扯到幾個大國的干涉，導致一時半會還解決不了，而軍火的需求也就越來越龐大。  
於是對方開始尋找新的貨源，好保障貨物的充足性，而這場內亂的紛爭大餅，當初有許多人都想去搶，可是卻什麼也撈不到，現在對方自己跳出來要尋找合作夥伴，誰也不想錯失那個機會，也因此那一天許多家族都到場了，包含維克多與捷金斯。  
而那個會場，想來就是事情發展的開端。  
就在勇利想叫披集再去幫他查查看，那天之後那個軍火商到底是與誰合作，因為對維克多或是捷金斯來說，無疑都是一筆大生意，然而就在這件事情還沒有答案的時候，新聞媒體便開始吵翻天了。  
長期以來良好清廉形象瓦西里將軍開始爆出一件件的醜聞，俄羅斯總統甚至下令專案小組抽查，除了賄賂的醜聞之外，桃色的風波倒也不少。  
而後在會議上阿道夫跟西蒙也趁機在風口上灑了一把，一時半刻的倒是沒辦法輕易的解決，更甚至在這個當口，阿道夫順帶想提拔自己的人手取代瓦西里本來的位子，加上西蒙在一旁敲的鍋邊鼓，整件事看起來還真是煞有其事。  
「那些證據太虛站不住腳，瓦西里很好找人頂替把這個風頭帶過。」尤里看著手上的報告說道。  
「本來就沒有想過要一次把人給搬下，瓦西里是個老狐狸，短時間能弄到這些證據已經很不錯了，他的破綻太少要挖也不是這麼簡單的事情。」維克多平淡的說著，這結果已經比他預想的好上了許多。  
「不過照這個模式看來他至少要安份三個月，也就是說這三個月波羅的海水路也就不能出貨了。」克里斯一臉幸災樂禍的說道。  
「接下來就等他們準備上鉤了，至於其他產業的準備你們做好了嗎？」維克多邊說邊用手指敲打著沙發的扶手，一臉十分愜意的模樣。  
「捷金斯家的那間高級夜總會，除了是他金錢的來源之外，也是他們自己談生意的地方，前幾天已經叫人去搗亂過了，現在預計搞得他們焦頭爛額，一些老客戶也開始陸續轉移地盤，在過個幾天還會有警部去做消防安檢。」尤里笑著說道，雖然並沒有全部毀了那間夜總會，不過有警察開始關切之後，對於很多人來說那裡便不再是能夠談生意的地方，更不是能放鬆遊玩的場所，在那個看似高級的夜總會，底下可是做了許多不見光的生意，而警察三天兩頭的來查，誰也沒有興致去玩上兩把或去談上一筆交易。  
唯一可惜的是，在那地區安排的警部暗線在這次行動後得撤調或調職才行，在這當口下想不被發現太難了，以他們的人生安全為優先，得在出了亂子後轉移，反正這事情只要鬧過幾回，短時間內就很難再攏回客人的心。  
「那間最賺錢的賭場被我炸了。」輕描淡寫的克里斯如此說道。  
「現在就炸了？」維克多挑著眉頭說道。  
「別那樣看我，我也是沒辦法，賭場的守備太過嚴謹，試探個幾次他的戒心都起來了，所以就乾脆炸掉！雖然早了一點，不過也可以讓他的注意力轉移，只不過你家的產業最近可能也要小心一點。」  
「克里斯你這個混帳！」忍不住的尤里對著克里斯罵上了一句，因為這件事情導致的後果又得是他來處理，這時候尤里深深的覺得什麼叫做交友不慎，這就是交友不慎，幫你做事還得拖一屁股債。  
「就知道你會生氣，我有留下那區人手幫你，一直繃著臉可是會長皺紋的。」克里斯一點壓力也沒有的安撫著炸毛的小貓咪，小貓咪生氣什麼的，真是一點恐懼也沒有，只不過這也只對親近的人來說，如果是外人這會肯定是被緊緊的咬死去了。  
不去搭理著旁邊正在吵架的兩人，維克多看了一眼那兩人帶來的資料之後，整體來說還算滿意，便也不打算去干涉他們太多，接下來他還得先看好家族裡的那些老人，以免他們給他出了什麼亂子。  
這場紛爭多少會影響尼基福羅夫家的產業，那些老人想讓他收手而做一些事情也不是無不可能，畢竟自己的利益才是最為優先的，對那些人來說是這樣，但是對維克多來說，勇利才是他最為優先的。

「那批貨…捷金斯家打算什麼時候會出？」勇利試探性的問著維克多，至今他只知道那批貨要出貨的時間要到了，確切是什麼時候勇利卻不清楚。  
「海運的話最晚他得在這個月底前出貨，空運的話是下個月的月底。」維克多漫不經心的回答，腦袋裡還在思考著所有的可能以及如何把風險降到最低。  
「也就是說走海運的話，十天後那條水路依舊還不能通行他們就得換空運？但是空運他們又有一個月的空檔可以做選擇，你確定捷金斯家族會選擇你們的航線嗎？」  
「那條航線可是現在空運最穩定航道。」尤里一臉驕傲的臉說道，「而且以前捷金斯家就有來探聽過這條航道，似乎有合作的意象。」  
「的確他如果要運那筆貨物的話，你們家的那條航道最適合，埋線埋了那麼久真不愧是維克多。」克里斯笑著說道，可以的話他還真想舉杯香檳慶祝一下，他已經可以預想得到捷金斯那傢伙氣炸的模樣了。  
「面對捷金斯我一向很有耐心的。」  
在維克多笑著說完這句話之後，尤里跟克里斯便也離開了大宅去做最後準備，這場暴風已經快襲捲到中心了。  
而在其餘兩人離開後剩下來的勇利和維克多明顯有著微妙的氛圍，特別是勇利在那天過後更加不知道該怎麼面對維克多，即使他的表面依舊是冷淡的模樣，可是他的心裡卻是一片混亂。  
尤其在他開始發覺每一次談論事情時維克多讓自己在場的原因，似乎是為了讓自己感覺到安心之後，勇利就更無法理解維克多了。  
在這些事情上，勇利非但幫不上忙，更應該說不是尼基福羅夫家族人的他什麼也不能做，他背後也沒有任何勢力能夠處理這些事情，就算有披集可以查到許多隱密的資料，但是維克多似乎是知道自己並不想把披集也一起拖下這場混戰之中，所以也從沒開口要他請披集幫忙。  
在這樣的情況下讓自己參與討論也只是更增加把情報外洩的可能罷了，到底是信任自己還是不把自己看在眼裡所以不擔心自己知道？勇利一點也猜不透。

「那個孩子已經接近五個月了吧？」在一片沉默當中維克多看向勇利微微攏起的小腹說道，眼神與語調是前所未有的溫柔。  
「的確是，如果要拿掉就得趕快做決定。」勇利淡淡的說著，邊仔細的觀察著維克多的表情，然而維克多卻沒有任何的表示，只是眨了眨那長到不行的睫毛然後沉默著。  
最終是勇利無法忍受這一片沉默以及怪異的氛圍，像是逃跑一般快速的離開會議用的房間，在回到自己的房間關上房門之後，勇利抵著房門口慢慢的滑落下來。  
那一刻他連自己都有些看不懂了。  
他是想從維克多那裡得到什麼答案嗎？  
想看他是不是會為了這個孩子心疼？  
想知道這孩子有沒有可能是他的…嗎？  
是或不是又怎麼樣？就算這孩子真是他的，想替維克多生小孩的人多的是，也不差他肚子裡的一個。  
你在期望什麼？勝生勇利。  
勇利笑了，笑的十分的難看，那即使他沒有想起但是淺意識裡的影響開始加劇。  
維克多‧尼基福羅夫…是你的偶像。  
披集的那句話像是魔障一樣在勇利腦海中盤旋。

所以這是自己輸了的原因嗎？  
勇利不免開始這麼想著。


	10. Chapter 10

在得知維克多準備出手的時間後，勇利決定在那之前要再連絡一次捷金斯，要是等維克多出手以後，勇利想要在捷金斯身上問出什麼那便也不可能的。  
於是在某一個沒有人在的時候，勇利窩在自己的房間裡，撥通了手機上的號碼，靜等著對方的回應，然而這一次不像上次幾乎是馬上就接通，等了幾聲，就在勇利幾乎要以為電話要斷掉的時候，才傳來接通的聲音。  
「捷金斯？」試探性的勇利開口問道，電話的另一頭安靜的可以。  
「你想要做什麼？」許久，那略帶點諷刺的嗓音才幽幽的說道。  
「我沒有想做什麼。」  
「喔─是嘛？不過你的相好維克多倒是想做很多讓我苦惱的事情。」  
「他不是我相好。」不知道為什麼，勇利在說這句話的時候，總有種悶悶的感受。  
「那你現在在他那邊做什麼？」  
「這也是我想問你的。」  
「你問我？」像是聽到天大的笑話一般，捷金斯瘋狂的笑著。  
「因為你要殺我，而維克多卻想救我，你為何不先說說你為什麼要殺我。」  
「噢─親愛的，這答案很簡單阿！因為你任務失敗了。」  
「是你委託死神的響鈴去暗殺維克多的？」  
「是不是我有很重要？」  
「死神的響鈴也想殺我。」  
「都說了你任務失敗了，自己家的組織你會不清楚他們的作法？」  
「但是你也跟著他們一起，是擔心我洩漏出你們的什麼秘密嗎？」  
「不─我只是想看維克多那傢伙痛不欲生的樣子。」捷金斯大笑的繼續說道，「不過沒想到你懷孕了。」  
「我懷孕跟你要不要殺我有什麼關係？又跟維克多有什麼關係。」  
「你還看不出來嗎？親愛的勇利，維克多對於你…嘖嘖嘖，可不像一般的老大會對手下該有的態度。」  
面對捷金斯的這句話勇利沉默了，的確維克多的態度很奇怪，可是他不願去這麼想，要是情感牽扯進去了，他們又要怎麼脫身呢？  
「你錯了，捷金斯，那一天我是因為維克多才會落海，而且很有可能會死在那裡，維克多救我那是因為他現在需要我，但是他為什麼需要我，我想你很清楚。」  
對於勇利的話，捷金斯沉默了一陣，那天晚上到底確切發生了麼事情，其中有一段過程他也不是很清楚，但是勇利的確是在那時候落海的，維克多也許喜歡勇利，但是也有可能無法接受他背叛自己，至於救勇利的原因，很可能是發現勇利懷孕之後。  
那個孩子…  
維克多真有這麼狠心，把自己的人給推到別人那邊嗎？  
不…他可是維克多，維克多‧尼基福羅夫，那個雷厲風行的男人，一接管組織就大刀闊斧毫不留情的傢伙。  
維克多有多狠，捷金斯是再清楚也不過的，也許他發現勝生勇利的一切都是在欺騙他，所以想這樣報復他嗎？  
「你…懷孕了，勇利，所以這是我現在不殺你的原因。」  
再次聽到這句話的時候，勇利瞬間覺得自己的血液又在凝結，雖然他也有猜想過可能是這樣，但是再次聽到捷金斯這麼明確的講，勇利只覺得一片冰冷。  
是誰的孩子又有差嗎？勇利安慰自己說道。  
就算是維克多的…維克多的…那又怎麼樣？  
他一樣會把這個孩子拿掉，想辦法把標記洗掉，就算要毀了自己，毀了身為Omega的身體也沒關係。

就算是…維克多的又怎麼樣呢…

「你…確定嗎？」勇利啞著嗓音說出了這句話，臉頰上早就佈滿了淚水，即使他忘記了，可是他的內心還沒有忘記。  
維克多‧尼基福羅夫，那個男人對於自己的意義一點也不平凡。  
「說實話我不確定，這也是我放任你待在那邊的原因，我不會為了一個不確定的血脈而大費周章的去搶人。」  
「你不確定？」  
「我想你應該知道那天有個聚會吧，主要是胡佛家族的那筆生意。」  
「這我知道…東南亞內亂的那筆，但是那筆生意你跟維克多都沒有拿到。」勇利想起他後來請披集查的資料中，那個家族最後是跟另一個大家族合作。  
「沒想到你消息還蠻靈通的，看來我得謹慎一點。」帶點玩笑的，捷金斯說道，此刻兩人之間的氛圍倒不像剛開始那樣僵硬。  
「這種事情隨便查也查的到吧！不過至少我以為這筆生意會是你或維克多拿下的。」  
「沒有意外的話應該是這樣沒錯，不過那天出了一點意外，中途我跟維克多就離場了。」  
「這要在電話裡講一時半刻也講不清楚，總之那一天我回到自己的住所，因為藥物的引發導致我神智不是很清楚，但是那天我房間裡有個發情的Omega。」  
「你認為是我？」  
「我不確定，我連對方是誰都沒有看清楚，但是黑頭髮的亞裔的Omega在我們這裡不常見，而且在我回過神來後對方早就被別人給帶走了，我連當初對方怎麼塞人進來的都不知道，你想能不著痕跡對我做出這件事情的還有誰？」捷金斯冷笑了一聲。  
勇利沉默了，雖然說在宴會場所肯定是不能帶太多人，但是在捷金斯替自己安排的住所裡，一定有不少他的護衛，能夠神不知鬼不覺的把人塞進去，然後再把人帶走並且跟捷金斯有私怨會這麼做的…勇利也想不到其他的人了。  
「能夠在我身邊安排臥底這麼多年的，也沒有其他人了，等我醒過來的時候，那些人早就帶著對方跑了，而且…你猜猜那些那些臥底的背景都跟誰有關？」  
「是尼基福羅夫家族的人嗎…」勇利問的很輕，但同時他也感覺到自己的心已經沉到了谷底，那早些日子裡每個夜晚夢見的崖邊，那種心痛的感覺，是因為這樣嗎？  
可是自己又能說些什麼呢？  
那時候他是想殺維克多的阿！  
「你說對了，那都是維克多的人。」  
「我明白了…」  
「不過說不準…這可能也是維克多給我下的圈套，你不相信我，勇利，你也不相信維克多，所以你才需要從我們兩邊找尋答案，不過同樣的我現在也不會相信你。」  
「你說的對，我們本來就是活在一堆謊言理的人，誰也不信誰。」  
「不過可以的話，我很樂意跟你合作，勇利，也很樂意搞清楚你肚子裡的孩子到底是誰的。」  
「我會考慮的，捷金斯，畢竟這孩子在還沒有百分百確定父親是誰的狀況下，也許對我比較有利。」笑著說完這句話之後，勇利就掛掉了手上的電話。  
這段對話不算長，但也讓勇利大概捉摸到那天宴會上的事情，因為突發事故導致維克多與捷金斯的提早離場，然後捷金斯在回到住處的時候因為藥物而神智不清，在那同時又遇上一個正在發情的Omega，後果可想而知。  
這時勇利癱軟坐在地上，將自己埋在膝蓋之間，那一刻他像嬰孩一般無助，這是他當上殺手以來就不再有的情緒，這一刻勇利慌了，也許在他心底的異樣情感擴大之前他還能夠保持理性跟冷靜，但是這幾日來維克多怪異的舉動，以及在這裡像是被護著般的對待，每一天用心的餐點，勇利不知道，原來他也會軟化，對於情感。  
生為殺手，他一直以來把情感劃分得很好，以前暗殺的對象也不乏是真心對他好的人，那個時候他會選擇給對方一個痛快，至少不讓他感到太多的痛苦，也許在他心底多少會有一點感觸，但是從來就不會產生這麼大的波動。  
因為在他接下任務的時候，情感早就被他屏棄了，但是為什麼，面對維克多，那些情感卻又都回來了，他覺得自己像個正常人一樣，有著情緒，不再是冷冰冰抽離一般的用理性看待一切。  
那天的夜裡，勇利再也無法入眠，彷彿一睡著就會夢到那些可怕的事實，第一次勇利覺得維克多很可怕，彷彿只要待在他的身邊，所有的一切都會失控了一般，而自己也不在是原來的自己。

在黑夜當中疾駛著一台轎車，有些煩躁的維克多看了看手腕上的表，自從勇利來到大宅之後，維克多無論如何都會回到大宅裡過夜，尤其是那晚勇利睡到半夜後尖叫以來，每天晚上維克多都要擔心到半夜才能入睡，就是怕勇利又做了惡夢。  
如果勇利做了惡夢而自己不在的話怎麼辦？  
一想到這裡，維克多就覺得很煩躁，再次跟大宅裡的護衛確認勇利沒有異常之後，維克多仍然是放心不下，最後出聲再度催促司機把車開快一點，他實在是很想早一點把這破事給處理好。  
而這時候在前面開車的司機只能一臉委屈的加快油門，就算是在怎麼好的車，也不能當火車開阿！老大。  
更別提他還得小心注意四周有沒有跟蹤埋伏，在確認沒有其他隱患之後，司機硬生生的把半小時的車程開到十五分鐘抵達。  
當轎車抵達目的地時，那是一個接近荒涼的貧民小鎮，在破爛不堪的透天別墅大門一打開時，整個霉味都四散了開來，這時維克多直接走到裡邊的客廳的書櫃面前，隨手抽起了其中一本書然後按下了底下暗藏的按鈕，整個書櫃便震動的往左邊開始移動，隨後露出一個通往地底的入口。  
整個入口處跟階梯看起來十分的乾淨，像是一直都有人出入的樣子，維克多看了一眼有些陰暗的入口，在階梯的最底部隱約有些光亮透了出來，緩緩的他走下階梯，打開了底下的那扇門之後，出現的是一個不算大的空間。  
在那還算明亮的屋內正中央，尤里正翹著腿坐在沙發上，旁邊還有一些監控的設備跟護衛人員在駐守著。  
「人怎麼樣了？」維克多看了尤里一眼問道。  
「老樣子，一直嚷嚷要見你，最近開始不吃不喝，看你會不會來見他。」  
聽著尤里的回答維克多皺了皺眉頭說道，「真要不行找個醫生來打個營養針或點滴都好，人只要現在不死就行了。」  
「你去看一眼效果會更好。」尤里看了維克多一眼說著。  
「我怕我看完他會更想死。」  
冷冷的，維克多露出了一臉嘲諷的表情，隨後邁開了步伐向前打開了面前的房門。  
而被打開房門的房間裡頭一片陰暗，只有幾盞微弱的檯燈亮著，沉悶的空氣裡還有著一絲焦躁的Omega氣息。  
此時在幽暗的床邊正捲縮著一個身影，白色的被單捲在那身子上頭，隱約還能看見青年那深褐色略長的短髮還有一些黑色的痕跡。  
在房門被推開後沒多久，那身子隱隱抬起頭來，在那近黑的咖啡色眼眸對上維克多的視線時，那雙眼明亮了一下，他狼狽的站起身來，白色的被單被他踐踏在地，接著兩步做一步的往門口飛奔而去，一瞬間整個人像是散了骨頭似的掛在維克多身上。  
看著那雙咖啡色的眼睛還噙著眼淚，維克多皺了皺眉，隨後一手拎著對方的手臂把人從自己身上給拉了起來，半拖半拉的把人給丟回了床上。  
「維克多…」在那一瞬間那人像是極度委屈般的說著，瘦弱的身子微微的顫抖。  
「不需要跟我來這套，對你我沒什麼耐心。」在說這句話的時候，維克多微微的撇了一眼那攏起來的小腹，同樣是接近五個月大的身孕，他的肚子就比勇利明顯的多，也許是那一身細皮嫩肉的遮掩不了懷孕的弧度，而他的勇利雖然也是纖細的體型，卻是擁有緊實美好的肌理。  
在發覺維克多有一瞬間看向自己的肚子時，本來有些沮喪的人又立刻死灰復燃的湊了上去，他拉住了維克多的手壓在自己的肚子上，帶著哭泣的嗓音說著。  
「你看看…這是我們的孩子，他現在會動了，你不能這樣對我，維克多！我雖然是家族那裡派來的人，可是我是真的愛你的！」  
「愛我？」維克多冷笑了一聲把手從肚皮上抽走，像是碰到了什麼不該碰的東西而甩了甩手繼續說著，「你愛的只是我所站在的位子罷了，別以為我不知道你那點小心思在想什麼。」  
「不是的，不是這樣的！維克多你相信我，你怎麼可以對我這麼無情？」青年哭泣的說道，接著又像是自我安慰的喃喃說著。  
「不對…維克多…你是愛我的，對不對？你只是生我的氣而已，不然你怎麼會標記我？」  
像是緊抓著最後一根稻草般，青年再度抓著維克多的手，討好一般的Omega訊息素開始充滿了空間當中，照理來說維克多標記了自己，那麼自己的訊息素對維克多來說應該是有點作用的。  
打著這樣的算盤，青年試圖藉此軟化維克多的態度，但是維克多卻依舊一臉冷冰冰的模樣，身上也絲毫沒有任何訊息素的味道被引發出來，就一如過去一樣。  
維克多是個標準的Alpha，但是沒有人知道為什麼，從他接管尼基福羅夫家族的位子之後，就用了一種屏蔽訊息素的藥劑，自此之後就幾乎沒有人能感受到維克多的訊息素，就連現在面對自己的Omega也要如此嗎？  
就在這時候，維克多再度扳開青年的手，毫不留情的將他給甩了開來然後冷冷的說道：  
「你唯一的價值就在於你肚子裡的東西，我不介意在六個月之後把那東西從你肚子裡挖出來放在保溫艙，現在技術似乎五個月也可以，那麼…你就沒有價值了。」  
聽著維克多的話，青年感受到一陣惡寒，他顫抖著嗓音說著，「你怎麼可以這麼做？這麼做的話可能會影響孩子的發育，甚至有可能會造成一些終身的後遺症…」  
「你以為我在乎？」挑了挑眉，維克多說著，他的眼神就像是在看一個物件一般，秤斤論兩的評斷著他的價值。  
在那一刻，青年澈底的放棄了，維克多對於自己是真的一點情份也沒有。  
「看在那個肚子的份上，我會讓人好好的照料你，但是你想發些脾氣跟做些什麼的話，就不要怪我了。」  
放下這句話之後，維克多一點情面也不留的轉身離去，想當初自己剛懷孕的時候，維克多曾經的溫柔都是一個假象，就算是自己像是軟禁般被囚禁在這裡，他那時也只當維克多對於家族的事情在生氣，但是隨著孩子週數越大，維克多的態度越來越冰冷，見他的次數也越來越少，這一個月來甚至沒有踏過這裡一步直到今天。  
從這孩子的週數開始穩定之後就漸漸的露出一些跡象，只是他還不想相信，一旦相信了他就不知道自己該怎麼辦才好，前期他還能以孩子的健康跟安危來逼維克多就範，但是現在看來他只要有那麼一點傾向，就會立馬被送去醫院強制把孩子給取了出來，現在的他已經完全失去了任何的優勢，而維克多到現在還肯好好的讓孩子待在他肚子裡，大概也只是這樣的作法對他來說比較方便而已，畢竟保溫艙還是有風險，而且如果遇到衝突的時候也不是很好轉移的物件，充其量他現在對維克多來說，只是一個好方便轉移的人體保溫艙而已。  
意識到這一點的青年只能平躺在床上痛哭，而在那屋子外的人似乎都沒有一個人能聽見他的聲音。

此時坐在外頭的尤里挑了挑眉毛，放下了交疊的雙腿，跟著一臉陰沉的維克多開啟了另一邊的房門，房內放著是一些武器跟設備，空間不算大，但是卻可以屏蔽掉所有的聲音，站在外頭也完全聽不見裡面在說些什麼。  
「克雷爾跟截金斯某方面來說還真是配阿！一個老想把自己的孩子塞給別人，一個老覺得別人肚子裡的孩子是自己的。」尤里笑著說道。  
「截金斯要這麼認為就讓他去，這反而對勇利來說是件好事，可以保證他的生命安全。」  
「但是要是威脅到自己的生命，截金斯一樣會放棄勇利跟他肚子裡的孩子。」  
「本來也就沒有要他做什麼，勇利跟那個孩子是我的責任而不是他的，讓他這麼誤以為下去也只是讓他稍微綁手綁腳而已，至於克雷爾…」維克多頓了頓語氣，一想到那個在房間哭的梨花帶淚的青年就覺的一股厭惡。  
「必要的時候也是可以捨棄的，反正那本來也只是想用來牽制截金斯而留下來的。」  
「知道了。」有些不耐煩的，尤里朝著維克多甩了甩手，接下來該怎麼做他還需要這老禿子教他嗎？  
「那就交給你了，說起來這克雷爾肚子裡的那個能保的下來你也是費了不少工夫，前期他沒少拿這個來給添你麻煩吧。」維克多笑著揉了尤里的頭髮一把，毫不意外的得到尤里的一個中指。  
「快滾吧！老爺爺，一個心都不在這裡，就不要在這裡添麻煩了。」  
維克多笑了笑，剩下沒說出口的便是不曾說出來的道謝，他們之間從來不需要明白的說出口，看著那一點留戀也沒有迅速離去的身影，尤里只覺得他心很累。  
這件事情結束之後，他覺對需要放一個很長的假！  
這麼想著他忍不住撥通了手機上的電話號碼，上次跟著替身一起引開人的時候，他記得他身上也沒少受了什麼傷，最近又為了給瓦西里下絆子，私底下他也沒少做什麼。  
在電話接通的瞬間，一抹不易查覺的弧度勾起。

在探望過克雷爾的情況之後，暫時這人應該會消停一會，克雷爾這人並不蠢，相反的野心勃勃也有點小精明，也正是因為如此更加能明白自己的處境，在這當口他可不想還要花心思去處理那個傢伙，也不想讓他弄的看守的人煩躁。  
想懷自己的孩子…  
維克多冷笑，他倒是想看看當他知道自己肚子裡孩子的父親是誰的時候，會露出怎麼樣的表情，而一開始這樣的念頭，忍不住的，維克多又想起了勇利美好的樣子，微微攏起的小腹，依然好看的身形，這讓維克多更迫不及待的想回去大宅看勇利。  
再度訓斥司機加快車速之後，司機只能一臉苦逼的踩著油門心想，老大，我開的真不是火車阿！

在火速的回到大宅之後，已經是凌晨三點多了，維克多悄悄的來到勇利的房門口，在跟護衛問過勇利的情況之後，偷偷的打開了房門，自從那天晚上勇利半夜尖叫之後，維克多便把勇利房門的鑰匙打了一副放在身上，為的就是方便出事情的時候能在第一時間進到勇利的房裡，總不能每次都用開槍來破門吧？現在倒是方便他偷偷的去看勇利一眼。  
維克多躡手躡腳的走進了屋內，此時的勇利正皺皺著眉頭捲在床的一邊，一副極度沒有安全感的樣子，維克多還記得，以前的勇利雖然也都是靠一邊側睡的，但是他的睡姿很安穩，而不是像現在這樣，看起來十足的沒有安全感。  
不知道是不是孕期的影響，一直到維克多輕巧的坐在床緣勇利都沒有醒過來，在過去的勇利警覺心很高，一點動靜都能夠醒了過來。  
溫柔的維克多撫上了那緊皺的眉頭，希望勇利能睡得安穩一點，房間裡還有屬於勇利的淡淡味道，似有弱無的訊息素讓維克多焦躁的心也平撫了下來，如果可以的話，他很想就這麼跟勇利這樣靜靜的過下去，可是他們誰都不是能夠平淡的在這世界裡生存的身份。  
「好好睡吧，我的睡美人。」揉了一把勇利的頭髮，維克多再度離開了房間，然而他所不知道的是當他關上房門的瞬間，房間裡的那雙黑色的眼眸張了開來，眼中閃過了許多的情緒，有疑惑、懷疑和一些恐懼。  
勇利真的看不明白維克多，事以至此他已經認為那天晚上，肯定是維克多把他送到捷金斯的床上，所以這也可能是自己跳海的原因，隨便被一個男人標記，再也沒有比這更令人羞辱的事情了。  
如果維克多對自己只有背叛的報復，為什麼又老是在這種細節裡對自己好？難道是維克多看穿自己剛才在裝睡而演的戲嗎？  
本來就已經睡得很淺而不安穩的勇利，其實在維克多轉開門把的瞬間就醒了過來，只不過順勢的繼續裝睡想看看維克多打算做些什麼，如果這時候維克多給自己的是一個嘲諷的笑容，或是警戒的查探他的狀態，那麼他還可以理智的屏除掉心裡的那些紛亂念頭，只是為什麼要一副心疼的樣子去處碰自己，然後用溫柔的語調跟自己說話呢？  
是維克多太會演戲還是這其中還有著什麼？勇利真的想不通，他也不明白，僅僅是接觸了一段時間，他的心為何就動搖的這麼快。  
為什麼不再理性的判斷與思考？  
這時的勇利還沒能想明白，影響自己思緒的並不僅僅是淺意識上殘存對維克多的仰慕，而是本能上的一種影響，一種融進血肉裡的影響。

那一夜是一個失眠的夜晚，躺在床上的維克多開始不免想著，如果勇利知道自己當初是怎麼懷孕的，還有這孩子是誰的，會是什麼樣的反應？  
想來是生氣跟厭惡居多，畢竟這些日子以來，勇利對自己的態度依舊很有隔閡，由此可以判斷勇利對這孩子大概也會是如此，如果勇利不想要的話，不知道他能不能把孩子留給他，剩下的如果勇利想要自由他可以給，只要讓他可以默默的守護他就好。  
只要讓他知道勇利好好的在哪裡生活就好，然後留個想念給自己，也許這就是當初自己的私心，起碼他還有什麼可以懷念。  
再度坐起身子，維克多盯著眼前的那堵牆，想著隔著那道牆後面的人兒，他的心又再度沉了下去，有點疼痛，有點甜蜜，雖然他們只有一道牆的距離，可是維克多知道，那不僅僅是一道牆。  
那是他們之間跨越不了的距離。

你能原諒我嗎？勇利。  
你能夠愛我嗎？勇利。

而這兩句話在這現在卻是永遠沒有答案。


	11. Chapter 11

那一天後半夜，勇利已經是無法入眠，他睜著眼看著窗外的景色，一直到窗邊染了一點點的白才強逼自己入睡，這短暫的睡眠反而讓勇利的大腦有些疼痛，懷孕接近五個月，勇利越能感受到自己身體的無力，這個孩子…  
勇利沉著眼看著肚子裡的孩子一眼，在不拿掉他就拿不掉了，但是現在逼近關鍵時刻，他不想自己因為人流而無法動彈，至少現在他的行動還算自由，對上一般人來說還算靈敏。  
坐起身來，勇利暫時決定不去想這孩子的去處，如果真要是拿不掉生下來了，即使自己無法面對，那總是有這孩子的去處，為了讓自己不像魚肉般任人宰割，勇利只能這樣盤算。  
也許有些人會覺得勇利心狠，對於這個孩子，但是只有勇利自己知道，說他沒有猶豫沒有在意是假的，畢竟那也是一點一點在他肚子裡成長的，但是只要一想到這八九不離十的可能是捷金斯的孩子，再加上自己是如何懷上的情況，他的心就複雜了許多。  
至此誰也沒想到那個被誤解的存在，那個不去解釋的夜晚，會成為橫在兩人之間的橫溝。

在接下來的日子當中，維克多、克里斯跟尤里依然忙碌著，勇利見到他們的時間越來越少，雖然沒見到維克多，但是那個男人的關懷似乎無所不在。  
每天的營養早餐除了考慮他的喜好之外，似乎還會針對他這幾日對食物口味的變化與身體做調整，甚至是發現他幾乎都沒睡好似的，在睡前還會有人準備安神的茶或牛奶。  
而維克多只要一回來，第一時間就是去見勇利，跟他說現在的狀況，甚至還會聽聽勇利的分析，就好像是要讓他安心一樣。  
如果這一切發生在他跟捷金斯通話以前，也許勇利就能看得出來，在維克多那雙眼裡的真切關懷，可是現在的一切在勇利的眼裡卻是什麼都不可以相信。  
在與維克多的談話中，勇利才知道捷金斯已經與維克多佈下的航道接觸了，本來他以為捷金斯會在拖久一點，但是沒想到在醜聞爆發差不多十天後，確定海運的不可行了，他就連忙找上維克多的那條空運，似乎是在過個幾天就要發貨了。  
「怎麼會這麼急？我以為捷金斯還會在謹慎一點，在快也要一個多禮拜後才會跟你確認。」畢竟照原來的推論，走空運的話他至少還有一個月的緩衝，這麼快就下決定實在不像捷金斯。  
「因為對方希望他能夠早點出貨。」維克多在說這句話的時候，嘴邊勾起了一個自信的笑容。  
勇利看著這樣的笑容，想來這暗中維克多顯然是做了什麼手腳，不然哪有這麼湊巧，剛好在這時候對方提出這種要求。  
「你私底做了什麼吧？」雖然已經是這麼認定著，但是勇利仍是忍不住開口問道。  
「只是做點小手腳而已，讓他有點競爭的壓力。」  
雖然說一般生意只要講成了就不太會有變卦，但畢竟這是地下世界，可沒有什麼白紙黑字的合約給你照規矩走，一但有更好更快的選擇，在緊急的時候誰也顧不上誰這麼多。  
剛好這筆生意，是某個家族正在擴張勢力所需要用的，最近他們的情勢緊繃，以至於剛好可以讓維克多插手干預了一下，這讓對方有些動搖，不然在一般情況下為了維持良好的下商譽，多數人也不是會輕易反悔的。  
這一下子捷金斯為了拉攏住客人，所以想用最快的速度把貨送出去，這一筆貨物雖然不能一次就弄垮捷金斯家族的經濟，但是對捷金斯來說無疑是肉痛的一筆，畢竟這是他今年度重點生意之一。  
「這樣子的話…最快下個禮拜捷金斯就會知道他那筆貨物拿不回來了。」  
「沒錯。」維克多拉出了一個笑容說道。  
「但是這件事情爆發不會影響那個航道的生意嗎？」  
在地底下的生意黑吃黑是很常發生的，因此誠信也是許多人做生意的一種考量，如此一來處理不當，那條航道也有可能從此被廢棄了，一直到有別的家族取代為止。  
「我不會毀了那條航道的，做點手腳演點戲還是可以的。」維克多笑著說道，那條航道每年的收益也不可小覷，雖然帳面上是另一個家族的範疇，但實際上那些利潤多數都進了維克多這裡，檯面上他還不打算曝光，所以只打算跟對方來一場好戲，當做是劫機的戲碼。  
反正對方是自己的人也不怕這戲演的不好。  
「勇利…雖然說捷金斯不太可能會找到這裡來，但是你還是小心一點，尤其是下禮拜事情爆發之後。」  
仔細的讓勇利知道所有的事情，這也是維克多希望勇利能提早做好準備，以免萬一真的發生了什麼事情，勇利在什麼也不清楚的狀況下無法保全自己，當然是什麼也沒發生是最好的。  
面對維克多的關心，勇利只是撇了撇頭冷漠的說了一句我知道了，在正事講完之後，勇利顯然也沒有什麼話好對維克多說，而維克多則是静靜的坐著就這樣看著勇利，看到最後勇利都覺得非常的不自在這才轉過頭去看著維克多說道。  
「還有事嗎？維克多。」  
「沒什麼，就想看看你。」  
「有什麼好看的？」  
「你就在這裡，我覺得挺好的。」  
「有什麼好？喜歡我被你掌控的感覺嗎？」勇利冷冷的笑道，那一刻維克多顯然慌亂了起來。  
「我不是這意思…勇利…」  
「不重要，維克多你怎麼想，對我來說都不重要，沒事的話我想回去休息了。」打斷了維克多還未說出口的話後勇利轉身離去，其實勇利也不知道自己到底是想聽維克多否認還是承認？  
在他打定主意是維克多把自己送到別人床上的現在，他心底出現的那股悲痛他只當做事羞辱，其他什麼的他不想承認也不想去想。  
在談公事的時候他還能讓自己理智的思考，但是公事一談完內心就會不可制止的陷入一種雜亂之中，這樣的感覺勇利很不喜歡，他不喜歡這種幾乎要失控的感覺。  
看著勇利離去的背影，維克多只能深深的嘆了一口氣，那個孩子勇利還有可能留下嗎？  
到這個現在，維克多也開始陷入了一種泥淖，勇利似乎是越來越不待見自己，但是自己還是私心的想要留下什麼，想要一個證明，證明他們曾經如此靠近過的曾經。  
到這一刻兩個人之間的距離又越走越遠了，比再次相遇前還要遠。  
你知道嗎？勇利…  
我愛你。  
這一句我愛你，維克多卻從來沒有機會可以說出口。

所謂的暴風雨前的寧靜，勇利深刻的覺得自己現在就是這種情況，這幾日來表面看起來太過於祥和了，但是為了不讓自己太過放鬆，勇利還是利用大宅裡的一些設施給自己做了一點的訓練，也只有在訓練之中可以不去想那麼多關於維克多的事情。  
雖然勇利還有些事情想在跟捷金斯確認，他想知道自己是哪裡可能露出破綻而被維克多發現的，在另外關於他暗殺的行動，為什麼他當初對死神響鈴回報的跟他做的有些出入。  
在這幾日仔細的察看披集替他黑來的他以前所做過的報告資料，其中不乏發現一些不太一樣的東西，就例如那張飛回日本的機票。  
關於那張機票他居然沒有通知死神的響鈴，這跟他當初與死神的響鈴說的不一樣，他這麼急著回日本是要去做什麼？  
在當初說好的條件中，包括任務完成回總部報到，接受一個禮拜的監控，然後在確認將來生活的地點與位子，完成定期回報狀態的模式之後才能離開組織的範圍，但是他卻做了完全違反規定的事情，而且照自己的個性來說，任務即使達成能夠脫離組織，他首要也不會回到日本，畢竟在當口上回去日本也只可能給家人帶來困擾罷了。  
所以如果自己是直接先打算回到日本，那麼代表他對組織已經有些懷疑，那這樣來說，捷金斯家族到底是死神響鈴的牽線還是勇利自身去找的合作呢？  
也許知道了這些他更能推斷出當時的自己是想怎麼做的，雖然在第一次與捷金斯的通話中，捷金斯表明著自己如果不拿維克多的情報跟他交換，那麼他也不打算多說些什麼。  
不過在第二次的通話中，也許是彼此對這肚子裡的孩子都有著一些想法，捷金斯對他的態度似乎比較有好了一點，至少在不危及利益上的事情，他似乎是願意告訴勇利的，可是在這現在勇利是不敢再去聯絡捷金斯了。  
勇利並不是擔心捷金斯是否會懷疑自己也是坑了他一筆的人，反倒是有些擔心在事件準備要爆發的時候聯繫，如果被查到什麼破綻或洩漏自己的所在位子，那又是更麻煩的一件事了。  
即使他肚子裡有的可能是捷金斯的，但是這並不代表自己就要像尋常人一樣，成為捷金斯的誰，也不代表自己要依附他而活，他是勝生勇利，他只能是勝生勇利，到這現在他一樣相信自己的選擇。  
雖然維克多不一定可信，但是這也許是他擺脫這一切最好的方式，所以他還在這裡，還留在這裡，至此他至少不能做出危害到計畫的舉動，然而勇利卻不知道的是，維克多掌握著捷金斯家的所有細節，而捷金斯也差不多，畢竟他們的不合也在商場上征戰了多年，對於彼此他們可是熟悉的很。  
也因此這一片寧靜也真的只到了事情爆發的那一天為止。

在貨運抵達機場的時候，一場鬥爭也就揭開了序幕了，在外人的眼裡，維克多這次可是撿了一個大便宜，除了飛機降落的時間是很冷僻守衛最少的時候，就連停機的跑道也是那個邊邊角落，以至於當維克多的下屬已經開始行動過後，機場的保全才收到了消息。  
當大批的護衛趕到時，整架飛機早就已經在一群圍攻之下，由於這一場貨運不只是捷金斯家族的貨運，在取貨上對方則是採用了嚴格的限制，包括各家族只能在指定的場所等，不能參與卸貨的過程，也更不能自己跑到停機坪交易。  
畢竟要是哪個貪心的想順便搶走別家族的貨那可就麻煩了，然而沒人想到的是，因為這個規定，當捷金斯家族與其他等待的家族收到消息趕到停機坪時，所看到的就已經是一片陷入火海的狀態。  
對方似乎一點也不戀戰，對機場的保全沒有下什麼死手，但是整座停機坪正燒著火花，這讓他們的首要之務也只能是搶救剩下的貨物以及撲滅火苗，至於對那已經劫貨撤退的一夥人也只能日後再找時間算帳了。  
然而在這次損失清點的時候，捷金斯家族的人就發現，損失的就只有自家的貨物而已，這讓捷金斯家族的人徹底爆了。  
而當這件事情上報到捷金斯身上，他才正要趕去失事現場並且與客人做聯繫，雖然本來是打算後天要交的貨，但是依照本來約定的時間，他其實提早了三個禮拜，緊急叫貨的話還是能在時間期限內交貨給客人。  
想來雙方也合作了幾次，應該可以體諒他的處境才對，誰知道當他電話撥了過去，對方卻說他有另一批線可以準時在一個禮拜內交貨，如果捷金斯不能給貨那這次的交易就算了，畢竟他最多也只能等捷金斯一個禮拜，他現在的情況也不樂觀。  
一個禮拜光是空運過來就來不及了，更別提他還得花時間準備這些貨物，那瞬間捷金斯氣的在汽車裡直接把手機給扔爛了，到底是誰捷走他的貨物他一定要搞清楚。  
等到捷金斯趕到了現場也已經是第三天了，其中還包含坐飛機的時間，這三天雖然捷金斯家族取貨的人一直在駐守，但是不是所有的東西都密不透風，就例如一些監視器的關鍵資料，早在當下要查的時候，不知道是誰透過網路把重要的鏡頭刪的乾乾淨淨的，最後只有幾個對方帶著貨物逃脫的畫面遺留下來。  
對此捷金斯對負責這條航道的家族提出了質疑，雖然一切都發生的很合理，但是也太過於合理到捷金斯不免去多想，連一點讓人質疑的地方都沒有，感覺就像是設計好的一切。  
然而找不到證據可以證明的捷金斯也只能憤恨的離開，雖然航道通常會有一些貨物的賠償，但是以那筆交易來說，那筆賠償根本是塞牙縫，雖然捷金斯顯得很無法接受，但是在外界的眼裡卻又不是這麼一回事。  
就例如其他家族都沒事，唯獨遭殃的就捷金斯的貨物，顯然就很有針對性，這代表是捷金斯自家的仇人來惹事，而且還把人家停機坪給燒了一把，飛機也差點遭殃，在這種情況下，人家還肯給你機本的損害賠償已經是很人情義理的了。  
當然這其中是不是有些貓膩，其實有些人還是感覺得到的，不過反證是別人家族的恩怨他們也不想管，本來在這世界拉攏別人互相陷害攻擊也只是家常便飯，落了別人家的陷阱也怪不得什麼。  
在這一陣風頭上，捷金斯已經是煩的不得了，家族的那些長輩紛紛都跳出來糊他一把，賺錢的時候都不見人影，只知道在這種時候落井下石，然而捷金斯沒想到的是，更落井下石的事情便是，那個原先客人交易居然是被維克多給端走了。  
雖然他本來就有懷疑，這下完全是落實他的猜測，而且根據回報回來的消息，他更是懷疑捷走他貨物的就是維克多，這個無恥的傢伙居然拿他的貨物搶他的客人，這筆帳捷金斯是已經忍不下去了，本來還想慢慢跟維克多耗的心情也都沒有了，既然維克多讓他難看，那麼他也不打算讓他好過，至此這場戰爭是完全的爆發了出來。

這一次捷金斯可是下足了血本，即使家族的幾個產業也開始受到維克多的攻擊，他也只是消極的應對，現在他可不想力氣浪費在這種地方，既然維克多可以拉攏克里斯的家族，那他自然也有他的人脈。  
馬卡洛夫家在得知捷金斯那邊出事情之後，就立刻派人來關注了，說實在話當初要不是他的水路被查封得安份三個月，這件事情也不會是這樣，所以多少對於捷金斯自然有種惺惺相惜的情感，加上兩家合作以久，關係也十分的緊密，所以在第一時間就來支援捷金斯。  
更另外這條水路被迫停止三個月，害馬卡洛夫家也是失掉了很多生意，而在背後搞這些事情的自然是維克多他們，這些事情馬卡洛夫家當然也查得到，也因此維克多也算是跟馬卡洛夫家結下了樑子。  
先不論兩家原本的關係，但是光共同敵人這一點，這兩大家族就有合作的意願，事情發展到此已經開始成一場惡戰。  
而當勇利感受到這場戰爭的開始的時候，已經是捷金斯家族的殺手追殺到大宅的時候，關於大宅維克多始終就是有些太過於自信，他沒想到這個他隱蔽很好的地點居然會在這麼短時間內被捷金斯給發現。  
要不是披集早先一步得到消息並且通知勇利，可能都得等人家都闖進來了才能夠發現，雖然現在也沒有多好，此時在大宅的正門口大批的護衛正阻攔著捷金斯家族的人。  
而勇利就趁著這短短的空檔把筆電手機和一些資料都塞進了包包裡，背著後背包沖出了房門就打算往外頭逃生。  
「好歹給我一把槍。」在出房門口的時候，勇利對著護衛說道。  
護衛先是遲疑了一會，隨後給了勇利一把手槍，雖然不是他愛用的那支，顯然這些護衛不可能跟尤里一樣細心，不過有勝於無，不論是哪種型號的手槍勇利大至上都用過，只是喜愛跟順手的程度而已。  
這時大宅外駐守的護衛已經被逼退進到大宅內部，槍響也開始在屋內蔓延，沒有絲毫的猶豫，勇利拉開了手槍上的保險上了膛之後，就快速的跟護衛一起進行撤退。  
這時勇利才深深的體會到懷孕真的是件很不方便的事情，每當他快速移動的時候，肚子傳來的下墜感讓他很不習慣，甚至在幾次翻滾躲避的時候還差一點壓到了那微微攏起的肚子，這讓一旁的護衛看的膽戰心驚。  
不過這倒是不影響勇利攻擊的模式，只見他手腕一甩人立刻又退回牆後，那堵在樓梯附近的槍手就被他給擊斃了，趁著這個缺口護衛跟勇利連忙下了樓梯一股腦的往後門跑去，這時身後的護衛越來越少，勇利能感覺到這次捷金斯是打定了主意要攻陷這裡，只是不知道捷金斯對自己下的命令是活捉還是擊斃，在這種時候勇利也沒辦法想太多。  
就在穿越長廊再一次側身翻滾躲避子彈的時候，勇利這一次一個重心沒抓穩整個人幾乎是側倒在地上，他旁邊的地毯還被子彈擊出一個黑灰的圓洞。  
「勇利─」就在這時從不遠處傳來焦急的嗓音，當勇利一抬頭便能看見前面的後門敞開，維克多正帶著其他護衛追趕而來。  
子彈劃過了走道準確的打在敵人的身上，瞬間鮮血濺滿了白牆，這時維克多只覺得自己的心臟都要停止了，他才剛跨進大宅一步，看見的就是勇利翻滾在地上，子彈從他身上擦邊而過的情形，差那麼一點，子彈就要打在勇利的身上了。  
他連忙兩步做一步的跨到勇利身邊，小心翼翼的把人給攙扶起來，但也在維克多分心的這麼一下，一個槍口已然對準他了，猛然的勇利把人給推開，一個側身子彈劃過了了左手臂拉出了一道口子，隨後勇利舉起右手快速的擊發了兩枚子彈，一聲哀嚎，對方便倒臥在地面。  
那一刻勇利也說不清剛才自己恐慌的心情是什麼，他只知道當他看見槍口對著維克多時，他的心臟幾乎是停止跳動，時間彷彿都被凍結了，接著又像是快轉一般，在自己意識過來之前，身體已經猛然的行動了。  
「勇利─」  
這時候的維克多是自責的可以，連忙衝向前幾乎是用自己的肉身把勇利互的緊實，隨後掏出了手帕先緊急綁在勇利受傷的手臂上之後，半擁著勇利連忙撤退。  
對方的人數是壓倒性的多，而維克多此次趕回來跟在身邊的護衛也不多，這時維克多只能感謝他多疑的猜忌，以他對捷金斯的瞭解，他一直覺得捷金斯的佈局有點太過微弱，很像是在掩飾著什麼行動一般。  
當這個想法才剛竄過維克多的腦袋，維克多是連想都沒有想的就趨車前往大宅，好在他一直不敢離勇利太遠，要不然在這當下可能還不一定趕的回來。  
在連續朝著追兵開了幾槍後，維克多先是把勇利塞進他停在後院的車裡，接著從口袋裡拿出一個橢圓狀的綠色物體，那瞬間勇利挑了挑眉毛，隨後只見維克多拉開了保險栓毫不猶豫的把東西給扔到了後門口，接著一聲巨響，碰的一聲整個門口被炸開，破碎的水泥與露出來的鋼筋歪歪扭扭的突出牆面，在這一片喧囂當中，維克多也連忙上了轎車，幾乎是同個時刻，前坐的駕駛趕緊踩動了油門揚長而去。  
然而在後方的追兵也只是在爆破的瞬間被打斷了一小下，沒多久對方也上了轎車急起直追，整條山路被他們開的像賽車跑道，充滿了尖銳的剎車聲跟甩尾的過彎，一個不小心一台護衛的車輛就跟對方撞在一起，兩台車打滑撞向山壁發出了猛烈的爆炸聲。  
維克多皺了皺眉頭，拉開了車窗，整個人幾乎都探出了窗子之外，手上亮晃晃的是他慣用的沙漠之鷹，這把手槍其實在實戰上不一定好用，雖然他可以裝填威力強大的子彈，但是他的重量卻是硬生生的重了許多，單手幾乎是難以掌握的地步，然而維克多就像是個違逆法則的存在，只見他單手握著沙漠之鷹，一扣下板機，子彈立刻穿透了轎車的引擎濺起了火花，雖後又是一聲爆炸聲響，一輛轎車變滾落山道。  
看著那銀色的槍身，似乎有著什麼熟悉感正往勇利的腦袋竄了竄，但是不等勇利開始去釐清那種感覺，一陣鈍痛從他的小腹傳來，剛剛他可是狠狠的撞了肚子一把，在那個緊急的狀態之下，也許是身經緊繃所以沒什麼感覺，但是一進到轎車開始，勇利便隱約查覺到有些不對勁。  
眉頭緊皺，勇利壓下了腹中的異樣，隨後也開啟了車窗不斷的向後射擊，其中有枚子彈擦過了勇利的臉頰劃出了血痕，勇利抹了抹臉再把頭髮往後一撥，微瞇著眼睛朝著對方的駕駛坐射擊，一擊便射中了對方的駕駛，只見車體打滑，一路撞向山壁而整個翻覆了起來。  
而不算大的山道橫躺著一輛轎車，多少阻擋了追兵的速度，就在維克多與三台護衛的轎車快速的拉開距離時，誰有沒有想到前方居然還有著埋伏。  
只聽見一聲槍響，子彈穿透了玻璃擊中了駕駛，即使副駕的護衛連忙的穩住車車，但是整台轎車依然打滑側翻了過去，那瞬間勇利跟維克多都把身子縮回進轎車裡，維克多更是一把拉過勇利把人圈進了懷中，並且用自己的後背當底硬生生的檔下了多數的衝擊。  
在轎車翻覆在路邊的瞬間，勇利也很狠的往維克多的胸口撞了下去，一句悶哼聲從維克多的胸腔傳來，雖然Alpha的體質一向很好，但是剛才那下衝擊可不小，換做是一般的Alpha可不是悶哼一聲就能解決的。  
就在勇利連忙想起身怕繼續壓著維克多的時候，只見維克多仍是緊緊的抓著自己，有點擔憂的在自己身上上下檢查著，在發現沒有其他的傷口後才放心的吐了一口氣，雖然外傷沒有，但是勇利的臉色卻有些不好。  
「有哪裡受傷了嗎？」懷疑是不是自己是不是有哪裡沒有檢查到的維克多，一臉緊張的問著，然而勇利只是搖了搖頭離開了那個懷抱。  
在這現在的情況，他總不好跟維克多說，剛才的撞擊讓他的肚子又痛了幾分，勇利緩緩的吐了一口氣，忍著下墬般的鈍痛感，他努力的讓自己看起來沒什麼異樣。  
在度快速的檢查一遍，維克多並沒有發現什麼傷口，雖然有些疑問，但是他也知道此時並不是一個很好的時機，於是他踹開了頭頂有些變型的車門，先是探頭了出去，隨後在車內撈出了一個黑盒子，從盒子裡面拿出了瞄準鏡裝上，接著對著剛才擊發而來的彈道瞄準，果然在一個山坡上找到了他的目標。  
一個扣下板機，在對方還來不及反應的當下就一擊斃命，在確認四周都安全之後，維克多才一把撐在門框上跳出了轎車，隨後也伸出手來把勇利也拉了出去，就在這時維克多也察覺到勇利的異樣，按照勇利的身手即使懷孕了也不會像現在這樣有些愚鈍，雖然維克多很想再確認一下，但是現在的確不是很好的時機。  
於是維克多只能先去敲掉檔風玻璃剩下的碎片，把副駕還剩一口氣的護衛給拉了出來之後，然後護著勇利走到前方停下來的轎車邊上，此時從轎車的後座走出了一名護衛，在維克多對他示意一眼之後，他便拖那個受傷的護衛上了後方的另一輛轎車。

這時勇利再次的被塞進轎車之中，在他的左邊本來就坐著原先的護衛，而維克多一樣坐在他的右手邊，對這樣的位子雖然勇利有點不習慣，但是他已經沒有力氣去表明立場了，下腹部的痛感越來越明顯，最後他只能白著一張臉發出了悶哼一聲。  
「勇利！撞到肚子了嗎？」看著勇利下意識的抱著肚子，維克多開始意識到事情的嚴重性，該死的，他從剛才就應該要想到。  
對上那張顯然慌亂又擔憂的臉，不知道為什麼，勇利反而冷靜了下來，有種阿！原來維克多也會有這樣的表情的感嘆，看著那張急到眼淚都要掉出來的神情，勇利卻只覺得不可思議。  
「原來維克多也會哭！」  
「這不是當然的嗎！你還有心情開玩笑…快開車阿！」對著勇利說完之後，維克多對著駕駛又是一陣咆嘯，感受到自家老大的憤怒，他們也明白這不是一件可以開玩笑的事情，於是駕駛連忙踩著油門飛奔而去，這時候他只恨得這油門只有一個好給他踩而已。  
由於剛剛的耽擱，本來甩開的追兵又重新追趕了上來，這一下澈底的惹怒了維克多，現在他趕著要帶勇利去做檢查，而那些該死的簍蟻就像打不死的蟑螂一樣煩。  
拿出了勉強還能撥打還有些碎裂的手機，維克多快速撥通了一組電話咆嘯著。  
「尤里奧，你在哪裡？」  
這時勇利聽不見尤里說劃的聲音，卻能看見維克多的眉頭深鎖，然後壓低著嗓音說著。  
「勇利撞到肚子了…我需要你馬上到。」  
在維克多說完那句話之後電話那頭的尤里一句混蛋倒是罵得很大聲，大聲到勇利都聽見了而勾起了一抹微笑，不過這一笑起來肚子又是一陣抽痛，在這個時候勇利有種很怪的感覺，好像他從這個戰局裡抽身了，現在怎麼樣都沒有關係，在這裡結束也沒有關係了。  
最後維克多掛上了電話，撥了撥勇利臉上因為冷汗而貼在臉頰上的頭髮，然後輕輕的吻在勇利的額頭上。  
「不要緊，再忍忍醫院就到了。」  
「現在你可以告訴我這孩子是誰的嗎？」蒼白著，勇利緩緩的問上了一句，至少如果這是最後那好歹也給他一個答案。  
「不，我現在不會告訴你，等到醫院確定你平安了我們在談這件事，所以…拜託…勇利，你一定不會有事的。」顫抖著說著這句話，維克多緊緊的握住勇利的手，而在他們身後戰況以及危及他都不想去在乎了，他只怕他的視線離開了一點，勇利就會消失。  
好險當轎車衝出了下山的出口時，另一群大批的車隊急駛而來，在領頭的那輛轎車裡裡探出了尤里的身影，只見他扛著一台小型的火箭桶直接朝著敵方發射，趁著這一陣爆破，維克多與他的護衛快速的駛離了現場。  
在確認後方沒有什麼問題之後，維克多又快速的撥通了一隻電話。  
「克里斯，護理師跟醫生準備好，我要送勇利去醫院，確保所有的設施和藥品的完善。」  
快速的掛斷了電話之後，維克多再度把勇利摟進了懷中，一下又一下的輕拍著勇利的背，試圖想緩解一下勇利的疼痛，然後是近乎自言自語的呢喃說道。  
「沒事的…勇利，沒事的…醫院就要到了。」  
聽著這男人顫抖又悲痛的嗓音，勇利開始覺得，也許那一些不只是假象，能有人能演戲演到這個份上嗎？  
這個男人真的會這麼狠的把自己給推到另一個男人的床上嗎？  
這時候的勇利很想這麼問著，但是他又不想破壞這一份美好。

告訴我，維克多…  
你到底是怎麼想的呢？  
現在的你是出自你的真心嗎？


	12. Chapter 12

轎車疾駛停在一家看起來是私人醫院的地方，維克多連忙開起車門把勇利抱了出來，緊皺著眉頭把勇利放在病床上後，他握著勇利的手跟著醫護人員一起把勇利推進了醫院。  
時間在這時後彷彿慢了下來了，病床在推動時響起的喀啦聲，讓勇利有種錯覺，好像一切又回到了起點，依稀中也是這樣，維克多握著他的手，醫院天花板的日光不斷的在眼前滑過。  
他看向維克多，動了動嘴唇想說些什麼，最終卻什麼都來不及說的就被推進了診間，在診間的房門關上的瞬間，隔著兩端的人遙遙的對望，最後所有的視線都被阻隔在外。  
維克多焦躁的在門外等著，在醫生準備進去的時候，連忙得抓住了醫生說著，「以大人的性命為優先。」  
醫生點了點頭，快速的進到了急診間，這時維克多只能在外頭踱步著，不知道是他來回走了第幾趟的時候，克里斯從走廊的另一端跑來。  
「現在狀況怎麼樣？」  
「不知道，勇利說他的肚子痛…應該是撞到肚子了！」  
「捷金斯這個混仗！他不是認為…」就再克里斯話說到一半時，突然接受到維克多警示般眼神之後就頓了下去，隨後才又開口說著。  
「他怎麼會突然去襲擊你們，以他現在的認知不怕勇利流產嗎？」  
「對捷金斯來說最重要的是他自己，也許他也是想抓住勇利確認這一點，他可是捷金斯，縱使結論是他自己推敲出來的，但是他也不會這麼的輕易相信，就算是真的，對他來說自己才是最重要的。」維克多冰冷的說著，語調像是寒冷的冬天。  
「那現在你打算怎麼做？」  
「我不知道，克里斯…我不知道…」維克多說完整個人無力的蹲了下來，那一天惡夢一般的情景又在他腦裡播放。  
「振作點，維克多！勇利還需要你。」看著如此失態的維克多，連克里斯都有點不忍，他拉了拉維克多的手臂，試圖將人給拉了起來。  
「克里斯…我是不是又做錯了？」維克多沙啞的問著，那一句顯得很淒涼，站起身子，維克多看著克里斯，但是他卻不知道自己應該說什麼，或者是想聽到什麼。  
「你知道的，維克多，我們沒有選擇，也不能後悔，沒有所謂的做錯跟做對，只有一步步的規劃跟盤算，我們的每一步都代表著一個計劃一條路，這不是你告訴我的嗎。」克里斯平靜的說著，他不是不能體會維克多的心情，但是一旦失去了理智他們就輸了。  
「你說的對，克里斯…我不能後悔，我也不會後悔。」冷靜下來的維克多只是一臉擔憂的站在緊閉的門口，不知道過了多久，關起的門終於打了開來，醫生也緩緩的從診療間走了出來。  
「醫生，現在狀況怎麼樣了？」維克多走向前問著，眼神理流露出來的擔憂濃到化不開。  
「病人受到撞擊所以有胎盤脫落的現象，現在已經穩住了，由於病人為男性，類子宮的構造在比較後方所以狀況才沒有太嚴重，不過以後還是要注意一點。」  
「我知道了，謝謝你，醫生。」聽著醫生的講解維克多這才放下心來，剛才的焦躁不安散去之後，他現在還得面對另一件事情。  
這時克里斯看著維克多呆站在門口遲遲不進去的樣子，倒是疑惑了起來，剛才不是緊張到理智都沒了？照理說醫生說沒事之後，維克多應該會想趕快進去看人才對，怎麼會呆站在門口一動也不動的。  
「你不進去看看勇利嗎？」  
「克里斯…我跟勇利說等他平安了就要談孩子的事情…」  
「你…說什麼？」頓時克里斯眼睛瞪大，他開始明白維克多為什麼不敢踏進去的原因。  
「剛才勇利問我…我想至少給他一點動力堅持，就跟他說等他平安我會跟他談…」  
「喔！我的天，你得自己想辦法，這我可幫不瞭你，說道底我叫你把人給吃了你到底吃了沒？」  
「我哪有那種時間…最近光是應付捷金斯都快沒時間了，要不是因為這樣哪能讓捷金斯鑽到空隙。」  
「捷金斯是怎麼查到大宅的？我覺得這個問題我們得研究一下，那個宅邸我們都藏的很好，不過你現在得面對的問題更嚴重。」輕拍著維克多的肩膀，克里斯表示他愛莫能助。  
「嘿─還是說你解除信息素的遮蔽？不是說結合後信息素會互相引響導致兩人間的相互依賴嗎？雖然我現在沒看出你們有這樣的效果。」克里斯像是想到什麼的連忙說著。  
「那比直接親口跟他說更糟糕，而且我也不想要勇利覺得我們之間的關係是因為信息素的影響，有時候我寧可他就如他當初隱瞞的是個Beta。」只要勇利是個Beta也許維克多更知道怎麼表達，他對勇利不是因為信息素的影響，而是真實的喜歡著勇利。  
「但是你現在說再多也沒有用，你還是得進去。」  
深吸了一口氣，這時候維克多臉上的表情讓克里斯實在是很想拍照做個紀念，那種慷慨赴議的模樣，是以前不論是遇到多大的危機都不曾出現在維克多臉上的，現在這個樣子雖然有些不道德，但是克里斯真的覺得挺好笑的，所謂的一物剋一物大概就是這樣。

就算在怎麼想逃避這個話題，維克多終究還是得面對，在他推開診間的門口時，就看見勇利蒼白著臉躺在病床上，而護理師正細心的往他的點滴瓶裡注射藥物之後，就連忙的點頭離去，留給兩個人一個私人的空間。  
這時勇利眨了眨睫毛看向維克多，左手上還包著厚重的紗布，藥物染著鮮血的味道在空氣中飄散。  
「勇利，還好嗎？」看著勇利虛弱的樣子，維克多一把心疼的握著勇利的右手，明明再也不希望他受傷，卻老是讓他受到傷害。  
「還好，醫生做過處理之後就好多了。」  
「那就好…」維克多鬆了一口氣說道，邊握著勇利的手湊在唇邊輕輕的吻了一下，像是再對待什麼極為珍貴的東西。  
而維克多的這一個動作卻讓勇利傳來像是電擊一般的觸感，他連忙得把手給抽了回來，雙眼直盯著蓋在自己身上的薄被，努力的轉移自大腦的思緒與波動的情感。  
其實在剛才短暫的診療過程中，勇利的大腦有一小段失時間去了意識，在那段很短的時間理，勇利記起了一些被他捨棄的回憶，那是年幼的自己在電視機面前的景象，此時電視上播放的是一名銀白色長髮的青年，他把長長的頭髮綁成了馬尾，專注的眼神帶著笑，那是非常具有自信的模樣。  
隨著一聲搶響，手槍裡擊發的子彈不偏不倚的正中了標靶的紅心，他聽見電視轉撥裡觀眾們的叫聲，也感受到自己歡欣鼓舞跳起來的身子。  
是的，那是他童年開始就崇拜的偶像，維克多‧尼基福羅夫，這段回憶只回溯了一點，隨後他就睜開眼睛看見了光亮。  
當思緒點點的回溯，勇利明白了自己對於維克多為什麼無法保持一貫的理性，即使他只記起一小部份，但是他的確深刻的感受到了，那一顆因為維克多而欣喜的心。  
然而此刻的維克多卻只以為勇利的沉默是對自己的厭惡，垂了垂腦袋維克多安靜的坐在病床的旁邊，思索著接下來的談話該怎麼開口比較好。  
「勇利…」  
「算了，維克多。」然而當維克多話才剛說出口時，勇利就率先打斷了他的對話，在那個時候，勇利覺得也許那是這個孩子的終點，所以也才想在結束以前知道這個答案，但是當這孩子又好端端的在他肚子裡的時候，他又有些害怕。  
如果說再剛才極力護住自己的維克多，並且在自己受傷時表現出來的緊張模樣，這讓勇利曾有了不同的猜測，但是現在卻又看見維克多欲言又止的樣子，又把勇利興起的猜測給壓了下去。  
看維克多的樣子，感覺有很大可能孩子是別人的，所以他才不好直白的親口說，就是自己把他推到別的男人床上，一想到這裡勇利的心裡就染起了一股焦躁。  
這時不明白勇利為什麼這麼說的維克多，他只以為是因為自己拖拖拉拉的態度引來勇利的不滿，維克多張了張嘴想說些什麼，最後也只是握了握勇利的手，讓他好好的休息以後就離去了。  
這時窩在走廊的克里斯看見維克多推開大門走了出來，一臉不可置信的模樣。  
「怎麼這麼快？我以為至少會講個一兩個小時。」  
「我什麼都還沒講…」維克多挫敗的說著。  
「你是在跟我開玩笑？」克里斯瞪大了眼睛說著，雖然他前面是有點同情維克多，但是當維克多又這麼拖拖拉拉的時候，克里斯想打醒他的心都有了。  
「不…克里斯…是勇利說算了，也許他現在不想知道。」  
「有的時候我真的很想看看你的大腦在裝什麼，只要遇到勇利的事情你還有點智商可言嗎？你想想誰會不在乎自己肚子裡的孩子父親是誰？勇利他一定是有自己的認知，而那個認知鐵定是他不想接受的，而你跟我都知道他的認知是什麼！」  
「我知道！克里斯，就算那孩子不是捷金斯的，就算我沒有把勇利送到捷金斯的床上，但是你告訴我，我要怎麼跟勇利說，那孩子是他媽的因為我強上他才有的？」維克多忍不住的大吼，好在這家醫院的隔音設備做的十分完善，在診療室裡只能依稀的聽見維克多跟克里斯交談的聲音，具體在說些什麼卻是聽不清楚。  
面對維克多的怒吼，克里斯沉默了一下，的確當初的勇利就是因為這個原因跳海的，如今維克多又該怎麼說出口？  
「我們換個地方說話。」克里斯瞄了一眼維克多身後緊閉的門口，內心倒是慶幸著，好在當初因為醫院總有些無法見光的診療，所以他整個隔音措施做得很好，要不然剛才的那一番話，肯定就要被勇利聽見了。  
這時看了一眼克里斯看去的方向，維克多明白自己剛才的怒吼是欠缺考慮了，如果不是在這家醫院的話，維克多實在是不敢多想，也許下一秒，勇利就會從病床上跳下來，了結這個孩子或自己。  
一想到這裡，維克多忍不住的感覺全身發毛，隨後點了點頭跟著克里斯一起離開了走廊。  
在這時候誰也不知道，也許早在最初，他們都對彼此坦白的話，這一切也不會走到這裡。  
但是這世界並沒有早知道。

在狀況逐漸穩定下來之後，勇利就被推到了一個高級的單間病房，房間裡什麼都有，甚至只要按鈴就會有專門的醫生、護理人員以及看護前來，整個病房可以說是有專業人是二十四小時待命著。  
這時勇利摸了摸已經穩定下來的肚子，他只覺得自己意志越來越薄弱了，照理來說這個孩子只會讓他困擾而已，但是他的內心不斷的軟化，讓勇利有些害怕。  
就在勇利進到病房休息多久之後，一聲響亮的踹門聲傳來，一抹金色的身影氣勢匆匆的沖了進來，在那人靠近時還可以看見他身上包了一些紗布，點點的紅暈還滲了開來。  
「尤里奧！」勇利輕呼了一聲，雖然有的時候尤里表現的有些粗暴，但是在粗暴當中通常還是有些小貓般的輕巧跟優雅，他從來沒看過尤里像今天這般如此狼狽的模樣，金色的頭髮上似乎還卡了不少泥沙。  
「閉嘴，豬排丼，你肚子怎麼樣了？」  
居高臨下的，尤里緊盯著勇利瞧，還掀開了被子確認他肚子有沒有任何的異常，而尤里的這個舉動讓勇利哭笑不得，所以他現在是要閉嘴還是要回答問題？  
「孩子很健康。」思考了一下，勇利決定笑著回答，每一次當他被那些記憶弄的心煩意亂的時候，尤里總是能讓他稍為忘了一點這些煩人的事情。  
「維克多那個老爺爺呢？」在確認孩子跟大人都無恙之後，尤里這才注意到，整間病房裡只有勇利一個人而已，他以為按照維克的個性，他會死賴在房間不走才對。  
「我不知道…」在說這句話時候，勇利垂下一下眼睛，那樣子不免的讓尤里想起，過去每次勇利心裡頭藏事情的時候，也是這樣的表情，似乎有點哀傷還有點無奈。  
「呿─膽小鬼。」低聲的尤里罵了一句，這一句尤里罵得很小聲，小聲到勇利沒有聽清楚。  
「恩？尤里奧你說了什麼嗎？」  
「沒什麼，聽好了，豬排丼，你要是敢給我隨便流產的話，我就要你好看。」落下了這句話之後，尤里又風風火火的離開了病房，留下哭笑不得的勇利想著，流不流產也不是我一人能控制的。

跟維克多相處了這麼久以來，尤里很清楚維克多再逃避什麼，對於勇利，維克多一直都很不成熟，雅可夫曾經無數次的跟維克多說過，他處理的方式太過於不成熟了，尤其是在面對勇利的時候，也因此在很多時候還是勇利反過頭來安慰他，這讓維克多在勇利面前看起來就像個大孩子。  
不過也許也是這樣，維克多的生活開始有了不一樣的溫度，以前的維克多即使是笑著，但是還是能感受到他的距離，他的生活一直都太過於冰冷，像是包覆一層薄冰一樣，一直到勇利出現為止。  
不用問，尤里就知道維克多現在會在哪裡，在這間醫院裡頭有個專屬他們的休息室，邁出了一大步伐，尤里快速的在走廊上走著，在打開休息室門口的瞬間，看見的就是坐在沙發上沉思的兩人。  
像是有點嫌棄，尤里繞過兩人並坐在他們的對面，接著雙腳翹在桌子上緩緩的說道：  
「果然白癡是會傳染的。」  
「嘿─尤里，你什麼意思！」聽到尤里這話，克里斯忍不住跳起來說道。  
「不─我說錯了，你們兩個本來就是白癡！」鄙視了一下眼前的兩人，尤里翻了一個大白眼後繼續說著，「所以你打算怎麼辦？」  
這句話很顯然的是對著維克多說道，自於說的是什麼維克多很清楚。  
「我不知道…我還沒想好？」  
「你打算什麼時候跟豬排丼說？」尤里不耐煩的說著，同時克里斯也默默的轉過頭看著維克多。  
「我本來要說的…不過…」維克多露出了一抹苦笑，他現在完全看不懂勇利，他怕他自己說了，或是說的不好，那麼他們連這一點的關聯都要斷去。  
「這世界上沒有密不透風、完全縝密並且沒有漏洞的計劃。」尤里緩緩的說著。  
「那是我跟你說的。」維克多搖了一下頭笑道，因為他的這個中心思想所以老是被雅可夫抓來罵一頓，在雅可夫的世界裡不存在著冒險，而維克多確信奉著沒有事情是沒有缺點的，所以能夠不斷的前進制定計劃然後到達結果。  
這也就是維克多一直奉行的，每一步都是一個計劃。  
「但是你現在卻在思考一個完善不會失敗的計劃。」尤里說了這麼一句，維克多卻聽明白了。  
對上勇利，維克多一直想尋找一個完美的規劃，這也是維克多在面對勇利會放不開手腳的原因，但是人的心是沒有標準答案的，就算維克多想的再怎麼好，誰也說不准，反倒是把自己一直卡在一個漩渦裡。  
「是我想太多了，沒有事情是完美的。」當維克多吐出這句話的時候，其他兩人也鬆下了一口氣。  
「也許說了結果會超出你想像的好。」拍了拍維克多的肩膀，克里斯露出了笑容說道，有的時候克里斯覺的在面對勇利時，維克多的信心就會大幅減少了，但是他可是維克多‧尼基福羅夫，他的影響力比他自身想像的還高，尤其是在勇利身上。  
維克多露出了一笑，也許是打定了主意，維克多覺的他現在比過往的任何時刻都還要有底氣，也許他們是該說清楚的。

夜晚的醫院裡在安靜中透著一點寒氣，白色的日光讓人有種冰冷的味道，在病房外站了一小陣子，維克多緩緩的推開了勇利的病房，在陰暗房內的正中央，此時勇利正靜靜的躺在病床上熟睡著。  
向前走了幾步，維克多坐在了床緣，他輕輕的撥了撥勇利的瀏海，然後彎下身子在額頭上留下了一吻，這一吻很輕柔，但同時也包含多情緒。  
「你知道我醒著。」這句話是肯定的，勇利張開了眼睛說道。  
「剛剛才發現的，在我吻你的時候你的睫毛動了一下。」  
「為什麼？」  
即使沒有明說，維克多卻知道勇利想問的是什麼。  
「因為我想吻你。」  
「我看不懂你，維克多。」  
「不要緊的，我也一樣，看不懂勇利你。」像是安撫一般，維克多的右手撫上了勇利的額頭，帶著薄繭的右手傳來了一種沙沙的質感，這樣的感覺意外的讓人覺得安心。  
那瞬間，勇利覺得他們的氛圍很微妙，平靜的不可思議，這是從他失憶以來，第一次兩人可以如此平靜的相處，好像他們本來就應該如此。  
「勇利…我有話想跟你說。」  
「你…終於想說了？」  
輕輕的嗯了一聲，維克多專注的看著勇利的雙眼，在那雙漆黑的瞳色當中，維克多看見了一抹屬於自己的身影，彷彿這樣一來就能帶給他平靜。  
接著維克多緩緩的移動了他的右手，輕輕的刻劃著勇利的臉頰、鼻梁跟嘴唇，最後下移停在了勇利的腹部。  
「這個孩子…是我的。」  
短短的幾個字頓時讓勇利睜大了雙眼，一直以來他都認為這孩子是捷金斯的，甚至也做了無數聽到維克多證實的準備，可是…剛剛維克多說什麼？  
像是不可置信一般，勇利眨了眨眼，半坐起身子，看著那水藍色的雙眼，試圖在那雙眼裡找到一絲的破綻。  
「這孩子…的確是我的，如果你不想要我可以理解，但是…」  
就在維克多話說到一半時勇利猛然的打斷了維克多。  
「怎麼可能？」  
「沒有什麼不可能。」  
「可是…怎麼會…？」勇利看起來依然是一臉不可置信的模樣，退去了平時的理智與冷淡，此時的勇利看起來生動了許多。  
「為什麼不可能？」  
「可是我想殺你阿！你怎麼可能…？」  
「我不覺的勇利你是真的想殺我，在說就算你想殺我…」維克多邊說邊緩緩的牽起了勇利的右手，然後放在了自己的胸口上。  
「如果你想殺我，這顆心獻給你也沒有關係，可是…勇利，至少讓我排除那些障礙，讓我確保你可以好好的活下去，好嗎？」  
那一聲好嗎說的很輕柔，這讓維克多的笑容顯的哀傷而心碎，甚至帶點卑微到勇利無法置信，那個強大總是笑得很有自信的男人，在他面前卻像一般人一樣，有著害怕有著哀愁。  
「為什麼…」  
「因為我愛你，勇利。」  
那一句話像是突破了所有的枷鎖，勇利的表情瞬間變了起來，在一片茫然當中，勇利垂下了目光，接著是一片片的淚花落下，勇利不知道自己為什麼哭，他只知道現在的他很想哭。  
「勇利，別哭。」  
心疼的，維克多把人給摟進了懷裡，一下又一下的輕拍著勇利的背，這讓勇利哭的更大聲了，他緊抓住維克多胸前的衣領，淚水都滲進了襯衫裡頭，冰涼的眼淚貼在維克多的胸口，這讓維克多的心一下一下的刺痛了起來。  
像是要把所有的委屈給宣洩一般，這場眼淚，勇利哭了很久，久到最後像是失去力氣一般，小聲的啜泣著。  
「我去倒水給你喝？」  
面對維克多的提問，勇利點了點頭，乖順的像小動物一樣，在順了順勇利的背後，維克多伸長了手撈過了桌上的水壺，在倒滿了一杯水後，輕輕的湊到了勇利嘴邊餵著勇利喝下。  
之後他抹了抹勇利眼角的淚水，溫柔的捧著那張臉吻了吻他的眼角，雖然在親吻的時候，勇利僵了一下身子卻沒有抗拒，那一瞬間彷彿他們都有點看懂了，彼此的那顆…深埋的心。  
即使不說話，也能夠感受到，兩個靠在一起的胸膛傳來了彼此心跳聲，一下又一下的跳進了對方的胸口。  
他們誰也不想破壞這個氛圍，就只是這麼靜靜的相互抱著，而在這最後維克多側著躺在病床上，接著把勇利整個給摟進了懷裡，靠在那個胸口，聞著令人安心的味道，這時的勇利閉上了眼睛沉沉的睡去。

那一夜他們都睡得很熟，沒有外界的紛擾，也不用再去揣測對方的心思，只是很單純的相互靠在一起，這讓彼此的心都靜了下來，甚至在多年以後回想起這個夜晚，他們也總是會心一笑。  
原來他們都一樣，會害怕、會迷網、會彷徨也會心痛，也許早一點說出口的話他們就不用彎彎繞繞的走了許久，不過也正是經歷過這些，他們才更能清楚的明白自己要的是什麼，此刻勇利也終於明白了，心底的怪異感覺，還有為什麼他總是害怕維克多親口對他說，孩子的父親是捷金斯的原因，以及他逐漸失去的理智，原來他的淺意識還沒有忘記，他對維克多不僅僅只是崇拜而已。  
維克多‧尼基福羅夫，那個占據了他心頭的男人，那個混亂他心思的男人，原來自己也早就把那顆心給奉獻了出去。

我能夠相信你嗎？維克多，這時的勇利心里淡淡的想著。


	13. Chapter 13

當早晨的陽光曬在臉上的時候，眼皮上光亮讓勇利轉了轉頭，幾乎是把自己整個人都埋進了維克多的懷裡，在蹭了兩下感受到抵在額頭的溫暖胸口時，勇利猛然的張開眼睛。  
接著有點茫然的勇利抬起頭來看了維克多一眼，然後對上的便是那溫柔到不行的眼神，瞬間勇利掙脫了維克多的懷抱坐起身來，在陽光的照射之下，可以看見勇利的耳尖上微微的紅了起來。  
尷尬的咳了兩聲，勇利這才回過頭去看著維克多，此時維克多仍保持著側躺在病床上的慵懶姿態，臉上盡是寵溺的表情。  
「現在…打算怎麼辦？」  
「勇利說的是我跟你還是捷金斯的事情？」挑了挑眉毛，維克多半開玩笑的說著。  
「當然是捷金斯家的事情。」看了維克多一眼，勇利有些沒好氣的說道，不知道為什麼，他總覺得維克多從今天早上起來就有種說不出口的魅惑，雖然那領口大概是他昨天哭的時候抓亂的，但是好歹現在也扣一下吧！  
而這個意料之內的答案似乎讓維克多有些失望，這時維克多嘆了嘆口氣坐挺了身子，右手輕輕的揉了一下勇利的頭髮，然後說道。  
「昨天沒讓捷金斯抓到人，他肯定還會在來，這個醫院也不能待太久，下午我們就必須要轉移才行。」  
勇利點了點頭，可以感覺得出來，捷金斯這次是打定主意要抓到自己，即使昨天順利的逃了出來，但是這並不代表他們就此安全了。  
「為什麼捷金斯會認為我肚子裡的孩子是他的？」像是突然想到什麼，勇利開口問道。  
面對勇利的這個問題，維克多突然沉默了一下，似乎是在思考著該怎麼回答勇利的問題才好。  
「捷金斯說那天晚上他的床上有個亞裔的Omega。」看著維克多勇利說道，他並不希望維克多用個理由就帶過這個話題，所以他刻意的把自己知道的事情說了出來，想藉此讓維克多明白他也並非什麼都不知道。  
「不是純血的亞裔，不過也很接近了。」維克多像是在斟酌著語氣說著，雖然對他們來說為達到目的不則手段是很常見的事，當初對方接近自己也就是帶有著某些目的，只是維克多不知道，自己這樣對待一個Omega，對勇利來說會不會覺得自己太過於無情？  
可是現在他也不想去瞞勇利任何事情，看著那雙黑色眼睛，這是他第一次覺得自己跟勇利是如此的靠近，自從勇利失憶以來，他們不曾像現在這樣沒有隔著一層厚重牆面的感覺，嘆一口氣維克多再度開口說著。  
「我把一個接近純血亞裔的Omega稍微偽裝成你的樣子，然後送到了捷金斯的床上，那個時候捷金斯因為藥物影響，看的不是很清楚，所以自然會把那個人當作是你。」  
維克多邊說邊觀察著勇利的反應，在勇利身上確定沒有看見任何厭惡的表情後，這才稍微的鬆了一口氣。  
「那個Omega是誰？」  
「克雷爾‧楊。」  
「楊？那不是你們家族裡的一支亞裔的成員？」  
「對，早期來說他們還算是挺不錯的分支，不過現任的家主野心太大，跟家族裡的老人合作，妄想把克雷爾送到我的床上，既然他們那麼想要懷上一個繼承人，我就給他一個，不過是誰的繼承人那可不是他們所能想的，你會覺得我很過份嗎？勇利。」  
看著維克多，勇利搖了搖頭說著。  
「在他們做這種打算的時候，就要有心裡準備會遭受到這樣的對待，我只是很好奇你送了誰還有為什麼是他而已。」也許是明白維克多語句裡的擔憂，勇利說的很平淡，就像是在講一件稀鬆平常的事情一樣。  
在這個世界裡面，本來就是有個種的事情會發生，對此勇利不覺得維克多的做法有什麼不妥，光是他自己也做過許多不磊落的事情。  
「不過…為什麼是克雷爾‧楊？我記得你們家族裡面還有好幾支是純白種人血統的，比起亞裔他們應該會更喜歡白人血統的才對。」想了想，勇利開口問道，對於尼基福羅夫家族裡的某些老人們勇利還有些研究，據他的瞭解那些人有些是喜歡白人優勢的，怎麼會送個亞裔血統的人過去？  
「因為他們知道我喜歡勇利你，所以就送個亞裔的過來，只不過他們都想錯我了，我喜歡的不是亞裔，而是勇利你而已。」  
面對維克多近乎是告白的話，勇利愣了一下，他看向維克多，臉頰上燒起了一股熱度，隨後便轉過頭去不再去看那個讓他心臟跳很快的男人。  
「我們什麼時候走？」僵硬的勇利轉移話題似的說著，而他的耳骨卻像是背叛主人意識般的紅了紅。  
「下午三點會有人來接我們，但是在那之前你得先吃早餐才行。」維克多笑著再度揉了一把勇利的頭髮，對於勇利害羞的模樣只能假裝沒有看到，雖然害羞的勇利很可愛，但是他過份的撩撥的話，勇利可能會兩天都不跟他說話。  
於是在說完這句話之後，維克多連忙的下了病床，隨後看起來像是十分愉悅的走出了病房的門口，就在這時不用維克多說些什麼，勇利自然很明白維克多是要替自己去弄一份早餐，這種像是情人之間的互動免不了的又讓勇利的心亂了一把。  
雖然說結合過的Alpha跟Omega會受到信息素的影響，對彼此會有種依賴跟佔有慾，但是到目前為止，勇利卻還沒有聞過維克多身上的信息素味道，所以即使是因為結合而產生的依賴感，也不會太強烈的發生在勇利身上，而更多的是什麼勇利自己很清楚，那是他淺意識想要忘卻的那部份記憶。  
在維克多跟他坦誠以後，想要記起一切的感覺就更加的明顯了，不過即使在這如此強烈的渴望下卻還有著讓人恐懼的感覺，這份恐懼是什麼？而自己又在怕些什麼呢？  
這時的勇利還不知道。

而在稍微坦白過後的兩人關係，終於讓尤里知道什麼叫做人還能更煩！看著維克多像大型犬黏在勇利身邊噓寒問暖的模樣，尤里只覺的這人戀愛起來真的很煩。  
而更令人煩躁的是，往常反應都冰冷冷的勇利，卻在今天破天荒的露出笑容甚至還有一些害羞，這讓那個像大型犬的傢伙高興的嘴角都成了愛心的形狀。  
雖然這兩人看起來真的是煩的不得了，不過比起前些日子的狀態來說，尤里覺的現在的模樣倒是順眼了許多，像這樣有點歡樂的樣子，甚至讓尤里有種錯覺，很像外面的風雨都跟他們沒有關係，但是他們卻都很明白，那些風風雨雨才是他們真實的世界。  
而到了下午三點的時候，幾輛轎車便停在了醫院的大門，沒有任何的猶豫，一行人就這樣上了轎車然後離開，在最一開始本來維克多是想親自送勇利到新的安全點上，但是在他下午接了一通電話之後，他的臉色就變了，最後才改由尤里護送勇利抵達新的安全場所。  
雖然勇利覺的自己並不是那麼柔弱需要人保護的存在，由他自己跟護衛一起去就可以了，但是這樣的念頭在他剛說出來的時候，就被維克多和尤里給否決了。  
昨天的事件帶給他們的影響太大，也許放在以前他們可能會這麼做，但是現在卻是一點商量的餘地也沒有，不論是維克多還是尤里，他們再也不想讓勇利陷入危機裡面，所以即使是一小點的可能他們都不想去賭。  
這時維克多只能一手溫柔的扣在勇利的後腦，接著俯身向前在勇利的額頭上留下輕輕的一吻說著，「不要讓我擔心。」  
而這一句話馬上就讓勇利敗陣了下來，最後他只好乖乖的跟著尤里上車，對於自己這樣的改變，勇利不知道是好還是不好，他只知道他跟維克多再也不能像是過去一般，可以毫無關係切割的兩個人了。  
「在看下去眼睛都要掉出來了。」這時尤里沒好氣的說著，邊看了一眼側著頭往車窗後看去的勇利。  
「我只是覺的…有點不對勁，是發生了什麼事情嗎？」  
「我們在聖彼得堡的產業被人給端了，剛才的電話講的就是這一件事情。」雖然尤里的語氣顯得平淡，但是從他臉上的表情可以看的出來，並不是這麼一回事，只不過比起雅可夫的射擊場被攻擊的那件事來說，他的反應還算的上溫和。  
「捷金斯做的？」  
「現在也只有他會做這種事。」  
「是很重要的產業？」  
「不是…但是那裡…」這時尤里話說道了一半就停了下來，綠色的眼睛看向窗外像是沉思著什麼。  
在看明白那雙眼裡的寂寞，勇利並沒有在繼續問下去了，看來那個地方雖然對家族來說並不是很重要的產業，但似乎對維克多跟尤里來說，那是個很有含意的地方，也因此在這個當下，勇利也就不繼續追問下去了。

在抵達新的安全點時可以發現這裡跟之前的大宅有很大的不同，新的安全點是個在貧民區裡的房屋，因為蕭條周遭都沒有什麼人煙，整棟房屋外表看起來斑駁還有點破爛，實際上的結構確是非常的堅固，在走過大門開起後出現的長廊，裡面出現的空間意外的乾淨簡潔，雖然沒有大宅那樣別緻的感覺，但是看的出來佈置的也很用心，生活起來也很舒適。  
對於住的地方勇利一向都沒有什麼要求，在破爛的地方他都住過，在與維克多見面以前，他住的小公寓也不算太好，筆那更差的他也遇過。  
看著為他著想打點的這一切，勇利心裡燃起了一股暖意，而他的房間被安排在二樓，房間內只有小小的氣窗，雖然這讓他看不清楚外面的景色，不過這也是避免被狙擊的可能性。  
翻開了房間裡的衣櫃，裡面放滿了自己尺寸的新衣服，不用想勇利也知道這是誰準備的，而勇利還沒來得急在這屋子裡繞上一圈，尤里便連忙交代護衛幾句後又匆匆的離開。  
雖然尤里跟維克多他們更希望他們其中之一能留下來陪勇利，但是他們誰都知道那是沒辦法的，有些事情他們必須親自去看一趟，因為這後續會怎麼樣誰也不知道，所以在這個時候，他們也只能壓下心裡的煩躁的情緒。

看著手機維克多傳來的訊息，尤里嘖了一聲然後快速的撥通了電話說道：  
「準備轉移，把人給我帶出來，如果不配合的話看是要注射鎮靜劑還是什麼的，都隨便你。」  
焦躁的掛掉了電話，尤里迅速的在手機上打上了一串簡訊。  
“你得先撤離，奧塔。”  
“我會注意的。”  
「奧塔…該死的！」看著手機傳來的簡訊，尤里大罵了一聲，他知道奧塔那句話的意思，也明白他不會聽他的話乖乖的先撤離，上次以經讓他受傷了，尤里實在是不想再看見那個傢伙包著繃帶的樣子。  
但是他也很明白，想勸退奧塔是不可能的，因為一樣的立場換做是自己的話，他同樣也不會撤離。  
這時尤里只能憤怒的踹了副駕的椅背一角，而前方的護衛也只能把委屈往肚子裡吞，然後加速的前往他們準備要去的地方。  
在轎車停駛在那個熟悉的屋子前方，尤里先是吐了一口氣後打開了那扇充滿霉味的大門，接著擰了擰鼻子一臉嫌棄的模樣走到了客廳的書櫃面前，用同樣的方式打開了地道後下了樓梯，只見小空間裡的護衛正在清除電腦裡的所有相關資料。  
而克雷爾也正好被人從房間裡扶了出來，看著那一張慘白沒有生氣的臉，一副像是要被風吹倒的樣子不免讓尤里皺了一下眉頭。  
「這是怎麼回是？」尤里對著一旁的護衛問道，這人看起來比之前還要虛弱許多。  
「醫師說可能是內心的打擊太大造成的，吃食上雖然吃的不多但還算正常的範圍內。」護衛低下頭去說著，雖然對於這位他們都不太待見，但是也並沒有要虐待對方的意思，只要他不吵不鬧，他們還是打算好生的供養著他，至於他的內心是怎麼想，那他們可管不著。  
「克雷爾…收起你的那些心思，在這麼下去也不會有人心疼你，你最好是乖乖的聽從我們的指示，那樣對我們雙方都好。」看了一眼那垂下頭的人，尤里挑了挑眉毛說道。  
「我還不夠配合你們嗎？」像是嘲諷一般，克雷爾發出了苦澀的笑聲，照這個地步他知道自己已經輸的一蹋糊塗。  
尤里再度看了克雷爾一眼，在確認對方不會做出什麼讓他們苦惱的事情後，他也不在說話，就帶著一群護衛跟克雷爾走出了這個生活多日的小空間。

這個時節外頭的天氣有些寒冷，而一直是待在室內的克雷爾穿的有些單薄，在他下意識的揉了揉自己的手臂之後，一件黑色的外套就從他的腦袋上落下，克雷爾有點不名所以的抬起頭來，只見尤里雙手交叉只穿著一件虎頭標誌的黑色T恤，而他身上本來的黑色外套卻落在了克雷爾身上。  
在震驚裡似乎又帶點委屈，克雷爾緊抓著身上的黑色外套紅了眼眶，濕熱的感覺在他眼裡打轉，不過尤里卻沒有很在乎。  
在把人塞進了轎車的後座後尤里也跟著坐了上去，被迫坐在正中間的克雷爾卻安靜的異常，只是默默的將那外套攏蓋在自己的身上，外套上有著尤里特有的味道，那有點像是陽光般的味道讓人覺得十分溫暖。  
「為什麼？」在轎車開了一小段後克雷爾突然低頭問著。  
「蛤？」像是不明白克雷爾在問什麼一般尤里大聲的喊了一聲。  
「為什麼要對我這麼好？」  
「對你好？」好像是聽見了什麼笑話一般，尤里笑了一聲隨後繼續說著，「你要是生病了我會比較麻煩，在說我們也從來沒有在哪裡虐待過你吧。」  
看了尤里一眼，克雷爾明白了尤里表達的含意，的確在這段時間除了自由被剝奪之外，在衣食生活上他過的算是不錯，甚至還有些書籍雜誌給他解悶，以一個被軟禁的對象來說，應該沒有人過的比他還舒心。  
以前他把自己視為維克多的Omega，把自己當做是尼基福羅夫家族首領的伴侶，所以一直以來把這些待遇當做理所當然，但是直到最近被事實給打醒之後，他才發覺自己僅僅只是個囚犯，而他這個囚犯的待遇卻不差。  
只要他不要過份的鬧脾氣跟惹麻煩，基本上他們也沒有要傷害他的打算，也算是好生的養著，所以他倒也明白了尤里要說的，他們從來沒有要虐待他的意思，至於天冷的給他個外套什麼的，也就不具有任何的含意。  
露出了一點的苦笑，克雷爾算是清清楚楚的看明白自己的處境了，那些日子以來的妄想，那的確是可以稱之為妄想的期盼，是他的不自量力以及自我感覺良好的愚昧。  
身為一個稀少的Omega還有著算是不錯的皮囊，從小他被灌輸了太多那樣的觀念，他將來有一天要屬於一個強勢又強大的Alpha，成為生活在頂端的人，在他被送到維克多身邊的時候，這樣的信念就更加深刻的埋在他心裡，但是現在他卻只覺得自己十分的可笑，退去了Omega的條件，原來自己什麼也不是，只是一個任人擺佈的旗子而已。

這時察覺到身邊的人又莫名的低落了起來，尤里覺得他沒有這個時間來陪這個Omega處理什麼心靈治療，在踏進他們這個社會的時候，本來就要有承擔失敗的可能，不論你的期盼是什麼，即使是在苗小的願望，都有可能從手指間的縫隙中流走，而這就是他們的人生。  
比起克雷爾的低落，尤里覺得更令人煩躁的是這傢伙他得轉移到哪裡阿？維克多只叫他把人帶走也沒說要帶去哪裡，而現在比較隱密又安全的地點，想來想去最適合的就是勇利現在所在的地方，但是…  
光是想像把另一個懷孕而且疑似跟維克多有糾葛的Omega，丟到跟勇利同個空間，不用問尤里自己就覺得這真是糟糕透底的主意。  
最後，尤里打了常常一串簡訊給維克多，扣除掉中間罵人的語句後，剩下的大概是在問著，適合的安全點只剩下勇利那邊，總不能讓我把克雷爾送過去吧？  
就在手機沉默了一陣子，尤里氣的要摔手機的時候，維克多傳來了一個十分剪短的簡訊。  
"那就把人送過去吧。"  
"你腦袋沒壞吧？老爺爺。"  
"我好的狠，這種時候也沒得挑了，我會跟勇利說的。"  
雖然尤里覺得這並不是很好的方法，但是的確像維克多說的他們也沒得挑了，如果他想得到更適合的地方也不會這樣去問維克多。  
擰著眉頭，尤里拍了拍司機的肩膀，剪短說了一句代號之後，司機便連忙的開往另一個方向，而其它護衛的車輛也在同時也收到了同樣的無線電訊息後，整齊劃一的往同個方向前進。

而這時當維克多來到失事的現場時，本來很有氣氛的小酒吧以經是破爛不堪的模樣，在滿地的玻璃碎削當中，米拉正來回走著，邊指示著手下處理那些倒臥在地面的遺體，滿地的鮮血把木質的地板染成一片紅，而噴濺的血點似乎還在說著當時事情發生的慘劇。  
看著這個充滿回憶的酒吧，維克多的眼神暗了暗，這個產業其實可以算是他的一個興趣而已，對組織來說，這只是一個微不足道的小地方而已。  
不過身為他的對頭捷金斯，當然一定知道這酒吧對維克多有著不一樣的含意，不然為什麼，什麼地方不挑，偏要挑一個攻擊下來不會影響他們事業的小酒吧？想來這也是捷金斯對他的一種挑釁，一個會讓他心情非常不好的作法。  
這時維克多的眼神忍不住沉了下來，凌厲的像冰刃一樣，彷彿在被多盯個幾秒就會被刮出幾個冷凍的傷口。  
「店長呢？」  
「雖然重傷但是沒有性命上的疑慮，已經送去醫院了。」米拉走到維克多身邊說著。  
「我知道了，有其它人被捲進來嗎？」  
「有兩名顧客當場死亡，其它二十五位輕重傷，已經派人去瞭解了，詳細情況要等稍後才會知道。」  
看著維克多不發一語的緊握著拳頭，米拉有些擔心的拍了拍維克多的肩膀說著，「你還好嗎？維克多。」  
「第一次看見勇利喝醉的時候就是在這個酒吧。」維克多淡淡的說著，在那充滿彈孔的吧檯上似乎看見了什麼過去的回憶。  
維克多說的那一天米拉並沒有在現場，但是她也曾經聽別人說過那天的景象，甚至還有人發了視屏給他看，而這個酒吧一直都是維克多跟尤里用來散心的場所，也是對他們來說發生過重要回憶的地方，所以米拉很清楚，這裡對維克多和尤里來說有怎麼樣的含意。  
如果說維克多攻擊的方式是專挑對手的經濟弱點下手，那麼捷金斯就是專門挑對方的心靈層面動手，而這只是一個剛開始而已，也只是捷金斯對維克多的警告，至於他的最終目標，想也不用想就是勇利。  
「酒吧沒了還可以在蓋，只要人還在。」像是安慰一般，米拉輕輕的說著。  
「但是有些東西即使重來了還能跟過去一樣嗎？」  
「那就要看你怎麼想了，回去吧，維克多！這裡能夠處理的事情我都處理得差不多了，關於事情的詳細資料我會做成剪報發給你的，你現在不應該在這裡。」  
「我知道了，關於那些被捲進來的顧客…」  
「我會處理的，該做好的賠償我知道該怎麼做。」  
「那我先回去了。」維克多再度看了一眼滿目瘡痍的酒吧，隨後便轉身離開。  
然而當轎車行駛離酒吧沒有多久，在他們的身後有幾台轎車也緊緊跟著，不論是故意疾駛轉彎或者是繞圈更改路線，對方還是一直跟在後頭。  
「往人少的地方。」  
吩咐完之後，維克多從座椅底下拿出了黑色提箱，手提箱裡放的是一把銀色槍身的沙漠之鷹，他拉下了車窗，探出了半個身子，對方也同樣的做出了一樣的動作。  
在急速行駛當中，兩個身影相對著，兩聲槍響，維克多的速度快了一些，在他閃進車子內時，子彈劃過他的髮稍，但是對方可就沒有那麼幸運，胸前的大洞正一滴一滴的噴濺著鮮血，半個身子垂掛在外頭，路邊的行人開始尖叫著。  
即使已經盡量駛離市中心了，但路旁還是有三三兩兩的行人與居民，而本來開在他們付近的車輛似乎因為害怕紛紛掉頭或轉彎，整個交通順間打結了起來。  
這時維克多再度探出了車窗，這次他的子彈直接打中了對方的輪胎，一個打滑車子傳來尖銳的煞車聲，接著整個撞進了一旁的商店裡，在這段互相追逐當中，誰也討不到好處，一直到最後只剩下維克多跟另一台轎車緊隨，兩人的車身都佈滿了彈孔，誰也不讓誰，最後在一個山坡道路，維克多讓司機漸漸的慢下車速然後停了下來，而對方也就停在離他五公尺遠的地方。  
就在維克多手拉在門把上準備下車時，前方的護衛連忙的出聲制止。  
「老大，這樣太危險了！」  
「放心吧，他也是一個人。」笑著說完這句話之後，維克多開啟了車門走了出去，同時像是有所感應似的，對方也同樣的開啟了車門。  
而同時下車的是一名金色微長短髮的男人，藍色的眼睛有種深邃的波動，不過深刻的五官倒是很符合西方那種放蕩不羈的好看樣子，雖然對方總是有那麼一點輕挑的味道，但實際上維克多很清楚，他是姨個在小心不過的人。  
「好久不見，捷金斯。」維克多笑著說道，但是他的眼裡卻一點笑意也沒有。  
「你還是一樣虛偽阿！維克多。」  
「彼此彼此，我還真不知道原來你對我的迷戀有這麼深，一路追到這裡來。」  
「哈哈哈，你很清楚，維克多！我會在那個埋伏點等你，這難道不是你特意要等我追上去的？」  
「你想怎麼樣？」  
「是你想怎麼樣吧？把事情弄得這麼不可收拾的人不是維克多你嗎？過去我們兩大家族雖然是死對頭，可是還沒有到像現在這樣，非得要毀了對方的意思。」  
「這句話你得在五個月前你想找人殺我前就說，也許會比較有說服力。」  
「那又怎麼樣？暗殺對方家族的首領這種事情，這幾十年來不是互相都這麼做嗎？」  
「在我接手尼基福羅夫家族的時候，我記得我已經跟你說的很清楚了！」  
「那你應該也很清楚，我那時候是怎麼回你的。」  
「所以現在這個局面你還想說什麼？什麼東西我都能忍，但是捷金斯，碰了勇利我真心想讓你死。」  
「這還真是天大的笑話，難道不是你把他送到我的床上的嗎？一個背叛你的殺手。」捷金斯大笑著，認真的觀察著維克多的每一絲表情，似乎是想從他臉上看出個什麼。  
然而維克多卻一點反應也沒有，他知道捷金斯的誤會，也知道捷金斯想要從他身上看出破綻，最後維克多仍是露出了他一貫的笑容說著。  
「我以為你一點也不在乎你的血脈。」  
「我也以為你已經不在乎你的勇利。」  
「看來我們對彼此的誤解很多，暫時在這裡收手吧，捷金斯！你不會想要在這裡跟我來一場生死的戰鬥，你我都很清楚這樣便宜的只是那些老人而已。」  
「的確是這樣沒錯。」捷金斯笑著同意著維克多說的話，對家族來說他們死了還可以有下個繼承人，這是多少人在虎視眈眈覬覦著的事情，他們都很清楚。  
所以培養自己繼承人的重要性此刻變顯現出來，對捷金斯來說，如果勇利現在有他的孩子的話，未必不是一件壞事，但是在那前提得必須真的是他的孩子才行，而且勇利還得回到他的手上。  
不過為了一個可能是繼承人的胎兒在這裡跟微克多死嗑也不是件明確的事情，就算那是他的孩子，他如果現在死了也就結束了，這一路追來也只是想試探維克多的態度一下，當然能順便解決會更好，只不過現在看來兩人太勢均力敵了，到底是誰會死，捷金斯也抓不準。  
「那我們就各自離去吧，捷金斯。」維克多退後了一步，往自己的轎車靠近，像是給彼此都留下後路般動作著。  
「下次再見的時候…很可能就沒有再見的可能了。」笑著說完這句話，捷金斯也退回了自己的轎車上，隨後一陣油門催起，那輛轎車就從維克多的視線裡消失了。

「老大！你這樣太危險了！」在維克多回到車子內時，自家的護衛連忙開口說道。  
「放心吧，我很瞭解捷金斯，他也很瞭解我，如果他真的想在這裡解決我，場面就不會是這樣，而我也不會給他追擊我的機會。」  
看著那已經不見轎車蹤跡的道路，維克多似乎在想什麼般的凝望著，這兩個家族到底又是為了什麼原因，常久下來一直不肯放過對方呢？

這個答案跟這個難題，似乎都沒有解決的一天。  
但是不論未來怎麼嚴苛，維克多都有不能輸的原因，為了勇利他是絕對不能輸的。


	14. Chapter 14

在過去維克多明明不在的時間也很多，但是勇利卻不曾像現在這樣，一顆心忍不住的掛念著那個人，一直到接近傍晚的時候，看到維克多趕回來的身影，勇利的心這才悄悄的放下。  
而這樣的感覺讓勇利覺得很不好，這種無法掌控自己情緒的情況讓勇利覺得不安，甚至是讓他對自己產生種懦弱的感覺，可是每當看見維克多那關切自己的溫柔模樣，他的心忍不住又軟化了起來。  
「勇利，我有話跟你說。」像是歷經了什麼，維克多身上的大衣上還有一些煙硝的味道，他有些嚴肅的拉著勇利的手坐到了客廳的沙發。  
「怎麼了嗎？是發生什麼事情了？」鮮少看見維克多露出如此凝重的表情，勇利不免有些擔心的問著。  
「等一下…尤里奧會帶人過來…」維克多頓了頓語氣然後看向勇利，似乎是想從勇利的表情裡觀察出什麼，然而卻只得到勇利一臉疑惑催促他說下去的模樣，最後維克多也只能嘆了嘆口氣繼續說道。  
「他會帶克雷爾過來，他本來的安全點已經不能待了。」  
「克雷爾‧楊嗎？」  
「對…是他，這只是暫時的，等找到更好的地點我在…」不等維克多把話說完，勇利便率先的打斷了維克多的話。  
「就讓他待在這裡吧，我們待在同個地點的話維克多你也比較好做事，如果是因為我的關係要再轉移他的話，那就不用了，但如果是維克多你自己有其它考量，那你想怎麼做都可以。」看得出維克多眼裡的擔心，勇利平淡的說著，說實在話對於克雷爾勇利並沒有什麼感覺，不過同樣是Omega的身分也許會讓勇利對於他有些關懷，但是再多的什麼就沒有了。  
關於他自己跟維克多，雖然他們的關係已經無法用簡單的方式來做說明了，但是勇利並不覺得，他需要對一個曾經想躺在維克多床上的人感到不愉悅，他甚至連自己該怎麼定義自己跟維克多的關係都還沒有個答案，又怎麼會去在乎其它人呢？

看向勇利，維克多再次確認勇利的臉上的確沒有任何生氣的模樣之後，這才鬆了一口氣，與此同時維克多的嘴角也忍不住的勾起了愛心的模樣，然後一把的抱了上去。  
「放手，維克…多，你在幹嗎？」  
像是被維克多突如其來的舉動給嚇到一般，勇利紅著臉掙扎了起來，但是因為力氣上的差異，再加上勇利也不可能真的揍維克多一拳讓他放開自己，最後勇利只能紅著臉敗陣了下來，對於維克多突然像發瘋一樣抱住他的舉動，勇利只覺得他真的完全搞不懂維克多的思想套路。  
然而勇利不知道的是，他都還沒釐清自己的思緒時，維克多卻已經當作勇利是因為在擔心自己而說出這樣的話，這讓維克多怎麼能不感到開心？  
然而這份溫馨卻也只到客廳外邊的長廊傳來了細碎的腳步聲為止，這時維克多默默的放開了勇利，改靜坐在勇利的身邊，那一瞬間維克多臉上的笑意全失，周身還帶著一股讓人難以靠近的冰冷，這樣的維克多，是勇利從沒有見過的，那種拒人於千里之外的態度，與平時他所見的維克多相差太遠。  
隨著腳步聲越來越近，從入口拐進客廳內的一群身影當中，可以看見尤里正帶著一個十分接近亞裔面容的青年走了進來，在看向對方的瞬間，勇利便很確定對方就是克雷爾‧楊。  
與此同時，克雷爾也瞪大了眼睛看著勇利，張了張嘴像是想說些什麼最後卻又什麼也沒說的垂下了目光，在視線落入地面以前克雷爾瞄了一下維克多一眼，隨後就安靜的低下頭去。  
「帶他去他的房間。」然而維克多卻只在看了克雷爾一眼後就對著尤里這麼說道。  
「我知道，店長他還好嗎？」尤里有些不耐煩的問著，一臉這種事情還需要你吩咐我的表情嗎。  
「雖然受了重傷但人還算沒事，休養一陣子就可以了。」  
「是嘛…那就好。」在說這句話的時候，尤里也看了一下勇利，似乎是在觀察著勇利的臉上反應，在對方的身上沒有看到任何不妥的地方後，尤里便帶著克雷爾前往地下室的入口。  
然而當克雷爾從勇利面前走過時，在那一瞬間克雷爾聞到了一股淡淡的訊息素味道，那是被Alpha所標記過的味道，其實早在一開始接近客廳的時候，克雷爾就有注意到到勇利微微攏起的小腹，所以當勇利的訊息素裡夾雜著Alpha的氣息飄散時，克雷爾並不驚訝，而讓他驚訝的是那個標記勇利的Alpha，很明顯的跟標記自己的是不同人。  
這是怎麼一回是？  
猛然的轉過身去，就在克雷爾打算衝回勇利的面前再次確認的時候，一旁的護衛倒是快了一步把克雷爾給拉住。  
「不…等等…我有話…」  
這時走在前方的尤里停下了腳步看了看克雷爾一眼，眼神銳利的盯著護衛說了一句帶走之後，克雷爾就被半拖半拉的給拉走了，即使被拉離客廳，勇利似乎隱約的還能聽到見克雷爾掙扎的喊聲。  
在克雷爾察覺到勇利身上訊息素的時候，勇利卻早在克雷爾踏進客廳時就聞到了克雷爾身上的味道，克雷爾肚子裡的孩子是捷金斯的，這是勇利稍早就知道的事情，而自己肚子裡的是維克多的孩子，所以對勇利來說，彼此身上沾著不同的Alpha味道是很正常的，但是克雷爾卻不這麼想了。  
不過因為勇利的訊息素味道本身就很淡薄，在加上懷孕的影響讓他訊息素的味道更趨近於沒有，但是最近不知道是不是待在維克多身邊受到了影響，味道似乎比之前還要更明顯一些，不過卻也還是要靠的很近時才能聞的出來，這也是為什麼克雷爾在經過勇利身邊後才察覺到這件事情，雖然勇利並不知道克雷爾剛剛想說的話是什麼，不過根據剛才克雷爾驚訝的態度，勇利也能夠猜的出一二。  
「克雷爾不知道他肚子裡的孩子是誰的？」雖然是帶著問句問的，但是勇利的表情卻是一臉很肯定的模樣。  
「對，他不知道。」  
「他以為孩子是你的？」  
「是的。」  
「那你打算什麼時候跟他說？」  
「我還沒這個打算，不過這一下子他自己應該也猜的到一些，勇利會覺得我這樣做很過份嗎？」  
看著維克多，勇利搖了搖頭說道：  
「不，我之前就說過了，當他抱著那樣的心思來到你的身邊時，就應該要想到會有這樣的後果。」  
人的心是自私的，對勇利來說，克雷爾對於他並沒有什太大麼意義，也許他會同情他並且為他的遭遇感到惋惜，可是他並不會因此認為維克多有做錯了什麼，因為如果他是維克多的話也許他也會做出一樣的事情來。

「拜託，在讓我確認一下。」被拉進房間裡的克雷爾不斷的抓住尤里說道，那張慘白的臉更顯得哀戚。  
「就算再去確認一次答案也不會改變，你剛才已經感受到了不是？」扳開了克雷爾的雙手，尤里向後退了一步，與克雷爾拉出了一步的距離。  
「可是…我…」  
「克雷爾不要再讓我說一次，你再去一次答案也不會改變。」  
被尤里這麼一吼，克雷爾有些無助的攤坐在地上，他看向尤里的臉有些茫然。  
「那…那個孩子是誰的…？」  
面對克雷爾空洞般的眼神跟問題，尤里瞬間不知道該說些什麼，他看了看克雷爾最後只吐了一句你好好休息後就離開了。  
關於勇利，克雷爾是知道的，他也曾經聽說過一些勇利跟維克多之間的事情，就是因為勇利跟維克多的關係不太一般了，所以他才會被選中然後安排在維克多的身邊，看著自己雖然退色但是還沾染著一點黑色的染髮，克雷爾只覺得自己很想哭。  
他雖然有著很重的亞裔血統，但是他的髮色卻是褐色的，而在那晚的前幾天他為了迎合維克多的喜好而特地去改變了髮色，只為了更從某人身上搶走維克多的關注，曾經他以為自己是成功的，就算他後來發現自己失敗了，但是至少他覺的自己還有這個孩子可以依靠，但是現在克雷爾是真心覺得害怕了。  
維克多對勇利有怎樣的特殊情感，雖然克雷爾跟勇利的接觸很少，但是在那少數幾次所的看見的他們互動的畫面，克雷爾就很明白，雖然在得知勇利落海的時候，擁有這樣想也許很過分，但是在克雷爾的心裡，的確曾經產生了他是否就此能夠獨佔維克多的想法。  
雖然這樣的想法在最後卻在前些日子被維克多的態度給摧毀的消失殆盡了，但是當克雷爾看到勇利的時候，說不震驚那是不可能的，而且在發覺勇利是在懷孕的狀態，並且標記勇利的人跟自己不是同一個人的時候，克雷爾開始感到驚慌。  
以維克多的個性來說，他很難想像維克多會讓其他人來標記勇利，除非是在勇利落海之後曾發生了什麼維克多無法控制的事情，不然克雷爾真的無法想像維克多會讓這樣的事情發生。  
如果說克雷爾知道勇利的真實身分，也許他會覺得勇利肚子裡的孩子是別人的血脈，但是常時間被囚禁的克雷爾，連勇利落海的事情也只是在某次的巧合下聽見的，所以對於勇利跟維克多實際上發生了什麼事情，還有他們之間的關係變化並不是這麼的清楚。  
在這樣的少量的線索之下，也許克雷爾更貼近了事實的真相，比起勇利是被別人給標記的，自己是被維克多以外的人標記的可能性還比較大。  
想到這裡，克雷爾的冷汗直流，蒼白的臉色更加的失去了生氣，他呆坐在地上茫然的看著地板想著，所以這是維克多感覺一點都不在乎他肚子裡孩子健康的原因嗎？  
在他的感覺裡，只要這個孩子能活下來，維克多對他肚子裡的孩子可以說是一點情感也沒有，就算再怎麼討厭自己，一般來說對自己的血脈多少都會關心才對，但是他在維克多身上卻從來都沒有感受過這一點。  
如果真的是這樣的話，那麼這個孩子是誰的？  
自己又該怎麼辦才好呢？  
那一瞬間克雷爾覺得自己落入了一個黑暗之中，一個看不到希望的道路，如果他沒有來到維克多的身邊，沒有那些奢望的話，是不是他還可以待在某個Alpha身邊過著安穩的日子？  
自己明明沒有做錯過什麼事情，但是為什麼？為什麼他們都要這樣對待自己？  
想到這裡，克雷爾落下了眼淚，這些日子來的不安跟委屈似乎也都跟著宣洩了出來，然而越是哭泣也越只是讓克雷爾感受到自己的悲哀而已。

雖然對於克雷爾的到來，勇利實質上並沒有覺得哪裡不對，但是又不知道為什麼，他就是稍微有點在乎克雷爾，也許是對他的同情，又或許是因為克雷爾跟自己一樣同是個孕夫，想著自己當初在不知道孩子的父親是誰的時候，心裡曾有過的焦躁，現在的克雷爾的思緒大概比當時的自己還要複雜許多吧。  
畢竟克雷爾要面對的是，自己腹中的孩子可能不是自己以為的那個人，那長久以來克雷爾唯一的信念可能就此被打破，這樣的黑暗到底有多可怕勇利也十分的清楚，這就像是在當年他選擇當上殺手而放棄了正常生活的時候一樣，一片的黑暗。  
「勇利，你在想什麼？」維克多在晚飯過後送勇利回房間時，察覺到勇利似乎有些心不在焉的坐在了床緣，像是在思考著些什麼。  
「在想克雷爾的事情。」勇利淡淡的說著，臉上並沒有過多複雜的表情，但是這樣卻也足夠讓維克多感覺到緊張與不安。  
「勇利，關於克雷爾其實我…」  
「不，我沒有要責怪你的意思，維克多，也沒有在介意克雷爾的存在，只是他讓我想起了一些事情而已。」也許是察覺到維克多急於解釋的模樣，勇利連忙打斷了維克多說道。  
「他讓你想起了什麼？」  
「想起了在醫院的那段日子…還有決定當上殺手的那一天。」  
「勇利…」雖然勇利的表情很淡，但是依舊讓維克多有種心疼的感覺，於是他坐到了勇利的身邊，將人給摟進了懷裡，輕輕的拍打著勇利的背脊，像是要把那些不好的回憶都給阻絕掉似的。  
在這樣的懷抱當中，有種溫暖從勇利的心底竄出，這樣的懷抱過於溫暖到勇利有點無所適從，他不知道自己該不該就這麼沉淪在這樣的懷抱當中，如果一切跟自己所想得不一樣該怎麼辦？  
就算是一切如他所想，但是這一切牽扯的太多，維克多還是那個他任務必需要暗殺的對象，對於自己的組織，勇利還沒有想好自己應該要去怎麼面對。  
就在勇利想要從那個懷抱掙扎出來的時候，一個冷冽帶著雪地冷杉的味道竄了出來，雖然是寒冷的味道勇利卻一點也都不覺得冰冷，反而有一股熱度爬升，瞬間勇利瞪大了眼睛看向了維克多。  
「維克多…你…」  
「我停用了隔絕信息素的藥劑，也差不多是效用停止的時候了。」  
「為什麼…要這麼做？」  
「以前是因為某些因素覺得隔絕比較方便，後來是不想用這樣的方式讓你知道標記你的人就是我，但更多的也許是我還不知道怎麼開口跟你解釋這些事情，還有克雷爾那邊也必須先瞞著才行…但是現在已經沒有必要了，勇利，我不想要再讓你覺得不安，我只想讓你知道，標記你的這個行為並沒有任何的算計，我標記你，只是因為我想標記你。」  
看著那雙無比認真的眼神，勇利只覺得自己軟得一蹋糊塗，他只能呆愣的看著維克多不知道該說什麼才好，他的腦袋已經開始無法思考。

看著那雙帶點霧氣迷濛的黑色雙眼，維克多也聞到了勇利身上淡淡的帶著雨後森林的氣息，那幾乎是沒什麼味道的訊息素但是卻讓維克多難以制拔，比起許多Omega身上會散發出的甜味，維克多更喜歡勇利這種讓人覺得清新的味道，也許是這樣的味道影響，這讓維克多無法制止的吻了下去。  
當兩人雙唇緊貼的瞬間，有一股衝動就在兩人體內炸裂了開來，再也無法克制的維克多緊緊的扣住了勇利的後腦，接著將人給壓在了床上，在舌尖畫過勇利嘴裡的每一吋時，一種無法饜足的感覺更顯現了出來。  
也許這是睽違已久的親密接觸，維克多只覺得還不夠，想要在更觸碰多一些，順著嘴角維克多一路啃到了脖頸，留下了一串串的紅痕。  
「等…等…維克多。」這時勇利發出了如小貓般的聲音，還夾雜著一點抗拒的味到，在勇利的理智裡覺得他們不能夠這樣，但是逐漸升起來的熱度讓他的思考越來越慢，最後像是屈服一般，連反抗的動作都停了下來。  
「不要拒絕我，勇利…」這一句話，維克多說的有些悲傷，他埋在勇利的肩頸聞著那好聞的味道，在Omega線體裡散散出的香氣還有著自己的味道夾雜在其中，維克多覺得自己已經快要無法把持住了。  
也許是信息素的影響，也許是維克多的那一句太讓人不捨，最後勇利像是默許一般緊緊的摟住了維克多，然後露出了長長的一段脖頸。  
在得到有如邀請似的訊號，維克多的嘴唇輕輕的蹭著那塊細緻的皮膚，隨後張了張嘴輕輕的舔吻著，在舌尖畫過那塊敏感的肌膚時，勇利發出了小小的悶哼聲，接著維克多便露出了尖銳的犬齒，狠狠的刺進了勇利的後頸。  
在信息素強勢的進到勇利的體內並且融合的時候，勇利發出了一聲呻吟，身體同時像是有電流通過一般酥麻著，勇利只能緊緊的抓著維克多的後背，像是在大海上漂浮一般緊緊抓著他唯一的浮木。  
溫柔的舔掉了牙印上滲出的血珠，維克多安撫似的再度輕舔了兩下，隨後便將右手從勇利上衣的衣擺給伸了進去，這時在手掌下的肌膚不同於一般的Omega軟嫩的觸感，在細緻中更可以感受到那一條條肌理的脈動，彷彿在說著這樣一具偏清瘦的身軀有著讓人無法忽視的爆發力。  
這就是他的勇利，帶著堅毅的特質，也是勇利最吸引維克多的地方，隨著手掌的劃過，在維克多的手掌摸到小腹攏起的部位時，一股前所未有的滿足感染了上來，在這身體裡面，正孕育著他們的孩子，那個有著他跟勇利血脈的孩子。  
這時候維克多才能感受到，這裡就是他唯一的歸屬。

再度的吻上勇利的雙唇，像是要把這些情感都宣洩出來似的，這個吻來的強烈又深層，同時維克多的左手也不清閒的隨著右手的動作把勇利的上衣給捲了上去，一直到整個胸口大開冰冷的空氣接觸到肌膚為止。  
半坐起身子，維克多的眼神暗了暗，雙眼直盯著勇利胸前的小點，在孕期的影響之下，以往平坦的胸口倒是厚實了一些，雖然不去觸碰的話會讓人有種厚實胸膛的誤會，但是在手掌揉捏時傳來的柔嫩觸感很明顯的就不是這麼一回事。  
也許是對自己的身體變化感到害羞，勇利紅著臉拉著衣襬想把衣服給拉下去的時候，維克多卻早他一步動作制止著，順帶的把那個可憐的上衣從勇利的身上給完全剝除。  
「維…維克多！」像是有點憤恨的勇利喊了一聲，但是那帶著水氣的雙眼卻一點威脅力也沒有。  
「我覺得很性感。」似乎是瞭解勇利的害羞，維克多笑著說道，那雙手也毫不留情的在勇利胸口揉捏著，甚至將突起的小點壓在指腹下輕輕的揉著，當這個舉動一做起來，勇利的腰肢瞬間就軟了下去，細麻的刺激感讓他的胸口傳來了一股脹痛的感覺。  
「在過幾週這裡應該就會產乳了，現在好像還不行。」像是要確認一般，維克多低下頭去吻住了乳尖做出了類似吸吮的動作，而這樣的行為同時讓勇利羞的可以，他推了推維克多的肩膀，想把人從他胸口推開，無奈兩人的力氣根本不在同一個水平，只能任由維克多在他的胸前肆虐，那令人害羞有如吞嚥一般的吸吮聲，夾雜著勇利細細的喊聲，這讓整個室內曖昧的可以。  
就在維克多還在持續的在勇利胸前努力的同時，他的雙手卻早就來到了勇利的褲頭，他輕輕的解開了鈕扣拉下了拉鍊，隔著內褲就在勇利的性器上搓揉撩撥著，這時布料的質感帶起了一種特別的刺激感，沙沙的觸感有點像是搔癢一般，這讓勇利有些忍不住的扭動了起來。  
這時維克多為了不讓勇利掙扎，他先是用右手扣住了勇利的腰肢，左手則是整個覆蓋了上去，順著內褲鼓起來的弧度刻畫輕揉，接著毫不意外的，在得到身下人的一身顫抖呻吟之後，整個內褲便緊繃了起來，甚至在那頂端還有一點溼氣透了出來。  
這時維克多低笑了一聲再度坐起了身子，在退下了勇利的褲子與內褲的同時，勇利的性器也隨之彈跳了出來，像是在宣揚著自己存在般的挺立。  
「等等…維克多…」在勇利出聲制止的同時，維克多的手掌也已經覆蓋在他直挺的器官上，在沒有內褲的干擾之下，那帶著薄繭的手指傳來了一點粗糙的刺感，在有些刺痛的當下也帶來了另一種的歡愉。  
在維克多左手的套弄之下，一股強烈的酸麻感竄了上來，甚至在他下身某個隱密的部位開始痠軟，甚至產生了一種細細的搔癢感覺，勇利能感覺得到一股溼意正一點點的滲出。  
雖然已經記不起來了，但也許是第一次標記的過程之中，多少帶給勇利一些負面的影響，在查覺到自己身體的變化時，勇利開始有些害怕了起來，帶著些微哽咽的聲音，勇利顫抖的說著。  
「停下…維克多…我不要了。」  
「沒事的，勇利，我不會做到最後的。」維克多溫柔的說著，邊吻了吻勇利的眼角，但左手上的動作確沒有要停住的意思。  
在手裡的性器又脹大了一圈之後，維克多的手指輕輕的壓在頂端搓揉著，甚至刻意在鈴口的部分搔刮著，這讓勇利忍不住又挺起了腰肢動了起來，身理上的快感與心理上的不安不斷的分裂著勇利，這讓勇利有些無所適從，他把自己緊緊的扣在維克多的頸肩，感受著灼熱的快感不斷積聚在他的下身，最後一個挺腰，白濁的液體噴濺在維克多的手上，黑色的西裝褲上也染上了斑駁的白點。  
在情慾過後，勇利的肌膚上也都染上了一層紅暈，維克多有些愛憐的吻了吻勇利後頸的牙印，像是安撫一般摟著勇利的腰，把勇利往自己的懷裡摟了摟。  
等勇利的呼吸稍微平撫下來之後，維克多這才把人給翻了過去，當聽見維克多拉下了自己褲頭的拉鍊時，勇利的全身又開始緊繃了起來，察覺到勇利的不安，維克多緊貼在勇利背後，雙手環在勇利的腰部再一次柔聲的說著。  
「我不會進去的，所以不要怕好嗎？」  
這時候一個滾燙的觸感正頂在勇利的雙臀縫隙，從隱密的入口滲出來的液體正一點點的沾染在上頭，維克多知道勇利的身體並不排斥自己的進入，相反的因為標記的關係，甚至在期待著自己的入侵，但是維克多也知道，此時勇利的心裡卻是有著牴觸的。  
也許是在第一次標記的過程他們欠缺了什麼，所以在勇利的淺意識下留下了一種恐懼，身理與心理的感受像是兩種分開的情感，這樣的情況是維克多所不願意見到的，所以在勇利真的能接受他以前，他也不打算做到最後，在加上勇利不久前才撞到肚子過，現在做到最後也不太適合，於是維克多只能抬起了勇利的腰部然後攏緊了那雙修長的雙腿，接著在將自己硬挺的器官卡在大腿柔嫩的內側。  
在確認維克多真的不會進去到裡面的同時，勇利鬆下了一口氣，然後把自己給埋進了枕頭裡，試圖忽略掉身後的怪異的觸感，縱使沒有進到身體的內部，在大腿肌膚被滾燙器官摩擦過去的時候，卻也帶起了一股灼熱的維妙觸感。  
維克多甚至把性器緊貼在勇利的臀縫，在每一次抽插的時候都會刻意摩擦到後穴的入口，隨著這樣的動作傳來了火辣辣的灼熱感，一股從尾椎開始竄起的酸麻感也讓勇利忍不住的呻吟出聲。  
這時從後穴滴落的液體越來越多，甚至多到大腿都傳來了被摩擦的水聲，這讓勇利的耳朵瞬間都紅了起來，雖然對於自己Omega的身體會有這樣的反應，勇利並不意外，但是害羞還是有的。  
接著維克多加速的向前挺進，甚至在每一次頂到底的時候，他的性器還會擦過勇利性器的底端，這讓本來發洩過後沉靜的部位，硬生生的又因為維克多的動作而挺了起來。  
緊摟住勇利的腰肢，這時維克多突然一個使力把人給拉了起來，在臉頰脫離枕頭的懷抱時，勇利驚呼了一聲，接著整個人像是半跪著般跪在維克多的面前，而身後的撞擊力道似乎沒有因為這個動作而改變，反而有更加猛烈的趨勢。  
當勇利微微低下頭的時候，還可以看見維克多的性器從自己性器底端抽插的畫面，也許是太過於羞恥，勇利忍不住的叫喊了起來。  
「停下…啊！維…克多！」  
然而此刻維克多卻怎麼樣也無法停下，只能安撫似的在勇利耳邊輕聲的說著，「別怕，勇利，我愛你。」  
那句話像是魔咒一般讓勇利顫抖著身軀，像是積聚在胸口的情緒瞬間被化開的感覺，一聲高喊，勇利向前挺了腰身再度洩了出來，同時維克多也抓著勇利的腰用力的向前一挺，一聲低沉的顫抖聲，白濁的液體便染滿了勇利的下身。  
像是虛脫一般，勇利向後靠在維克多的身上，連一根手指頭都不想動似的任由維克多將自己給摟著，滴滴答答的液體染滿了兩人的下身，雖然並沒有進入到裡頭，但是被磨得通紅的大腿也好不到哪裡去。  
一股怪異的痠麻感頓時讓勇利有種闔不上雙腿的感覺，像是抗議一般，勇利輕輕的用手肘撞了撞維克多的腹部，然而力道太小的結果卻只是惹來維克多憐愛似的笑容，最後像是安撫一般，維克多吻了吻勇利後頸上的牙印，像是對待極為珍貴的物品般的仔細的吻著。  
在床上緩衝了一陣子之後，維克多這才把勇利整個打橫抱起抱進了浴室，在這時候維克多才退去了身上的衣物，直到剛才為止維克多僅僅只是拉下了褲頭的拉鍊，這又讓勇利升起了一種難為情的情緒。  
好在這樣的情緒也持續不了太久，在維克多的照料下，溫暖的熱水浸到了胸口，勇利微瞇著眼睛躺在維克多的身上，像是饜足的貓咪帶著慵懶的味道，這一刻他們就像對小情侶一樣，在不大的浴缸裡相擁著。  
等到勇利再次回神過來，自己已經穿上了乾淨的衣物躺在了床上，鼻息間都是維克多好聞又令人安心的味道，這讓他產生了一種前所未有的滿足感。  
看著那抵在自己額頭的胸膛，從那厚實的的肌肉裡傳來了低低的哼聲，那不知名的旋律卻意外的好聽，就在這樣的小調當中，勇利陷入了睡眠。  
似乎…他可以不用再害怕了。  
淺意識的自己對著自己說道。

你是為了什麼而標記我呢？  
在意識落入黑暗前，勇利想，也許他明白了自己害怕的原因。


	15. Chapter 15

為什麼…維克多？  
迷濛中勇利不斷的重複著這一句話，這時候他的身體熱得不像樣，源自於本能的慾望讓他即使想逃離也逃脫不了，半跪在床邊，他的上身被壓制在床上，下身則是呈現半跪著的狀態，腰間被人狠狠的扣住，一下又一下的，那炙熱又硬挺的器官毫不留情的在他體內進出，大量的液體隨著對方的動作被帶出，陣陣的水聲抽得響亮，這讓勇利開始感到崩潰。  
緊抓著床單，他想從這樣的狀態逃離，但是每次腰間一使力，扣在腰間的手臂就會縮緊，然後又是一陣大力的碾壓，勇利的腰又軟了下來。  
生理的淚水與心理的淚水落下，勇利覺得自己像是被撕裂的兩部份，體內的熱度不斷的灼燒，但是他的心卻越來越冰冷，即使是在這樣的狀態下，不可否認的，對於維克多，他的身體絲毫沒有任何的反彈。  
當體內的撞擊來到了某個隱密的入口時，勇利顫抖著身軀，他開始感到害怕，這是他當上殺手以來第一次這麼的恐懼。  
「求求你…不要…拜託…」低聲下氣的，勇利哭喊著，但是在他身後的人卻像是一點都沒有聽到似的，粗壯的性器像是獵豹一樣猛烈的進攻，蘊含力度的肌理每一下都大力的撞擊在入口，一點情面也沒有。  
這一次勇利徹底的崩潰了，內心的傷口再擴大，逐漸蔓延至整個身軀，他有種自己儼然已經死去的感覺，他的身體明明還不斷的散發著熱度，明明在渴求著那人的入侵，可是他的心裡卻是一片的冰涼。  
為什麼要這麼做？維克多。  
求求你…停下來…不要連最後一點自尊都不給我…

潰堤的眼淚浸濕了維克多的胸口，在感受到懷裡睡著的人開始顫抖的時候，維克多就已經醒了過來，然而勇利就像是被困在一個可怕的夢境裡，哭泣著低聲呢喃，斷斷續續的嗓音還著說著近似哀求的話。  
那一刻，維克多有如雷擊一般的愣在了當場，這樣的魘語十分的熟悉，僅僅是在那一瞬間維克多便明白了，那個困住勇利的夢境是什麼，心疼的他緊緊的摟住了勇利，在他的耳邊低語著。  
「勇利，對不起…我愛你。」  
那一聲聲的我愛你，像是黑暗中的一點光亮，在那個身心都被剝離透徹的夢境裡，像是一點的安慰，軟化了所有的恐懼，在迷茫當中，勇利似乎聽見了那他一直以來沒有注意到的聲音，在他的身後有著淡淡的一聲。  
你是屬於我的，勝生勇利。

當意識回歸之後，勇利發現他仍是在那張床上，那個稍早被維克多抱著入懷的位子，依稀間他還能感受到維克多手臂的力度，像是害怕自己消失一般，把自己緊緊的鎖在了他的懷裡。  
這時的勇利並沒有張開眼睛，只是沉靜的窩在維克多的胸口，但是腦中的思緒卻已經亂成一團。  
你是真的愛我嗎？維克多。  
勇利很想這樣問著，但此刻的他卻怎麼也無法開口，夢境裡的那一句，在那一天，維克多真的有這麼對自己這麼說嗎？

想著這個無法解答的問題，勇利又陷入了睡眠，這一次他睡的很安穩，過去的一切像是碎片一樣在他的大腦播放，等到他再次醒過來的時候，床鋪的旁邊卻是一片空蕩蕩的，這讓勇利的心也跟著空蕩了起來，站起了身子，勇利從衣櫃裡拿出了一件藍色的毛衣，然後在套上了黑色的褲子，褲子的腰圍是做有彈性略寬的設計，想來是維克多特的為他做的準備，摸了摸自己的小腹，勇利露出了一陣苦笑。  
當勇利走下二樓來到了一樓客廳，看見的便是尤里正翹著腿坐在沙發上頭，此時他看著手機的眼神有些陰沉，但是勇利卻知道，那是他在擔心一個人時會有的神情，當然生氣的表情也差不多，這兩者之間只有一種很微弱的不同，如果不是長期以來的相處，勇利大概也看不出來尤里現在到底是生氣還是擔心。  
「早安，尤里奧。」勇利默默的坐到了尤里的身邊說著，他的聲音輕柔，平靜的像是鋼琴的中音，讓人覺得十分的舒服。  
「嗯…」尤里只是簡略的應了一聲後，仍是低著頭持續的看著手機上的資訊，但就在他持續看了幾秒後，一股令人厭煩的味道傳了過來，那勇利本來的訊息素裡又參雜著更加濃厚的維克多味道。  
懷孕了都不好好休養這是在幹嗎？  
就在尤里抬起頭來正想好好的說上一番時，他對上了勇利眼睛的瞬間，那熟悉的感覺馬上就襲捲而來，之前的勇利雖然表情很溫和，但是在那個溫和裡面卻能感覺出一種疏離感，甚至還有一些不信任在裡頭，但是現在的勇利卻顯得很平靜，少了點距離，而現在笑容卻是很發自內心的笑。  
「豬排丼…你…」  
「能讓尤里奧露出那種困擾又擔心的表情，看來是奧塔別克了…」像是沒注意到尤里驚訝的神情，勇利笑著說道。  
「現在這個是重點嗎？你都想起來了？」  
面對尤里的提問，勇利淡淡的嗯了一聲就沒在說話，那些日子以來，雖然他是帶著目的待在尼基福羅夫家族，但是勇利對於身旁的少年，那份情感卻是真的。  
也許是在這個世界打滾了太久，許久沒有感受到純粹的關心與情感，所以當他接觸到尤里的時候，理智建築起來的防護早在不知不覺當中瓦解，也或許是因為待在他們身邊太過於溫暖，才會在最後讓勇利做出那樣的選擇。  
明明在執行任務時能好好隔絕掉的情感，這一次卻怎麼樣也割捨不了。  
「維克多呢？」在短暫的沉默之後，勇利淡淡的問著。  
「出去處理事情了，要出口的貨物受到截金斯的襲擊，雖然貨物保住了，但是得轉移新的據點。」  
「那批要送去南非的軍火？」  
「對，你還記得？」  
「嗯，想想也是時候了，要送去莫斯科的郊區嗎？」  
「嗯，是要先送去那裡，多莫傑多沃國際機場有我們的人，只能先分批把貨送出去在說。」  
「看樣子維克多今天是不會回來了。」  
「他會回來，他只是去安排一些事情，伊利亞會負責送去。」  
「我以為他會讓安東去。」  
「安東死了，上次在截金斯追擊維克多的時候死的。」  
「卓婭知道嗎？」  
「早就知道了，她很早就做好了心裡準備，你現在是在跟我說這些事情的時候嗎？」最後像是忍不住一般，尤里對著勇利大吼著。  
「那不然我該跟你說什麼？」看著因為憤怒而半站起身來對著自己的尤里，勇利笑了一下，現在的他還真不知道有什麼其它可以說的。  
「那你接下打算怎麼辦？」  
尤里一臉異常認真的說著，整張臉離勇利離的很近，這讓勇利想起他剛到維克多身邊的時候，尤里也是這樣一臉對著他然後說著，這裡不需要兩個yuri。  
「我還有選擇嗎？」  
「你一直都有選擇。」  
「這個孩子的事情上也是？」勇利笑著指了指自己的肚子，像是在說著什麼稀鬆平常不過的事情。  
那一瞬間，尤里愣了一下，然後才緩緩的說著。  
「也是，你也是有選擇權的，就算你想拿掉維克多也會尊重你。」  
「但是他標記的時候可沒問過我。」  
「那個時候他能忍的住的話我就要懷疑他是個性無能了。」  
「也是呢…一般Alpha是不可能忍得住的。」  
「不，是對你維克多才忍不住。」  
「尤里奧…你覺得我們還能跟過去一樣嗎？」  
當勇利問出這句話的時候，尤里卻沒辦法回答，他不是勇利也不是維克多，沒有辦法去評斷他們的感情，但是如果他們是在乎彼此的話，有許有一天他們會找到屬於自己的答案。

在這短暫的交談過後，勇利並沒有在多問什麼，只是很安靜的吃著特地替他準備的早餐，然後靜靜的進行著他一整天的活動，有的時候當尤里看向勇利那張平淡的臉時，他總有種錯覺，勇利就像是在等著維克多回來似的，即使那張臉什麼也沒說。  
只是靜靜的想等著那個人回來。  
那樣的感覺讓尤里回想起，在某一次半夜當他起床喝水的時候，曾經看見莉莉雅靜靜的坐在客聽，沒有了平時的強勢與尖銳，只是安靜優雅的坐著，他知道她在等人，等那個她嘴巴上老是說不會跟他復合的男人。  
這時候的勇利意外的像極了那時候的莉莉雅，帶點複雜與安靜的模樣，表面上卻一點也顯現不出來，那是他們都還未能說出口的情感。

而說到了情感，這個屋子裡還有著讓尤里更為頭痛的事情，根據護衛的說法，從昨天晚上開始克雷爾幾乎是半點食物跟水都沒有碰，一直到今早送去的早餐連看也不看一眼。  
本來就有些耗弱的身子，在這樣的折騰下去更顯的受弱不堪，有些煩躁的，尤里再次走下了地下室來到了囚禁克雷爾的房間。  
「你要鬧到什麼時候？」看著眼前躺在床上發著呆望著天花板的青年，尤里有些沒好氣的說著。  
「不用管我…反正我是死是活你們也不在乎。」  
「你覺得我們憑什麼在乎你的生死？」  
「是阿…憑什麼？那你們又憑什麼決定我要被誰標記然後生下孩子？」  
「那憑什麼那些老頭讓你爬上維克多的床你就照做？在你被送過來之前你明明連見都沒見過維克多。」  
在尤里說這句話的時候，克雷爾的雙眼猛然的伸縮了一下，的確，他又為什麼覺得像這種被人安排好的事情，對象是維克多的話就合理了許多？在本質上兩件事情其實都是一樣的，差別只是在他被送的對象不同。  
「你不是我…你不能理解我的想法…」最後克雷爾只能吐出這一句話來。  
「隨便你，你想就這麼窩囊的死在這裡是你家的事情，但是在事情還沒結束前你那條小命還得留著。」  
「不預備直接把孩子取出來嗎？反正你們的目的只是這個孩子罷了，五個月了，都已經可以進保溫艙，存活率也有八成。」  
「現在沒有那種時間做那種事情，你也應該慶幸是這樣，不然你真的是一點價值也沒有，克雷爾！」  
「哈哈哈，對！我就是沒有價值的廢物，是一個可以被你們隨便玩弄擺動的玩具，一個可悲的Omega。」  
「不，可悲的不是Omega，也不是你本身沒有價值，而是你跟那些老頭一樣迂腐的腦袋。」在說完這句話之後，尤里幾乎是甩門而出，克雷爾的那個模樣讓他實在太窩火了，像他那樣的Omega，在大家族中總是因為活謊言的溫室裡，所以都有著令人火大的思想。  
附屬Alpha的Omega，那是個什麼鬼東西？  
還當自己活在黑歷史時代嗎？  
即便在社會中，普遍性來說，Alpha跟Omega組成的家庭，的確都是Alpha養家居多，但是早就沒有那種奇怪的思想，人活在這個世界上的價值是由自己來做決定的。  
在吩咐護衛給克雷爾請來醫師打個營養針之後，尤里決定不去管這個爛攤子，這個攤子誰惹的就給誰處理，等維克多回來看他想怎麼做就隨他吧。  
現在的他有著遠比克雷爾還要煩心的事情。

奧塔別克，你這個混蛋！

看著手機上精簡的罵聲，奧塔可以想像尤里怒瞪著他然後揪住自己領子的模樣，光是想著，就覺得這人連擔心起人來都帶一點彆扭的可愛。  
但是就如同尤里會擔心他，他也同樣的擔心著尤里，在這種時候他不想從第一線退下來，至少待在這裡的話警部有什麼動作都可以一清二楚，甚至一些勢力範圍的變動也很清楚，在發完馬卡洛夫家的一些勢力遷移的狀態後，奧塔把手機塞進了口袋，然後推開了眼前咖啡廳的玻璃門。  
這個時間已經有點晚了，警局附近只剩下這家有賣簡餐的咖啡廳可以買到當作消夜的食物，站在櫃檯面前，奧塔正轉過頭要問同事想要吃些什麼的時候，一個光亮從落地窗的玻璃透了進來，在那瞬間，奧塔的身體連忙得做出了反射動作。  
然而即使奧塔在怎麼快，也快不上急速行駛的轎車，雖然在危急的時候他抓著同事往側邊一倒，一陣火辣辣的觸感灑滿了他的臉頰跟手臂，被撞碎的玻璃灑在他們身上留下了細碎的傷口。  
這時整個變形的車頭就卡在櫃台的前方，站在點餐機前的店員也因為撞擊力道倒臥在地面，連忙的奧塔半撐起了身子，他的小腿上還卡著被撞倒的桌椅，努力的把桌椅給踹開後，那變形的車體傳來了幾聲踹門的聲音。  
「傑瑞！醒醒！」  
奧塔搖晃著倒在一旁昏迷不醒的同事喊著，但對方似乎因為撞擊力道而徹底的昏了過去，最後奧塔只好從腰間抽出了手槍對著車門瞄準，在對方好不容易踹開變形車門的時候，奧塔先是扣下了板機，打中了對方的胸口，然而在另一旁駕駛座的男人也同時擊發了子彈。  
撕裂燒灼般的劇痛從腹部傳來，呈現半倒臥在地的奧塔用左手緊壓住腹部的傷口，這時他整個眉頭都皺在一起，在對方連續射擊之下，奧塔沒有閃躲，反倒是朝著車裡猛然的開槍。  
在夜晚的街道，車體撞擊的聲音以及響亮的槍聲驚動了整條大街，紛擾當中彷彿這一切都要被抽離似的，半護在同事的身上，奧塔已經舉不起槍枝，全身上下都有著燒灼一般的痛感，這時他已經看不清楚眼前的景象，駕駛座的槍手是生還是死他也都不知道。  
最後的最後，他只聽到了尖叫的聲音，還有隱約有著黑色槍口對著自己，槍聲響起，子彈劃過了他的臉頰劃出了一條長長的血痕，是打偏了嗎？  
才這麼想著奧塔卻因為射擊的力道整個人倒臥了下去，鮮血蓋滿了他的視線，連最後一點的力氣也跟著流失了，在他閉上眼以前，浮現的是那抹金色的身影，那是他們小時候住的社區，在那一次社區辦的兒童芭蕾課上，奧塔第一次見到尤里的地方，那個小小的身軀卻有著無比堅毅的面容，即使做著吃力無比的動作，臉上卻沒有一點痛苦的表情，那是有如戰士一般的雙眼，堅定的讓人無法轉移的視線。  
阿…尤里肯定是要生氣了…  
露出了一抹微笑，奧塔忍不住這麼想著，同時他的思緒也就在這裡停擺了。

我很害怕，很怕勇利有一天會死在我不知道的地方。  
不知道為什麼，這天晚上尤里總是想起維克多跟他說過的這句話，眼皮也不斷的跳阿跳，這讓尤里有些心神不寧的走去了二樓查看了一下，在確認勇利仍然在自己的房間後，尤里又回到了一樓客廳。  
到底是怎麼回事，為什麼他總有種風雨要來的寧靜？也許是某種聯繫，雖然尤里跟身為Beta的奧塔是無法互相標記的，但是在身心都交付給對方的之後，他們彷彿也有種說不出來的牽絆。  
幾乎是在心裡的不安擴大的同時，尤里撥通了手機上的號碼，一直到鈴聲掛斷那機械般的語音響起為止，都沒有接通。  
在工作中的奧塔很容易漏接電話，尤里是知道的，嘖了兩聲，尤里告訴自己不需要多想，奧塔有多強悍，沒有人比他更清楚了，曾經有多少的Alpha因為小看他Beta的模樣，而在他身上吃足了苦頭，那副雖然沒有Alpha般健壯的軀體，卻有著可以比擬Alpha的力量與反應。  
不需要擔心，尤里在一次的對自己說道。  
然而就在他第三通電話也打不通之後，從他的手機裡傳來了維克多的號碼，有些煩躁的接起了那老爺爺的電話，想著如果他又是在來問那第一百零一遍勇利的狀況話，他今天就要把這老爺爺設為拒接。  
「做什麼，維克多，如果你是要問…」  
就在尤里話才說道一半的時候，從電話裡他聽見了維克多很遙遠的聲音，為什麼他會覺得這段對話離他很遠，遙遠到一點真實感都沒有。  
「你在開什麼玩笑！」憤怒的尤里對著電話大吼，傾盡了全力般的怒吼，好像維克多剛剛說的是在低級不過的笑話，但是尤里知道，維克多不會拿這種事情跟他開玩笑。  
稍微平撫了一下心情之後，尤里黑著臉問了一句，「哪家醫院？」  
幾乎是在得到答案的瞬間，尤里掛斷了手機，抓著外套便往屋外衝去，同時一名收到維克多簡訊指示的護衛也跟了上去，一句話也沒有多問的他進了轎車的駕駛座，等到尤里上車之後，同一瞬間油門便踩到了底，用著一種不可思議的速度向前行駛著。  
這時在二樓待在自己房間的勇利，聽見了轎車加速駛離的聲音，有些疑惑的踏著腳步來到了一樓，在一樓沒有看到本來應該在的尤里，勇利閃過了一絲不安的情緒，就在勇利擔心著是不是維克多那邊出事的時候，外頭又傳來了另一輛轎車的聲音。  
幾乎是同時勇利便連忙的衝出屋外去看，快到連護位都來不及攔下，而在維克多下車門的時候看到的就是這麼一副景象。  
當兩人在院子裡相望的時候，那一瞬間時間似乎都靜止了，即使沒有開口說話，但是維克多卻從那雙眼裡看明白了，那是他的勇利，那個一直站在他身邊的那個勇利。  
「你…想起來了嗎？勇利。」最後維克多只能吐出這麼一句話來。  
「大部分…基本上都想起來了。」露出了一點苦澀的笑容，勇利說著，這時候他不知道自己該用什麼身份表情來面對維克多。  
是的，那是維克多‧尼基福羅夫，那個他從小最為崇拜的對象，那個讓他不惜想放棄唯一機會也希望他活著的對象，也是那個唯一那個讓他痛的撕心裂肺的男人，但是經歷過這些風風雨雨，他們還能像過去一樣嗎？  
用想的…勇利就覺得再怎麼樣他們都回不到過去了，就算現在維克多對他很好，但是他曾經想要殺維克多也是鐵一般的事實，就算他最後後悔了，可是維克多並不知道。  
現在的愛真的能抵得過他曾經想要殺對方的身份嗎？勇利並不知道，也不知道維克多是用什麼樣的心情來對自己說我愛你的。  
我愛你…那就像是這世界最為遙遠的一句話。

在轎車上，尤里的腦袋亂成一團，忍不住的大罵著，「奧塔別克你這個白癡！」。  
他明明叫他先撤退的，因為奧塔幫他們查的情報和一些動作，他早就被瓦西里將軍跟馬卡洛夫家的人給盯上了，說了無數次，但是那個男人卻依然很執拗的要留在崗位上。  
雖然有奧塔在他們更好掌握情勢，但是尤里更不想看到的就是現在這樣的事情，他感覺到自己的呼吸急促，耳邊傳來的都是自己的呼吸聲，焦急的、焦躁的心情積聚在胸口，許許多多的回憶片斷在他的大腦撥放。  
尤里還記得，當他深刻的記起奧塔這個人的時候，那是他在接觸新的警部暗線的時候，在那一次見面時，尤里問他，「你能違背你心中的警察忠誠做這種事情嗎？還是說對你來說有錢就能好辦事。」  
「我從來就沒有放棄我心中的忠誠，相反的我想成為一名戰士，為自己的信念而戰。」  
「既然這樣那你為什麼想跟我們合作，像你這樣的警察應該最討厭我們才對。」  
「因為你也是一名戰士。」  
「你說什麼？」  
「我是知道的，其實在你小的時候，我們曾經住在同一個社區，在你的心中有屬於你自己的正義，我曾經見過你為了自己的信念而努力不懈的樣子，你的眼神很堅定，那是戰士一般的眼神，所以我也相信你所認定的正義。」  
「即使那都是一些骯髒到不行的事情你也相信？」  
「正義並不代表一定是乾淨，也許我不會相信尼基福羅夫家族，但是我相信你，尤里，這個理由就夠了！況且不論是哪一方、哪個世界都需要一個穩定的秩序，而我選擇了你們，那你呢？」面向著尤里，奧塔伸出了右手，沒有太多的言語，不過這可能已經是那個沉默寡言的男人說過最多話的時候。  
不知道為什麼，那一句戰士觸動了尤里，因為待在雅可夫的身邊、待在維克多的身邊，有多少人覺得他的努力只是上天給予他的好運，讓他成為維克多家人一般的存在，但是他們三人走過多少的黑暗，卻是沒有人知道的。  
他一直為自己而戰，為自己的信念而努力著，如果是戰士這個詞彙的話，他想他可以興然接受。  
於是尤里握上了那雙手，那也是他第一次知道那雙佈滿厚繭的大手，擁有怎麼樣的溫暖厚度。  
那也是尤里第一次在家人以外的存在感受到真心，也許那會是唯一的一個，那個沉默寡言的傢伙，就這樣進入他的生活，而尤里也絕對不允許這個男人擅自的離去。  
你不是戰士嗎？奧塔！  
在戰爭還沒結束以前，在理想還沒實現以前，你怎麼能從戰場上離開？  
不是說了我是你唯一的盟友嗎？奧塔別克！  
所以我還沒從這場戰爭離去，我也不准你擅自離席！  
奧塔別克！你這個大混帳！

奮力的踹著椅背一腳，尤里只覺得自己的大腦似乎要炸裂了，在這一刻也許他也明白了，那一天維克多如此哀戚的眼淚，但是他是不會哭的！  
抹去了眼角濕熱的觸感，他是絕對不會對這一切認輸的，就算是你死了我也不會哭的，所以要是不甘心的話…  
就別死…

一個人只要活著，不論是哪種狀態或者對自己抱有怎樣的態度，只要那個人活著，那麼這個世界好像還是會有光亮。  
因為只要知道他在這世界的某一角還安生的存在著就好。  
這樣的念頭在無數人的腦袋裡曾經劃過，在他們所處的世界裡，活著彷彿才是最為奢侈的願望。  
所以說…能夠拜託你…活著嗎…


	16. Chapter 16

在醫院的長廊，尤里焦急的跑著，一路上他的腦袋不斷的發麻，麻到他的思緒都亂了，但是當他跑到了手術房的面前時，狂亂的心跳卻在這一刻慢了下來，一下又一下的在他耳邊劇烈的跳著。  
蹦蹦蹦的心跳聲在他耳邊回響，還有自己的喘息聲，所有的一切似乎都在快轉，好像只有他自己慢了下來。  
一直到兩個穿著警察制服的人走了過來，尤里這才轉頭看了他們一眼，一個Alpha跟一個Beta，尤里曾經看過他們的照片，所以他知道那是奧塔在警部的同事。  
「尤里•普利謝茨基？」雖然是帶著疑問的問法，但是為首的Alpha男子卻是很肯定的站到尤里的面前，向後梳的西裝頭與棕色的眼睛，看起來就是一臉標準的警察模樣。  
「有事？」冷冷的尤里說道，對於其它人他一向沒有什麼耐心。  
「你這是什麼態度？奧塔他還在裡面急救，你怎麼還可以看起來這麼無關緊要的？」  
這時站在Alpha身邊的Beta似乎因為尤里的態度而整個炸毛了起來，金色的頭髮剪的有點短，整個五官充滿了陽光的氣質，恰巧也有著一雙綠色的眼睛。  
「冷靜點，安德列！」  
「冷靜？貝克你叫我怎麼冷靜？奧塔都因為這個傢伙所以躺在那裡面，現在是生是死都不知道阿！」  
「把你那句話收起來！」  
「什麼？我有說錯嗎？」面對尤里的質問，名為安德列的青年更是仗著自己的身形優勢而低下頭看著尤里，雖然他只是個Beta，但是體型上來說尤里卻比他小了一截，所以他也沒覺得自己有什麼好害怕的。  
然而他終就是錯估了尤里，即使是他那樣纖細的體型，但是卻有著強韌的韌性以及力度，在組織裡能敢真的惹火他的人還真沒有。  
瞬間，尤里抓住了安德列的領子，強大的訊息素襲捲而來，這讓安德列產生了一種恐懼，彷彿自己是被獵豹給緊盯的獵物，雖然他是個Beta，但是為了進入警部他也做了不少訓練，一般的Alpha想要撂倒他根本是不可能的，所以更不用提會受到信息素的影響，但現在卻是他少數對Alpha的威壓感覺到恐懼的時候。  
「安德列就只是擔心著奧塔，所以才會這麼說，而且這裡是醫院，你好是把信息素收起來。」  
像是沒有聽見貝克的勸告，尤里只是冷冷的看著安德列然後說了一句，「奧塔別克是不會死的，在我沒有允許下，他是不會死的。」  
說完這句話之後，尤里這才鬆開了安德烈的領子，也收回了那強勢具有壓迫感的信息素，而在鬆開的瞬間安德列猛然的咳了幾聲，肺部重新灌滿了空氣，就在剛才他有種就要窒息而亡的錯覺。

不論他們怎麼說或是做些什麼，尤里都不會介意，因為他跟奧塔的事情還輪不到別人來說，但是在奧塔身上用上死這個字眼，說什麼尤里都不會同意的，雖然生氣，但是尤里並不覺得這兩位會無緣無故的來找自己，因為他也很清楚，奧塔的警部同事多數都是不待見自己的，不過他也不在乎。  
「最後一次…有事就快說，不然就給我滾。」  
「我們只是來拿東西給你。」貝克淡淡的說著，邊從夾克的口袋裡拿出了一封信來。  
在接過貝克手裡的白色信封後，不用多問尤里也知道這是誰留給他的，居然連這種事情都做了，忍不住的一股怒氣又沖了上來。  
「以免你誤會，我先說好，那不是遺書。」似乎是擔心尤里會一個氣頭上把那封信給撕了，貝克連忙的說道，但隨後想了想又說上了一句，「不過你想不想看都隨便你。」  
說完，他就拉著安德列往醫院外走，雖然安德列一臉的不情願，但是自己還在值班當中，現在也只是趁機的偷偷溜出來，所以最後也只能乖乖的跟著貝克一起離開。  
在兩人離去之後，尤里這才默默的打開了潔白的信封，裡面只有剪短的一串英文和數字，雖然沒有其它的解說但是尤里卻知道那是什麼，這是奧塔設立的一個安全連線資料的密碼，那個文件密碼每個禮拜都會更新，所以這封信大概是他這個禮拜準備的。  
自己到底是在多危險的環境，顯然奧塔明明很清楚，但卻還是留了下來，而在那封信的最底端，有著跟奧塔一樣一絲不苟方正的文字寫著，對不起，尤里。  
在看到那行字的瞬間，尤里把整張紙都揉爛了，頓時一股怒氣湧了上來，他想要聽的從來都不是一句抱歉。  
「我不會原諒你的，奧塔！要是不甘心的話你就給我起來阿！笨蛋！」  
那一天，尤里的那一句響徹了醫院，也中斷了某個儀器的尖銳叫聲。

「所以尤里奧去了醫院嗎？」在客廳勇利顯得有些無所適從，在記起這一切之後，他反而不知道該用怎麼樣的態度去面對維克多。  
「對，我讓人開車載他去的，這種時候不論是奧塔還是尤里都需要對方在身邊。」  
「奧塔傷的很嚴重嗎？」  
「到院前似乎一度沒有呼吸心跳，肩膀一槍、胸口中了兩槍、腹部一槍、大腿上好像也有一槍，身上還有些玻璃碎片的擦傷，胸口的有一槍太靠近心臟，血流量過多，實際狀況怎麼樣不好說，只知道目前還在搶救當中。」  
「也許這最後都是我們的宿命，像這樣死去。」  
「也許是這樣…但是我是不會讓它發生的，不會讓它發生在你身上。」  
「為什麼…」面對維克多如此認真又溫柔的一句話，勇利略帶哽咽的問著，為什麼要對自己這麼好？  
「你值得我這麼做，勇利。」牽起了勇利的右手，維克多輕輕的放在自己的唇邊親了一口。  
「但是我想殺你阿！維克多！」突然間勇利猛然的站了起來對著維克多大吼，比起維克多怨恨他，他更害怕現在這個樣子。  
他不能明白維克多的想法，他看不透，原先在那個晚上，勇利覺得維克多是怨恨自己的，但是在他失憶的那段時間，維克多對自己的態度又讓勇利不明白了。  
也許勇利其實是更希望維克多是恨自己的，那麼這樣他也許還能知道自己該怎麼做，但是維克多卻對他說愛他，這讓他整顆心都亂成了一團。  
「我知道…如果勇利你想這條命可以給你。」站起身來維克多的右手輕壓在自己的胸口說道，像是在說什麼在平常不過的事情，那樣的語氣很溫柔沒有一絲的猶豫。  
這是維克多第二次說出這樣的話，第一次是在醫院跟他說標記的時候，也是那時候維克多對勇利說著我愛你。  
「為什麼你可以說出這樣的話？」眼淚從勇利的眼角掉落，他並不想要維克多就此死去，但是這人為什麼可以輕易的說出這樣的話，而且還是對自己這樣的人說。  
「因為我愛你，勇利。」  
「騙子…維克多…我不相信你，我是有目的才接近你的，甚至是想要取走你的性命，我不相信你會對這樣的我沒有一絲的怨恨。」勇利哽咽著說道，這話像是說給維克多聽也像是說給自己聽。  
在想起一切前，他們也曾經有著短暫的一兩日，那平靜又美好的相處，但是當勇利想起了一切之後，不安又更加的擴大，之前被撫平的不信任又再度跑了出來，或許比起不相信維克多，勇利更不相信自己，自己曾經做過那樣的事情，他還能相信嗎？  
「勇利待在我身邊的時候不是一點真心也沒有的，在剛知道的時候，我也是覺得十分的難過，但是更難過的是勇利你陷入了這麼為難的抉擇，但是我卻不能成為你的支柱。」維克多邊說邊走上前把勇利給抱進了懷裡，他安撫似的拍著勇利的後背，一下又一下的試圖燙平那些不安與悲傷。  
「我是知道的…勇利你有多掙扎，我也知道勇利你從來就沒有真心的想要殺我，如果想殺我，明明有很多的機會，但是你卻從來沒有動手過，相反的為了我，你卻受過了很多次傷。」  
在過去的那段時間，有好幾次維克多跟勇利都曾經被敵人追擊到險境，在那個只剩下兩人躲藏的時候，明明有很多機會勇利可以製造出維克多被敵方殺害的假象，但是每一次勇利都沒有出手。  
還有一次當維克多受了傷躲在一個廢棄的倉庫時，因為傷口發炎讓他一度神智不清，渾沌的意識當中，他其實是知道勇利正舉著手槍對著他，如果只能到這裡的話，可以成為勇利活下去的犧牲也不錯，那時候他是這麼想的。  
可是最終勇利沒有扣下板機，反而拿了退燒消炎的藥硬逼他吃下，還把傷口都清過了一遍，隔天還執傲的帶著他移動。  
勇利以為維克多並不知道自己策劃過的這些事，但相反的維克多卻清楚的在很，也許在那時候的維克多也想知道，勇利會不會真的痛下殺手殺了自己。  
如果不是有那麼多事情的發生，也許維克多會很樂意的跟勇利這樣耗下去，直到把那些威脅勇利的事物都掃除乾淨為止，但是計畫趕不上變化，他們缺少了可以實踐的時間。  
「你知道…？」發出類似小貓的聲音，勇利抵在維克多的肩膀問道。  
「是的，我都知道。」  
「從什麼時候開始？」  
「有些人總是喜歡拿你的事情勸退我，一些蛛絲馬跡，所以就去查了，因該大概是我幫你訓練完之後沒多久的事情。」  
沒想到維克多這麼早就知道了這件事情，勇利猛然的抬起頭來看向維克多，他以為至少是在維克多身邊兩個月後才曝光的，沒想到在他身邊一個月，維克多就什麼都知道了。  
從訓練結束後到自己落海的三個月裡，他一直都是站在離維克多最近的地方，明明那麼早就知道了自己的事情，但是維克多為什麼還能若無其事的把自己放在他的身邊？甚至他的地位提升一直都是維克多親手拉拔的，為什麼？  
也許是在勇利的眼裡看到了疑惑，維克多溫柔的一笑揉了揉勇利的頭髮說道：  
「雖然勇利只在我身邊待了四個月，但是我卻比你想的還要早就知道勇利了。」  
「怎麼可能？」  
「你果然忘記了呢。」  
「維克多你在說什麼？」  
「你還記得你進到家族後差不多一個月，因為你完成了一批軍火交易，奧列格帶你去酒吧喝酒的那件事？」  
「只記得一點點…」那一天到了酒吧，過沒有多久勇利就被灌醉了，他只知道最後他在酒吧裡大跳了一場舞，還脫的只剩下四角褲，那可是他人生當中最丟臉的一天。  
「那一天我也在，也是從那一天開始注意起勇利的。」  
那一瞬間，勇利只覺得自己的氣血都湧到了腦袋，那一天自己到底都做了什麼阿！  
「下次讓你看看克里斯那天拍的視屏。」也許是看出勇利所想的，維克多寵溺的說道。  
「還有視屏？」聽到這句話，勇利整個人生都覺得不好了，當上殺手之後，基本上最忌諱的就是留下了自己的樣貌資料，更別提是像這種影片，還能夠清楚的紀錄自己的樣子，即使現在自己也可以算是從殺手行列被抹除了，但是能夠的話，勇利還是不希望自己的資料流竄。  
「放心吧，只有克里斯那邊有而已，其它人應該只有看過但是沒有正本保留。」  
「你怎麼能確定？」  
「因為我讓他們都不能留。」如此霸氣又溫柔的一句話，頓時讓勇利的心臟停下了一拍，這個男人到底還為自己做了多少事情，在自己不知道的地方。  
「我還是不明白…維克多，我還是不明白你。」  
「不要緊的，勇利，我也一樣，沒有辦法完全明白你心裡在想什麼…也不知道你當初為什麼會跳海，你就真的這麼討厭我嗎？討厭到被我標記之後就只剩下這條路可以走。」  
這一瞬間，勇利才明白，維克多看錯了他，也許他當初也有看錯了維克多，並不是因為討厭，而是因為自己全然的喜歡這個人才難以忍受，難以忍受自己是被對方用報復性的心態擁抱，但也許是情都不是他們所想的那樣。  
「我不討厭你…維克多，從來都沒有討厭過你。」  
而那一句話澈底的打散了兩個人這些日子以來的隔閡，也許在那一刻他們都明白了，明白了在那些彎彎繞繞裡，兩個人的那一顆心。

當手術順利結束之後，奧塔被推到了加護病房做療護，隔著厚重的玻璃窗，尤里往裡面看了一眼，試圖忽略掉那些刺人的管線紮在奧塔身上的事實，也試圖忽略對方在手術裡曾經停止心跳的這件事。  
本來醫生都準備放棄了，卻在準被宣布死亡的那一刻，奧塔的心臟又猛然的跳動了一下，最後在一系列的搶救過程中，總算是把人給搶救了回來。  
差一點自己就要失去了這個男人，手指微微的敲打著玻璃窗，尤里只覺的煩躁的很，最後他拿起手機終於接起維克多的不知道第幾通來電，前面因為沒有心情尤里是直接掛斷的。  
「做什麼？老爺爺。」  
「尤里奧，是我，抱歉我沒有你現在的號碼，所以用的是維克多的電話，奧塔還好嗎？」  
「在加護病房。」  
「這樣阿…那個維克多等下就會過去，所以…」  
「叫那個老爺爺不用來了，我等下就回去。」不等勇利說完，尤里率先打斷的說道，也不等電話電話那頭的人有怎麼樣反應，尤里逕自的掛斷了電話，在最後看了奧塔一眼之後就邁開步伐離開了醫院。  
在回程的路上，尤里安靜的嚇人，如果不是前方開車的護衛心理素質很高的話，早就要被這沉重過頭的信息素給壓垮了，一直到轎車停在屋子的外頭，那嚇人的威壓仍然存在著。  
「尤里，信息素。」  
當尤里沉著臉踏進了屋內客廳時，維克多皺了一下眉頭說道，雖然他不是不能理解尤里的憤怒，但是好歹勇利懷孕著，有些事情還是得控制一下。  
於是在維克多說完之後，尤里這才稍微的看向勇利，在查覺到自己的信息素會對勇利造成影響後，尤里深吸了一口氣，努力的抑制住從心裡蔓燒的怒火。  
「沒關係的，尤里奧…」  
「閉嘴，豬排丼，我現在不想跟你討論這件事情。」雖然知道勇利是在擔心自己，但是現在的尤里卻一點也不想要別人的關心。  
而知曉尤里個性的兩人，也只能無奈的不多做表示，平時如果尤里這隻小貓傲嬌個性發作的太嚴重時，維克多還會故意說個兩句激一下，但是現在維克多明白，尤里想要的並不是言語上的任何安慰。  
「不待在醫院跑回來是有什麼打算嗎？」看了尤里一眼維克多嘆口氣說道。  
「馬卡洛夫家…我要讓他們付出應該有的代價。」尤里憤怒的說著，在奧塔發給他的資料當中，尤里知道因為本來的水路被封閉的關係，馬卡洛夫家原先的交易場所要做很大的轉移，畢竟這場禍端會不會燒到自己還不一定，到時後萬一真有掃黑活動掃到自己頭上可就不是說笑的。  
而且瓦西里都傳來了消息讓他們轉移新的據點，大底上應該是有他的考量，反正整條水路都是瓦西里的管籌範圍，換個交易據點對他們來說也沒什麼損失，本來他們就有隔段時間就轉移的習慣，現在也只是提早罷了。  
通常在轉移新場所的時候，也是一個家族守備最為薄弱的時候，因為要處理的事情太多，許多支援都會被外放，這也代表如果尤里想趁機對誰做些什麼，這就是最好的機會。  
「你想怎麼做我都沒有意見，但是我希望你是想清楚並且有完好的規劃在去做。」現在這種情況維克多不可能叫尤里什麼都不做，雖然在尤里離開醫院之後，維克多也收到息，奧塔算是暫是把命給保住了，但是狀況有多危急他也是知道的，在手術當中甚至一度出現呼吸心跳停止的事情。  
所以在這個份上，維克多是不可能去阻止尤里去做任何事情，只要不是會損害到他自己的計畫，維克多還會全力的支持，因為就算要報復，但是想要守護的對象醒來卻發現自己失去了一切，那也沒有任何意義了。

「下裡拜三馬卡洛夫家要進行轉移，他們的守備在那個時候會最弱，那個叫彼得的老頭膽敢規劃這個行動，那我也就讓他明白被圍剿的滋味。」  
在等待手術的過程當中，尤里老早就把相關的資料都看完了，包括奧塔遺留給他的資料以及從維克多那邊發來的消息，這次規劃擊殺奧塔行動的主持者就是這個叫彼得的中年男子。  
他在馬卡洛夫家算是一支很旁系的血緣，說重要確是上不了台面，說不重要畢竟他還沾了一點血緣的關係，至少他的姓氏依然是馬卡洛夫，所以在家族裡一直處於一種不上不下的地位，也許是力求表現，這次的行動就是他的主張並且實施的。  
在彼得的眼裡，奧塔只是一個替尼基福羅夫家族做事的警察暗線，雖然他在組織裡似乎有些地位，但是警察暗線這種本來就是種很容易被犧牲掉的部分，也因此他覺得除調奧塔，頂多是給尼基福羅夫家添個亂子並不會讓自己惹上太大的麻煩，又還能夠提高自己在家族理的說話的份量，這才制定了這樣的計畫，然而他沒有料想得到的是，這樣的計畫卻是他最為失敗的一個計畫。

於是在五天之後，暗夜裡的一個豪宅傳來了槍響，由於前幾天的據點轉移被維克多不時派人去騷擾，整個馬卡洛夫家緊急調派了更多人手去戒備，而想要立下功勞的彼得家一支自然也做出了他的貢獻，由於他在家族理一直不是顯眼的存在，多數事情砸下來也通常不是砸到他身上，所以導致他宅邸的守備在此刻更是薄弱的不像樣。  
在大門入口，尤里看著打哈欠的警衛冷笑了一聲，克拉克18精準的連發了兩擊後，守門的警衛就倒了下來，同時站在尤里一旁的護衛也打壞了監視器的錄影，在監控室發覺大門入口畫面呈現灰黑的時候，正想調閱其它地方的錄影監控，一個失去訊號的大大字樣就在他們的螢幕閃爍，整個監控系統自此可以說是報銷了。  
就在警報響起的同時，尤里已經帶著一批人員踹開了鐵格柵而入，這時從房屋的大門入口開始竄出了大批的警衛，頓時槍響大作，一個側滾翻身，尤里躲去了瞄向他的子彈，為了避免彼得脫逃，他指揮著一批人員趕往地下室的車庫攔截，而他自己則是帶隊前往彼得所居住的三樓臥室。  
整座豪宅的平面圖及人員配備位子，早就被尤里研究的透側，如果他猜想的沒錯的話，應該可以在二樓的安全走廊攔截得到彼得。  
在順利闖進屋內之後，迎面而來的又是另一批火力的攻擊，而這些都在他的預料之中，一個側身閃躲，尤里踹飛了朝他開槍的警衛，隨後再補開了一槍，擊斃了從樓梯下來的警衛。  
接著在他身後的護衛舉起了衝鋒槍就朝著樓梯口猛然的射擊，瞬間血花染滿了整個樓梯口，此時一個綠色橢圓不規則狀的物體從樓梯上成拋物線丟了下來，尤里大喊了一聲小心之後，整個人快速的往右邊跑去，翻過了一個L型的長沙發後趴在了地面，同時一個轟隆巨響，手榴彈爆炸，頓時一層煙霧跟著灑了下來。  
咳了幾聲，尤里拍去了身上的煙灰再度站了起來，剛才的爆炸讓屋內的一些梁柱都倒了下來，跟著他來的護衛有好幾個都被壓在柱子底下，他看了一眼，眉間陰鬱的神情更加的重了起來。  
猛然的他撿起了地上失去主人的衝鋒槍，一股作氣的快速朝著樓梯口衝去，子彈不斷的射擊，噴濺的血花灑滿了他的全身。  
再一次的躲過了朝他而來的子彈，尤里的臉頰上卻因為子彈擦過而拉出了長長的血痕，雖然沒有被直接被命中，但是尤里身上也開始出現各種子彈擦傷而出現的傷口，其中最嚴重的是左邊大腿上的口子，似乎因為劃破了一點主動脈而一直瘋狂流著血液，然而尤里卻是一臉不在乎的，一路向上，終於在二樓的走廊上看見了被大批警衛護著的彼得。  
他看著那花白的髮色夾雜著恐懼的神情，尤里先是一笑，隨後舉起了他的克拉克18朝著對方猛烈開槍，這時彼得身邊的警衛抓著彼得往地上一滾，雖然成功的讓彼得閃躲掉子彈，但是他的身上也多了幾個孔洞，被鮮血噴見滿臉的彼得開始放聲的大叫，像極正在被狩獵的獵物一般。  
這時其他的警衛也連忙的做出了反擊，此時尤里因為距離的太近再加上腿部的傷，側身閃躲的速度慢上了一步，一個悶哼聲，子彈擦過了他的腰間染成了鮮紅一片。  
「尤里！」  
這時離尤里最近的護衛大喊了一聲正要趕過去的同時，尤里卻率先做出了動作，他捂著腰間的傷口，看起來絲毫沒有受影響的感覺，站穩了重心，再一次的尤里朝著對方射擊。  
「顧好你的位子。」淡淡的尤里說上了這一句，接著又快速了移動了起來，雖然他極力的表現正常，但是那白皙的臉卻因為失血過量而顯得蒼白，但是沒有什麼可以阻擋他，即使是這些傷口也不行。  
這時的尤里散發出一種龐大的信息素壓力，這讓那些警衛從本能上產生了一種恐懼，沒有人可以相信這麼恐怖的威壓是來自於這個纖細的身軀，以往他們只覺得尤里是因為維克多才能夠爬到現在的位子，在實際感受過之後，才深刻的明白，這是一個強大的Alpha，強大到讓他們產生了敬畏的心。  
其實早在幾年前，尤里早就用他的實力鎮壓掉那些瞧不起他的人，只有像彼得那種不再權力核心又自負的男人才會用好運來看待尤里。  
在他身旁的警衛都被尤里的人給殺的一乾二淨的時候，彼得顫抖著身軀跪在了地面說道：  
「求求你不要殺我…你想知道什麼我都可以告訴你。」  
看著那年過半百老淚縱橫完全失去一個Alpha姿態的中年男人，尤里冷笑了一聲，這樣的人還能稱之為Alpha嗎？  
完全失去了天生的體型優勢，整副身體像是被酒色掏空了一樣，一個身體強壯的Beta說不定都可以將他給毆打在地。  
「我想知道的你也不會知道。」  
「不…我是馬卡洛夫家的人，姓氏是也是馬卡洛夫，只要你想知道的我都可以幫你查到，只求你饒了我一命。」如果可以的話，彼德甚至想抱住尤里的大腿求饒，但是在接觸到尤里那冰冷的眼神後，卻又只能作罷。  
「不在權利核心的你大概比我知道的還少，就算你有這個作用好了，但是對我來說一點也不重要，像你這樣的垃圾就該滾去地獄裡。」  
說完，一聲槍響，高速噴濺的鮮血夾雜著一些白花的班點，一個巨大的窟窿就在彼得的腦袋綻放，隨後那個軀體像是斷線的布偶癱倒在地。  
這一夜整夜的槍響不斷，其中還夾雜著不同的咒罵聲與尖叫聲，整棟豪宅像是被血洗了一樣，滿室厚厚的血跡還有屍體，每踏一步甚至都還能聽見厚重的水聲。  
整座大宅瞬間死氣沉沉，除了幾個被彼得眷養在大宅內的Omega與Bea安生之外，其餘的就沒有留下任何的活口。

在這場攻擊結束之後，尤里卻絲毫沒有開心的感覺，因為他在乎的那個人依然緊閉著雙眼，稍早的時候還一度傳來了病危通知。  
你看見了嗎？奧塔！那些傷害你的混蛋我都不會放過他們，我們的正義還沒有實現，所以張開眼睛吧！  
不要讓我覺得如此的不甘心。  
但是直至這一夜的澈底結束為止，尤里心中的那個盼望卻依然沒有實現，包著厚重的紗布，尤里站在加護病房外的玻璃窗邊，看著那個有如睡著般沉靜的男人，那就好像只是睡著了一樣，那張什麼表情都沒有的臉上，卻失去了曾經有過的活力。  
如果你對這世界還有不甘心的話，就醒過來啊！混蛋。  
最後隔著玻璃窗尤里也只能罵上了這一句，而這一句不甘心，卻成為了他們的希望。  
因為不甘心所以活著，因為不甘心所以戰鬥，因為不甘心所以再次的回到了你的身邊。


	17. Chapter 17

在醫院的長廊，尤里焦急的跑著，一路上他的腦袋不斷的發麻，麻到他的思緒都亂了，但是當他跑到了手術房的面前時，狂亂的心跳卻在這一刻慢了下來，一下又一下的在他耳邊劇烈的跳著。  
蹦蹦蹦的心跳聲在他耳邊回響，還有自己的喘息聲，所有的一切似乎都在快轉，好像只有他自己慢了下來。  
一直到兩個穿著警察制服的人走了過來，尤里這才轉頭看了他們一眼，一個Alpha跟一個Beta，尤里曾經看過他們的照片，所以他知道那是奧塔在警部的同事。  
「尤里•普利謝茨基？」雖然是帶著疑問的問法，但是為首的Alpha男子卻是很肯定的站到尤里的面前，向後梳的西裝頭與棕色的眼睛，看起來就是一臉標準的警察模樣。  
「有事？」冷冷的尤里說道，對於其它人他一向沒有什麼耐心。  
「你這是什麼態度？奧塔他還在裡面急救，你怎麼還可以看起來這麼無關緊要的？」  
這時站在Alpha身邊的Beta似乎因為尤里的態度而整個炸毛了起來，金色的頭髮剪的有點短，整個五官充滿了陽光的氣質，恰巧也有著一雙綠色的眼睛。  
「冷靜點，安德列！」  
「冷靜？貝克你叫我怎麼冷靜？奧塔都因為這個傢伙所以躺在那裡面，現在是生是死都不知道阿！」  
「把你那句話收起來！」  
「什麼？我有說錯嗎？」面對尤里的質問，名為安德列的青年更是仗著自己的身形優勢而低下頭看著尤里，雖然他只是個Beta，但是體型上來說尤里卻比他小了一截，所以他也沒覺得自己有什麼好害怕的。  
然而他終就是錯估了尤里，即使是他那樣纖細的體型，但是卻有著強韌的韌性以及力度，在組織裡能敢真的惹火他的人還真沒有。  
瞬間，尤里抓住了安德列的領子，強大的訊息素襲捲而來，這讓安德列產生了一種恐懼，彷彿自己是被獵豹給緊盯的獵物，雖然他是個Beta，但是為了進入警部他也做了不少訓練，一般的Alpha想要撂倒他根本是不可能的，所以更不用提會受到信息素的影響，但現在卻是他少數對Alpha的威壓感覺到恐懼的時候。  
「安德列就只是擔心著奧塔，所以才會這麼說，而且這裡是醫院，你好是把信息素收起來。」  
像是沒有聽見貝克的勸告，尤里只是冷冷的看著安德列然後說了一句，「奧塔別克是不會死的，在我沒有允許下，他是不會死的。」  
說完這句話之後，尤里這才鬆開了安德烈的領子，也收回了那強勢具有壓迫感的信息素，而在鬆開的瞬間安德列猛然的咳了幾聲，肺部重新灌滿了空氣，就在剛才他有種就要窒息而亡的錯覺。

不論他們怎麼說或是做些什麼，尤里都不會介意，因為他跟奧塔的事情還輪不到別人來說，但是在奧塔身上用上死這個字眼，說什麼尤里都不會同意的，雖然生氣，但是尤里並不覺得這兩位會無緣無故的來找自己，因為他也很清楚，奧塔的警部同事多數都是不待見自己的，不過他也不在乎。  
「最後一次…有事就快說，不然就給我滾。」  
「我們只是來拿東西給你。」貝克淡淡的說著，邊從夾克的口袋裡拿出了一封信來。  
在接過貝克手裡的白色信封後，不用多問尤里也知道這是誰留給他的，居然連這種事情都做了，忍不住的一股怒氣又沖了上來。  
「以免你誤會，我先說好，那不是遺書。」似乎是擔心尤里會一個氣頭上把那封信給撕了，貝克連忙的說道，但隨後想了想又說上了一句，「不過你想不想看都隨便你。」  
說完，他就拉著安德列往醫院外走，雖然安德列一臉的不情願，但是自己還在值班當中，現在也只是趁機的偷偷溜出來，所以最後也只能乖乖的跟著貝克一起離開。  
在兩人離去之後，尤里這才默默的打開了潔白的信封，裡面只有剪短的一串英文和數字，雖然沒有其它的解說但是尤里卻知道那是什麼，這是奧塔設立的一個安全連線資料的密碼，那個文件密碼每個禮拜都會更新，所以這封信大概是他這個禮拜準備的。  
自己到底是在多危險的環境，顯然奧塔明明很清楚，但卻還是留了下來，而在那封信的最底端，有著跟奧塔一樣一絲不苟方正的文字寫著，對不起，尤里。  
在看到那行字的瞬間，尤里把整張紙都揉爛了，頓時一股怒氣湧了上來，他想要聽的從來都不是一句抱歉。  
「我不會原諒你的，奧塔！要是不甘心的話你就給我起來阿！笨蛋！」  
那一天，尤里的那一句響徹了醫院，也中斷了某個儀器的尖銳叫聲。

「所以尤里奧去了醫院嗎？」在客廳勇利顯得有些無所適從，在記起這一切之後，他反而不知道該用怎麼樣的態度去面對維克多。  
「對，我讓人開車載他去的，這種時候不論是奧塔還是尤里都需要對方在身邊。」  
「奧塔傷的很嚴重嗎？」  
「到院前似乎一度沒有呼吸心跳，肩膀一槍、胸口中了兩槍、腹部一槍、大腿上好像也有一槍，身上還有些玻璃碎片的擦傷，胸口的有一槍太靠近心臟，血流量過多，實際狀況怎麼樣不好說，只知道目前還在搶救當中。」  
「也許這最後都是我們的宿命，像這樣死去。」  
「也許是這樣…但是我是不會讓它發生的，不會讓它發生在你身上。」  
「為什麼…」面對維克多如此認真又溫柔的一句話，勇利略帶哽咽的問著，為什麼要對自己這麼好？  
「你值得我這麼做，勇利。」牽起了勇利的右手，維克多輕輕的放在自己的唇邊親了一口。  
「但是我想殺你阿！維克多！」突然間勇利猛然的站了起來對著維克多大吼，比起維克多怨恨他，他更害怕現在這個樣子。  
他不能明白維克多的想法，他看不透，原先在那個晚上，勇利覺得維克多是怨恨自己的，但是在他失憶的那段時間，維克多對自己的態度又讓勇利不明白了。  
也許勇利其實是更希望維克多是恨自己的，那麼這樣他也許還能知道自己該怎麼做，但是維克多卻對他說愛他，這讓他整顆心都亂成了一團。  
「我知道…如果勇利你想這條命可以給你。」站起身來維克多的右手輕壓在自己的胸口說道，像是在說什麼在平常不過的事情，那樣的語氣很溫柔沒有一絲的猶豫。  
這是維克多第二次說出這樣的話，第一次是在醫院跟他說標記的時候，也是那時候維克多對勇利說著我愛你。  
「為什麼你可以說出這樣的話？」眼淚從勇利的眼角掉落，他並不想要維克多就此死去，但是這人為什麼可以輕易的說出這樣的話，而且還是對自己這樣的人說。  
「因為我愛你，勇利。」  
「騙子…維克多…我不相信你，我是有目的才接近你的，甚至是想要取走你的性命，我不相信你會對這樣的我沒有一絲的怨恨。」勇利哽咽著說道，這話像是說給維克多聽也像是說給自己聽。  
在想起一切前，他們也曾經有著短暫的一兩日，那平靜又美好的相處，但是當勇利想起了一切之後，不安又更加的擴大，之前被撫平的不信任又再度跑了出來，或許比起不相信維克多，勇利更不相信自己，自己曾經做過那樣的事情，他還能相信嗎？  
「勇利待在我身邊的時候不是一點真心也沒有的，在剛知道的時候，我也是覺得十分的難過，但是更難過的是勇利你陷入了這麼為難的抉擇，但是我卻不能成為你的支柱。」維克多邊說邊走上前把勇利給抱進了懷裡，他安撫似的拍著勇利的後背，一下又一下的試圖燙平那些不安與悲傷。  
「我是知道的…勇利你有多掙扎，我也知道勇利你從來就沒有真心的想要殺我，如果想殺我，明明有很多的機會，但是你卻從來沒有動手過，相反的為了我，你卻受過了很多次傷。」  
在過去的那段時間，有好幾次維克多跟勇利都曾經被敵人追擊到險境，在那個只剩下兩人躲藏的時候，明明有很多機會勇利可以製造出維克多被敵方殺害的假象，但是每一次勇利都沒有出手。  
還有一次當維克多受了傷躲在一個廢棄的倉庫時，因為傷口發炎讓他一度神智不清，渾沌的意識當中，他其實是知道勇利正舉著手槍對著他，如果只能到這裡的話，可以成為勇利活下去的犧牲也不錯，那時候他是這麼想的。  
可是最終勇利沒有扣下板機，反而拿了退燒消炎的藥硬逼他吃下，還把傷口都清過了一遍，隔天還執傲的帶著他移動。  
勇利以為維克多並不知道自己策劃過的這些事，但相反的維克多卻清楚的在很，也許在那時候的維克多也想知道，勇利會不會真的痛下殺手殺了自己。  
如果不是有那麼多事情的發生，也許維克多會很樂意的跟勇利這樣耗下去，直到把那些威脅勇利的事物都掃除乾淨為止，但是計畫趕不上變化，他們缺少了可以實踐的時間。  
「你知道…？」發出類似小貓的聲音，勇利抵在維克多的肩膀問道。  
「是的，我都知道。」  
「從什麼時候開始？」  
「有些人總是喜歡拿你的事情勸退我，一些蛛絲馬跡，所以就去查了，因該大概是我幫你訓練完之後沒多久的事情。」  
沒想到維克多這麼早就知道了這件事情，勇利猛然的抬起頭來看向維克多，他以為至少是在維克多身邊兩個月後才曝光的，沒想到在他身邊一個月，維克多就什麼都知道了。  
從訓練結束後到自己落海的三個月裡，他一直都是站在離維克多最近的地方，明明那麼早就知道了自己的事情，但是維克多為什麼還能若無其事的把自己放在他的身邊？甚至他的地位提升一直都是維克多親手拉拔的，為什麼？  
也許是在勇利的眼裡看到了疑惑，維克多溫柔的一笑揉了揉勇利的頭髮說道：  
「雖然勇利只在我身邊待了四個月，但是我卻比你想的還要早就知道勇利了。」  
「怎麼可能？」  
「你果然忘記了呢。」  
「維克多你在說什麼？」  
「你還記得你進到家族後差不多一個月，因為你完成了一批軍火交易，奧列格帶你去酒吧喝酒的那件事？」  
「只記得一點點…」那一天到了酒吧，過沒有多久勇利就被灌醉了，他只知道最後他在酒吧裡大跳了一場舞，還脫的只剩下四角褲，那可是他人生當中最丟臉的一天。  
「那一天我也在，也是從那一天開始注意起勇利的。」  
那一瞬間，勇利只覺得自己的氣血都湧到了腦袋，那一天自己到底都做了什麼阿！  
「下次讓你看看克里斯那天拍的視屏。」也許是看出勇利所想的，維克多寵溺的說道。  
「還有視屏？」聽到這句話，勇利整個人生都覺得不好了，當上殺手之後，基本上最忌諱的就是留下了自己的樣貌資料，更別提是像這種影片，還能夠清楚的紀錄自己的樣子，即使現在自己也可以算是從殺手行列被抹除了，但是能夠的話，勇利還是不希望自己的資料流竄。  
「放心吧，只有克里斯那邊有而已，其它人應該只有看過但是沒有正本保留。」  
「你怎麼能確定？」  
「因為我讓他們都不能留。」如此霸氣又溫柔的一句話，頓時讓勇利的心臟停下了一拍，這個男人到底還為自己做了多少事情，在自己不知道的地方。  
「我還是不明白…維克多，我還是不明白你。」  
「不要緊的，勇利，我也一樣，沒有辦法完全明白你心裡在想什麼…也不知道你當初為什麼會跳海，你就真的這麼討厭我嗎？討厭到被我標記之後就只剩下這條路可以走。」  
這一瞬間，勇利才明白，維克多看錯了他，也許他當初也有看錯了維克多，並不是因為討厭，而是因為自己全然的喜歡這個人才難以忍受，難以忍受自己是被對方用報復性的心態擁抱，但也許是情都不是他們所想的那樣。  
「我不討厭你…維克多，從來都沒有討厭過你。」  
而那一句話澈底的打散了兩個人這些日子以來的隔閡，也許在那一刻他們都明白了，明白了在那些彎彎繞繞裡，兩個人的那一顆心。

當手術順利結束之後，奧塔被推到了加護病房做療護，隔著厚重的玻璃窗，尤里往裡面看了一眼，試圖忽略掉那些刺人的管線紮在奧塔身上的事實，也試圖忽略對方在手術裡曾經停止心跳的這件事。  
本來醫生都準備放棄了，卻在準被宣布死亡的那一刻，奧塔的心臟又猛然的跳動了一下，最後在一系列的搶救過程中，總算是把人給搶救了回來。  
差一點自己就要失去了這個男人，手指微微的敲打著玻璃窗，尤里只覺的煩躁的很，最後他拿起手機終於接起維克多的不知道第幾通來電，前面因為沒有心情尤里是直接掛斷的。  
「做什麼？老爺爺。」  
「尤里奧，是我，抱歉我沒有你現在的號碼，所以用的是維克多的電話，奧塔還好嗎？」  
「在加護病房。」  
「這樣阿…那個維克多等下就會過去，所以…」  
「叫那個老爺爺不用來了，我等下就回去。」不等勇利說完，尤里率先打斷的說道，也不等電話電話那頭的人有怎麼樣反應，尤里逕自的掛斷了電話，在最後看了奧塔一眼之後就邁開步伐離開了醫院。  
在回程的路上，尤里安靜的嚇人，如果不是前方開車的護衛心理素質很高的話，早就要被這沉重過頭的信息素給壓垮了，一直到轎車停在屋子的外頭，那嚇人的威壓仍然存在著。  
「尤里，信息素。」  
當尤里沉著臉踏進了屋內客廳時，維克多皺了一下眉頭說道，雖然他不是不能理解尤里的憤怒，但是好歹勇利懷孕著，有些事情還是得控制一下。  
於是在維克多說完之後，尤里這才稍微的看向勇利，在查覺到自己的信息素會對勇利造成影響後，尤里深吸了一口氣，努力的抑制住從心裡蔓燒的怒火。  
「沒關係的，尤里奧…」  
「閉嘴，豬排丼，我現在不想跟你討論這件事情。」雖然知道勇利是在擔心自己，但是現在的尤里卻一點也不想要別人的關心。  
而知曉尤里個性的兩人，也只能無奈的不多做表示，平時如果尤里這隻小貓傲嬌個性發作的太嚴重時，維克多還會故意說個兩句激一下，但是現在維克多明白，尤里想要的並不是言語上的任何安慰。  
「不待在醫院跑回來是有什麼打算嗎？」看了尤里一眼維克多嘆口氣說道。  
「馬卡洛夫家…我要讓他們付出應該有的代價。」尤里憤怒的說著，在奧塔發給他的資料當中，尤里知道因為本來的水路被封閉的關係，馬卡洛夫家原先的交易場所要做很大的轉移，畢竟這場禍端會不會燒到自己還不一定，到時後萬一真有掃黑活動掃到自己頭上可就不是說笑的。  
而且瓦西里都傳來了消息讓他們轉移新的據點，大底上應該是有他的考量，反正整條水路都是瓦西里的管籌範圍，換個交易據點對他們來說也沒什麼損失，本來他們就有隔段時間就轉移的習慣，現在也只是提早罷了。  
通常在轉移新場所的時候，也是一個家族守備最為薄弱的時候，因為要處理的事情太多，許多支援都會被外放，這也代表如果尤里想趁機對誰做些什麼，這就是最好的機會。  
「你想怎麼做我都沒有意見，但是我希望你是想清楚並且有完好的規劃在去做。」現在這種情況維克多不可能叫尤里什麼都不做，雖然在尤里離開醫院之後，維克多也收到息，奧塔算是暫是把命給保住了，但是狀況有多危急他也是知道的，在手術當中甚至一度出現呼吸心跳停止的事情。  
所以在這個份上，維克多是不可能去阻止尤里去做任何事情，只要不是會損害到他自己的計畫，維克多還會全力的支持，因為就算要報復，但是想要守護的對象醒來卻發現自己失去了一切，那也沒有任何意義了。

「下裡拜三馬卡洛夫家要進行轉移，他們的守備在那個時候會最弱，那個叫彼得的老頭膽敢規劃這個行動，那我也就讓他明白被圍剿的滋味。」  
在等待手術的過程當中，尤里老早就把相關的資料都看完了，包括奧塔遺留給他的資料以及從維克多那邊發來的消息，這次規劃擊殺奧塔行動的主持者就是這個叫彼得的中年男子。  
他在馬卡洛夫家算是一支很旁系的血緣，說重要確是上不了台面，說不重要畢竟他還沾了一點血緣的關係，至少他的姓氏依然是馬卡洛夫，所以在家族裡一直處於一種不上不下的地位，也許是力求表現，這次的行動就是他的主張並且實施的。  
在彼得的眼裡，奧塔只是一個替尼基福羅夫家族做事的警察暗線，雖然他在組織裡似乎有些地位，但是警察暗線這種本來就是種很容易被犧牲掉的部分，也因此他覺得除調奧塔，頂多是給尼基福羅夫家添個亂子並不會讓自己惹上太大的麻煩，又還能夠提高自己在家族理的說話的份量，這才制定了這樣的計畫，然而他沒有料想得到的是，這樣的計畫卻是他最為失敗的一個計畫。

於是在五天之後，暗夜裡的一個豪宅傳來了槍響，由於前幾天的據點轉移被維克多不時派人去騷擾，整個馬卡洛夫家緊急調派了更多人手去戒備，而想要立下功勞的彼得家一支自然也做出了他的貢獻，由於他在家族理一直不是顯眼的存在，多數事情砸下來也通常不是砸到他身上，所以導致他宅邸的守備在此刻更是薄弱的不像樣。  
在大門入口，尤里看著打哈欠的警衛冷笑了一聲，克拉克18精準的連發了兩擊後，守門的警衛就倒了下來，同時站在尤里一旁的護衛也打壞了監視器的錄影，在監控室發覺大門入口畫面呈現灰黑的時候，正想調閱其它地方的錄影監控，一個失去訊號的大大字樣就在他們的螢幕閃爍，整個監控系統自此可以說是報銷了。  
就在警報響起的同時，尤里已經帶著一批人員踹開了鐵格柵而入，這時從房屋的大門入口開始竄出了大批的警衛，頓時槍響大作，一個側滾翻身，尤里躲去了瞄向他的子彈，為了避免彼得脫逃，他指揮著一批人員趕往地下室的車庫攔截，而他自己則是帶隊前往彼得所居住的三樓臥室。  
整座豪宅的平面圖及人員配備位子，早就被尤里研究的透側，如果他猜想的沒錯的話，應該可以在二樓的安全走廊攔截得到彼得。  
在順利闖進屋內之後，迎面而來的又是另一批火力的攻擊，而這些都在他的預料之中，一個側身閃躲，尤里踹飛了朝他開槍的警衛，隨後再補開了一槍，擊斃了從樓梯下來的警衛。  
接著在他身後的護衛舉起了衝鋒槍就朝著樓梯口猛然的射擊，瞬間血花染滿了整個樓梯口，此時一個綠色橢圓不規則狀的物體從樓梯上成拋物線丟了下來，尤里大喊了一聲小心之後，整個人快速的往右邊跑去，翻過了一個L型的長沙發後趴在了地面，同時一個轟隆巨響，手榴彈爆炸，頓時一層煙霧跟著灑了下來。  
咳了幾聲，尤里拍去了身上的煙灰再度站了起來，剛才的爆炸讓屋內的一些梁柱都倒了下來，跟著他來的護衛有好幾個都被壓在柱子底下，他看了一眼，眉間陰鬱的神情更加的重了起來。  
猛然的他撿起了地上失去主人的衝鋒槍，一股作氣的快速朝著樓梯口衝去，子彈不斷的射擊，噴濺的血花灑滿了他的全身。  
再一次的躲過了朝他而來的子彈，尤里的臉頰上卻因為子彈擦過而拉出了長長的血痕，雖然沒有被直接被命中，但是尤里身上也開始出現各種子彈擦傷而出現的傷口，其中最嚴重的是左邊大腿上的口子，似乎因為劃破了一點主動脈而一直瘋狂流著血液，然而尤里卻是一臉不在乎的，一路向上，終於在二樓的走廊上看見了被大批警衛護著的彼得。  
他看著那花白的髮色夾雜著恐懼的神情，尤里先是一笑，隨後舉起了他的克拉克18朝著對方猛烈開槍，這時彼得身邊的警衛抓著彼得往地上一滾，雖然成功的讓彼得閃躲掉子彈，但是他的身上也多了幾個孔洞，被鮮血噴見滿臉的彼得開始放聲的大叫，像極正在被狩獵的獵物一般。  
這時其他的警衛也連忙的做出了反擊，此時尤里因為距離的太近再加上腿部的傷，側身閃躲的速度慢上了一步，一個悶哼聲，子彈擦過了他的腰間染成了鮮紅一片。  
「尤里！」  
這時離尤里最近的護衛大喊了一聲正要趕過去的同時，尤里卻率先做出了動作，他捂著腰間的傷口，看起來絲毫沒有受影響的感覺，站穩了重心，再一次的尤里朝著對方射擊。  
「顧好你的位子。」淡淡的尤里說上了這一句，接著又快速了移動了起來，雖然他極力的表現正常，但是那白皙的臉卻因為失血過量而顯得蒼白，但是沒有什麼可以阻擋他，即使是這些傷口也不行。  
這時的尤里散發出一種龐大的信息素壓力，這讓那些警衛從本能上產生了一種恐懼，沒有人可以相信這麼恐怖的威壓是來自於這個纖細的身軀，以往他們只覺得尤里是因為維克多才能夠爬到現在的位子，在實際感受過之後，才深刻的明白，這是一個強大的Alpha，強大到讓他們產生了敬畏的心。  
其實早在幾年前，尤里早就用他的實力鎮壓掉那些瞧不起他的人，只有像彼得那種不再權力核心又自負的男人才會用好運來看待尤里。  
在他身旁的警衛都被尤里的人給殺的一乾二淨的時候，彼得顫抖著身軀跪在了地面說道：  
「求求你不要殺我…你想知道什麼我都可以告訴你。」  
看著那年過半百老淚縱橫完全失去一個Alpha姿態的中年男人，尤里冷笑了一聲，這樣的人還能稱之為Alpha嗎？  
完全失去了天生的體型優勢，整副身體像是被酒色掏空了一樣，一個身體強壯的Beta說不定都可以將他給毆打在地。  
「我想知道的你也不會知道。」  
「不…我是馬卡洛夫家的人，姓氏是也是馬卡洛夫，只要你想知道的我都可以幫你查到，只求你饒了我一命。」如果可以的話，彼德甚至想抱住尤里的大腿求饒，但是在接觸到尤里那冰冷的眼神後，卻又只能作罷。  
「不在權利核心的你大概比我知道的還少，就算你有這個作用好了，但是對我來說一點也不重要，像你這樣的垃圾就該滾去地獄裡。」  
說完，一聲槍響，高速噴濺的鮮血夾雜著一些白花的班點，一個巨大的窟窿就在彼得的腦袋綻放，隨後那個軀體像是斷線的布偶癱倒在地。  
這一夜整夜的槍響不斷，其中還夾雜著不同的咒罵聲與尖叫聲，整棟豪宅像是被血洗了一樣，滿室厚厚的血跡還有屍體，每踏一步甚至都還能聽見厚重的水聲。  
整座大宅瞬間死氣沉沉，除了幾個被彼得眷養在大宅內的Omega與Bea安生之外，其餘的就沒有留下任何的活口。

在這場攻擊結束之後，尤里卻絲毫沒有開心的感覺，因為他在乎的那個人依然緊閉著雙眼，稍早的時候還一度傳來了病危通知。  
你看見了嗎？奧塔！那些傷害你的混蛋我都不會放過他們，我們的正義還沒有實現，所以張開眼睛吧！  
不要讓我覺得如此的不甘心。  
但是直至這一夜的澈底結束為止，尤里心中的那個盼望卻依然沒有實現，包著厚重的紗布，尤里站在加護病房外的玻璃窗邊，看著那個有如睡著般沉靜的男人，那就好像只是睡著了一樣，那張什麼表情都沒有的臉上，卻失去了曾經有過的活力。  
如果你對這世界還有不甘心的話，就醒過來啊！混蛋。  
最後隔著玻璃窗尤里也只能罵上了這一句，而這一句不甘心，卻成為了他們的希望。  
因為不甘心所以活著，因為不甘心所以戰鬥，因為不甘心所以再次的回到了你的身邊。


	18. Chapter 18

在這短暫的對峙當中，截金斯跟維克多紛紛舉起了手槍對準對方，沒有一絲猶豫的舉著，在砲火轟轟響的現在，放在維克多外套口袋裡的手機也跟著響了，輕微的震動聲不斷的晃動，晃的他的心都冷了起來。  
當維克多的身子微微的愣了一下，眼神還短暫的往自己的口袋飄，雖然只有那一瞬間，但是截金斯還是察覺到了。  
「電話響了？」截金斯笑著問道，但是眼神卻是十分肯定，看著維克多眼裡  
的一陣冰冷，截金斯又繼續說道。  
「不接嗎？」  
「你我都很清楚這通電話是為什麼打來的。」維克多笑著說道，在這種時候接起電話，那就是完完全全的把破綻露在截金斯的面前，以截金斯的身手來說，他大概躲不了。  
雖然在這種時候，會打出這麼緊急的電話，肯定是勇利那邊出事了，不用想維克多也知道是截金斯派人去做的。  
「我以為對你來說勇利的事情永遠是第一順位。」  
「我也以為你也很在意你的繼承人問題。」  
「少裝了維克多，你真以為我什麼都查不到嗎？雖然沒有十足的證據，但是那天晚上在我房間裡的肯定不是勇利，不然你家族裡的那些老頭對你的行為怎麼還沒有暴動？」從一些護衛的描述，還有維克多對待勇利的態度，以及尼基福羅夫家族對於維克多為了護著勇利而導致的損失，呈現半接受狀態，想想那個肚子裡的孩子有極有可能是維克多自己的。  
先前的他因為繼承人的事情弄得很頭痛，也許是太想要個繼承人，所以容易把一切都往勇利就是那個Omega的方向去想，但是有哪個Alpha能夠把自己的Omega送到另一個人的床上？如果說是床伴的存在就算了，但很顯然的勇利對維克多來說並不是這樣的存在。  
在現今的科技的確有著可以消除標記的技術，但是那要容忍的痛苦與傷害是難以想像的，他不認為維克多會願意讓勇利承受這樣的事情，光是從這些層面去懷疑，截金斯就越覺得那天晚上的Omega不會是勇利。  
雖然他記不起那個Omega的樣貌，可是與自己曾經有過的親密接觸的感覺在逐漸回溯後，他覺得那天的對象似乎比勇利更加的纖細了點，並不像是個殺手會有的體態。  
「我沒有說一定是勇利，但是那天你房裡有個Omega是個事實。」  
「那又怎麼樣？想要個Omega幫我生孩子也不是難事，我不一定要你手裡的那個。」  
「你我都知道你為什麼到現在還沒有一個繼承人，要找個Omega對你來說的確不難，你不是不能找，而是過不了你自己心裡的那關。」  
維克多說完，截金斯突然瘋狂的大笑了起來，接著看向了維克多說道：  
「現在倒是我要懷疑你在暗戀我了，維克多！了解我到這麼透徹也不容易。」  
「彼此彼此，你有多瞭解我，我就有多瞭解你。」維克多笑了笑，那笑容十分的優雅。  
但是話也只能說到這裡，兩人再次舉穩手裡的槍枝，在槍口瞄準在對方的瞬間迅速的開槍，隨後兩人又各自往旁一閃，子彈劃過了截金斯的臉頰滲出了淡淡的血痕，同時維克多的左袖上也被擦出了一道口子，而在閃躲的時候，兩人又相互的朝對方開槍，這時截金斯頓了一下腳步跳了開來，子彈就射進了他剛才站的水泥地上，形成了一個黑色孔洞。  
此時的維克多則是一個轉身，子彈劃過了他的腰間，露出了裡頭的白色襯衫，隱隱約約的還可以看見襯衫上頭也有些破損，接著一個半轉身，維克多也開了一槍，這一次截金斯沒有立即閃躲，而是穩住了身子同時開了兩槍。  
子彈就這樣貫穿了左肩炸裂出一個偌大的傷口，鮮血不斷的滴落，而截金斯也只是皺了一個眉頭。  
這時他看向維克多，雖然剛才的一發讓維克多側撲躲掉了，但是另一發則確實的貫穿了他的腹部，以子彈的威力來說，他的那發遠比不上維克多的沙漠之鷹，被炸裂開來的肩膀感覺都要報廢了，但是腹部有許多臟器在那個地方受傷，卻是遠比他的還要來的危險。  
再度勉強穩住了身子，截金斯又往維克多的方向開了幾槍，因為受傷的影響維克多閃的有些吃力，子彈在他身上又劃過了幾道傷口，單手撐在地面上，維克多看向了截金斯也是一槍，而這一槍擦過了截金斯的大腦濺起了一道血痕，雖然沒有直接被擊中，但是因為子彈的衝擊，倒讓截金斯像是被痛毆了一頓，腦袋一歪整個人便翻倒在地。

就在這時察覺到自家老大狀況的截金斯下屬，連忙的朝著維克多開了好幾槍，一邊趕往截金斯的方向撲去，以免截金斯再遭受到更多子彈的攻擊。  
同一時刻維克多的護衛也連忙的衝到了維克多面前，被子彈擊穿的軀體硬聲倒地，這讓維克多的眼神一暗，舉著槍又是朝著截金斯的方向連開了好幾槍，在子彈耗盡為止，截金斯身旁的手下也倒下了好幾個，但是他們一點也不畏懼，反而更加奮力的把截金斯拖離了戰場中心，邊撤退邊開槍反擊著。  
而在這場槍擊當中，維克多的身上又多出了一些擦傷，鮮血已經染到讓白襯衫看不出原來的樣貌，滿滿的血跡看起來嚇人，撐起了身子，維克多仍想追擊上去，但是一陣子彈襲來，硬生生的把維克多逼退了幾步。  
在戰場上最怕的就是不怕死的人，為了護住截金斯，他的手下已經放棄了自身安全，在面對維克多他們的射擊時絲毫沒有閃躲的意思，只是站挺著身子直到最後一刻，這樣的作法與信念，同時也逼退了維克多的追捕。  
就在這樣的拉鋸戰中，截金斯的手下拉著截金斯又退到了車斗邊，在這短暫的暈眩過後，截金斯扶著腦袋露出了一臉痛苦的神情。  
剛才的衝擊顯然是對他的大腦造成了傷害，一股噁心想吐的感覺在他的胃部翻滾，眼前的視力也有些花白。  
眨了眨眼，抹掉了臉上的鮮血，截金斯再次閃身一出，接著朝著維克多的方向猛然的射擊，而這一動作顯然嚇壞了截金斯身旁的手下，趕緊在他射擊過後又把人給拉了回來，沒有意識到截金斯會這麼快就回過神來的維克多，大腿被子彈貼著刷出一道傷口，翻滾開來的皮肉怵目驚心，這讓維克多的腳步瞬間慢了一步。  
就在這一步的空檔，截金斯爬上了車斗，幾名手下也跟著爬了上去，接著他大喊了一聲撤退，剩下的人也趕緊爬上了其他車輛，就在一陣射擊當中，車子加速的駛離，留下長長的煞車痕，本來維克多還想要在追上去，但是他身上的樣子看起來十分的嚇人而被勸阻，在加上他也十分在意著那通沒有被接起的通話，最後也只能嘆口氣作罷。

再一次的維克多的電話沒有接通之後，護衛放棄了聯絡，也不知道那邊的情形現在是怎麼樣，他們也只能催促著司機加速行駛這個區域，而在這途中在經過顛簸的路段晃動的時候，勇利發出了一聲小小悶哼聲。  
「你…沒事吧？」這時坐在後座勇利旁邊的克雷爾明顯表情複雜，有些揣揣不安的看著勇利冒著鮮血的左臂。  
「沒事，晃到傷口而已。」勇利邊說邊從座位底部拉出了簡便的醫療箱，拿出了繃帶就往自己的左臂上纏，在這種狀況他必須先止血才行，因為懷孕的關係本來就讓他的體力跟行動力下降，如果在加上失血的話，他的體力就會消耗的更加快速。  
雖然幫自己纏繃帶這件事情，勇利已經十分的習慣了，不過在包紮上還是會有一些不方便，就在他繞著繃帶的手有些卡住時，克雷爾一個伸手接過了勇利手上繃帶，然後開始纏繞了起來。  
「謝謝。」這時勇利看著克雷爾淡淡的笑道。  
「你是為了救我才受傷的，這點事情起碼我得做。」克雷爾淡淡的說著，臉上沒有過多表情，但是就在剛才勇利救他的時候，他臉上露出的是不可置信並且驚訝的模樣。  
明明不要理他的話，就不會受傷，但是勇利卻還是反過頭來去救他，雖然克雷爾知道，多數還有些是自己肚子裡孩子的因素，但是即使是相互有利益的關係存在，一般人也不會讓自己置身在生死關頭，至少在克雷爾所知道的世界裡，自身的安全才是最為重要的。  
在這個時候克雷爾也許明白了，勝生勇利…這個男人在他們的世界裡，也許是一種很珍貴的存在。

當克雷爾的記憶回到稍早的時候，在他決定跟勇利他們一起走時，在時間上就有一些耽擱了，以至於在撤退到一半時，大門口就已經被破門而入，在無數的槍響往屋裡掃射的瞬間，勇利拉著克雷爾連忙的往安全門的方向跑去。  
也許是太過緊張的緣故，在加上這幾日克雷爾近乎是虐待自己活著，在長廊奔跑的時候，一個不小心，克雷爾絆倒在地上。  
「小心！」這時跑在前頭的勇利一個回過頭大喊，只見一把槍正對著克雷爾射擊，那一刻他是離死亡如此的近。  
腦袋一片空白的讓他無法思考，人生的片段開始從他大腦裡撥放，這時候他有些後悔，為什麼前幾天的自己要這樣虐待自己？  
那本看到一半的小說還沒有看完，想要吃的食物也還沒有吃到，而他的人生就要畫下句點了。  
就在克雷爾這麼想的時候，一個身影衝到克雷爾的面前，手臂上噴出的是被子彈擊中時散出的血液，有些溫熱的在他的臉上留下了幾點痕跡，也在同時勇利也做出了反擊，在三聲槍響下，離他們最近的殺手都應聲倒地，在他們身旁的護衛也連忙意同掃射著。  
就在克雷爾還在因為這個畫面而震驚不已，勇利卻已經是轉過頭來對他笑了一笑然後問道：  
「有沒有受傷。」  
呆愣的克雷爾搖了搖頭說不出一句話來，一臉像是傻掉的模樣。  
「沒有受傷就好，不過你得自己站起來，我左手受傷了沒辦法拉你起來。」  
這時候克雷爾才從震驚中回過神來，他連忙從地上爬起，接著看了一眼勇利手上的傷口問上了一句，「為什麼要救我。」  
「不知道。」勇利聳了聳肩接著繼續說道，「我只知道再不撤離就撤離不了。」  
笑著說完這句話之後，勇利又猛然的朝著敵方開了好幾槍，然後示意著克雷爾向前跑去，這一次為了不要在給別人添上麻煩，克雷爾使盡了全身的力氣向前跑著，他知道勇利在他背後殿後，他要是慢了一些，勇利的危險性就又大了一些，所以他只能拼命的向前跑著，雖然途中有好幾次子彈擦過他的身邊讓他感覺到害怕，但是他並沒有停下腳步或者懷疑著什麼，就在此時他只有一個信念，他必須要活著出去。  
當他們終於跑到長廊的盡頭時，有一道嵌著安全電子鎖的鐵門就出現在眼前，領頭的護衛毫不猶豫的打開鐵門後衝了出去，瞬間擠枚子彈射了過來，一把擊斃了最先出來的護衛們。  
外面肯定是有埋伏的，他們誰都知道，帶頭的跟墊尾的，通常也是死亡率最高的位子，但是他們從來沒有遲疑過，這讓克雷爾的心裡開始產生了微妙的變化。

而在後續的護衛接連解決掉埋伏之後，克雷爾先是第一個被護送上轎車的，他心裡很清楚這樣的安排都是勇利交待的，這讓他複雜的情緒又多了一些，不然按照常理來說，他們的第一順位是勇利才對。  
在克雷爾順利的坐上了轎車之後，勇利也隨後跟了上來，而在克雷爾的左側也坐上了另一名護衛，他整個人就被安全的給護在了中間。  
就在所有的人都坐好了之後，轎車便急速的行駛，同時在他們的身後也跟上了好幾部車輛，有屬於敵方的也有屬於自己人的。  
就在車子往前駛了一小段之後，時間回到了現在，克雷爾看著那自己幫忙包紮好的傷口上還泛著一點血痕，這大概是主動脈大概有點傷到，所以血才沒有這麼快就止住，不過按照這個出血量，也應該不是傷的很深才對。  
在傷口簡單的處理完畢之後，勇利先是打開了車窗，接著半個身體都探出了車窗之外。  
「你在做什麼？」被勇利舉動嚇到的克雷爾大喊著，勇利現在看起來十分的不要命。  
面對克雷爾驚恐的喊叫聲，勇利並沒有回應，反而朝著後頭迅速的開了’兩槍，第一發子彈先是打碎了對方的擋風玻璃，接著第二槍直直的往駕駛座射去，不過子彈射進去的同時，對方車體往左邊一偏，子彈便擦著駕駛而過。  
在兩發子彈之後，勇利再度撤回了轎車內部，而子彈也在他退回時挨著他的臉頰帶起了幾根髮絲，這又讓克雷爾看的膽戰心驚。  
「你是不要命了嗎？」在勇利坐回位子上後，克雷爾抓著他的袖子大喊著，雖然他更想搖個兩下看勇利的大腦在想些什麼，但是礙於他手上的傷而做罷。  
雖然他知道勇利以前在家族裡也都是在專門處理這類的事情，，也許這些事情對他來說是家常便飯一般，但是好歹他現在懷孕了，雖然肚子看起來比他小上了一圈，但是也不是能做這種事情的時候。  
「正是因為想活著，所以才要拼命。」這時勇利笑著把子彈裝填好了之後，再度的探出車窗之外開槍，這一次他瞄準的是輪胎，只見高速行駛下的轎車在輪胎射破的瞬間，一個失控打滑整個往左邊滑去，然後撞向了隔壁的轎車之後，兩台車便撞進了路邊打烊的商家裡，只見玻璃碎滿了整地。  
就在這時一枚子彈朝著勇利射了過來，好在駕駛座的人查覺到後急忙的往左邊開去，車體在擦過店鋪時撞碎了車窗，此時坐在克雷爾左邊的護衛，整個人連忙半撐了起來擋住了所有的玻璃碎片。  
在這片衝擊當中，勇利整個人因為作用力而往車子內裡倒去，還差一點整個人壓到克雷爾的肚子上，好在克雷爾一直很注意勇利的狀況，在他往後倒的時候還撐了他兩把，這才沒有受到更大的衝擊。  
在車身再度穩住之後，又連忙的加速行駛轉彎想甩掉身後的追兵，在這拉鋸的短暫空檔，只見左邊的護衛脫下了扎滿玻璃碎片的外套，在對方的白色襯衫上有著點點的血跡滲了出來，在這一刻，克雷爾更深刻的感受到，救算是之前的每一步他都先被轉移離開所以沒有深刻的感受過，但是這一切卻是不知道有多少人付出了性命，這才能讓他安好的繼續坐在這裡。  
在他一個人的背後又要背負著多少條的生命呢？  
雖然現在，他也沒有多餘的心力去傷感這些，在身後的追兵還在緊咬著不放，越是到了後頭似乎更有種對方秉持著破釜沉舟的使命一般，一直到副駕的護衛電話響起了為止。  
那支電話是被安排來專用的通訊電話，會打來的就只有少數的幾位，在護衛接通後並喊了一聲老大時，勇利的表情瞬間都變了，焦躁的、不安的，一下都湧了上來，他很想搶走那通電話，但是他知道現在的他不行，情感會亂了一切，不論他有多迫切的想聽到為克多的聲音他也不能讓情感亂了一切，即便只是很想聽他親口說一句我很好也是個奢侈的要求。

「老大，是的，截金斯的手下還在追，勇利先生的左手中槍，已經暫時有做包紮的處理了…」  
在講到關於自己的部分時，猛然的勇利坐起了身子往前靠去，他抓著護衛的肩膀猛然的喊了一句：  
「跟他說我很好！」  
這時在電話另一頭的維克多在聽見勇利這麼喊著時，露出了一個笑容說著，「我聽見了。」  
「勇利先生，老大說他聽見了。」  
而也就在護衛轉過頭來對著勇利說道的時候，勇利的臉微微的紅了起來，與平時冷靜俐落的模樣相差許多，而這樣的反差也不免讓克雷爾愣了一下，這就是他從來沒見過的勇利，在維克多面前的勇利。  
「是的，我知道了，尤里來的路上遇到了埋伏所以暫時趕不過來，我們會先帶勇利先生前往安全的地點，克雷爾也跟在車上，一切會以他們的安全為優先的。」話說到了最後，護衛突然把手機伸向了勇利然後說著，「老大說想跟你說話。」  
「維克多！」在接過手機的瞬間，勇利喊了一聲，那情緒裡有著擔心也有著一點欣喜。  
「勇利，你還好嗎？左手不是中槍了，有很嚴重嗎？」在聽見勇利聲音的瞬間，維克多拉出了一個笑容，而這一笑也牽動了腹部的傷口，讓他忍不住抽了一口氣。  
「我還好，沒什麼大礙，倒是維克多你受傷了嗎？怎麼聽起來聲音怪怪的？」  
「沒事，這裡煙硝跟粉塵比較多，剛才喉嚨嗆到了一下，小心點，截金斯那邊我會想辦法處理的，再撐一下。」  
「沒事的，這個距離還算安全，相信我維克多，你還是專心處理你的事情比較重要。」  
「我知道，我相信你但是我會擔心你。」  
在這一句擔心之後，兩人沉默了片刻，誰也不想把電話掛斷，但是他們卻沒有多餘的時間，於是在一片沉默當中勇利突然喊了一聲，「等一下…」  
接著他轉過頭去看向了克雷爾的方向，他不知道現在的克雷爾是不是也想跟維克多說上句話，雖然感情上他也有一些抵觸，但是現在的他們的確很需要克雷爾肚子裡的孩子，所以如果能讓克雷爾對他們合作一些，也許他也是該讓克雷爾跟維克多說上一句，如果他希望的話。  
但是克雷爾卻是連看都沒有看向勇利那邊，不過勇利的視線太過於明顯，所以他也不是不知道勇利的想法，然而此刻克雷爾只是淡淡的沒什麼表情的說道：  
「我沒什麼話好說。」  
那聲音很平靜，平靜到讓人覺得有些不可思議。  
「是麻…」勇利不知道自己的內心是開心還是擔憂，對於克雷爾的反應讓他有些複雜了起來，再與維克多相互稍維坦白之後，他的心對於維克多產生了一種佔有慾，雖然在還沒聽見維克多聲音的時，他的感覺還沒有這麼強烈，但是當聽見聲音維克多的聲音之後，他的心就開始有些動搖。  
「怎麼了，勇利？」雖然就在剛才維克多也聽見了克雷爾小聲的一句，那聲音不到很清楚，但是他大概也知道那是什麼，但是他卻還是裝作不知道的問著，他跟勇利之間不該再橫著一個人。  
「沒事…我只是想說你也小心。」  
「好，我會的。」微笑的掛上了電話，維克多開始覺得自己的視線模糊了起來，腹部傷口的疼痛感越來越明顯，但是他還有事情要做，他並沒有打算讓截金斯逃走之後就這麼劃上了句點。  
這場戰爭才打了一半，也才剛打進了關鍵的時候，雖然曾經的他是很想要摧毀整個捷金斯家族跟捷金斯這個人，但是維克多也很明白，他跟截金斯之間也有他們的迫於無奈，而這些無奈來自於哪裡他們都很清楚。  
也許這是唯一個機會，他跟截金斯的唯一機會。  
而你會怎麼選擇呢？

在車斗上，截金斯扶著腦袋暈眩不已，剛才的時候他也只是勉強逞強了一下，現在整個副作用又都顯現了出來，左肩的傷口看著嚇人，鮮血染滿了整身的衣服。  
「老大，你得先去醫院！」截金斯身旁的手下擔心的說著。  
「閉嘴，勝生勇利一定要先抓到才行，不然我們就等著被那些老頭給拖了下來！」  
「那些老頭就只是掛著一個職位在那邊，憑什麼他們要對老大你頤氣指使的？要不是老大你整個家族早就沒落了，需要的時候講得很好聽，但是現在卻只想讓老大你讓位！」  
「家族存在了多久他們的職位就存在了多久，為了鞏固內部力量所以暫時不得以，在他們手上還有著沒有放出來的實權，他們再打什麼主意我很清楚…不是說是世仇嗎？倒是為了我跟維克多有了掛勾阿！」感嘆的說了一句，結金斯開始瘋狂的笑著，他的大腦痛的可以，也許在當初的最一開始時，維克多說的就是對的，怪也只能怪當年的自己有著滿腔的熱血卻是忽略掉了那些老頭的陰鬱，一直到第一次的衝突產生之後，截金斯明白了，他們想要的只是他這個殼子罷了，來彌補他們迂腐腦袋下誕生不出的優秀人才。  
「老大…」而這時坐在一角的一個手下，在掛掉了手上的電話後有些揣揣不安的喊了一聲。  
「損失了多少？」截金斯看了他一眼淡淡的問道。  
「三分之一的貨物都落到維克多手裡了…」  
「哈哈哈，還真是不多也不少，想來他有算過了！」講完這句話後截金斯因為加劇的頭痛而閉上了眼睛，右手緊緊抓著那一頭金髮，恨不得要將頭髮給拉掉似的！  
「老大！不能拖了！先去醫院！」  
「去什麼醫院，他媽的該死的維克多，那三分之二是我最低要先出貨的數量，他壓著那三分之一的貨物你們還不懂嗎？該死的！抓到勝生勇利後我再跟他談，不要再跟我說什麼醫院了！給我抓人！」  
在一陣怒吼當中，捷金斯的電話響了，在看見那沒有顯示號碼的來電時截金斯冷笑了一聲，他的手機明明有加裝特別的程序，是哪個電話來電通常都藏不了，甚至有的還能查的出是誰在哪裡，而現在像這樣只有一串問號的符碼的來電，想也不用想他也知道是誰。  
「怎麼，維克多你這麼快就想我了？」拉高了音調截金斯有些諷刺的接上了電話。  
「我想是你比較想我，截金斯，畢竟你有三分之一的貨物在我手上。」  
「少拿那三分之一的貨物威脅我，在那之前你先顧好你的勇利。」  
「那在莫斯科的那個人呢？」  
在維克多這一句話之後，結金斯聽見了那個熟悉的地址。  
「維克多！你敢！」  
「我為什麼不趕？你都能碰勇利了我也能動那個人。」  
「你想怎麼樣？維克多。」  
「我手上有你的三分之一的貨物以及一個確實的繼承人，你說這條件怎麼樣？」  
「不怎麼樣，你到底想怎麼樣？」  
「今天的這個局面你說那些老頭做了多少手腳？」  
「可以說有一半是他們的功勞吧！」  
「六年前的那件事不是我做的！」  
「閉嘴，維克多！我不想聽你狡辯！」  
「他本來就是行動的目標，是你一直搞錯了。」  
「維克多，我讓你閉嘴！」憤怒的截金斯大吼了一聲，整個道路上都迴盪著他的怒吼，也因為這一大叫牽動了截金斯左肩傷口，這讓他痛的倒抽了幾口氣，這時他仰著頭大口的喘著氣息，彷彿看到了六年前的那一天。

而在電話另一頭的維克多並沒有馬上回話，只是等著截金斯慢慢的穩住自己的情緒，在這些年來的交纏，彼此的個性也已經摸得很透徹了，就像是勇利落海的事情是維克多一輩子的痛，那件事情也是截金斯一輩子的傷痕，就目前來看，也許他的傷痕比上自己的更加難以癒合，雖然在傷疤好上了之後會留下醜陋的痕跡，但是那些疤痕會淡去，會成為他們感情緊不可分的一環。  
但是截金斯的傷口卻在六年前開始就一直癒合不了，雖然不像當初那樣有著可怕的傷口，但卻是在截金斯的心口裡一點一點的抽痛著。  
「你…手上有證據？」在緩過氣息之後，截金斯淡淡的問著。  
「有，我可以給你。」  
「你想我怎麼做？」  
「你現在先停止追捕勇利。」  
「好，我答應你，還有呢？」  
「去一趟醫院吧，我可不希望你現在就死了。」  
聽著維克多的話，截金斯大笑了幾句，然後繼續說道：  
「都說你暗戀我了，你也是一樣，我可也不想還沒拿到證據就先去參加你的告別式，別以為我聽不出來你的聲音不太一樣。」  
「所以我說是誰再暗戀誰阿！」笑著說完這句話，維克多掛上了通訊，冷汗不斷的從他額頭滴落，腹部的傷口的出血量一直止不住，這讓他膚色幾乎都要退成跟他銀白色頭髮同色。  
在同時另一邊的截金斯掛掉電話之後，吩咐著手下撤掉對勇利的追擊，在交帶完事情的瞬間，一個頭痛襲來眼睛一黑他就落入了黑暗之中。

此時本來被追得很緊的勇利突然發覺，截金斯撤掉了人手之後開始感到不安，但是維克多的電話卻再也不通了。  
他想去找維克多，但是卻沒有人肯告訴他維克多在哪裡，他擔心的發狂，這一切顯得不太對勁，截金斯為什在現在停止追擊了？  
是他打贏了維克多嗎？搖了搖頭，勇利試著不讓自己胡思亂想，但是他卻沒有辦法，就在他再一次執傲的要護衛趕去維克多最後的通訊地點時，克雷爾卻淡淡的說了一句。  
「如果維克多真的發生了什麼事情，你該想的是該怎麼保住你肚子裡的孩子，因為那會是你唯一的籌碼也會是那男人唯一遺留下來的產物。」  
克雷爾的這一句話說的讓勇利無法反駁，最後他只能沉默的坐在轎車內，一句話也說不上來。  
「載他去醫院吧。」克雷爾淡淡的對著護衛說道，雖然沒有人同意或反駁他的意見，但是從轎車突然更改方向來說，大概是改往醫院的方向前進。  
「謝謝…」看著窗外，勇利小小聲的對克雷爾說道。  
「不，是我該謝謝你才對，勝生勇利也許你是很厲害的一個人，但是一個家族裡面的黑暗你大概知道的比我還少，之前的我太被那些話給洗腦了，都忘記了那一些。」  
在說完這句話之後，克雷爾也不在說話，任由沉悶的氣氛在轎車裡環繞，在這一刻每個人都擁抱著不同的心思，但是唯一相同的是，在黑暗過去之後，他們能有屬於自己的天空嗎？  
自由看像去是很簡單的兩個字，對他們來說卻無比的困難，我們還能夠永遠自由的那一天嗎？然而這個問題卻沒有人能夠回答。


	19. Chapter 19

病床的滾輪在磁磚地板上劃過一道一道的喀啷聲，焦急的嗓音不斷的在走廊迴盪，一直到病床被推進了手術室為止，在房門關上的瞬間，勇利正巧就在走廊的一側目睹著維克多被推進的身影。  
維克多為什麼再也接不了電話，勇利在這一刻明白了。  
「維克多！」勇利衝了向前拍打著手術房喊道，此時在一旁的護衛連忙衝向前去把勇利給拉開。  
「勇利先生，請你冷靜一點！」護衛小心的架開了勇利說道，在這一瞬間勇利感覺到自己無比的害怕，這讓他想起了那一次倒在倉庫裡的維克多，因為受傷而發著高燒，但是自己卻舉起了槍口正對著他。  
那個時候勇利想的是，他的痛苦終於可以在這裡結束了，可是他也將永遠的失去了這個男人，想到這一點勇利的手就顫抖不已，即使是現在自己不殺他，維克多也不知道能夠撐多久。  
在各種掙扎下，勇利最終還是帶著維克多一起逃生，他還記得當他把維克多帶到安全點的時候，看著維克多被送進手術房的心痛感，那種感覺就跟現在一樣，又或者說是更加的疼了一些。  
至少那時候他還很清楚維克多身上是什麼狀況，但是他現在卻什麼也不清楚，有些無力的，勇利坐倒在地上茫然的看著緊閉的手術房門，他還可以清楚的記得，剛才瞄過的瞬間維克多臉上那蒼白如髮色的面容，心裡疼痛的感覺像是一個不斷蠶食的孔洞，一點點的擴大。  
「發生了什麼事情？」這時跟在勇利身後的克雷爾淡淡的問著一旁的護衛，在看見維克多被送進手術房時，不知道為什麼克雷爾的感觸並不深，說是一點感傷都沒有肯定是假的，但是再多的什麼就都沒有了。  
「…老大被送進了開刀房。」一旁的護衛稍稍沉默了一下子之後才緩緩的回答，在這種時候克雷爾的存在對護衛們來說形成了一種很微妙的感覺。  
「我有看見，傷得很重嗎？」  
「腹部中了一槍比較嚴重。」  
「是嗎…」淡淡的說了一句之後，克雷爾走到了勇利的面前蹲了下來繼續說道，「我想你不應該一直蹲在這裡。」  
「我知道。」再度望向了手術房，勇利撥了撥頭髮，將阻礙視線的瀏海給順到了腦後，接著他站起了身子走回了他本該去的診療室，安靜的做完了一連串的檢查後也跟著被送到了另一個手術房內，好在這一發子彈除了有些劃破主動脈之外，其他的倒是沒有什麼影響，也因此取出子彈的手術也不用花上太久的時間。  
而在診療時的問診，克雷爾也才知道，原來勇利懷孕的週數是跟自己一樣的，因為勇利的肚子偏小，克雷爾一直以為勇利懷孕是在之後才發生的，但是他沒想到原來在那一晚上勇利就被維克多給標記了。  
在聽到的瞬間，說是沒有感覺肯定也是騙人的，但是各種情緒已經逐漸消退的現在，理智甚至可以隔絕掉一切，那些曾經有過的強烈情感在他腦海裡彷彿都變得不真實。  
這時的克雷爾在醫院的長廊四處走動著，他不在意著自己身後還有一個像是監視一般的存在，只不過當他走過一間間的診療室時，在其中一間的門口他突然慢下了腳步。  
只見在診療間的一角，一個男人正脫掉身上被玻璃碎片刺破的白色襯衫，在護理師替他把沾黏在傷口上的玻璃碎片給挑出來之後，他揮了揮手，勸退了忙碌的護理師，接著一手拿著繃帶甚至沒什麼上藥的就要往自己身上纏。  
那一瞬間克雷爾也不知道自己在想些什麼，等他意識過來後他就已經踏進了診間站到了那人面前，兩人相互對視了一眼，克雷爾便接過了對方手上的繃帶，接著繞到了對方身後的椅子上坐了下來。  
看了一眼桌面上放滿的藥品罐，克雷爾提起了其中一罐藥品倒在棉花棒上，然後朝著對方的傷口上抹去。  
「你會分辨這些藥品？」男人淡淡的問著。  
「上面有標籤，而且我大略懂一些。」  
「謝謝。」  
「不用道謝，你身上的傷也算是在轎車上替我擋玻璃碎片造成的。」克雷爾看著那些細碎傷口頓了頓口氣繼續說著，「剛才護理師要幫你處理的時候為什麼不讓他幫你用好？」  
「受傷的人太多，相較之下我不需要太多的治療。」  
「看來是我多管閒事了。」  
「不，我很感謝，只不過我以為比起幫助我們你會更討厭我們才對。」  
「當你看清楚事實的時候，有些事情就變得很好接受。」淡淡的說完這一句話之後，克雷爾也不再說些什麼，反到是給自己找到了一個方向似的，在診間替那些只是皮毛擦傷或是受傷的人治療。  
對於他的舉動，護衛們沒有說些什麼，也沒有排斥，只是沉默的接受了他的幫忙然後道謝。

就在診療進行得還算順利的時候，尤里也剛好風風火火的趕到了醫院，他快速的走過了長廊，在經過診間時瞄了一眼忙碌的克雷爾就匆匆的走過。  
「現在狀況怎麼樣了？」站在手術房外，尤里對著護衛問道。  
「還不清楚，醫生進去了一段時間，只知道腎臟、胰臟跟大腸都有受到損傷，腹部出血的狀況嚴重，但是好在臟器受損的程度不算太嚴重。」  
「那就好，維克多那個生命力頑強的傢伙應該沒什麼好擔心的，勇利呢？」  
「勇利先生左手臂中槍，正在做清創手術，等會就會出來了。」  
聽完護衛的解說，尤里嗯了一聲之後就坐在了等候的椅子上頭，雖然嘴巴上說著沒什麼好擔心的，但是尤里還是不自覺的一直盯著手術中的紅燈看。  
這樣的場合他經歷多了，但是經歷的再多也沒有辦法習慣，即使他的表面看起來依舊冷靜，但實際上則不然。  
也不知道過了多久，這時尤里的身旁默默的坐下了另一個身影，他微微的瞄了過去，看著對方手上厚厚的繃帶然後說著，「不去休息？」  
「沒什麼大礙，我想在這裡等就好。」  
「孩子沒事？」  
「沒事。」勇利下意識的摸了一下腹部說道，隨後又像是想起什麼般的說著，「上一次是我在手術房內，而維克多在外頭等著，但是今天就顛倒過來了，好像我們的每一天都是這樣度過的。」  
「命運是爭取而來的，我在爭取、維克多也在爭取，而你也是一樣。」  
聽著尤里的話勇利淡淡的笑了一下。  
「我們爭取的贏嗎？」  
「我從來都不打算輸過，維克多也是，所以豬排丼你最好不要從戰場上逃跑，就跟那一天一樣。」  
「不跑了，我也想相信，相信維克多，也相信我自己。」  
就算有一天他們的生命終究要畫上句點，勇利不希望那時候的自己是帶著遺憾的哭泣，他不想跟那個男人分開，即使是到最後，他也想牽著他的手走到最後一刻。  
所以這一次我們都不要放手。

「醫生！拜託你救救我們老大！」  
在醫生準備踏進手術房時，一名穿著黑服的男人突然擋在醫生面前說道，染滿血跡的雙手還在滴著血液，似乎是擔心身上骯髒的血液會染到醫生乾淨的手術服上，男人連忙的又收起了骯髒的雙手，放在了背後。  
「我們會盡力的！」醫生點了點頭說道，然後就趕緊的進了手術房，在手術室亮起紅燈時，在莫斯科的遙遠一方，一個男人同樣的也收到了消息。  
左肩嚴重槍傷在加上顱內有出血的狀況，在送到醫院的時候，截金斯已經是處於意識模糊的狀態，面對他人的呼喊都沒有任何反應，緊閉的雙眼以及不斷滲出鮮血的傷口，看著挺嚇人。  
這一場手術連醫生都沒什麼把握，甚至連左手是否都能保的下也不清楚，左肩的傷口太過於嚴重，肩頰骨的部分跟著碎裂，修補也不是一件簡單的事情，即使是保下了，將來有沒有後遺症也不清楚。  
在漫長的手術等待，外頭的天色也從天黑變成了天亮，也不知道時間過去了多久，當天色又再度昏暗了起來，來來去去的醫生也不知換了多少，終於當手術室的紅燈滅了下去，醫生又再度的從手術室裡走了出來。  
「醫生！請問我們老大的狀況怎麼樣了？」  
當醫生一走出來的時候，先前攔住醫生的黑衣男子率先的衝了上去問道，因為長時間的等待沒有休息的關係，整張面容都佈滿了鬍渣與血絲，烏青的黑眼圈掛在臉上，一臉看起來憔悴。  
「手術很成功，顱內的淤血已經都清乾淨了，左肩的傷口也清創完畢，目前看來左手是沒什麼問題，至於後遺症的情況可能要根據之後的復健情形再來來做判斷，現在病人得先去加護病房做觀察，狀況穩定之後才可以轉到普通病房。」  
隨著醫生的解釋，從手術房裡推出了一個包著厚重紗布的男人，左肩與額頭上的紗布還有著血液與藥物混合的味道，而那曾經率性的金髮如今卻一點也不剩了。  
但是對他們來說只要截金斯還活著，一切都還有希望，再奮力的鞠躬道謝之後，截金斯的手下一路跟隨著護理師來到了加護病房外，直到截金斯被推入病房內，而他們也被隔絕在玻璃窗之外。  
那個不可一世的男人如今卻如此虛弱的躺在病房內，這讓他們每個人都不得不打起十二萬分的精神，在截金斯尚未清醒的這段時間，每天都有著不同的人守在病房外頭，就怕是在這段期間又會發生了什麼意料之外的事情，好在現階段維克多與截金斯已經算是有某種共識，也不需要擔心彼此之間的爭鬥會發生在這裡。  
目前最為重要的便是看好家族裡的那些老頭，以及處理好手上剩下的三分之二貨物，也因此駐守在莫斯科的一群人也悄然的趕往了聖彼得堡，來到了征戰的最中心點。

在黑夜的暗巷中停駛了一輛黑色的小轎車，從轎車的副駕先是下來了一位黑衣的男人，他開啟了右後坐的車門從轎車內拿出了一個折疊起來的輪椅，將輪椅攤開來之後又移到了轎車的左方，隨後開啟了車門。  
「我自己來就好，謝謝你，哈里頓。」這時坐在轎車內的男人說道，嗓音溫和的像是風一般，淺淺的笑容看起來溫文儒雅，但是在這其中卻不難發現蘊含在內的堅毅。  
此時被喚做哈里頓的男人先是點了點頭，隨後退開了一步將輪椅對到了車門口，好方便男人的上下，只見男人微微的一笑，先是半側身背對著輪椅，然後將自己的雙手撐在輪椅的扶把上頭，接著一個使力，奮力的將自己移了上去。  
在他穩好自己的身體之後，哈里頓便握住了輪椅的握把，輕巧的推著男人進到了前方的大宅，整個大宅看起來整潔簡便，但是在門口的部分卻是做了無障礙的斜坡，整個設計看起來都是特地為了某個人精心規畫的。  
「沒想到我會在這種時候踏進這間屋子。」男人微微的笑了笑，邊抬頭看了看大門的門框一眼，隨後視線便隨著哈里頓的動作往室內看去，整潔典雅的裝潢一切都很符合他的喜好，沒有過多的裝飾，有的只是很平民的擺設。  
然而在這樣充滿溫馨的屋子當中卻佈滿了不合宜的各種監控器材，當男人被推到了大宅的客廳時，本來在屋內準備的人員都紛紛站起身來，隨後對著男人恭敬的鞠了一個躬喊道：  
「勞倫斯先生。」  
「大家都去忙自己的！不用這麼多禮數，我跟你們之間是沒有任何差異的。」男人的嗓音就像是安定劑一樣，讓在場的每個人都安心了下來。  
「勞倫斯先生你來了我們就比較放心了，不然老大那個樣子…」其中一名男人抬起了頭說道，但是他話才說到一半隨後就被身旁的人扯了一下袖子，接著像是想到了什麼，一張嘴張在那邊，有些尷尬的不知道該說什麼才好。  
「不要緊的，我都明白，這也是我來這裡的原因，明天我會去看他，不過現在就要先拜託你們做好該做的準備。」  
勞倫斯說完便看向了哈里頓一眼，雖然沒有說些什麼，但是從勞倫斯的眼神當中，哈里頓便明白了，他推著勞倫斯走過了客廳，在從一個長廊推到了底，跨過了一個門框後出現的便是另一個小巧的客廳，而在客廳的右邊則有著另一扇房門。  
緩緩的推開了房門之後，哈里頓便把勞倫斯推進了房間內部，在踏進房間的瞬間，某種熟悉的感覺立刻席捲了上來，眨了眨眼無數的回憶在勞倫斯的大腦裡閃過。  
「這裡是老大按照您以前的房間建照的，不過有加上一些無障礙空間的規畫。」  
「我有看得出來，截金斯還是跟以前一樣很細心。」  
「老大一直對您很上心。」  
「我知道，哈里頓，我一直都知道。」有些呢喃的，勞倫斯淡淡的說著，臉上卻流露出無比複雜的神情繼續說道，「所以我也是他人生最大的阻礙。」  
「老大不會喜歡您這麼說的。」  
面對哈里頓的話，勞倫斯並沒有回答，那雙翠綠的雙眼彷彿失去了焦距，他閉上了眼睛仰著頭像是在回憶著什麼，而如絲質一般亞麻棕的短髮便隨意的垂落。  
「我累了，哈里頓，我想休息了。」  
最後勞倫斯只能吐出了這麼一句話來。  
如果沒有他，也許截金斯會活得更加的順心，在這時候勞倫斯的心裡就只有這樣的念頭纏繞。  
而這一夜對誰來說都是很難熬的一夜。

當時間一分一分的過去，尤里開始有些受不了想把身邊的孕夫攆去休息的時候，緊閉的手術室被推開了一個小縫，手術的警示紅燈也熄了下來，瞬間尤里與勇利連忙的站起身，剛好對上了從手術房走出來的醫師。  
「不用擔心，手術很成功，也沒什麼危險性，只要好好的修養就可以了。」拿下了口罩醫師微笑的說著，常時間的開刀讓醫師看起來有些憔悴。  
「謝謝你，醫生！」勇利鬆了一口氣說著，頓時他感覺到一股疲憊感襲來，從事情發生到現在他已經是整整一晚沒有闔眼了，孕期加上受傷的消耗已經讓他的體力難以支撐下去，最後在恢復室內確認維克多的狀況很穩定之後，這才甘願的去尤里替他安排的病房休息。  
這一夜雖然因為疲憊勇利睡的很沉，但是他卻睡得很不安穩，維克多滿身鮮血的畫面不斷的在他的夢境裡出現，每一次他都只能焦急無助大喊，彷彿什麼也做不了，然後再一次的他又夢見了倉庫的那一晚，這一次他扣下了板機，他看著流了一地鮮血的維克多，顫抖著雙手看著滿手的血腥，溫熱的觸感太過於真實，真實到另人覺得害怕。  
他蹲下了身子，緊緊的抱住了維克多，接著放聲大喊，「不，維克多！」  
在那一聲吶喊之後，一個溫柔的觸感握住了他的手，他的臉頰上還有某種熟悉帶著厚繭的觸感，猛然的張開了眼睛，勇利往他的左側望去，只見那有著銀白色身影的男人正坐在他的床旁，溫柔的握著他的手輕撫他的臉，像是做夢一般的美好。  
有些錯愕的，勇利愣了愣然後再度輕輕的喊了一聲，「維克多…？」  
「我在這，勇利。」那一聲我在這，雖然只是簡短的一句話，其中卻包含了太多的情緒，溫柔的、深情的，還有更多更多濃厚的情感夾雜在其中，在這一刻讓勇利紅了眼眶，想哭的衝動在他的眼裡轉動，隨後他握了握維克多的手，似乎是想從力道中感受到那真實的厚度與溫暖。  
「為什麼不好好的休息？」勇利有些責備的問著，隨後挪了挪身子坐了起來。  
「那個老爺爺一醒來就吵著要見你，他已經坐在你床邊兩個小時了！」這時默默坐在角落一角的尤里正翻著白眼然後站起了身子，跨著步伐來到了維克多身旁，接著他揪著維克多的領口一臉很火大的樣子，要不是顧及這男人才剛開完刀，他實在是很想直接打在那欠打的臉上。  
「尤里奧，你也在阿！」  
「我一直都坐在那邊！你這個豬排丼！」轉過頭去，尤里改對著勇利怒吼，這兩個白目傢伙可以再更無視其他人一點，這時尤里的心裡是這麼的想到。  
尷尬的勇利笑了兩聲，隨後一改剛才輕鬆的態度，認真的看向了維克多一臉凝重的問道：  
「現在你打算怎麼做，維克多。」  
「我跟截金斯有共同的目標，那些老頭得先解決才行。」  
在維克多說這句話的時候，尤里顯然很不悅的嘖了一聲，跟截金斯合作的概念也不是突然的就竄進維克多的腦袋，從很久以前在維克多的心理就有過這樣的規畫，但是發生在勇利身上的事情，曾經一度讓維克多放棄這樣的念頭，更別提在這之前截金斯還找人攻擊了雅可夫的訓練場。  
兩人之間無法橫跨的梗像是越滾越多、越滾越大，但是在彼此身後的那些惹事的老人仍舊想掌控他們命運的現在，合作就變成他們最快速解決掉事情的選項。  
即使尤里也明白了這一切，但是一想到奧塔的傷都是截金斯家的老頭造成的，雖然截金斯沒有干涉過這件事情，從頭到尾也都不是截金斯規劃的，但是他也相信，截金斯也不可能撇的完全乾淨。  
也許截金斯也搭上了一點忙，總而言之這件事情對尤里來說，他恨不得毀掉截金斯家族的所有人，雖然感情上是這麼想的，但是尤里也很清楚，當他們忙得焦頭爛額用生命在賭、在戰鬥的時候，那些家族裡的老頭肯定會跑出來動搖他們的地位，到時候也許會趁機拉下維克多也說不定，如果失去了現在的位子，也許他們所嚮往的自由跟未來就要永遠的被埋葬，而這樣的結局絕對是他們都不想遇見的。  
所以在表達了一聲自己的不悅之後，尤里也沒在說些什麼，最後只是看了維克多一眼就默默的離開病房，關於整個作戰的規畫，尤里早就知道了差不多了，所以他不想再聽一次這個令人火大的計畫，在離開了勇利的病房之後，尤里也離開了醫院坐上了轎車。

對於尤里要去哪哩，待在病房的兩人都很明白，也因此他們誰也沒多說些什麼，雖然他們很清楚尤里並不會因為情感而去毀壞這個計畫，但是要尤里坦然的接受也是太勉強他了，畢竟奧塔的事情成為了尤里現在最大的心結，就如同當初勇利落海的時候一樣，維克多也有一度想要毀了整個截金斯家族一樣，正是因為能體會尤里的心情，維克多也才沒有多說些什麼。  
在簡略的跟勇利說完整個規劃之後，與截金斯的合作是勢在必得，不過在截金斯還在昏迷不醒的現在，維克多首要想到的是該怎麼維持住截金斯的位子，不然等截金斯清醒之後再進行，也許所有的勢力範圍都會有所變動。  
「你有把握嗎？維克多。」  
肯定在截金斯送進醫院的當下，他家族裡的那些人也就開始行動了，即使維克多能出手幫忙，那畢竟是別人家族內部的事情，也不確定能起的了什麼做用，雖然截金斯身邊有著十分忠心又有能力的幹部，但是要能撐起整個場面的人，勇利還真想不到有誰可以做到。  
「不用擔心，已經有人會出來幫截金斯打點了一切，這可能是睽違六年以來的第一次見面。」有點感觸的維克多說道。  
「是我不知道的人嗎？」  
面對勇利的提問，維克多點了點頭繼續說著，「他在六年前就退居幕後，勇利你不知道他是很正常的，不過直到現在截金斯家很多幕後的事情都是由他在做處理的。」  
「那維克多你已經跟那個人連絡上了嗎？」  
「還沒，當他準備好的時候會來連絡我的，不過在那之前我的睡美人得先吃早餐才行。」維克多輕輕的拉起了勇利的手在唇邊吻了一下，略帶乾燥的嘴唇擦過皮膚所產生的一種沙沙的觸感，這讓勇利的內心有些小鹿亂撞。  
「剛開完刀的病人應該是不能吃東西的吧！」勇利看著維克多笑著說道。  
「看你吃飯是一種享受。」  
「你從以前就老是這樣，喜歡把這樣的話掛在嘴邊。」  
「勇利不喜歡嗎？」  
「剛開始的時候有點困擾，但是現在挺喜歡的。」  
微風吹過了窗邊帶起了窗簾的白布，輕飄飄的在維克多的身後搖擺，而陽光就這麼輕瀉了進來，銀白色的頭髮上有著太陽的光芒，像是小麥色的金在閃亮著，即使因為手術而略微蒼白的面容，確絲毫也不減維克多那迷人的風采，這樣的一個男人到底為什麼會喜歡自己呢？  
勇利總是忍不住會這麼想著，有的時候他也會覺得自己是這個完美男人的汙點，也許沒有自己這一切就不會這麼的複雜了。  
在這平靜的片刻，也許是感受到勇利眼裡的一絲難過與自責，維克多皺了一下眉頭發出了一聲悶哼聲後站了起來，這時點滴的管線也隨著他的動作搖擺。  
「維克多你在幹嗎？你想去哪裡我讓護衛進來！」  
明明才動過手術的病人卻老是不乖乖的休息，這讓勇利有些嚇到的連忙想站起身來攙扶著那個男人，可是卻在他剛要起身時，維克多的雙手卻壓住他的肩膀向下壓了一下，示意著他不要起身。  
隨後他一屁股坐到了病床上，娜了挪角度之後又理了一下煩人的點滴，接著右手環住了勇利的腰間，像是個大型犬一樣把自己的頭架在了勇利的肩膀，微微的瞇起了眼睛一臉很享受的模樣。  
「不是你的錯，勇利，這是我自己造成的，我跟截金斯的一切史於六年前的那一天，而你只是被我們的恩怨給攪和了，我能夠理解截金斯這麼做的原因，六年前的事情是唯一讓我跟尤里能夠放下的原因，如果不是因為這件事，也許即就算要賠上了我的一切，我跟尤里只會想殺了截金斯而已。」  
「六年前的你們是發生了什麼事情嗎？」  
「六年前我讓他失去了他人生最重要的東西，就像我差點失去你一樣。」  
在說到失去兩個字的時候，維克多似乎有些不安的更加擁緊了勇利，就像是害怕著勇利會從他身邊消失了一樣。  
在感受到維克多的不安之後，勇利微微的側過了身子，望向那有如大海一般的雙眼，就是這雙眼睛，老是要將他給淹沒了一般，那濃烈的情感總是一覽無遺，原來他們都一樣，一樣害怕著失去對方。  
「我在這裡，維克多。」  
輕輕的說完這句話之後，勇利湊了上前，吻住了那有些乾裂的嘴唇，這個吻比起他們其他任何時候的吻來說都要來的平淡，但是這平淡的吻卻是觸及了兩個人的心靈。  
在這一刻他們都很確定，不論未來還是過去的那些複雜事情，他們想要就只有彼此而已，將來會怎麼樣他們誰也無法定論，但是肯定的，如果他們在這裡放開了彼此的手，那麼這將成為他們心裡永遠無法癒合的傷口。

那些勇利從未說出口的情話，在這一刻充分的傳達給維克多了。  
我愛你，如此簡單的三個字，卻也述盡了我的所有。  
我愛你，如此簡單的三個字，卻也是我們最維艱難的一件事情。


	20. Chapter 20

儀器的嗶嗶聲穩定的叫著，看著被包上厚厚繃帶的腦袋，勞倫斯露出了一點的苦笑，穿著無塵的防菌衣坐在輪椅上頭，他從沒預想過會是在這樣的情形下離開莫斯科。  
「截金斯醒來肯定會生氣，他一直都很喜歡他的頭髮。」握著截金斯的左手，勞倫斯輕輕的捏了捏，像是想多感受一點他的存在似的。  
「老大會很開心您來到了聖彼得堡。」站在勞倫斯身後的哈里頓說道，臉上的表情淡淡的，讓人看不出來有著怎麼樣的情緒，但是勞倫斯卻很明白，那是一點擔憂加上對自己的安慰。  
「也許正是因為我來了，才更糟，我從來都不希望有這麼一天，他們想做什麼、想怎麼對我，我可以不管，但是截金斯是我唯一的底線。」  
「您也是他唯一的底線。」  
「哈里頓…」勞倫斯喊了一聲之後就沉默了下來，剩下沒有說出口的話，在兩人心中都十分的明白，因為這個話題他們不只說過了一次，在這六年來，不斷的成為他們唯一的爭執。  
「算了，我現在不想說這個，讓我獨自在這裡待一會。」  
在勞倫斯說完，哈里頓恭敬的鞠了一個躬然後退出了加護病房，只留下勞倫斯一個人待在其中。  
那一雙平時沉著的綠色眼睛如今卻流露出無比的溫柔的目光，那樣的眼神是勞倫斯在獨自面對截金斯時才會流落出來的，但是近幾年來，勞倫斯一直避免自己用這樣的眼神看著截金斯，他想讓截金斯放下，也想讓自己放下，但是他們始終沒有人能放的下。  
他本來以為自己能夠一直在那個大宅裡默默的守著截金斯就可以了，但是沒想到事情發生了這樣的變化，即使他心裡有著顧慮，但是對勞倫斯來說，第一位永遠是截金斯，所以他可以為了截金斯不離開那座大宅，也可以為了他離開那座大宅。

在探訪的時間過了之後，勞倫斯離開了加護病房，在醫院外頭的庭園裡，哈里頓默默的跟在他的身後，他看了一下天空，一樣依舊是個藍天，不論發什麼了什麼事情，這個世界仍然會照樣的轉動，而他們也只是這世界裡的一個塵埃。  
世界不會因為他們而改變，但是他們卻是彼此的世界，再嘆了一口氣之後，勞倫斯從口袋裡拿出了手機，撥著那暌違已久的電話。  
「沒想到我們還有這樣的一天。」當電話一接通的時候，勞倫斯淡淡的說著。  
「只要我們還身處在這樣的世界裡，就會有這樣的一天。」電話的另一頭輕鬆的說道，似乎是一點也不意外勞倫斯會撥電話給自己，反倒像是期待已久的樣子。  
「截金斯的貨物你打算怎麼還來？」  
「等你把手上的三分之二先出給客人之後，我自然會還給你。」  
「你跟截金斯除了這個還有其他的協議吧？不然光這些條件截金斯是不可能收手的，他寧可跟你拼個你死我活。」  
「我會給他六年前的真相跟證據。」  
在維克多說完這句話的時候，勞倫斯的表情明顯的改變了，那雙沉穩理智的雙眼在這一刻動搖。  
「你這是多管閒事，維克多！」  
「是不是多管閒事，截金斯自己會判斷。」  
「如果你的條件是這樣，那麼我是不可能會跟你合作的。」  
「但是你現在跟我做對的話，你將會永遠的失去截金斯。」  
「夠了！維克多，你就不能不插手六年前的事情嗎？」  
「很抱歉，勞倫斯，我不能一直頂著那個黑鍋，你也很清楚，這樣的犧牲有替你換來什麼嗎？有替截金斯帶來什麼嗎？這六年以來，那些老頭有因此少做了對截金斯的壓迫嗎？」  
「即使如此你認為讓他知道真相會比較好嗎？那也只是讓他更加的自責跟痛苦而已。」  
「不，勞倫斯，你只是害怕截金斯對你的愧歉越來越深，對家族的心結也越來越大，你想替他守住他的位子跟榮耀，可是他唯一最想要的只是你，他必須站在那個位子上的原因，你比我還更清楚。」  
「所以這也是我不能讓他知道真相的原因，我現在不想跟你爭執這件事情，不過有一點我認同，即使我現在有多不願意，我們勢必要合作，不過到時候你那些證據跟資料能不能到截金斯的手上我就不能保證了。」  
「你還是跟以前一樣，只要是關於截金斯的事情一點也不退讓。」  
「彼此彼此，關於勝生勇利，如果你可以退讓的話，那麼我也會考慮退讓。」  
「看來這件事情上我們是沒有共識了，不過我先會幫你保住截金斯的地位的。」  
「我不會跟你道謝的，維克多，因為你他現在還在加護病房。」  
「說的很像我沒有受傷一樣。」  
「你的大腦讓我開一槍，然後也躺在加護病房話，也許我會考慮在這件事情上少計較一點，況且人的心是偏的。」  
聽著勞倫斯的話，維克多忍不住笑了起來，這六年的轉變，勞倫斯跟過去有些不太一樣，對現在的他來說世界只分為兩種，截金斯跟截金斯以外的人。  
「等你準備好的時候再來連繫我吧，我會協助你把貨物交易出去的。」  
「我會再連絡你的。」說完這句話之後，勞倫斯掛上了電話，然後靜靜的待在小庭院裡，像是等待著下一次的探病時間，就如同過去在大宅裡的每一次的等待。

在醫院休養了幾天之後，維克多就一副急於出院的模樣，雖然Alpha的體質讓他的承受力與修復的能力快上了許多，在加上他有如變態一般的體質，恢復的速度又比一般的Alpha還要來的迅速，但是他腹間的傷口並不是一般的小傷，三個器官的損傷加上在骯髒的地面打滾過的關係，導致送醫時還有些感染的現象，這讓傷口恢復的穩定度不高。  
好在每一次他想出院的時候，克里斯都會以勇利需要在做一些更詳細的檢查來說服維克多，繼續的讓維克多待在醫院裡休養以及陪在勇利身邊。  
當勇利再一次的從診療間走出來的時候，維克多立刻迎了上去，他拉住了勇利的手有點小心翼翼的將人扶去坐下，接著一臉關切的看著勇利。  
「醫生怎麼說？」  
「傷口復原的很好，不用擔心。」看著維克多一臉擔心的模樣，勇利忍不住露出了一個微笑，明明受傷比較嚴重的是維克多，但是他卻老是關心著自己的狀況，好像他自己身上的傷只是個小傷的模樣。  
「那孩子呢？」  
「也很健康。」  
聽見勇利的回答，維克多的嘴角笑成了一個愛心形狀，眼睛都快要瞇成了一條線。  
「維克多你該看看你自己現在的樣子，一臉傻爸爸的模樣。」站在一旁的克里斯終於忍不住說道。  
「你這是在忌妒我嗎？克里斯。」  
「忌妒你？」像是聽見了什麼好笑的笑話一般，克里斯笑了兩句繼續說著，「喔，親愛的，我可一點都不忌妒你，有了孩子的男人可就掉價了。」  
「你沒聽說過好爸爸才是最有魅力的嗎？」  
「說到魅力等你哪天比我性感以後再說，不過話說回來勞倫斯那天連繫你之後都過了兩天，他是打算怎麼做？」  
「這兩天他應該會定下交易的時間，到時候他會需要跟我調派人手，畢竟截金斯的狀況也需要護衛長時間的輪班照看。」  
「截金斯的狀況怎麼樣了？」這時勇利望向維克多插嘴的問著。  
「算是穩定下來了，已經從加護病房轉到普通病房，搞不好這一兩天就會醒過來。」  
「那就好。」  
「你很擔心嗎？勇利。」維克多直直的看向勇利的雙眼問到，雖然他知道勇利對截金斯不會有什麼其他的想法，但是聽見勇利關心截金斯的口吻，難免的維克多心裡有點不是滋味。  
以前他總覺得那些吃醋的人傻的有些可笑，現在角色換在他的身上，他終於明白了這樣的情感，雖然這會讓他的胸口有些悶痛，但是這種感受也同樣的讓維克多有種活著的真實感。  
「不，只是拖越久越對我們不利而已。」  
「勇利是在關心我嗎？」維克多露出了淺淺的笑容後湊了上去，這時兩人靠得很緊，鼻息間的熱氣都噴在對方的臉上，隨著每一次的呼吸都充滿了維克多那霸道的信息素味道。  
「我會好好的看著維克多，所以維克多也只要看著我一個人就好了。」勇利笑著說道，也許這就是他們最需要的部分，過去有著太多的事情參雜在他們身上，這也導致他們總是會因為其他的事情而被迫影響。  
也許他們現在需要的就只是專注的看著對方而已。  
「嘿─我說你們可以不要把我當空氣好嗎？」面對眼前兩個親親我我的傢伙，克里斯忍不住的抱怨著。  
「我的眼裡一向都只看得到勇利。」稍微的撇過頭去看向克里斯，維克多笑著說道。  
「小貓咪在這裡的話肯定會揍你一拳的。」克里斯無奈的說著，然後踏出了腳步對著維克多跟勇利揮了一下，接著便離開了醫院的長廊。  
本來他就還有很多事情要處理，只是收到維克多受傷的消息，這才趕來醫院一趟，看著他們兩個人都很安好，而且還有感情加溫的現象，克里斯倒是替他這個友人感到欣慰，長久的等待與煎熬似乎都有了意義。  
「克里斯最近在忙些什麼？」看著克里斯離去的背影，勇利忍不住問著，他已經有好一陣子沒見到克里斯了，對此勇利感覺到有些疑惑，按照克里斯的個性跟維克多的交情，一般來說這種時候他應該會待在維克多身邊才對。  
「我讓他去處理死神的響鈴。」  
「你說什麼？」勇利有些驚訝又有些擔憂的喊道。  
「別緊張，勇利，我知道死神的響鈴不是一般的殺手組織，他的歷史很悠久，不過也沒有你想像的龐大，現在我只是讓克里斯暫時牽制住他們，可以的話我會盡量用協議來交換你的自由。」  
「維克多…我…」  
「不用擔心，勇利，我在這裡，與其現在擔心這種事情我比較在乎你吃飯的時間到了。」  
聽著維克多的回答，勇利忍不住笑了出來，有的時候他不知道該說維克多是自信好呢，還是少了一根經，不過也許只是像他前面所說的，他的眼裡只有自己而已。  
牽上了那雙溫暖的手，那兩個互相依偎的身影就在醫院的長廊漫步，他們的影子被燈光照的很長，而他們要走的路一樣很長。

在黑夜的巷子裡，幾台轎車不斷的追逐著，車身擦撞的在牆面發出了尖銳的聲響，點點的火花也從衝撞的板金上噴濺了出來。  
最前方的轎車突然向右一轉，車體呈現九十度的大轉彎，隨後繞進了一個地下道去，當他以為跟身後的轎車拉出一段不小的距離時，在隧道的出口卻整齊的停了一整排的轎車，在轎車的前方站著一個略為嬌小的的金色身影。  
在那個嬌小的肩上卻輕輕鬆鬆的扛著一個手提式的導彈，像是一點重量都沒有的掛在肩頭，當少年轉動了桶身將它整個對準了疾行而來的轎車時，一個緊急剎車的聲音在隧道裡徘徊，最後在拉出了兩條長長的黒線後，就停在少年前方莫約十公尺的地方，頓時整台車的引擎開始冒出了白煙。  
「呿─我就說用不上。」少年嘀噥了一句之後便把導彈喀啷的一聲放在了地面，接著從容不迫的踩著優雅的腳步來到了對方的轎車邊，在後座的車窗搖了下來的同時，他頭偏了一下，一發子彈就擦著他而過，略帶點憤怒的，那雙綠色的雙眼有些陰暗，那把克拉克十八的光芒在隧道燈下顯得有些刺眼。  
當尤里躲過了那發子彈並且將槍口對向車裡的人時，他的嘴角勾起了有些嘲諷的笑容。  
「尤里•普利謝茨基。」坐在車裡的男人喊了一聲就開始瘋狂的笑道。  
「看來是因為要死了所以精神也不正常了嗎。」尤里冷眼的看著轎車裡的男人，臉上一點溫度都沒有。  
「勞倫斯這個叛徒，才剛從鳥籠裡走出來就背叛截金斯家族跟你們掛勾嗎？」  
「阻礙這筆交易的你們才是背叛你們家族吧，好歹這筆交易可是截金斯談成的最大筆生意，交易不成不只對截金斯來說對你們家族都有些影響吧。」  
「截金斯那邊做不成並不代表我們做不成。」男人狂妄的笑了笑，本來他們是想讓這筆交易先行失敗之後，在囊括進自己的家族手裡，這樣的話就能夠讓截金斯進行家族的審判，雖然他們是也不介意直接在暗地裡做手腳做掉截金斯，但是如果可以檯面上處決掉他那就更好，不過看來現在是不可能了。  
「你們這些傢伙還真是讓我噁心。」  
「讓那種卑微血統的傢伙坐上那個位子才是讓我噁心。」有些咬牙切齒的男人說道，字句裡都充滿了憤怒跟不甘。  
「你們的這種論調真的是讓人很厭煩阿！」尤里說完這句話之後，板機也跟著響動，在整個隧道裡迴盪著槍鳴，在那一聲落下之後隨後又是幾聲槍響，整台轎車內部染滿了血跡，象牙色的皮革都要被血跡給蓋滿了。  
在確認轎車內都沒有任何的生還者之後，尤里撥通了手機上的一通電話，接著只是很簡短的說了一句，「目標人物已經清除乾淨了。」  
接著便回到轎車上揚長而去，在這暗夜所發生的追擊又像是消失在暗夜裡一般，直到隔日清晨一個自小客車行駛路過之後才發覺這樁鬥爭，整個隧道頓時拉起了長長的封鎖線，然而像這樣黑道之間的勢力拼鬥，在最後也只會被收進厚厚的檔案夾裡。

「薩瓦已經被清除了，尼基塔那裡呢？」在掛上電話之後，勞倫斯淡淡的問著，而站在他身後的哈里頓則是拿了一個毛毯蓋在了他的腿上後才回答道。  
「已經部屬下去了，狙擊手已經在大樓預備，等尼基塔從俱樂部出來就會直接動手。」  
「離開的時候要注意一點，不要讓人給抓住了。」  
「您放心，克拉拉還沒失手過。」  
「還是讓她小心一點，已經約好波格丹諾夫家明天交易，家族裡的那些老頭動向怎麼樣？」  
「他們以為的交易時間就跟我們之前放出去的風聲一樣，所以還在調派人手，不過薩瓦跟尼基塔被清掉的消息出來，他們應該會有所警覺。」  
「沒關係，等他們開始動作就已經太遲了，反正他們能拿的出手的人也被我肅清的差不多，而雷納特的所在位子距離太遠根本也來不及趕來。」  
「不過進行第二次交易的時候，很可能就有些困難，畢竟我們還有三分之一的貨物在維克多手上，明天過後巴拉諾夫血脈的那群人應該會極力阻止我們的第二次交易。」  
「不要緊，明天我會一次把貨物交出去。」  
「那三分之一的貨物？」  
「尤里會負責送到現場。」  
在勞倫斯說完，哈里頓陷入了一片沉默，這個消息勞倫斯隱藏的很好，甚至是連自己都不知道。  
「我不是不相信你，哈里頓。」也許是察覺到哈里頓的沉默，勞倫斯開口說道，雖然哈里頓本來就是一個寡言的男人，但是他是少言還是失落，這一點勞倫斯還是分的清楚。  
「這件事情我跟維克多還有波格丹諾夫家也才敲定不久，而且我想與其透過電話不如親自告訴你比較安全，這兩天你又去處理了很多事情…」  
「您不需要解釋這麼多，我都明白。」在勞倫斯話還沒說完以前，哈里頓率先開口說道。  
「哈里頓…」勞倫斯先是嘆了一口氣，接著繼續說道，「我說過對我你不需要這樣，用這樣恭敬的態度把自己定位在下位，甚至連有些難過也不讓我解釋。」  
「您總是太過於溫柔。」在平常理智到沒有起伏的語調在這一次卻有了改變，那是少數透露出一股溫柔語調的時候。  
「我一點也不溫柔，哈里頓，我做的所有事情都很殘忍，對你或是截金斯都一樣。」  
「您就是因為溫柔而對我們殘忍，我或者老大都很清楚。」  
就在兩人話談論到一半的時候，哈里頓的手機傳來了震動的聲音，在一片沉默當中，哈里頓接起了電話。  
「我知道了，做得很好，回來的時候小心。」在掛上電話之後，哈里頓便對著勞倫斯說道，「克拉拉已經完成任務了，尼基塔確認身亡。」  
「做得很好，接下來等明天的交易完成之後，我會讓那些老頭認清楚，誰才是這個家族的首領。」  
在說完這句話之後，哈里頓便推著勞倫斯回到了自己的房間，而那個未完的話題就成為彼此不去說破的事情，像這樣的事情在他們之間多了，有些話他們都不想說破。  
然而勞倫斯終究是誤解了哈里頓的難過，他從來沒有質疑過勞倫斯對自己的信任，但是如果對象換成是截金斯的話，勞倫斯肯定在實施之前就會先跟截金斯討論，不論他怎麼做，即使用朋友的姿態，他也無法成為能夠讓他全心依賴的對象。  
截金斯用一種深刻並且疼痛難以忘懷的方式，在這男人心口上小心翼翼的刻下了自己的名字。  
那也是他永遠無法駐足的地方。

「小契，你東西收好了沒？」在某個佈滿機台的屋子裡，皮膚黝黑的男子喊了一聲，開朗的笑容看起來有種夏日的海灘風味。  
「好了，不過你不會捨不得嗎？披集。」這時契萊斯帝諾從裡頭的房間走了出來，身上只有簡便的後背包加上一個黑色的提箱。  
「基地再用就有了，反正這裏也只是工作的地方。」  
「爆炸程序都設置好了？」  
「等我們離開之後就會開始啟動，五分鐘後就會銷毀所有的資料，不過這房子的損失我應該可以跟維克多拿吧！」  
「勇利看到你的話一定會很開心，不過要是他知道你因為幫他們的忙而損失了機地的話大概會很難過。」  
「沒辦法，死神的響鈴不愧是古老的殺手組織，要偷出機密的資料果然還是會被發現。」  
「就叫你不要同時駭進巴拉諾夫那一家，還有調閱六年前警部的資料庫。」  
「可是不這樣做的話時間上就會來不及，反正維克多應該會買新的基地給我們。」  
笑著說完這句話之後，在黑夜中離開了兩個身影，在兩人驅車行駛之後，火災的警報便出現在這個小鎮當中，整個小屋被燒的精光，但是卻沒有任何的傷患，而關於屋主的資料，所有的資料都是偽造的，警方想聯絡也不知道聯絡誰，最後成為了被政府收去的法拍屋。  
而在那場大火下拉的封鎖線之外，有著一男一女站在角落觀看，隨後那名男子撥了通電話輕聲說道：  
「晚來了一步，他們走了。」

在勇利接受到披集的消息時，他跟契萊斯帝諾早就已經在前往聖彼得堡的路上，雖然在多方考量之下，他決定暫時不先跟勇利會合，由維克多替他準備的另一個安全點做為暫時的藏身之所。  
而勇利跟克雷爾則是在維克多出院的時候，就直接被帶進聖彼得堡的首領住所，如此毫不忌諱一點也不掩藏的狀態，似乎是在宣示著勝生勇利的存在，勇利不是個該被他永遠藏起來的對象。  
之前隱匿勇利還活著的事實，只是為了保護勇利，但是在他們決定要把這件事情澈底的完結之後，維克多倒覺得沒有這個必要，勇利不用在頂著一個死去的身份，他希望他的勇利可以用自己的身份、想法態度去過他的生活。  
當再度回到了這個豪華的大宅時，勇利其實有些愣了一下，他從來沒有想過自己還能夠回到這裡，當他踏進自己的房間時，有種懷舊的熟悉感，過去他就是在這個房間裡，跟著維克多經歷了無數的事情。  
在彎彎繞繞一圈之後，他又回到了這裡，回到了他與維克多的最初。  
「勇利，你在看什麼。」  
這時維克多在推開房門之後便發現勇利一臉恍神站在房內，這讓他忍不住露出微笑問道。  
「有點懷念而已，沒想到這個房間一點都沒有變。」  
「勇利的所有一切我都有好好的保存下來。」維克多笑著說道並走了上前，接著從背後把勇利給擁進了懷裡。  
「謝謝你，維克多。」雖然只是一個房間，但是維克多細心保留有關他一切事物的態度，這讓勇利有種歸屬的感覺，好像飄盪許久的自己終於找到了一個家。  
「不過雖然我保留了這個房間，但是並不代表你要住在這個房間。」  
「欸─」當聽見維克多這麼說時，勇利疑惑了一下然後半側過身子，對上了維克多那雙溫柔的眼眸。  
「你得睡我房間才行。」  
「可…可是…」  
「難不成你想放自己的Alpha獨自一個人孤單的睡在冰冷的房間嗎？」  
「但是…」  
「勇利，我想瞭解你，完完全全的瞭解你，所以待在我身邊，然後告訴我所有你的一切。」  
「維克多…」瞬間勇利的心臟漏跳了一拍，臉上也染起了淡淡的紅暈，在經歷這麼多之後再聽見維克多說這樣的情話，不知道為什麼總有種會讓勇利產生難為情的樣子，特別是在這棟屋子裡的時候。  
「這時候只要說好就可以了。」眨了眨眼，維克多笑著說道。  
「好。」看著那個笑容，勇利也忍不住的笑了出來。  
在兩人的距離越來越靠近時，彼此噴濺出來的呼吸在兩人之間融合，嘴唇上也印著彼此的氣息，當舌間纏繞的時候，勇利再一次的覺得自己的意識被掠奪，腦中只能刻劃出維克多的樣子。  
一點一點的，他們的關係在改變，而這樣的改變對勇利還是維克多來說都像是一把糖似，甜的讓他們無法放手，也讓他們更加的坦率。  
勇利，這一輩子我都不會放手的！  
再次摟緊了勇利，這時維克多的腦中也僅僅只有這樣的信念，而這個信念也是支持著維克多走到最後的堅持，在經歷這些之後，他的勇利終於又再度的回到了自己的身邊，沒有一絲強迫怨恨的，就這樣待在自己的身邊。

我愛你，那是無論說幾遍都不會膩的話語。  
我愛你，那也是最重要的情話。


	21. Chapter 21

當這個吻開始失控了之後，維克多便緊緊的扣住了勇利的腰肢，像是要把人給嵌進自己的血肉裡一樣。  
因為持續再運動的身體，導至勇利六個月的孕肚仍然不大，但是維克多依舊能感受到結實攏起的肚子頂在自己腹部的觸感，這樣的感覺更讓維克多趨於瘋狂。  
那是一種他說不出來的滿足，心臟被填得滿滿的，維克多第一次感覺到自己的人生趨於完整，好像他的所有一切都是為了現在一樣。  
左手環著勇利的腰，維克多的右手就在勇利的脖頸上來回磨擦著，當指尖來到後頸上的咬痕時，指腹按壓的觸感帶來一股酥麻的感覺，平時觸碰到的時候明明就沒有這麼大的反應，但是當維克多這麼一摸時，勇利的腰間就軟了下來，失去力量的身軀僅能靠維克多的環抱而撐著。  
像是沉溺在漩渦當中一樣，勇利的大腦發出嗡嗡的腦鳴，只有一股熱度不斷的從他的尾椎傳了上來，那弱有似無的信息素在這瞬間變得濃郁了起來。  
雨後林間會有的氣息染滿了整個房間，其中還夾帶著雪地冷杉的味道，那是勇利被維克多標寄後而產生的改變，尤其在不久之前雖然沒有做到最後一步，但是他們之間有的親密關係也讓維克多信息素的味道趨於明顯。  
「你硬了，勇利。」在兩人緊貼的下身，維克多可以明顯的感受到一個硬挺的觸感壓在自己的跨上。  
而被這麼一說的勇利臉頰一紅，開始在維克多的懷裡掙扎著，在他的雙手推著維克多的腰時，他感受到對方震了一下，隨即勇利的臉色就變得十分難看。  
「對不起，維克多，你的傷！」小心的扯著維克多的白襯衫，勇利有些慌亂的想檢查著對方的傷口，他怎麼就忘了維克多腹部的傷就還沒好呢？  
然而就在勇利忙著想檢查的時候，維克多卻又一個使力硬把人壓在自己的懷裡，這讓想看維克多傷口的勇利根本不知該如何是好，動的太劇烈又怕再次觸碰到維克多的傷口，但是維克多這樣他根本檢查不了。  
「別鬧，維克多，讓我看看。」  
「勇利親我一下就不痛了。」  
「都什麼時候了，你還在胡鬧。」  
「我是說真的！」維克多笑著說道，邊把自己的臉往勇利那湊去，像小孩子心性一般露出了一個讓人難以拒絕的笑容，最後勇利敗陣了下來，向前吻了吻維克多。  
而這也讓剛才被稍微平息的欲火在這一刻又被挑了起來，緊緊的回抱著眼前的男人，勇利想他是拿這個傢伙一點辦法也沒有了，當兩人心意相互明白的那一刻，勇利對維克多是更多的寵溺，就如同維克多寵溺他一般。  
當這個吻軀於炙熱，維克多順著勇利的嘴角吻了下去，接著在他的喉嚨上重重的吻了一把，當喉頭被維克多舌頭擒住的時候，一點點的窒息感傳來，這讓勇利忍不住張開了嘴喘著氣。  
在這樣的情況下，勇利的感官更加的敏感，他能感受到舌頭舔在肌膚上傳來的顫慄，好像每一跟寒毛都豎了起來，隱忍的微小悶哼聲就從勇利的嘴裡流瀉。  
在這個時候維克多覺得自己能忍的下去的話，大概就是某方面很有問題了，稍微的退開了一小步，在勇利一臉不明白的看著這個剛才一臉焦躁的男人，卻不知道什麼原因在這時後退了開來，在他還沒有明白維克多的意圖時，維克多卻彎下了膝蓋，左手緊緊環著勇利的腰肢，一個使力便把勇利整個給打橫抱了起來。  
被維克多這麼一抱，突然凌空的勇利只好緊緊的環住了維克多的脖子好穩住自己的重心，接著像是有些不滿的看向了維克多然後說著。  
「你要做什麼？維克多，這樣很危險！」  
「我等不下去了，勇利。」維克多壓低了嗓音說著，那略帶沙啞的音調夾雜的情欲的味道，而在維克多的眼裡，勇利也看見了濃厚到不行的慾望，看著這樣的維克多勇利笑了一下。  
「真是拿你沒有辦法，小心點，我現在可是六個月的身孕呢。」  
「醫生說不要緊的，該注意的地方我都問清楚了。」  
「你連這種事情都問了？什麼時候問的？」勇利一臉驚訝的說到，他已經可以預想得到下次去醫院的時候，那些年輕的護理師肯定都會帶著了然於心的笑容。  
「在你去做檢查的時候問的。」  
在維克多這麼回答時，勇利突然想起有一次他做完檢查回到診間時，醫生特地咳了一聲然後說著運動要適度不要太激烈的話，當時的勇利並沒有多想，只當做是醫師對孕夫的提醒罷了，現在想想當時醫生的表情很微妙，維克多肯定就是在那個時候問的。  
「維克多！」勇利有些羞憤的喊了一聲，接著又在對方的肩上捶了一把。  
對於勇利的反應，維克多一點反省也沒有反而輕笑出聲來，接著邁出了步伐往床邊走去，在走到床緣的時候，小心翼翼的把人給放倒在床上。  
「我想要你，勇利。」維克多整個人撐在了勇利的上方，巨大的陰影把勇利給包圍著，屬於維克多雪地冷杉的味道強勢著入侵勇利的每一次呼吸，明明是冷冽的味道，但是卻讓勇利覺得躁熱不已。  
他的臉上泛起了紅暈，身後隱密的部位開始有種發麻的感覺，一點點的濕意也跟著滲了出來。  
看著攏罩住自己的傢伙，勇利撥了撥自己的劉海，那是與平常不同的性感模樣，他伸出了右手輕輕的撫在維克多的臉上，帶著一點順從的味道，在這一刻兩人的眼裡，就只剩下對彼此的赤裸慾望。

當維克多再度吻上了那優美線條的脖頸，他的雙手也解開了勇利上衣的鈕扣，在整個襯衫敞開的同時，冷風灌了過來，這讓勇利的皮膚上起了小小的疙瘩，不過這樣的寒意也維持不了多久，就在勇利的襯衫完全脫離他身上時，一雙不安份的手就在他小腹及胸口遊走。  
小心翼翼的、仔仔細細的劃過了他的每一吋肌理，在經過腹部的時後顯得特別的憐愛，那像是被點燃的熱度在兩人之間的皮膚上燃燒，當維克多的吻下滑來到勇利的胸口時，舌尖吮過的地方都傳來了一陣酥麻感，伴隨著這樣的感覺，勇利的下身已經濕漉漉的一片。  
尤其當維克多的舌頭擄獲乳尖時，勇利的身子顫了一下，在牙齒輕輕磨過啃咬的觸感，帶起一種微痛但是更加強烈的感覺，忍不住的勇利稍微弓起了上身，就像是更把自己送進了維克多的口中似的。  
順著這個勢，維克多的左手環住了勇利的腰肢，右手卻下滑解開了褲頭，在拉下拉鍊的時候，緊繃的內褲浮現出一個硬挺的形狀。  
隔著內褲輕輕的揉捏，一股溼潤黏膩的觸感跟著滲了出來，在那隱忍一般的呻吟下，維克多再也忍不住的把勇利的褲子連同內褲一起退下，在剝除內褲的瞬間還遷出了幾縷透明的線條，半透明的液體就從勇利的身後以及前端染滿整個大腿內側。  
濃烈的信襲素幾乎要把維克多給逼瘋了，那明明是很清爽的味道，但卻像是迷藥一樣讓維克多沉淪，他的體內不斷的在咆嘯，硬挺的下身只想狠狠的貫穿著眼前的人，澈底的佔有他，把他融進自己的血肉裡，把他刻畫成非自己不可的模樣。  
差一點維克多的理智就要崩盤，他的雙眼染著一點血絲，身上的肌肉紋理也因為忍耐而用力著，即使他在怎麼想把勇利做到哀嚎哭泣，但是他可沒忘了，在那略微凸起的小腹上，還有著他們的孩子。  
那成為了維克多的最後一絲理智，深吸了一口氣之後，維克多拉開了那雙修長的大腿，將自己給崁入其中，手指微微的在對方硬挺的性器上刮了兩下，帶點乳白色的液體就一點點的滴落。  
「維克多…」勇利輕喊了一聲，雙手緊揪著床單，在這樣要碰不碰的狀態下，反而讓勇利更加的煩躁，體內傳來的搔癢感讓他的大腦都成為了糨糊，刻在身體裡想要被對方占有的感覺更加的強烈。  
「看來，勇利的這裡更想要我呢。」  
修長的手指順著柱身往下搔刮，延著會陰一路來到了臀瓣之間，當指尖滑過濕潤的入口處時，大量的液體又開始滲出，像是泡在溫暖又黏膩的水裡似的，維克多的手指沾滿了黏滑的液體，當他的指腹微微抵在入口處的時候，像是要被吸進去一般，那些微的皺摺緊緊的貼在他的手指上頭，輕輕的一個使力，半截手指就這樣進到了勇利體內，絲毫不費力的。  
這柔嫩又緊實的包覆感讓人癡迷，再探入一根手指後，兩根手指像是遊玩一般先是緩慢的在勇利體內抽插帶出了大量的液體，接著像是要燙平所有的皺摺一般，按壓著內壁往左右擴張，在兩指的中心被開闊出一小個空間時，大量的液體便隨著漏了出來，白皙的床單上也濕成一片。  
望著眼前的景象，維克多忍不住的低下了頭去，含住了那硬挺性器，雖然相較於Alpha來說完全是比不上的尺寸，但是不可否認的，比起一般的Omega，勇利的算是很有看頭的模樣，這也是維克多對勇利如此著迷的原因。  
比起那些纖細需要人照料的Omega，勇利的每一吋肌理都在吸引著他，在他舌尖上下吞吐著動作時，脹大的性器有著強勁的力道，同時又有著勇利特有的清新氣味，而這一切的一切讓維克多開始趨於瘋狂。  
當維克多的舌尖捲著柱身的頂端吸吮的時候，勇利再也忍不住的喊了一聲，身體也在些微的顫抖。  
「嗯…哈阿…放開…阿…維克多。」  
勇利開始失控的伴隨著維克多的舌尖動作著，即使大腦覺得不能這樣做，他的腰身還是忍不住的往維克多的口內頂去，溫暖又溼潤的包覆感，讓他幾乎無法思考，在加上後處的敏感點不斷的被觸碰之下，勇利喊了一聲，一股溫熱的液體便灌進了維克多的嘴裡。  
相較於Alpha來說，Omega射精的量稀少了許多，也因此維克多連嗆都沒有嗆到的直接把噴濺的液體給吞入腹中。  
而從快感中剛緩過神來的勇利，臉上除了是情事染成的紅暈之外，羞赧的感覺讓他的臉脹的更紅，他半坐起身子推了窩在自己下身的維克多，有些驚訝不可置信的大喊著。  
「你怎麼可以…吞下…去！」  
「為什麼不行。」像是故意一般，維克多還刻意的抿了一下嘴唇。  
「你…這個流氓。」  
「我本來就是流氓。」帶著愉悅的語調，維克多說道，邊湊了向前在勇利的嘴角親了一下。  
「勇利的所有一切對我來說都很珍貴，所以不可以浪費。」  
聽著維克多的回答，勇利無奈的笑了一聲，然後湊上去吻住了維克多，在那個吻裡還有著自己遺留下來的味道，這讓勇利覺的有些彆扭，畢竟是自己的…覺的有些奇怪，但是很快維克多就把人給吻到了無法糾結這一件事情。  
這時勇利半跪著的身子，更能感受到黏滑的液體正延著大腿滴落，身後的某處也一直在抽搐著，似乎在渴望著什麼進入一般。  
一點點的呻吟自勇利的嘴裡流瀉，在這些親密的接觸之後，兩人都已經到達極限，當維克多一拉開了褲頭拉鍊時，那被繃的很緊的器官便從內褲裡跳了出來。  
雖然不是第一次見到，但是當勇利看著那超過一般Alpha有的尺寸時，忍不住就有些頭疼，第一次標記的時候，他的意識處於一種渾沌的狀態，許多細節都記不清楚了，而上一次的時候，雖然維克多並沒有進到他身體的內部，但是光是在大腿磨擦，就把他兩片皮膚給磨紅一大塊，甚至還有些闔不起來的感覺，大腿間火辣辣的觸感在這瞬間似乎還殘留在他的腿上。  
看著勇利盯著自己的性器瞧了老半天，維克多露出了一個笑容說道：  
「勇利一直盯著我看是很喜歡嗎？」  
在維克多這麼一點破的時候，勇利的臉又紅了起來，不過卻又不忘的在對方的性器上仔細瞧了一把，雖然尺寸看起來很嚇人，不過也許是白皙膚色的關係，看起來倒像大理石雕像會有的細緻模樣，在充血昂首時，雖然也會有著血管與青筋浮起，但是卻不難看，反而有種蘊含力量的感覺。  
「因為是維克多所以喜歡。」勇利笑著，甚至大膽的向前摸了一把，這種類似玩火一般的動作讓維克多倒抽了一口氣，他差一點就要把人給撲倒在床上了。  
「你在玩火，勇利。」維克多壓低了嗓音說著，那是隱忍到極致的口吻。  
「我們一直在玩火，維克多，我們的生命有哪一刻不是在賭注上。」  
「你說的對，親愛的勇利，而我從來都不打算賭輸過，就算是你我也不放手。」  
「那就不要放吧！維克多只要看著我就行了。」勇利笑著抿了抿嘴唇，被撩起的瀏海看起來性感異常。

澈底感受到自己的理智斷線的維克多，一把吻了上去，他環著勇利的腰肢，雙手再度探到勇利的身後，左手半撐起圓滾滾的臀瓣，右手卻毫不留情的直接進入，再擴張到勉強可以進去的時候，他架起了勇利的大腿擱在自己的兩側，接著把勇利整個人給半抬了起來，然後朝著自己的性器放下。  
當碩大的頂端撐開入口的皺褶時，一點歡愉夾雜著疼痛傳了上來，這時勇利只能緊緊的環住維克多的肩頸，大腿止不住的顫抖著。  
「放鬆…勇利。」維克多沙啞著聲音說道，勇利緊實的身軀不像一般軟嫩的Omega那般柔軟，不過這樣的包覆感卻也讓維克多趨於瘋狂。  
大量的液體順著兩人交合的地方落下，一點點的滴在維克多的下身，緊窒的內裡正吞吐著不合常理的性器，這時勇利長呼著一口氣，緊咬著雙唇發出了淡淡的呻吟，在那情欲下頭還包含著疼痛的語氣。  
有些不捨的也有些心疼的，維克多吻了吻勇利鎖骨，放下臀瓣的動作又更加的輕柔，他撐起了勇利大部分的重量，好讓他可以不用這麼的辛苦。  
「不…要緊…阿…維克多。」勇利努力的吐出了這一句話來，他很清楚比起自己的不適，維克多顯然是忍的更加辛苦，雖然結合的部位正火辣辣的燒著，但是不可否認的，在那些脹痛當中，有一種酸麻的感覺從尾椎竄了上去，而這也才是讓勇利大腿顫抖不已的原因。  
Omega的身體就是如此，即使是疼痛也能很快的適應下來，只要頂過最初的不適然後直挺入內，疼痛很快的就會被取代，但是維克多似乎是不捨勇利受到一絲一毫的痛感，硬是緩住了這個動作，直到勇利說出這句話為止。  
「你知道你自己在說什麼嗎？勇利，我不想弄痛你。」  
「我知道…哈阿…但是…我…也不想…讓你忍耐。」  
再也沒什麼比自己的Omega說出這種類似邀請的話更讓人心醉的，在同個時間，維克多湊上了勇利的後頸處，在腺體上方的軟肉蹭了一下，然後張嘴用犬齒輕輕的啃咬了一口，淡淡的血珠滲了出來，維克多先是用舌尖舔了舔，滿意的聽見勇利咬牙的顫抖聲後，接著一個用力咬下。  
當腺體被咬破，強烈的信息素融進體內的瞬間，大量的電流快感也跟著竄到了四肢的每一處神經，在那一聲高喊而出的呻吟下，維克多一個使力，將勇利壓上了自己的性器。  
在那瞬間，所有的痛苦都被轉換成快感，當膨脹的頂端擦過所有的皺褶直挺入內的時，勇利的身體便強烈的顫抖收縮，嘴裡流瀉的是再也止不住的破碎嗓音，一點一點的吞噬掉兩人的理智。  
「不…恩阿…太深…了阿…」  
太過強烈的衝擊，讓勇利的嘴角落下了一絲的水線，他的身體緊繃的收縮著，然而這只是開頭而已，當維克多的雙手扶著勇利的雙臀揉捏，然後順著自己下身的動作而起伏時，每一下劇烈扎實的進出都帶出了大量的液體，伴隨著抽插的水聲響透了整個房間，大量的信息素夾雜著情欲的味道，這讓整個空間曖昧到不行。  
尤其當維克多的性器擦著隱密的生殖腔入口時，勇利總是會發出尖銳的呻吟，然後開始劇烈的顫抖著，由於再孕期的關係，男性體內的生殖腔為了幼兒健康是不會開起的，但這也同時讓人更加的煎熬。  
「停…恩阿…不…那裡…哈阿…不要…」  
生理性的淚水從勇利的眼角落下，硬挺的性器因為再一次的衝擊碾壓而吐出了稀薄的液體出來。  
「為…什麼？勇利…不是很喜歡…我用在這裡嗎？」在最後一句語尾上揚的時候，維克多又故意的頂了一下，果不其然的又得到了勇利的一聲呻吟，顫抖的內壁層層的包覆著維克多的性器，像是害怕他從體內離開似的。  
「你看你…把我…包覆的很緊。」維克多每說一句就越刻意的頂在勇利的生殖腔入口。  
在這樣的衝擊下，勇利的四肢幾乎都要捲曲了起來，顫抖的大腿幾乎要抽筋，仰起的頭劇烈的喘息，乳尖也泛著紅暈像是熟透的果實一般，這讓維克多忍不住湊過頭去舔了一口。  
「不…哈阿…維克…多…阿…我不行了。」  
落下的眼淚和近乎求饒的話語，讓維克多越來越興奮，再快速的抽插之下，勇利可以感覺到那碩大的頂端逐漸膨脹了起來，本來就不算小的部位這下又漲的很滿，這讓勇利似乎有種要被脹破的錯覺。  
一點點的疼痛從內壁傳來，更大量的液體滴落，像是緩和住這樣的脹痛，內壁緩慢的吞吐著成結的性器，在頂端的磨菇狀撐到最大的時候，一股灼熱的液體便噴濺而出。  
當滾燙的力道每一下都澆注在生殖腔的入口時，勇利弓起了身軀，全身顫抖著，仰著頭發出的是無法制止的呻吟，斷斷續續的夾雜著淚水，在這一刻，勇利似乎有種生殖腔就要被某人的射精給衝開來似的。  
在這漫長的快感中，勇利幾乎是失去了全身的力量，在他的身體搖搖欲墜往後倒下的同時，拖在勇利臀部的雙手向上移到了腰間，接著把人往自己身上壓去，失去力氣的勇利就這樣趴在維克多的肩頭，一聲一聲像小貓似的呻吟仍隨著維克多的頂弄而喊著，這時候的勇利看起來格外的惹人憐愛。  
在這漫長的射精終於結束的時候，勇利已經累的抬不起一根手指了，因為孕期的影響，在情事上勇利不能承受太多，雖然還有些不滿足，最終維克多只得從勇利的體內退出。  
這時僅僅拉開拉鍊的長褲上吸滿了從兩人交合處落下的液體，溼溼的布料貼在維克多的大腿上有種說不出來的觸感，他吻了吻勇利的雙唇，然後舔了一小口，接著就把人給橫抱進了浴室。

泡在熱水裡的勇利連眼睛都不想張開來，閉著眼睛享受著維克多替他清理身上的痕跡，就在勇利快要睡著的時候，像是想起了什麼一般猛然的張開了雙眼扯著維克多的襯衫。  
「勇利…？」有些不明所以的維克多疑惑的喊了一聲，雖然他是很樂意再來一次，但是這對勇利的體力消耗來說太過劇烈，一天一次似乎是比較恰當，不過限制也不一定每次都要這麼嚴格遵守的。  
就在維克多的思緒已經飄往另一個層面時，勇利卻已經解開了他襯衫的扣子說道：  
「讓我看看你的傷口。」  
「勇利你怎麼還記得這件事情阿。」維克多嘆了一口氣說道，有些時候，勇利也是執拗的很。  
雖然覺得勇利看了會不高興，但是避免等會勇利更加的生氣，維克多還是默默的脫下了襯衫，在襯衫底下顯現出來的是精實富含力量的身軀，維克多的身形一直都不是很壯碩的種類，但是線條分明的肌肉紋理卻有著可怕的力量。  
而如今在這樣的身軀的右側卻包著一大片的透氣膠帶與紗布，此時潔白的紗布上頭正有著刺眼一抹紅暈，雖然不多，但是卻足以讓勇利難受到不行。  
「傷口裂開了嗎？」  
有些緊張的勇利想撕開紗布檢查腹上的傷口，但是維克多卻率先一把抓住了勇利的手，然後用無比認真並且溫柔的嗓音說著。  
「沒事，沒有裂開，只是扯到了一下滲血而已。」  
「這還叫沒有裂開？你為什麼總是這麼胡來。」  
「真的沒事，你不要擔心了。」維克多抓著勇利的手然後湊到了自己的唇邊輕輕的吻了一下，這時指尖傳導而來的濕潤感像是帶著電流似的，這讓勇利忍不住抽回了手指。  
「別鬧！」  
「好好好，我等下就請醫生來看一下，你現在先乖乖的讓我清理好嗎？水冷了就不好了。」面對維克多那近乎哄小孩的語調，勇利最後只能認輸了，反正他永遠也講不贏維克多，因為愛所以他總是輸了。  
雖然一開始有點賭氣，但是在熱水的作用下，勇利一下子就睡著了，迷迷糊糊之間他感受到有人把他從水裡撈了出來，換上了乾淨的衣物，然後再一次的騰空抱起。  
在這一小段路程當中，走廊的吊燈從他的視線裡閃過，他挪了挪身子把自己的頭埋進了對方的胸口，浴袍敞開的胸上有著的是跟自己一樣的沐浴乳香味，也是他曾經很熟悉的香氣，這樣的一切莫名的讓勇利感到安心了起來。  
躺在那張過大並且柔軟的床鋪，勇利知道自己現在並不是在自己的房間，但是他已經沒有力氣張開眼睛觀看，只能蹭了蹭柔軟的枕頭，任由那雙手替自己蓋上被子然後在額頭留下了一吻。  
「晚安，我的睡美人。」維克多柔聲的說著，那語調裡充滿了溫柔與滿足。  
晚安，維克多。  
而這時的勇利只能在心底默默的喊著，而這樣的場景似乎有點熟悉，但是勇利卻想不起來了，在他的意識完全消失之前，他只知道自己落進了一個懷抱當中，一個溫暖又讓人捨不得的懷抱。


	22. Chapter 22

隔天清晨勇利是在一個溫暖的懷抱中醒來，背後緊貼著寬厚的胸口，一種溫度從心裡油然而生，也許正是因為在這樣的時候，過去的那些不確定才能消散的這麼快，現在他們的每一刻都顯得無比的珍貴。  
「醒了？」從勇利背後傳來了溫柔的嗓音，在對方說話時胸膛還微微的震動了一下。  
「醒了。」轉過身面對著維克多，勇利露出了一個笑容，接著額頭就落下一個溫柔的吻。  
「醒來的時候第一眼就可以看到勇利感覺好幸福。」像是個撒嬌的小孩似的，維克多用著黏膩的口吻說著，嘴角也勾成了愛心的形狀。  
明明平時看起來是遙不可及的對象，但是在自己的面前卻總是像個小孩似的，這樣的反差更讓勇利覺得對方可愛至極。  
「我也覺得很幸福。」  
說完這句之後，兩人相視而笑，這是屬於他們平靜又美好的早晨，也是唯一這麼一點可以讓他們忘卻那些雜事的時候。  
但是他們心裡都明白，在事情完全落幕以前，誰也不能掉以輕心。

而這天早晨的餐桌上，十分難得的看見尤里也在，最近的尤里除了幫忙處理勞倫斯的事情之外，就是往醫院跑去，勇利已經好幾天都只是匆匆的看見對方一眼而已，像這樣三個人坐在餐桌上頭，格外的令人懷念，尤其是在這棟大宅裡。  
「這感覺有點懷念。」在餐桌上勇利突然停下手上的動作說著。  
「勇利喜歡的話，我們以後都一起吃早餐。」這時維克多臉上掛著笑容，眼神裡盡是濃到化不開的溫柔。  
「誰要跟你們一起吃早餐阿！」  
尤里白了這對笨蛋夫夫一眼，雖然這樣但是這兩人都明白，尤里的心裡肯定不是那樣想的，在那樣的不坦率之下，隱藏的是無比的關心。  
不過很可惜的是這樣的用餐時間卻只有一小段，在這時候可以看見平常時透著優雅的尤里，如今卻顯得十分急促，而急促的原因維克多和勇利都很清楚，因為在早餐過後尤里還得先去醫院一趟才行。  
在這之前的尤里是幾乎連吃早餐的時間都沒有，不過今天卻是因為算是重要的日子才特意留下，而這也是他們家的傳統，那個尤里、維克多和雅可夫他們曾經一起住的那個家。  
據說那是從莉莉雅跟雅可夫那邊承襲下來的習慣，越是在關鍵或是危險的時候就越是要大家一起吃一頓飯，因為這樣即使在走到了最後時，你還能想起與自己所愛的人吃一頓飯的模樣，而不是冷冰冰的只留下一些字眼，甚至連上一次是什麼時候一起吃的飯也不記得了。  
以至於每一次他們的生活可能要有什麼變化時，前一刻要做的事情一定是一起吃飯，雖然送貨去給勞倫斯，理論上來說並沒有多大的危險性，不過這即將成為改變他們兩家的契機，也因此尤里才特意的留下來。  
在把手上的刀叉放在桌面上時，尤里上下打量了勇利一眼，然後嘖了一聲說道：  
「都懷孕了也不知道收斂一點。」  
當這話一說出來的時候，勇利的臉立刻就紅了起來，因為昨夜的關係，現在他身上染上了濃厚的維克多信息素味道。  
「懷孕並不代表什麼都不能做，我問過醫生了。」維克多笑著說道邊優雅的吃著他的早餐。  
這時尤里狐疑的看了維克多一眼，雖然知道維克多比誰還看重那個孩子，但是在對方是勇利的前提下，他也很懷疑維克多的自制力。  
「沒節操的老爺爺。」最後尤里只能扔下這句話之後便轉身離開了大宅。  
在尤里離去後，維克多則是搖了搖頭看著尤里的背影笑著說道：  
「還是一樣口是心非的小貓咪。」  
「其實尤里奧很關心這個孩子。」順著維克多的視線看去，勇利輕輕的摸了自己的肚子說道，這時他心裡忍不住想著，還好當初沒有在第一時間把孩子拿掉，不然現在的自己肯定是後悔至極了。

站在病房的的玻璃窗外，尤里就這樣靜靜的看著躺在裡面的人，雖然維克多動用了關係讓奧塔受到最好的照顧之外，還有專屬的獨立加護的病房，但是那個男人卻像是一睡著了就醒不過來了的樣子。  
他的傷勢太過嚴重，甚至有好幾度還因為感染引發器官衰竭，病危通知都不知道收到了幾回，為了避免再次感染，尤里都盡量待外頭隔著玻璃窗探望著裡頭的傢伙，只有在晚上的時候會進去坐在他的身邊。  
這樣的日子要持續到什麼時候，尤里並不知道，但是只要奧塔還活著…就好。  
這時尤里在心底是如此的想到。  
最後在望了這男人幾眼後，尤里便快步的轉身離開，在踏出醫院大門口的時候，尤里還特意轉過身去看著上方的玻璃窗，凝視了兩眼之後才上了轎車。  
與勞倫斯的交易的時間為今天的晚上，雖然還有一大段時間，不過為了不讓人起懷疑，他們得分批分人的將貨物輾轉分送到不同的點，然後在慢慢的集合起來，而分裝第一批貨物先由尤里送到一家俱樂部底下藏的隱密據點，隨後尤里便指示第二批人員將貨物送到了郊區的一間廢棄倉庫，第三批貨物則是進了市中心一個平房裡面。  
在這期間分批分段有著不同的人分別前往這三個據點，其中也有人從這三個據點離去，人員來來分批進出，像是在進行一般日常行動。  
這時的尤里以經從第一據點轉移到第三據點，在確認人員已經到達定位之後，尤里又帶著貨物開始移動，第二次移動尤里來到了另一間小倉庫，隨後又開始轉移了他的所在位子。  
同一時段，從維克多居住的大宅裡，也分別有幾批人員分次離開，不過在某批護衛上車的時候，還可以看見有人打開後車廂並且放進了一小箱遺忘的東西，而在轎車駛離過後沒有多久，遠處還有著另一批轎車也隨後跟上。  
這時的尤里已經在第二批貨物所在的第二轉移點上，在接受到剛才從大宅出發的護衛消息時，尤里便帶著貨物前往另一家俱樂部的秘密貨倉，此時第一批貨物也跟著送往這裡跟他們做匯合的動作。  
在這樣一來一往驅車移動並且等待之下，時間已經來到了下午，而特意從大宅裡出發的轎車隊也在這個時候開始遭受到追擊。  
「敵方是誰知道嗎？」  
在地下室的倉庫裡，尤里坐在其中一個貨箱上問道，在倉庫的角落邊上有個護衛正拿著特殊加密的通訊器聯絡著。  
「是截金斯家的巴拉諾夫那一支，繼承他們初代直系血統的那一家。」  
「果然是他們，有查出來他們的消息來源是哪裡嗎？」  
「應該是從我們內部洩漏出去的，畢竟我們保密措施做得很嚴謹，其他家族的人本無法看見從大宅出車時的情況。」  
「大概是那群白癡老頭，他們頂多也只能知道到這種程度上的情報，不過也好在那一群白癡，巴拉諾夫他們才會這麼簡單就上鉤了。」  
目前為止這所有的一切都按照計畫進行著，連包括這個洩漏出去的情報也是計畫中的一部份，在這次的行動當中，所有的移動場跟路線是只有少數人知道的，多數的人都只接收到局部的命令，而最後的集合地點就只有尤里他們幾人知道而已，透過人員不斷的調動移動為的就是打混所有的情報。

在只能等待的現在，尤里默默的打開了手機，雖然在這個沒有訊號的地下室內，手機什麼也做不了，但他還是認真的看起了手機屏幕。  
現在位於地下倉庫除了專用的通訊器能聯絡之外，連外界如果想做訊號的定位，還得透過加密的訊號連接輔助才行，所以在這裡也不用擔心被訊號會被追蹤定位，但同樣的也無法輕易與外界聯繫。  
「尤里，你需要跟誰聯絡嗎？」這時拿著通訊器的護衛看見了尤里的動作，雖然有些疑問但還是開口問道，邊把通訊器遞往尤里的方向，在這裡手機是沒有辦法撥通的這件事尤里應該非常清楚。  
「不用，我只是看一下時間。」尤里淡淡的說道，邊看了護衛一眼後就繼續把目光移回手機上頭。  
他的手機待機畫面很簡單什麼都沒有，只有一個老虎的頭像，簡約的數字鐘正緩慢的變動它的數字，但是尤里知道，某個面無表情的男人手機設置畫面是跟自己一樣的，只不過他的是某個可愛過頭的熊娃娃。  
他曾經不止一次吐嘲過那個男人，但是他總是莞爾一笑說這熊很可愛，而這樣子的反差也只有自己知道。  
時間一分一秒的過去，下午的探訪時間就這麼的過了，當分鐘從顯示五十九分跳到兩個零之後，尤里再度的把手機收了起來。  
「準備轉移。」淡淡的說出這句話之後，尤里站起了身，分批帶著貨物送上了轎車。

這時從大宅直接出發的轎車隊伍，一路開往了莫斯科，在臨近墨斯科的邊界時，一路追擊的車隊似乎也開始著急了，所有的火力都拼命的往前方的車隊攻擊。  
彷彿就怕對方進到莫斯科是某人的領地範圍似的，然而這場行動他們終就是比不上對方的規劃，在鄰近邊界處的時候，幾發子彈穿透了檔風玻璃擊斃了駕駛座的人員，瞬間五六台轎車打滑失控四處衝撞，有的當場翻覆了過來，還有的是撞在了一起，甚至是起火爆炸。  
同時本來一直在前方逃竄的轎車也一改開始的態度，所有的車子幾乎是停了下來，對著後方的車輛進行大量的反擊，頓時在這沒什麼人煙的公路上，染滿了片地的血跡和濃濃的黑煙。  
「我們中埋伏了！快撤退！」當其中一名男子大喊想要穩回情勢的時候，一枚子彈直直的射穿了他的腦袋。  
「都說大吼大叫的男人最討厭了。」  
這時順著子彈射擊的方向看去，只見一抹紅色的短髮在煙霧中飄散，敞篷的跑車高調到不行，半站在副駕駛座上，米拉的臉上是一抹好看到不行的笑容。  
「米拉，妳這樣太危險了。」在駕駛座上開車的男人忍不住出聲的提醒。  
「閉嘴，我就是要讓他們知道，死神來了。」露出一抹自信的笑容，米拉的跑車穿梭在各個轎車之間，其間有幾枚子彈擦過她美麗的臉龐帶出了血痕，但仍舊一點也不減她的魅力。  
在埋伏的狙擊以及後援的轎車攻擊下，很快的那整群追擊的車隊都成了一片的狼藉。  
這時米拉穿著黑色的皮靴，走在吸滿鮮血的泥汙上，鞋底啪搭啪搭的響著，手上的槍枝落在身體的一側看起來有些隨意，但如果因此而小看她了，那就會是很嚴重的錯誤。  
在確認現場沒有留下活口之後，米拉撥通了電話說道：  
「任務完成。」

在米拉完成任務之後，尤里也順利的所有的貨物給聚集了起來，最後的集合點是個廢棄的倉庫，所有的轎車是直接開進了倉庫裡頭，雖然這次行動的成員都是特別挑過的人手，基本上是不需要擔心會有叛變的人存在。  
但是他們所處的世界有太多的變數，這也是尤里不得不小心的部分，在加上也許有誰在無意之間被欺瞞或是落入誰的陷阱也無不可能，在交易完成之前，幾乎沒有人能放的下心來。  
在天色逐漸變得陰暗之後，車隊的正中間用著照明設備亮起了最低限度的光亮，口糧與瓶裝水就是他們最簡便的晚餐。  
這一整天下來，除了早餐之外，沒有人吃過正常的食物，不過卻沒有任何人因此而抱怨著，這樣的日子對他們來說都已經過的無比的習慣了。  
隨著距離交易的時間越來越近，尤里踢了一下鞋底沾染的泥巴，隨後坐上了轎車進行了最後一次的轉移。  
在離開廢棄倉庫一段小路之後，不難發現領頭的尤里先是在倉庫附近做徘徊盤繞，在繞了將近半個小時左右的時間，尤里才用了加密過後的程式撥出了一組號碼。  
「地點最後確認，好，我知道了。」  
再度掛上了電話之後，轎車突然一個掉頭開往了另一個方向，在這越來越熟悉的道路上，許多人開始疑惑了起來，但是卻沒有任何人敢開口質疑，一直到轎車一路開到一個港口為止。  
而那個港口就是許多人前次跟維克多一起進行突襲的地方，也是從截金斯手上搶走貨物的地方，在水泥的地面上，還有乾涸掉的血跡，爆炸跟燒焦的焦痕一樣都還遺留在原地。  
而在尤里抵達了沒有多久，從另一側也開來了大批的小貨車及轎車，其中幾台貨車很明顯的什麼也沒裝。  
在為首的駕駛座打開了之後，率先下車的是一台輪椅，隨後一雙手輕巧的撐在輪椅上頭將自己的重心轉移，然後一個移位就坐了上去。  
在看清楚下車的人是誰時，尤里的瞳孔縮了一下，隨後也跟著一起下了轎車。  
「好久不見，尤里，最危險的地方就是最安全的地方，我想他們沒有想到我會回到這裡來進行交易。」  
「我並不覺得意外，哈里頓呢？」  
看著那個推著輪椅到自己面前的男人，尤里有種說不出來的複雜，六年前初見這男人的時候，一樣是這樣的笑容，但是在那和徐的笑容當中，卻多了一種淡然的味道。  
「他去當誘餌了。」  
「我沒想到他會放心讓你自己過來。」  
「他不放心也得放心，我是沒辦法走但不是死了，如果連這些也做不到我也就沒理由待在那個地方，況且現在比你想像的還要方便，只要改裝一下不論是開車或是做什麼事情都沒什麼不一樣。」  
「但是你卻不在他的身邊。」在尤里說出這句話之後，陷入了很長的一段沉默，而那個他指的是誰，他們都很清楚。  
失去力量的雙腿，即便勞倫斯沒有把自己當作是一個廢人，但是他確認為自己失去了某個人身邊的位子，而這也就是最大的改變。  
「你長大了，尤里。」在這一片沉默之中，勞倫斯淡淡的說道。  
「六年過去，是你們老了。」  
面對尤里的回答，勞倫斯忍不住的笑了笑，他知道對於自己尤里有種愧疚，所以或許這也是他要求維克多讓尤里來送貨的原因。  
說他卑劣也好，倚靠著這份愧疚也好，他想要的是更能保證這份交易的安全性，而在尤里的心裡，也許也是這麼想的，所以在維克多提出要求以前，他自己就率先提出了這個請求。  
「我讓他們把貨物卸下來給你。」  
「好。」勞倫斯笑著回答，邊看著這六年不見的少年有條有理的指揮著現場的一切，也許現在應該用青年會更為恰當，明明對方已經算是成年了可是他的身形倒不像是個Alpha，不過卻也不會因此而懷疑他Alpha的身份，除了外型以外不論是器度跟表現出來的氣場，任何有腦子的人都不會輕易的去挑戰尤里的底線，身為Beta的自己都可以感受到尤里信息素裡隱藏的強大力量，更不用提那些Alpha們比自己更敏銳的感應。  
隨著尤里的指揮，交易的箱子一個一個都從後車廂搬了出來，等到所有的箱子都擺好了之後，勞倫斯根據木箱上的編號判斷後開了幾箱做檢驗，他們的進出點交都有特殊的紀錄方式，通常會用那個符碼做為判斷依據，然後在隨機開箱確認貨物的數量，時間夠充裕的話，勞倫斯通常更傾向於每箱物品都要盤點過才行，但是他們現在卻沒有這個時間，只能以一種互信的方式做確認。  
「我點過了，貨物的清單就我之前給你的樣子，如果有缺你得問供貨給你的傢伙。」  
「我知道，你給的沒有錯，我們短少的部分的確是那樣，不過尤里你也很明白，即使是假裝我也需要抽點。」  
「勞倫斯，我不在意你相信不相信我，我只是表明我的立場。」  
「我明白，尤里，我也只是表明了我的立場。」  
「那麼…現在？」看向勞倫斯，尤里挑了挑眉說道，拉高的語調有些不耐煩。  
「我點完了，沒有問題，你可以先回去了。」  
「你確定？」  
「我很確定，比起我的交易我更需要你們管好你們的那群老人。」  
「這句話我也同樣還給你。」  
「沒錯，這還真是一群令人頭疼的老傢伙。」  
「只是一群迂腐的老人罷了，我走了，勞倫斯。」在這交易的最後，尤里轉過頭去說道。  
在那個比六年前還要挺拔的背影上，勞倫斯看見了不一樣的東西，這六年的變化也許比他想像的還多，不論是自己還是其他人。  
「保重了，尤里。」看著那個背影，勞倫斯最後開口說道，而他們最後的那兩句話，又跟那個時後重疊了，那時候的他們從沒想過，下一次說出這句話的時候，他們會是在這樣的立場之上。  
但是有一點卻是沒有改變的，六年前看著那個嬌小的身影，勞倫斯就知道，尤里會成為一個很棒的領導者，看著他帶領團隊進行交易的方式跟態度就知道了，他的光芒並不會輸給維克多那個男人。  
當年輕的生命不斷的竄起，他們是不是有天也會消失在時間的洪流上頭？也許在多過個幾年以後，在多一些時日以後，他會覺得自己的作法很可笑，會覺得自己浪費掉許多的時間跟生命，但是現在的他仍舊是無法跨越出自己的那一步，即使到了現在他依舊懷疑自己到底是對的還是錯的。  
不過有一點勞倫斯卻無比的肯定，即使是錯誤也好，他從來都不允許任何動搖到截金斯的事情存在，所以這一小段時間，也就當作他給自己的任性、一個理由，一個離開莫斯科待在截金斯身邊的理由。

在這把貨物都集齊之後，這場交易就如勞倫斯策劃一般的順利，在交易的最後哈里頓還特地趕了過來，看著這個風塵僕僕的男人，勞倫斯露出了一個笑容，在這笑容裡有溫暖但是卻也有些擔心。  
「就算你趕過來了，我還是得自己開車回去。」勞倫斯笑著說道，因為這座車經過特別改良，基本上是只適合他自己駕駛的狀態。  
「我知道你的車怎麼開。」  
「你連這個地方都特意去學嗎？」勞倫斯嘆了口氣，在有些事情上，哈里頓的堅持可不比自己少。  
最後他妥協的坐進了副駕駛座，由哈里頓將自己給送回了住處，在這看不到星光的夜晚，看似沒有什麼不同，但是他卻很明白，當明天太陽升起的時候，會掀起怎樣的風波。

那天的夜裡，在一棟豪宅裡頭，會客室的氣氛冰冷到不行，強烈的雪松氣味染的整個房間一片冰凍。  
維克多翹著腿坐在了椅子上，儼然一副不可侵犯的模樣，而坐在他對面的是頭髮花白的長著，眉頭因為這訊息素稍微皺了一下，比起在他屋裡的護衛的表現，他受到的影響算是小的。  
不過歲月終究是不留情的，也許年少的他不一定會因為這樣的威壓而感受到威脅，但是現在這龐大的壓力也忍不住讓他皺了眉頭。  
「你這是在做什麼？維洽。」  
「您認為呢？」  
「你專程跑來我這裡應該不是想讓我知道你的訊息素有多強大吧。」  
「真不巧，我很像是就是這麼而來的。」  
「我以為你是為了你的小情人來的。」當老人這麼說到時，目光還飄向了站在維克多身邊的勇利，視線還意有所指的落在了勇利的肚子上頭。  
「當然不是，不過話說回來，勇利你為什麼站著呢？」  
就在勇利還沒回神過來的時候，維克多率先拉了他一把，讓他坐在自己身旁的椅子上頭，雖然在當下勇利的眼神閃過詫異的神情，但最後卻是乖乖的坐下。  
在勇利坐下的那一瞬間，他甚至可以感受到對面長著略帶憤怒的眼神，按照組織裡的級別跟等級，像他這樣的人是沒有資格跟長老平起平坐的。  
「這一點也不符合規矩，維洽，就算他肚子裡的孩子是你的也一樣。」  
「是嗎，你這話倒是提醒了我，那麼跟巴拉諾夫有聯繫就合規定？」  
「你沒有證據。」  
「我有沒有證據也不是你說了算。」  
「就算有，你預計要做的事情比我還更不能被接受。」  
「我從來都沒有說過要照規矩來的吧？塔爾加特，你真以為我都不知道你幹了什麼好事？」  
「你該慶幸你身上留的至少還是尼基福羅夫家的血。」  
「我只慶幸我是維克多。」在說完這句話的時候，維克多握了握勇利的手，絲毫不在意對面那氣到不行的長者。  
「沒有那個血統你以為你會有這樣的地位？」  
「如果血統可以成就任何事情，我不介意讓你兒子坐上這個位子，你再看看家族的其他人會同意你這麼做嗎。」  
「維洽！」維克多的這一句徹底的惹怒了對方，塔爾加特怒吼了一聲，甚至用力拍了一下椅子的扶手。  
「塔爾加特，這是我最後一次也是唯一的一次告訴你，現在收手的話還來的急。」  
「我不明白你在說什麼。」  
「是嗎，那麼很可惜，看來我們是沒有共識了。」說完這句話之後，維克多站起身來，接著帶著微笑牽著勇利準備離去，在離開房門口前的最後一刻，維克多轉過頭去說著。  
「不要再叫我維洽了，那樣子只會讓我覺得很不愉快而已。」  
「這個我們可以有共識。」目送著維克多離開，在最後塔爾加特冷冷的說道。

在離開豪宅之後，勇利才剛坐上轎車就被坐在旁邊的維克多給一把抱住了，有些疑惑的勇利輕輕的拍了拍維克多的背喚道：「維克多？」  
雖然勇利並不覺得維克多會因為那個男人的態度而感到沮喪，不過維克多的態度的確有些反常。  
「被他那樣叫著都覺得噁心了。」當維克多像小孩撒嬌般說著的時候，勇利忍不住笑了出來，像是安慰似的又拍了拍維克多的背，接著他湊在維克多的耳邊小聲的叫道。  
「維洽。」  
「喔─我的天！勇利，這是我聽過最好的稱呼。」  
「只是個稱呼而已，維克多太誇張了。」  
「不，在他的眼裡我明明是不入流的傢伙，卻故意用那種親暱的口吻喊我，他只是想讓我不要忘記他的身分罷了。」  
「不過維克多，我一直很想問，以你的作風根本不會去做這種事情，特地去找塔爾加特講這種事情不是讓他有時間去做堤防嗎？」  
「好歹我父親喊他一聲叔叔，即使是很遠的血親，這也是我替父親留的最後情面。」  
在說這句話的時候維克多的表情很淡，沒有悲傷也沒有憤怒，但是他還記得父親離去前的最後一面，那雙寬厚的手蓋在他的頭上的溫度。  
「維洽，不要怨恨家族，但是也不需要為家族犧牲，你只要做好你自己就好了。」  
所以這是他遺留給他們最後的情面，他從來沒有想過要替這個家族犧牲自己，更不可能為了他們犧牲掉勇利。  
而他維克多永遠就只會是維克多而已。

一個只愛著他所愛的普通男人罷了。


	23. Chapter 23

當勞倫斯回到了那個屬與他的小房間時，時間已經是凌晨了，在洗漱完畢躺在床上之後，他卻是一點睡意也沒有，曾經在過去像這樣的日子就是他的日常，但是這對現在的他來說，卻像是遙不可及的事情。  
雖然他並沒有因為把自己關在一棟大宅裡就失去了這些能力，即便雙腳再也無法行走，他也沒有放棄任何的訓練，只是他終究無法踏出那一步，那個站在那人身邊的那一步。  
可以的話，也許他是希望像今天這樣的日子永遠都不要到來，而截金斯可以依然安穩的坐在他的位子上頭。  
你若平安就是我的幸福，在勞倫斯的心裡忍不住這麼的想著。  
也不知道在床上躺了多久，當勞倫斯澈底睡著的時候他的四周靜到]沒有一點聲音，黑漆漆的沒有一絲光亮。  
勞倫斯…  
一聲呼喊從勞倫斯的身後響了起來，天空逐漸的亮白，風吹過他的髮梢，瀏海微微的遮掩住了視線，等他撥開了眼前的頭髮時，看見的就是這麼一副景象，在一棵大樹下，截金斯手拿著一本書倚在樹幹上頭，陽光流洩在他金色的頭髮上印出了不規則狀的光點，也許就是在那個時候他的心就被這人給擄獲了。

「勞倫斯…」  
再度一聲柔聲的叫喊，勞倫斯的夢境便停在了這裡，黑暗之中他認出了聲音的主人，微微的睜開了眼睛，勞倫斯揉了一下酸澀的太陽穴，隨後半撐起身子說道：「現在是什麼時候了，哈里頓。」  
「早上八點整。」  
「看來我要遲到了。」  
「不需要介意，他們基本上沒有準時過。」哈里頓沒有起伏的說著，邊幫忙勞倫斯從床上移到了輪椅上頭。  
「不，哈里頓，他們有些人在今天會非常的準時。」在說這句話的時候，勞倫斯露出了一個自信的笑容，在昨天的交易成功之後，肯定就有人坐不住了。  
在一切都準備就緒之後，哈里頓便推著勞倫斯離開了屋子，當勞倫斯坐進了轎車時，他閉上了眼睛休息著，在這短暫的車程時間裡反而讓勞倫斯睡的很熟，什麼夢境也沒有，而當他們抵達到目的地時，時間也已經來到了九點半。  
「我們遲到了半小時。」睡醒的勞倫斯看了手表一眼說道，邊整理了一下儀容，然後下了轎車。  
這時出現在眼前的是一個奢華到極點宅院，在門口的花園還有著一座噴水池，而在這樣的大宅進行會議，這讓勞倫斯更加的確信，這場會議是多麼受到重視。  
雖然是倍受矚目的會議，照理來說他應該要提前到才對，不過他現在一點也不介意自己遲到了，如果他表現的慌慌張張的，那麼才會讓別人覺得截金斯的地位搖搖欲墜，所以再推著輪椅進到大宅院時，勞倫斯仍舊是那一副和徐自信的笑容。  
在會議上他很清楚，當那筆交易完成的資料攤在桌上時，有哪些人是倒抽了一口氣，臉上甚至閃出詫異的表情，沒有人料想得到，勞倫斯居然會代替截金斯完成了這一切。  
這六年以來算半隱居在莫斯科的勞倫斯，讓不少人對他掉以輕心，在這個時候他們也才想起，曾經這個男人是家族裡的精英，也是勞倫斯手下最為重要的幹部，毀損的雙腿並沒有帶走這男人的曾經，反而更讓他像潛伏在陰暗裡的獵豹，當他一出手每一下都很精準、很致命。

在會議結束的時候，勞倫斯刻意推著輪椅檔在了某位長著的面前，臉上雖然是溫和的笑容，但是眼睛裡卻沒有一絲的笑意。  
「你要做什麼？勞倫斯。」長者不悅的說道，身上的信息素也開始散發出類似威壓的氛圍來壓制著，然而這份壓迫對於勞倫斯來說似乎沒有什麼影響，反倒是哈里頓像是被激怒似的，也散發出自己的訊息素來抵制著。  
在哈裡頓的訊息素影響之下，對方的臉色是越來越難看，平常像是管家或是普通護衛般的哈里頓，沒有人能想到他有著如此強大的訊息素，以他的能力來說，放在任何一個家族裡都應該是個高級核心幹部才對，而不是像現在這樣，一心就只有在照料勞倫斯身上，這不免讓人忽略起他的存在。  
「哈里頓，有些事情點到為止就可以了。」在勞倫斯說出這句話之後，那強烈的訊息素才從哈里頓身上收了回去，同一時刻對方也面色難看的吐出了一口氣，似乎是在緩和著剛才肺部被擠壓的感覺。  
「抱歉，奧古斯特，我手滑了一下，不小心擋到了你的去路。」  
「你以為這種鬼話我會相信？」  
「沒辦法，即使是六年過去了，我依然不習慣輪椅的用法，就跟有人六年過去了，仍然不死心一樣。」  
「就跟都六年了，有人還是掌握著自己不該掌握的東西，有人還在肖想著自己不應該得到的人。」  
「你那句話我替令千金感到難過。」  
「你…」勞倫斯的這一句話差點堵的讓奧古斯特岔出一口氣。  
「據說她被截金斯拒絕婚約之後，有好長一陣子都躲在家裡。」  
「那只不過是三年前的事情，況且娜塔莎只是留給截金斯一點顏面而已，到底是誰配不上誰，還不知道呢。」奧古斯特諷刺的哼了一聲，眼神裡盡是一臉鄙視的模樣，那看向勞倫斯的表情就像是看見了什麼骯髒的東西似的。  
「六年前事情我都記得很清楚，何況只是三年前，事情的真相是怎樣我清楚就好，不過我得提醒你一句，六年前我可以捨棄這雙腿是因為他能換來更為重要的東西，但是如果有人要威脅到他，我可是不會像六年前一樣沉默。」  
「哈哈哈─你以為我會擔心？要有人活著才能守的住某個位子，人沒了，你什麼也換不了。」在奧古斯特說這句話的時候，勞倫斯的眉頭皺了一下。  
「奧古斯特，我不會讓你得逞的。」  
「那你就試試看吧。」  
說完這句話之後，奧古斯特便繞開了勞倫斯離去，在坐上轎車的瞬間，他的手機也開始進行了通話。  
「告訴雷納特可以行動了，雖然是下策，但是截金斯不能活著。」

在奧古斯特離開會議室之後，勞倫斯的臉色馬上就變了，他連忙的轉過頭去對著哈里頓問道：「截金斯！顧在截金斯那裡的人手呢？」  
「不用擔心，跟往常一樣，守備很充足。」哈里頓輕輕的拍著勞倫斯的肩安撫的說著。  
「不，哈里頓，你不明白，奧古斯特會鐵了心要殺截金斯的，我得回去才行。」  
「冷靜點，勞倫斯，就算你現在回去了，也不會有多大的改變，反而會讓你自己暴露在危險之中。」  
「哈里頓…」  
在哈里頓說完那句話的時候，勞倫斯沉著臉看了哈里頓一眼繼續說著，「一切以截金斯的安全為優先，我回去是為了不想把護衛的守備分散，關鍵的時刻你們可以遺棄我。」  
看著勞倫斯那雙堅定的眼神，哈里頓嘆了一口氣後就不再說話，接著只能默默的推著輪椅將勞倫斯送上了轎車，即便他現在對勞倫斯說，截金斯不會同意他這麼做也沒有用，因為對現在的勞倫斯來說，沒有比截金斯性命還要重要的東西，連他自己的生命也不算什麼。  
雖然不願意但是對哈里頓來說，勞倫斯的意願甚過一切，所以轎車最終也只能往醫院的方向而去。

在人來人往的大馬路上，有幾輛轎車正在飛車的追逐著，在一個緊急的右轉時，其中一輛轎車撞倒了路邊的消防栓，噴濺出大量的水花，路上的行人開始大聲的尖叫，然而這些都沒有辦法制止仍然再追逐的車輛。  
「媽的！一群煩人的垃圾！」開在最前頭的轎車當中，一名深棕色短髮的男人罵道，在他額頭上的傷疤因為憤怒的表情而扭曲著。  
接著他打開了車窗，拿出一把衝鋒槍開始瘋狂的往後頭射擊，子彈擦過他自己部下的轎車直往敵方的車輛而去，只見對方車隊緊急剎車然後往左右散去，這時其他民眾的轎車因為這突如其來的動作嚇了一跳，整台車輛開出了原先的車道而逆行著，在幾聲喇叭的長按聲當中，兩台車就這麼的撞在一起。  
而散開的車隊卻又在這時聚集了回來，直直的追捕著對方的車輛，也就在這個時候，追捕車隊當中為首那一部也搖開了車窗，一個金屬圓管狀的物品就從車內伸了出來，同時一抹金色的短髮隨風飄散著，翠綠色的眼眸透出了一絲的不耐煩，輕輕的嘖了一聲後，尤里半個身子都伸出了車窗之外，接著將導彈整個架在自己的肩上，當他瞄準了前方的車隊後，一個扣下版機，飛彈就從圓筒裡發射。  
飛彈射出的瞬間，前方的車隊連忙四散了開來，正好是在一個十字路口的路段，一個散開，散開的車隊便跟周圍的的車輛相撞，金屬撞擊間噴出了大量的火花，而導彈就在整個混亂中心炸裂開來。  
這時其中一台離爆炸最近的轎車在導彈的威力波及下，整台車騰空翻起，擋風玻璃碎裂，車門甚至因此炸飛了出去，當轎車在空中翻滾了一圈落地後，一聲巨響，整台轎車的油箱也跟著爆炸。  
在這猛烈的燃燒當中，尤里毫不在意的把導彈金屬管給扔回了車內，拿出了他慣用的手槍之後，便朝著對方開始追擊，然而對方也不是個省油的燈，雖然因為剛才的沖擊打亂了整個車隊，但是不消片刻整個隊形又再次的匯合了起來。  
這時在車隊最前方的男人也似乎因為怒氣而拼命的朝著尤里射擊，當一個綠色不規則狀的物體呈拋物線扔來的時候，尤里卻沒有要閃躲的意思，反而舉起了手槍仔細的瞄準。  
在這一瞬間對尤里來說四周都變得安靜，只有他自己的呼吸聲在耳邊喘息，接著一個停止呼吸，扣下板機，那顆手榴彈就在半空中爆裂，雖然在別人眼中像是一瞬間的事情，可是在尤里的眼裡卻像是慢動作般進行著，他的肌肉緊繃，所有的血液都在這一刻沸騰。  
當爆炸的威力擴散了開來，染起了一片煙硝時，周圍的商店也被震得玻璃破碎，停放在一旁的車輛也響起了大量鳴聲，整條街道頓時滿目瘡痍。  
就在雙方的追擊離醫院越來越近的時候，從另一個巷口又竄出了另一批車輛，當尤里看向對方時，發出了一聲不悅的聲音說道：「多管閒事。」  
這時雙方聚集的車輛越來越多，幾乎都要把道路給堵塞了，當事情無法在短時間內解決的時候，尤里也接收到了消息。  
「警察開始追捕了，先撤退。」  
「知道了，老爺爺。」  
在掛上電話的那一刻，尤里望著前方的男人，對方也同樣的回望著他，在彼此的眼裡他們都看見了一種憤怒的不甘，隨後兩組車隊就分別往不同的方向逃竄。

在一堆小巷地下道穿說逃竄之後，尤里最後只帶著少量的車隊來到了醫院門口，剛下轎車的一瞬間，尤里便看見某兩個討人厭的夫夫正站在入口等著他。  
「誰要你多管閒事的，維克多！」揪著維克多的領口，尤里憤怒的說道。  
「不是我要多管閒事，而是我們沒有太多的時間，雷納特的小命就暫時讓他留著吧。」  
「雷納特，我要親自解決。」  
「我知道。」  
怒瞪了維克多一眼，尤里最後氣沖沖的走進了醫院，在踏進醫院前，似乎還責備似的看了勇利一下，這一下勇利知道尤里是在關心自己，照理來說六個月身孕的他實在不應該到處的走，但是與其在宅院裡等著消息，他更願意站在維克多的身邊，陪著他一起承擔，一起努力他們的未來。

這時在醫院的病房門口，比起訪客，尤里的態度更像是討債的，要不是他們跟截金斯的合作關係很確認，入口的護衛說不定就會把他們給驅離了，當他們敲響了房門推開入內時，只見勞倫斯靜靜的坐在截金斯的身旁，輕輕的握著對方的手，好像外面的那些紛爭都跟他們沒有關係似的，而哈里頓則是依舊面無表情的站在一旁。  
這是勇利第一次見到勞倫斯，在大宅的時候，雖然聽過維克多的敘述，但是見到本人時，勇利卻覺的對方比他想像中的還要不一樣，那是如風一般和徐的笑容，如果不說的話，或許還會誤會對方是從某種文學裡走出的人一般。  
不過這樣的外表卻不會讓勇利因此而失去了他的判斷，在對方的微小動作與細節當中，他仍然看的出來，那是跟他一樣，身為殺手的特質。  
當外表看起來越是無害，這種人往往越是要小心，在勇利的經驗裡，他自己也是屬於這一類的人。  
「你好，勝生勇利，沒想到我們第一次的見面會是在這樣的情況之下。」  
其實在勇利他們進門的時候，勞倫斯就有感覺到對方瞄向他的視線，雖然很輕柔也只有一瞬間，但是勞倫思還是發現了，禮貌性的他抬起頭看向勇利，露出了完美的笑容，那是一個好看卻沒有溫度的笑容。  
「很高興認識你，勞倫斯，截金斯現在狀況怎麼樣了？」  
「不知道，還沒醒過來呢。」在勞倫斯說這句話的時候，維克多可以感受到銳利的目光盯了自己的一會，以勞倫斯來說，這種程度的敵意還算是輕微的，也因此維克多也沒有表示些什麼。  
「你說誰還沒醒過來？」  
當一個略帶沙啞的聲音從乾涸的喉嚨發出的時候，勞倫斯的表情瞬間變了，在他低下頭望向病床的時候，只見那本來緊閉的雙眼卻睜了開來。  
「截金斯！你醒了！」  
驚訝、驚喜以及擔憂，各種表情加雜在勞倫斯的臉上，就在他伸起了手準備要按下醫護鈴時，截金斯卻率先一步的握上那雙手制止著。  
「早上做過了檢查，剛才只是有點累睡著了而已。」  
「你早上就醒了嗎？醫生有說什麼嗎？為什麼都沒有人通知我。」平時冷靜的男人，在這一刻卻看起來異常的焦急。  
「我沒事，勞倫斯，昨天晚上就醒了，是我讓他們不要告訴你的。」  
一句我沒事，澈底的壓下了勞倫斯所有的不安，雖然他還有很多話想問想說，但是維克多他們都還在這裡的現在，實在不是一個很好談論的時間點。  
「我還在想你打算睡到什麼時候，對了，你的新髮型還不錯。」半帶點調侃的，維克多笑著說道。  
「比起自然向後退的髮際線來說的確不錯。」  
「這只是額頭高。」  
「你每年都在長額頭嗎？」  
「我沒想到你這麼關注我，截金斯。」  
「沒什麼，大概跟你關注我的程度一樣。」  
「夠了，你們這兩個白癡！停止你們那無聊的對話！」面對這兩人一來一往的調侃，尤里終於忍不住的怒吼說道。  
「你家小貓咪一樣很兇呢。」看了尤里一眼，截金斯笑著說道。  
「阿─你說誰是小貓咪？」  
這時尤里一個衝向前去怒吼著，要不是因為勞倫斯在一旁看著，他差點就要揪起截金斯的領子給他一拳。  
「別鬧了，截金斯，話說回來我沒想到維克多你們會來，雷納特是你們攔截的吧？」  
看著像小孩一樣對話的三人，勞倫斯忍不住嘆口氣說道，關於雷納特的事情他並沒有請維克多他們幫忙，但是維克多卻可以在第一時間出現，除了體現他們是能夠互利的夥伴之外，同時也代表著維克多對他們的情報掌握得很密切，如果以敵人的角度來說，那可就不太妙了。  
「雷納特回到聖彼得堡之後我們就在注意他了，今天的事情也可以說是巧合吧。」維克多笑著說道。  
「我們也是在剛剛才決定要來醫院看一趟的。」順著維克多的話勇利開口說著。  
「為什麼？」看向勇利，勞倫斯有些不解，他並不認為維克多會是很單純的來探病而已。  
「因為我在想，截金斯也差不多該醒了。」  
「你怎麼能把握？」  
「如果截金斯是因為這種程度就會死的話，那麼也當不了我的對頭了。」  
「這句話我會當作你在稱讚我。」對於維克多推論的結果，截金斯顯然一點都不訝異，就如同維克多很了解他的情況，他也同樣的了解對方，而勞倫斯則是一直以來對他的過於關心，所以才會沒有察覺。  
「很顯然是讚美沒錯。」維克多邊說邊露出一個優雅的笑容。  
「不過你特地到我這裡來，應該不是來找我聊天而已吧？」  
「我來確定你的情況順便想問你，奧古斯特的事情你打算怎麼做。」  
「雖然處理起來點有點棘手，不過我想他是該退休了，這一點塔爾加特應該也一樣，我們兩家的老頭都還真讓人不省心。」  
「塔爾加特那邊我昨天還特地去交涉了。」  
「看起來像是失敗了。」  
「如果哪一天他們能溝通的話，我們才要驚訝。」  
「這話到是說的很中肯。」在維克多說完之後，截金斯大笑的說著，只在乎血統的一群人，大腦大概跟那些屍體一樣腐敗。  
「你想怎麼做截金斯？」  
「奧古斯特底下有幾個重要產業剛好在你好友的勢力範圍內。」  
「你是指克里斯？」  
「沒錯。」  
「你想先斷了奧古斯特的後路嗎？」  
「我不想他老是像個喪屍一樣，打也打不死。」  
「的確，不過光是這幾個產業不足以威脅到他們整個家族的運行。」  
「我知道，我只是要他分心而已，至於他開始想除掉我的原因，我很清楚，我真正的目的在那裡。」  
「所以你只要我幫你處理掉那幾個產業就好？」  
「你那邊應該也沒有太多餘的人手可以處裡我這裡的事情，畢竟關於死神的響鈴你還得解決他跟勇利之間的關係，況且就算塔爾加特不會對你怎麼樣，你難保他不會對你身邊的人下手。」  
「孤立、摧毀跟掌握對方的弱點，的確是塔爾加特會做的事情。」  
「先讓這兩個傢伙消停一會再說，你也知道，我們是不可能完全剷除他們的，至少現在來說。」  
「的確是這樣沒錯。」  
「另外，維克多。」截金斯突然頓了一口氣後繼續說道：「我要的資料你還沒給我。」  
「截金斯！」在截金斯開口問道時，勞倫斯突然緊抓住截金斯的手臂喊道。  
「這次就算是你也不能阻止我。」看向勞倫斯，截金斯溫柔的說著，雖然他的語調和表情十分的溫柔，但是語句裡卻是不容許拒絕。  
「我會給你的，但是你自己的問題得先溝通好。」維克多看了這兩人一眼說道。  
面對維克多的話，截金斯沒有說些什麼只是揮了揮手示意著對方的離去，在這個當下，維克多也不好多說些什麼，再說那也是屬於他們兩個的事情，某種層面來說他可以提醒對方，但是再多的就沒有了。  
在最後維克多準備要離開病房的時候，截金斯再度開口說道：  
「我的繼承人你是打算出生時再交給我嗎？」  
「我會問對方是否提前先見你，如果你想見的話。」  
「畢竟是我的孩子，可能的話我想先了解狀況。」  
「我知道了，我會再跟你聯絡的。」  
說完這句話之後，維克多就帶著勇利、尤里一起離開了醫院，在醫院的大門口時尤里獨自上了另一台轎車，不發一語的離開。  
「尤里奧好像心情不好。」望向尤里的背影，勇利淡淡的說道，就在剛才他從對方的背影裡感受到一點落寞。  
「大概是截金斯都醒了，讓他想到奧塔別克還在昏迷。」維克多邊說邊把勇利給抱進了懷裡。  
「維克多…？」對於維克多突如其來的舉動，勇利有些疑惑和不解。  
「我能夠理解尤里奧，因為你昏迷的時候我也很害怕。」  
在維克多說這句話的時候，勇利可以感覺到對方的身子微微的顫抖，那樣的恐懼在勇利目睹維克多推進病房時也有感受過，不過好在他的害怕就只到手術結束而已，而維克多在那時後大概承受了比他更多的恐懼。  
一想到這裡，勇利就忍不住的緊緊回抱住對方，接著自己澈底的埋進了對方的懷裡，用著淡淡但是平穩的語氣說著，「我在這，維克多，我在這裡並且很好。」  
「阿阿─好想把勇利藏起來，藏在沒有人找得到的地方，然後就只剩下你跟我兩個人而已。」  
「如果是維克多的話，把我關起來也沒關係。」  
「勇利說這麼可愛的話，會讓我認真起來。」維克多笑了兩聲，隨後抬起了勇利的下巴繼續說著，「會認真的想把勇利關起來。」  
「那就把我關起來吧。」  
說完這句話之後，勇利湊了上去，那是個略帶占有的吻，也是一個鎖住彼此的吻。

那天當勇利從大海裡撈上來的時候，維克多只覺得自己的心冰冷到極點，即便他曾經有好幾次在生死關頭之上，他也從來沒有如此害怕過。  
他衝了向前，理智亂成了一片，他緊緊的抱住勇利然後將對方平放在地面，即便他想用自己的體溫去溫暖著對方，但是不論他怎麼做都只有濃濃帶著海水的冰冷傳了過來，曾經漂亮的一雙腿，現在卻被礁石割的滿目瘡痍，而那帶點不自然的腫脹說明著骨折的可能性。  
「醫療箱呢？繃帶還有木板呢？該死的！勇利…你睜開眼睛好不好？」  
那是十分哀戚的嗓音，維克多的眼淚不斷的落下，滴落在勇利冰冷的肌膚上頭，在熟練的接過下屬遞來的醫療用品後，維克多的雙手卻不斷的在發抖。  
「我來用。」  
這時尤里蹲下了身子，想要拿走維克多手上的繃帶，但是卻被維克多閃開了動作說道：  
「我自己來。」  
維克多堅定著語氣然後深吸了一口氣，雖然眼淚仍舊落下，但是顫抖的身子卻停了下來，那夾著濃濃痛苦的眼神十分的專注，細心熟練的固定好可能骨折的腿以後，維克多像是害怕著什麼再度把人緊緊的摟進了懷裡。  
「別走…勇利…我求你…你想怎麼樣都好，就是不要這樣對我。」

如果你不想看到我，我可以離開，可以消失在你的世界，但是拜託…勇利…請你睜開眼睛。  
在那一天不論維克多怎麼哭喊，勇利的雙眼依然緊閉，如果不是有薄弱的呼吸還存在著，也許那一天的維克多會就此瘋掉。

再次夢見這個夢的時候，維克多感覺到自己的冷汗直流，當他從黑暗裡睜開眼睛時，在他的懷抱中還有個溫熱的氣息，起伏的胸口還一下一下的脈動著。  
勇利還在，還在他的懷裡，身體也依然溫熱著，再度摟了摟懷中的人，維克多在勇利的頭上落下了一吻然後輕聲說著：  
「不要再離開我了，勇利」

只要你在我懷中，那麼我就擁抱了整個世界，這時的維克多是如此的想到，因為勇利就是他的全世界。


	24. Chapter 24

當截金斯清醒過來之後，事情就比預想中的還要順利許多，在他肩上的傷口也復原的很好，雖然還需要進行復健，不過看起來應該可以恢復到過去的模樣，只不過有沒有後遺症還是需要長期的追蹤。  
在這樣的狀態之下，維克多也可以專心的處理他的事情，先前為了穩住截金斯的勢力，很多計畫他都只能暫時壓下，但是在截金斯清醒過來之後，他便可以開始進行他的規劃。  
而目前的首要的任務，他的想法跟截金斯一樣，先消退那些人的產業，減免他的勢力範圍，但是要做得不著痕跡卻是有些困難，不過所謂昔日的敵人就是最好的朋友，他跟截金斯相互埋在對方身邊的暗線就成為了彼此最好的助力。  
在加上披集替他們搜查的線索，整個計畫進行的十分順利，不消幾天先是塔爾加特底下的某個會館先是被查封掉，勢力範圍也跟著受到了影響。  
一般常理來說這種會館塔爾加特的防護都做的很足，該打點的關係也都做的很好，然而一個緊急行動，在塔爾加特都還來不及反應的時候，整個會館內的交易就被查封了。  
這批貨源他明明保密的很好，怎麼樣看來都不可能有留下追查的痕跡，除了內部的洩密以外，其他層面上的走私風聲都是不可能的，然而事情還不僅如此，在那個他與別人劃分好的勢力範圍內，明明雙方的實力相當，但是這幾次下來，對方都可以抓到他的軟肋攻擊，在那區的俱樂部接連遭受好幾次的沖擊之下，生意逐漸受到影響，檯面上的生意塔爾加特可以不在乎，但是檯面下的交易也同樣的受到了影響下，不得不讓塔爾加特撤離這個他經營許久的區域。  
失去了一個完美的中繼交易場所，塔爾加特的生意受到了巨大的變動，在加上他的兒子在某一次行動當中，還留下了大量的把柄，人幾乎是當場就被警察羈押，甚至連交保的可能性都很低。  
而這一切的事端來自於哪裡，塔爾加特很清楚，不過他卻是一點證據也沒有，因為這些事情都不是從維克多手上出去的，即便怎麼追查也查不到維克多的身上，最多查到情報是從截金斯那邊洩漏出去的，他們跟截金斯家本來就是世仇，他在對方生意上做的手腳也不少，這一點也算是彼此彼此而已。  
這時塔爾加特才明白，維克多一直以來並不是忌憚自己，而只是留些情面罷了，然而事情到了現在，塔爾加特也不可能一改先前的態度，既然戰爭已經開打了，那麼他就要打到最後才行，跟截金斯家族有掛勾的也不只是他一人而已。

在暗夜的小巷內，勇利跟維克多剛從醫院做完例行性的檢查後離開，在他們的轎車後方悄悄的又跟上了幾輛轎車。  
「那幾台車從剛才就一直跟在我們身後。」從車窗往後看了一眼，勇利淡淡的說道。  
「我知道，應該是塔爾加特讓奧古斯特這麼做的。」  
「你是故意讓他們跟上來的？」  
「抱歉，勇利，把你拖下水了，我不應該在這種時候拿我們當誘餌。」維克多看向勇利，一臉十分的自責。  
「沒關係的，他們的目標本來就是我，與齊放任他們不知道在什麼時後來追擊我，還不如在你在的時候更為安全，你大概是這麼想的吧。」  
「的確是這樣，這世上大概沒有人比勇利更了解我的人了。」側過身子，維克多輕輕的摸著勇利的臉說道。  
「我覺的截金斯比我更甚一籌。」  
「在這種時候提別的男人名字…勇利你真的是很掃興呢。」  
看著維克多嘆口氣的樣子，勇利忍不住的笑了出來，「雖然這樣說有點奇怪，不過你跟截金斯有時候也是挺令人忌妒的。」  
「我們了解彼此只是為了要殺掉對方而已。」  
「但是你們從來都沒有真的要至對方於死地過。」  
「不─勇利，沒有那些老頭的肆意妄為，我跟截金斯大概早就走上你死我活的盡頭了。」  
「維克多…」這時勇利突然悶悶的喊了一聲。  
「怎麼了，勇利？」  
「我真的可以獨佔你一個人嗎？」  
「為什麼這麼問？」  
「總覺得 我好像跟全世界在爭奪你一個人，把你獨佔真的可以嗎？」  
「勇利…」看著勇利，維克多的語句裡帶著心疼與不捨，勇利一直以來對於待在自己身邊的這件事感到存疑以及沒有自信，要怎麼樣讓勇利明白，在自己眼裡除了勇利以外的，他什麼都不想要。  
「不論是過去還是現在，我只會屬於你一個人的。」握住了勇利的手，維克多輕輕的湊在了嘴邊親了一下。  
就在兩人還在沉浸這樣的氛圍時，轎車突然加快速度的轉著彎，這讓兩人的重心都微微的偏了一下。  
「老大，抱歉，對方的人手越追越多了。」  
「沒關係，不要讓他們追到就行了，先把他們引過去再說。」  
「知道了。」  
在得到維克多的指示之後，前方的司機開始加快了速度，每過一個彎都可以聽見輪胎傳來的尖銳摩擦聲。  
「他們會上當嗎？」透過車窗勇利向後看了一眼問道，追擊過來的轎車數量已經比剛開始多上了好幾倍。  
「會的，畢竟我這次幾乎沒有帶上其他的護衛就出門，以最近的狀況來說，這會是他們很難得的機會，所以就算是陷阱他們也會跟著一起跳，現在比的就是誰撐得久了。」  
當轎車越來越離開都市的中心時，追擊的轎車也似乎跟著緊張了起來，許多槍聲擦過了轎車的板金傳了進來，加厚處理的特殊玻璃也被擦出了幾道裂痕。  
看著子彈遺留下來的軌跡，維克多很清楚在這樣放任下去，也許很難撐得到預定的地點，於是他拿起了他的沙漠之鷹，填充完子彈之後便打開了車窗。  
「小心點，維克多。」看著準備探出車窗外的維克多，勇利忍不住出聲的提醒道，雖然這種事情不論是自己或是維克多來說，跟本已經像是家常便飯了，但是勇利就是忍不住的會擔心。  
「放心吧，我會注意的。」揉了一把那柔順的黑髮之後，維克多站起了身子，半個人脫離了車內伸了出去，強烈的風颳著維克多的臉頰，帶點刺痛的感覺，在幾發射擊而來的子彈擦過維克多的太陽穴帶出一點血珠與頭髮時，維克多一點反應也沒有，只是直直的舉起了槍口，瞄準了對方的轎車。  
一聲槍響之後，子彈飛奔而去，準確的擊中了對方的引擎，也幾乎是在同一瞬間，油箱炸裂了開來，整台轎車竄起了濃濃的黑煙與火花，在轎車燃燒之後，整台車也開始失去了控制，一陣左搖右晃中，還波及到一旁的同伴，在最後撞向了電線桿發出了巨大的爆炸。  
絢爛的火花在黑夜裡格外的亮眼，然而這卻不足以讓對方感到畏懼，以數量上來說對方還是佔足了優勢，於是他們加快速度猛烈的追擊，似乎是想將維克多他們給包圍起來。  
在這時候，維克多所處的轎車除了加快速度之外，還得不時變換車道跟緊急轉彎好躲避對方的逼近，而這讓半掛在車窗外的維克多，有好幾次都因為這緊急的剎車轉彎而劇烈搖晃著，這讓車上的人看了都倒抽了一口氣，雖然非常的危險，但是他們卻很清楚，在這裡退縮的話，輸的很有可能就是他們。  
隨著好幾次的連續轉彎，維克多也跟著擊發了好幾枚的子彈，每一發不是準確的打在油箱上，就是直接擊斃了駕駛，這讓對方不得不開始正視維克多這個問題。

早在先前的命令來說，維克多可以感覺到，他自己並不是這次任務的主要人物，也因此對方並沒有很針對他在做攻擊，比起死的也許他們更需要他活著，不過在他一連擊退了好幾台轎車之後，車隊的人似乎開始以他為主軸目標。  
在對方開起的車窗之中，無數的槍手改對著維克多猛然的攻擊，就在槍口的板機扣下時，維克多一個向後一縮，整個人又退回了車內，只留下無數的子彈劃過剛才他站的位子。  
「你受傷了！」在維克多回到車內之後，勇利心疼的擦掉了他臉頰流下來的血珠，白色的衣領襯衫上染上了點點的血痕。  
「不要緊，擦傷而已，只不過看樣子與其讓我們脫逃，對方倒寧可連我一起殺掉了。」  
「我以為對塔爾加特來說，他會覺得家族還需要你。」  
「他是這樣認為沒錯，但是雷納特如果抓不到我或是勇利你，他寧可我們都死在這裡。」  
「塔爾加特也會同意他們這麼做嗎？」  
「奧古斯特那邊才不會管他們那們多，他跟塔爾加特的關係本來就只是互相利用而已，我們跟截金斯也大概差不多是這樣！現在倒是可以讓小貓咪過來。」  
「截金斯那邊已經處理好了？」  
「如果這點時間他還處理的不好，那麼我就得重新考慮我們的合作關係，不知道雷納特得知自己預備留下的支援部隊都被處理掉後會是什麼樣的表情。」露出一個自信的笑容，維克多彷彿在說著什麼在有趣不過的事情一般。

同一時間在尤里接受到維克多傳來的消息之後，一群車隊便從某個廢棄大樓裡出發，整個隊伍氣勢匆匆的直奔著預定的地點而去，馬路上迴盪著大量引擎運轉的聲音。  
就在轎車末約行駛了半個小時之後，前方的道路上出現了一團火花，在火勢的附近還可以聽見不斷響起的槍聲，隨著越來越靠近，在車燈的照射之下，還可以看見最前方有一台狼狽不堪的車輛，正朝著尤里的方向而去。  
在車體上的板金上還佈滿了大大小小的彈孔，連後照鏡都被打落掉一片，敞開的車窗不時可以看見兩個恣意妄為的傢伙，正不斷的探出身子向後方開槍。  
為什麼那個懷孕的傢伙和老爺爺總是這麼愚蠢？  
皺著眉頭看著眼前的景象，尤里忍不住這麼想到，隨後他搖下了車窗也探了出去，左手輕輕的拉掉了某個插銷之後，一個綠色物體便扔了過去，那完美的拋物線落下，擊中了某一台轎車的引擎蓋上，繃咚的一聲，再撞擊的瞬間滑落，接著是一聲很響亮的爆炸聲。  
這時兩三台轎車便直接從地面炸裂，大量的金屬碎片灑滿了半空當中，目睹著後方的慘狀，維克多吹了吹口哨笑著說道：  
「來的還真是時候。」  
這時勇利順著手榴彈扔出去的方向看去，只見尤里半個身子在車窗之外，一臉陰鬱的帶著一大群轎車而來。  
尤里奧鐵定在生氣吧…  
看著那張臉，勇利忍不住覺得有些冷汗直流，雖然是非常時期，不過被尤里看見自己剛才危險的舉動，肯定少不了要被罵上幾句。  
就在這時被打亂的追擊車隊，在看見尤里帶來的隊伍之後，突然間緊急的踩上了煞車，在目前的情況之下，如果執意的追擊下去，只會造成自己的損失，雖然雷納特一直都是有些瘋狂般的人物，但是這並不代表他愚蠢。  
從一開始他就有發覺這是維克多佈下的陷阱，所以他一路上也非常的小心，在雷納特的想法裡，他認為不踏入陷阱賭賭看的話是得不到想要的結果，任何事情都會有風險，尤其是在風險越大的時候，成功的機率也越大。  
因為對方在佈陷阱的同時，通常也是把自己置於危險當中，只是雷納特沒想到光只是維克多而已，就非常的難以拿下，整條追擊的道路維克多的隊伍非常的熟悉，總是可以在適當的時後轉到他們忽略的巷子內，每一次的緊急轉彎都像是設定好的一般，總讓他們措手不及。  
再加上車體上有經過特殊處理過，即使受到了大量的攻擊佈滿了彈孔，重要的地方卻是一點也沒有損傷也沒有，在這樣的情況下，雷納特不得不承認短時間內他拿不下維克多，在加上他的人手也不算帶得很足，在最近的這種情況下，部分的人手被他安排在特定的地點待命，雖然他是個喜愛賭博的人，但是他卻不會去賭自家老大的人身安全，而這也就是奧古斯特一直很重用雷納特的原因，敢衝敢賭但卻不會拿奧古斯特的安全做為賭注。

然而就在雷納特想要撤退的時候，他卻不知道自己已經晚了一步，因為真正的埋伏並不是尤里，當他們往後進行撤退時，地面突然發出了一連串的爆破，為首的轎車們瞬間被炸的碎裂，整條道路都被金屬碎片與殘骸給堵住了。  
在一陣緊急剎車當中，剩餘的車隊在道路上打滑旋轉，好不容易穩住了車身之後，尤里與維克多早就包抄住雷納特一群人。  
雖然在這當下，損失的有點慘重，但是人數上來說雙方的差異並不大，雷納特也不覺得這當口自己會輸，在下了轎車，他率先躲到了車體的一側做為掩護，接著拿出他的慣用槍支朝著維克多的方向狙擊，子彈劃過了人群打在維克多所在的擋風玻璃上，砰咚的一聲，玻璃上又多了一道密密麻麻碎裂的痕跡，這時維克多忍不住的說道，「這玻璃品質真不錯。」  
在他的感嘆還沒結束時，又好幾道子彈連續擊發在上頭。  
「看來雷納特的邀請還挺熱情的。」勇利笑著，邊往手槍上裝填好子彈做足了準備。  
「但是太過於黏人可是會讓人厭煩的，小心點，勇利。」維克多看著勇利溫柔的說著，雖然情感上他想把勇利留在轎車內部，讓他遠離車外的一切，但是維克多卻也非常的明白，勇利從來都不是那種乖乖的要讓人守護的人。  
勇利擁有怎樣的堅毅與韌性，維克多是再清楚也不過的，所以勸退的話他只能放在心裡，再說他心裡的某一部份也很期待，期待著跟勇利一起站在戰場上頭。  
在車上兩人互看了彼此一眼，接著一同打開了車門衝了出去，子彈擦過了兩人的身側劃破了外套的邊緣，分散的兩人各自都成為了不同的目標中心，將敵方的注意力分散，而這就是維克多跟勇利分開行動的原因。  
「豬排丼這個白癡！」幾乎是在同一時間，當尤里看見勇利跟維克多衝出轎車時，忍不住破口大罵著，下一秒他也跟著衝出了車外。  
幾乎是沒有任何猶豫的，尤里率先衝向了勇利的方向，幾發子彈就這樣擦過他金色的頭髮留下了血痕，當他衝到勇利身邊時，只見對方露出了一臉擔憂的神情。  
「關心好你自己。」扔下這句話之後，尤里半探出身子擊斃了幾個槍手，但同時身上又多了幾道口子。  
看著尤里身上的血痕，勇利本來想說些什麼，最後卻是什麼都沒說的朝著敵方開槍，在擊斃了幾名槍手之後，勇利迅速的在地上翻了一圈躲避幾枚子彈，最後頓了一下重心整個人撲向了另一台轎車的身後。  
這時他右手護在了肚子上頭，左手臂抵在了地面一翻，整個人滾了一圈之後躲在了轎車的後方，在他做這個這個動作時，則是讓另外的兩人看得倒抽一口氣，當維克多接受到尤里刺過來的視線時，只能無奈的笑了笑。  
「呿─」尤里憤怒的罵上了一句後，臉上陰鬱的神情更加的濃郁，接著他衝出了安全範圍之內直往雷納特的方向而去。  
尤里的這一個動作，無疑的是把自己置身於破綻之中，在看見尤里動作的同一時刻，維克多跟勇利也從轎車的陰暗處閃身而出，子彈一發發的打在槍手上，替衝向前去的尤里做上了掩護，而同時雷納特也嘖了一聲衝了出來，在大量的子彈擦撞之下，兩人緊盯著彼此相互對峙著。  
每一發子彈都擦過對方留下一道道的血跡，每一次的躲避翻滾身上都染滿了汙泥，再一次的躲在轎車後頭裝填著子彈，雷納特不知道這到底是第幾發子彈了，但是當他再度從轎車的陰暗處出來的時候，卻發現自己逐漸被孤立在一個角落，他周遭的護衛區於薄弱，整個人力因為分散的三人而四散著，比起專心攻擊追擊自己的敵人，維克多跟勇利又把一部份重心用在攻擊雷納特身邊的人手，當雷納特察覺到這件事情之後，自己幾乎是被孤立的存在。

當黑夜的槍聲劃下了句點時，滿地的鮮血混合著泥汙泥濘了一地，薄弱的呼吸與哀嚎隨著風飄散，然而更多的是倒在地上沒有生命的殘骸。  
在槍戰的關鍵時刻，遠方還不時傳來的槍聲狙擊掉了許多的生命，這時雷納特才明白除了尤里跟爆炸之外，維克多連狙擊手都安排了，一切可以說是準備的非常的縝密。  
「沒想到，我輸了。」笑著說上這一句，雷納特的槍口落了下來，雖然能多殺一人是一人，但是他現在連舉槍的力氣都幾乎沒有了。  
從最一開始的人數比對方多好幾倍的追擊，一直到勢均力敵的槍戰，如今他剩下的人手是連維克多那邊的四分之一不到，再扣掉受傷沒什麼戰力的，雷納特只能冷冷的一笑，這一場戰他是測底的輸了。  
就在剛才他腹部挨了尤里一槍，隨著血液的流失，他的視線也越來越模糊，根據出血的狀態，他的主動脈應該是破了。  
他勉強抬起頭來看著那對準自己的槍口，忍不住又再笑了幾聲。  
「你還真是執著阿！尤里‧普利謝茨基。」  
「這就是你的遺言嗎。」  
「我的遺言可長著呢！我保留下來援助…你們處理掉了？」雖然是問句，但是答案雷納特卻很清楚。  
「不是我們處理的。」  
「截金斯…這個混蛋！」隨著一聲的憤怒，雷納特因為腹部用力而扭曲著臉龐，這時他的氣息已經混亂，起伏的胸口正大口的喘著氣息。  
「我詛咒你們…」  
在這一句話才剛說出口的時候，一聲槍響，整片的血花染滿了白色的襯衫，空了一個大洞的頭蓋骨不自然的垂落，幾聲哀戚伴隨著煙硝而起。  
「你真以為我會給你時間說那些無聊的話？白癡！這一槍我是替莉莉雅送給你的。」停頓了一下，接著尤里又開了一槍，把那頭顱轟得只剩下一點碎渣繼續說著，「而這一槍是雅可夫的。」  
那個承載了他、維克多、雅可夫和莉莉雅回憶的訓練場，是因為這個男人而失去的，雖然雅可夫跟莉莉雅只受到了輕傷跟驚嚇，但是這對尤里來說已經是無法饒恕的事情。  
在對方失去了生命之後，整場槍戰也在此劃下了句點，失去了雷納特，在奧古斯特的身邊已經沒剩下什麼可以用的人才了，而在這一場槍戰之後，也已經可以預見奧古斯特不得不退讓的情況，然而在此之前，所有的一切誰也不趕就此下了定論。

在處理掉雷納特之後，所有的事情像是都在往好的地方發展，在這個不平靜的夜晚，截金斯也動用了勢力替維克多剷除了塔爾加特身邊的重要會館，幾個高級幹部幾乎是當場死亡，在連日的打擊下，塔爾加特光是要交保出自己的兒子便已經是困難重重，在一片混亂當中，守備的錯亂，終於讓塔爾加特失去了他最為重要的東西。  
當維克多跟勇利回到了另一處的安全點時，在大門入口便看見了停放著的另兩台轎車，很明顯的那並不是屬於他們護衛當中的任何一台。  
下了車的維克多走到了為首的轎車邊然後敲了敲深色的車窗，在車窗放下的瞬間，不意外的，維克多看見的是依然在腦袋上包著繃帶的截金斯。  
「怎麼才多久不見，就追我追到這裡了。」維克多半帶點調侃的說道。  
「你幫我處理掉麻煩，我也送了一個回禮給你。」截金斯邊說邊用眼神示意了後方的車輛，這才讓維克多有些好奇的走向了第二台轎車。  
同時，截金斯也下了轎車走到了維克多身邊，他拉開了的二台轎車的後車門時，一名坐在車門邊的護衛便連忙的退了出來，這時可以看見在轎車的正中央坐著一名少年，臉上還有著一絲的驚恐。  
「這真的是一份大禮。」維克多笑著說道，隨後低下頭去，半個身子探進了車內看向了裡邊的少年繼續說著，「你是要自己出來還是我讓人請你出來？」  
「我自己出來。」少年有些膽怯的回答。  
「很好，乖孩子。」維克多露出了一抹笑容，稍微退後了一步，留給了少年一點空間，好讓他可以自己下了轎車。  
「這麼放心？」面對維克多的舉動，截金斯笑著問道。  
「如果在這裡也能讓他跑了，那麼我這些護衛大概也沒什麼用處了。」  
「也是，這裡的守備不會輸你們那個華麗到不行的宅院。」  
「如果不是在那邊你不方便來的話，我倒是挺喜歡那間屋子的。」  
「的確，跟你這個人很配。」  
「你的宅子跟你這人卻很不搭。」  
「跟裡面的人搭就可以了，好了，我的大禮也送到了，剩下你自己處理吧。」截金斯揮了揮手後，便背對著維克多上了轎車，沒有多久，那兩輛不合宜的車輛再度消失在黑夜當中。  
在這時後勇利才下了轎車走到了維克多的身邊，他帶著溫和的笑容看了少年一眼。  
「所以，維克多你有什麼打算呢？」  
「恩，就請這個孩子在我們這裡住上幾天吧。」維克多邊說邊把手擱在少年的肩上，雖然那是面帶笑容的表情，可是少年卻很清楚，如果他想反抗或逃跑的話，事情大概就不會是這個樣子。

雖然覺得有些可憐，但是如果可憐對方的話，那麼就是對自己殘忍，所以勇利並不會去同情這個孩子，因為沒有任何事情是比維克多還要重要的，況且對勇利來說，他也還想再次踏上故鄉的土地。  
所以說人的心終究是偏的。  
為了自己所想、所愛，人終究是自私的。


	25. Chapter 25

將少年安排進適當的房間後，維克多也不著急著去通知某個人，想必明天就會有人主動聯絡他了，所以他也不必急於一時。  
「你打算怎麼處理那個孩子。」  
「嗯─他看起來是個聰明人，不過他沒有那種野心，所以應該不會有大問題。」  
「眼神嗎？」  
「對，比起對權力的渴望，那孩子的眼神太過於平靜，他應該不會想過我們這種生活。」  
「維克多會後悔嗎？以前在競技上的生活，維克多會懷念嗎？」  
「競技的確很讓人懷念，不過現在的生活也是一種挑戰，所以我並不會後悔，在說這條路讓我遇上了勇利。」維克多笑著說道，雙手環過了勇利的腰在他的背後扣著。  
「說不定我們也會在競技上相遇，以前的我一直都在追著維克多的影子，維克多從競技場上消失之後，我還難過了一段時間。」  
「在競技場上的話，勇利要跟我搶金牌嗎？」維克多笑了笑，邊在勇利的鼻頭吻了一下。  
「贏維克多什麼的…這倒是沒有想過。」  
「勇利要有自信一點，你的槍法可是連小貓咪都感受到威脅的。」  
「那維克多覺得呢？」  
「我覺得阿─今天的勇利非常的性感，尤其是在舉槍的時候，身體呈現的弧度性感的不得了，不過翻滾的時候倒是讓我緊張了一下。」  
「尤里奧肯定又生氣了吧。」聽著維克多的回答，勇利忍不住笑了出來，在那個時候，維克多被尤里瞪了一眼，勇利是知道的。  
「阿阿─雖然只是小貓咪，不過抓起人來還是會痛的，勇利不安慰我一下嗎？」維克多壓低了嗓音，湊在勇利的耳邊說著，炙熱的吐息燒灼在耳後，還帶起了一股酥麻的感覺。  
「維克多想要怎麼樣的安慰呢？」勇利縮了縮脖子說著，整個脖頸上都染成了一片通紅。  
「你說呢？」  
在一陣輕笑當中，一股溼熱的觸感從頸部上移，接著滑到了臉頰含住了小巧的耳垂，軟嫩的耳肉被輕含在口中，吸吮的聲音不斷的在耳內放大。  
「維克多…」勇利輕喊了一聲，緊抓著維克多的肩膀，臉上燒灼的感覺越來越明顯。  
曖昧的聲音不斷的在耳內放大接著卻遠離了開來，炙熱的呼吸隨著細細碎碎的親吻轉移了目標，當維克多的舌尖抵在被標記的齒痕上時，勇利的身體顫抖了一下，整個人酥軟進了維克多的懷抱。  
這時在勇利背後的雙手緊縮，把人給緊緊的困在了懷中，而唇上的動作依然持續著，當牙尖搔刮在皮膚上頭時，酥癢的感覺不斷的延伸，直到刺破了肌膚，強烈的快感像電流一般蔓延至身體的所有角落，強勢的、強烈的Alpha信息素在身體裡灼燒，而融合的信襲素就像是一頭猛獸一般，衝破了所有的一切，連空氣中都開始瀰漫著屬於兩人的氣味。

懷抱著勇利，維克多將人給輕輕的放倒在床上，他半跪在勇利的兩側，微瞇的雙眼帶著一點點危險的氣息，接著他掀開了勇利的衣襬，將襯衫捲到了胸口，這時落在眼中的是帶著一點肌肉紋理而攏起來的小腹。   
「勇利的肚子以六個月來說真的很小呢。」  
「大概事都藏在肌肉下方吧。」  
勇利笑了笑，腹上的肌肉也因此跟著上下起伏，看著那些微的浮動，忍不住的，維克多低下了頭去親吻勇利的腹部，那是一個輕柔並且珍重的吻，一下又一下的落在了勇利的腹上，當維克多的呼吸吹在了勇利的肚子上時，搔癢的感覺又忍不住的讓勇利笑了出來。  
「別這樣，維克多，好癢。」  
「只有很癢而已嗎？」維克多的嘴唇貼在了勇利的肌肉上頭說道，在他每說一句話時從嘴唇傳來的震動帶起一股怪異的感覺，麻麻的就像是有小螞蟻在爬似的。  
「這樣…很奇怪阿。」勇利紅著臉說道。  
「那這樣呢？」  
在說完這句話之後，維克多突然的上移，將襯衫整個捲到了最頂，白皙的胸口大開，帶點櫻紅挺立的乳首就落入他的唇中，當牙尖輕輕的啃咬摩擦時，舌頭也在頂端搔刮著，強烈的刺激感讓勇利胸口脹大了一些。  
因為懷孕的因素，勇利胸膛比過往更多了些厚度，那摸起來極具彈性的觸感令維克多愛不釋手，他的左手就在勇利的胸口按壓揉捏，甚至壓出了一些紅痕。  
這時維克多的右手也沒有閒著，解開了褲頭的鈕扣跟拉鍊後，直直的伸進了內褲裡頭，一股滑膩的觸感染上了維克多的手，從身後滲出來的液體佈滿了勇利的下身，沾染著這些體液，帶著薄繭手指便圈上了勇利的性器，帶著粗糙的摩擦更加刺激著所有的感官，這讓本來就有些抬頭的部位又更加的硬挺了起來。  
「等等…阿…慢點…維克多…」在胸口與性器同時被捕捉的刺激之下，過於強烈的刺激感反而讓身後的部位傳來一陣空虛。  
「我等不了，勇利。」  
當維克多抬起頭說出這句話時，他雙手的動作也跟著停頓，從褲裡抽出的右手也刷的一聲，連同左手撕毀掉勇利的襯衫，就在勇利因為太過於震驚而發出驚呼的時候，他的長褲與內褲也被殘暴的脫了下來。  
這時的維克多就像是兇猛的野獸，他退去了自己的上衣，整身的肌肉都因為急促的呼吸而劇烈起伏著，硬挺的下身幾乎是要突破了褲子的限制，當維克多也將下身脫的一覽無遺之後，那個曾經進到過勇利體內的性器正昂首著宣示自己的存在。  
這時的勇利只能倒抽了一口氣，即使兩人有過那樣的親密關係，但是每一次看見維克多那比常人還要大上一些的器官，勇利總覺得自己有一天會死在這上頭。  
「維…維克多…」勇利有些擔憂的喊了一聲，深怕著這個男人會就此失去了理智，這時候的勇利有些不明白，為什麼維克多今天的反應會如此的劇烈。  
「別怕，勇利，我不會弄痛你的。」維克多溫柔的說著，然而卻是用一種不容拒絕的氣勢拉開了勇利的雙腿，在那白皙的大腿中間，坐落個細緻的器官，從臀縫不斷滲出的液體把整個性器染的水亮，這讓一切看起來迷人的不行。  
重重的吐了一口氣，維克多覺得自己下身漲到有些發痛，雖然他的大腦正在咆嘯著要佔領勇利的一切，但是真要這麼做的話，也有可能會讓勇利受傷，而這是維克多最不願意看到的。  
當維克多找回了些許的理智時，他的右手已經滑到了勇利的臀縫，在隱密的入口處輕輕的用著指腹的薄繭搔刮著皺摺，憑藉著液體的潤滑，維克多很輕易的就探進了一小節指頭。  
在仔細的按壓撫平之下，維克多的手指在勇利的內壁裡來回抽插，大量的體液隨著手指的動作被帶出，一聲聲的水漬聲也伴著勇利的喘息迴盪。  
「哈阿…不…維…克多…阿…」  
湊不成話的音節在勇利的嘴裡斷斷續續傳出，尤其是當手指觸碰在某個敏感點上時，酸麻的感覺就更為明顯了，曲著腳背，勇利的大腿因為過度用力而稍微抽動著，身體的快感不斷的支配著他每一處神經。  
隨著逐漸增加的手指，維克多抿了抿嘴唇，喉頭因為吞嚥的關係而上下浮動，接著他壓低了身軀，雙唇再度覆上了乳尖，左手則是在胸口持續按壓。  
「阿…不…不要…阿…好…奇怪…維克多…阿…」  
當維克多的牙尖再度輕咬著乳首，而舌頭做出吸吮的動作時，勇利的胸口傳來了過去所沒有的怪異感覺，一股脹痛中又帶著電流般的觸感，陌生的讓勇利有些不不知所措。  
就在維克多的手指按壓抵在了深處時，突然一個大力的抽動，勇利弓起了身子尖叫了一聲，同時脹痛的胸口也傳來了一股酥麻的感覺，接著一個溫熱的濕度溢了出來，在維克多的嘴裡嚐到了淡淡的乳香。  
「勇利產乳了呢。」像是有些眷戀的，維克多舔了舔勇利的乳尖，把溢出來的淡薄乳汁都吸入了口中。  
「不…不要喝阿…維克多！」十分羞恥的，勇利的臉紅到要出血似的，眼角也被維克多的舉動給逼出淚水，也許是羞愧的因素，這讓勇利的性器也因為緊繃的情緒而落下了幾滴水珠。  
「為什麼？勇利很喜歡吧！裡面都一抽一抽的。」  
說完維克多吻上了另一側的乳尖，比照著剛才的方式吸吮著，但在勇利體內的手指卻退了出來，換上了另一個更粗大的器官抵在了上頭，當圓滑有些傘狀的頂部撐著入口一點點深入時，右手則是上移到大腿的中心，輕輕揉捏著底部的小球。  
「哈阿…阿…不…不要這樣…阿…維…克多…」  
當維克多性器的沒入在勇利的體內並且磨擦在敏感點上時，勇利感覺到胸口又傳來了一陣騷動而哭求著，然而這一切卻引不起維克多的憐惜，他的下身則是更用力的挺進了勇利的深處，在這樣的衝擊下，勇利的胸口又跟著濕了一片。  
「不要…阿…」勇利一聲尖叫，那是包含著羞恥與快感夾雜的喊聲，各種衝擊讓勇利的腳背曲成了極致，整個大腿的肌肉因為肌肉緊繃而有些抽痛著。  
「放鬆，勇利。」感覺到勇利繃到極致的身軀，維克多有些心疼的說著，他抬起了頭輕輕的吻在了勇利的眼角與鼻頭上，試圖安撫著勇利的情緒，而右手也撫上被冷落的柱身，輕柔的套弄了起來。  
在這樣的安慰之下，勇利的身體才逐漸的放鬆，大腿也不再抽痛，這時的維克多才順著手上的動作，挺了挺腰肢在勇利的體內規律的抽送，當脹大的頂端頂在體內的隱密入口時，從尾椎竄起了酸麻的感覺，這讓勇利忍不住的喊了一聲，昂首的柱身也噴濺出大量的液體，白濁的痕跡便灑滿了兩人的小腹。  
雖然明明知道在懷孕的時候通道是不會打開的，但是在維克多每一下都劇烈的往入口抽送時，那傳來的酥麻感忍不住的讓勇利有種就要被突破的感覺，大量的快感集聚在下身，鼠蹊部酸軟的感覺麻了一整片。  
「慢點…阿…維克多…」這樣的快感幾乎要讓勇利崩潰，全身上下都被電流般的感覺給支配。  
「再忍一下下…就好。」維克多低啞著聲音喘著氣息說著，薄薄的汗液從他背部落下，抽插時的水聲隨著加快的動作越來越響亮，甚至在接合處冒出了一點泡沫。  
當維克多再次用力的挺進了腰部，勇利曲起了身子發出了喘息，生理性的淚水跟著落下，內壁也因為這樣而抽動緊縮，在逐漸膨脹的性器緊貼著腸壁刷出了一陣一陣的戰慄觸感，頂端的性器也結成了結，這時勇利總有種要就要被脹破的錯覺。  
當灼熱的液體在一次的抽動下，噴濺在體內的入口處，在這樣的衝擊下，勇利忍不住扭動了身軀，直立的柱身又開始滴落了大量的液體。

Alpha的射精過程非常的長，在勇利幾乎要被這衝擊麻痺到腦中一片空白時，才感受到對方的結正逐漸消退，當維克多從勇利體內退出來時，大量的液體跟著滲了出來，整個床單都濕滿了一片。  
這時的勇利只覺得自己像是被大卡車輾過一般，全身酸軟到不行，甚至連舉起手臂的力量都沒有，隨著懷孕的週數增加，他的體力消耗也比過往的迅速，輕輕的往維克多身上槌了一下，勇利帶著沙啞嗓音說著：  
「你太超過了，維克多。」  
「抱歉，勇利。」這時維克多憐惜的說著，邊親吻著勇利，在他唇上留下了溫柔的吻，「沒辦法，今天勇利舉槍的樣子太性感了。」  
聽著維克多的回答，勇利只能怒瞪著對方一眼罵了一聲，「流氓。」  
而面對勇利一點威脅性都沒有的怒罵，維克多只是笑了幾聲，然後開始負責起事後的清理與善後，感受著重要的人就在懷裡，維克多再一次覺得內心被填得好滿，整個胸腔都是說不出口的幸福。

當房間裡的正洋溢著幸福甜蜜時，在稍早的時候一個纖細的身子正站在他們的房門口，那準備要落下了敲門的拳頭，在聞到淡淡的訊息素混雜的味道時便嘎然停止。  
雖然房間內都會有裝設空氣淨化，不過這兩人大概在最重要的時刻，信息素的味道才會飄出了房間之外。  
「看來，現在不是個很好的時機。」克雷爾淡淡的說著，站在他身後的男人卻是什麼都沒有說。  
在這棟屋子裡，基本上克雷爾可以隨處行走，只不過在他身邊會有守衛跟著，對此克雷爾並不在乎，也對於這個沉默寡言的男人感到相當的習慣。  
在轉身離開了長廊，克雷爾走回了自己的房間門口，這時候他的肚子已經非常的明顯，相比勇利來說，大上了好幾倍。  
「我回房間休息了，你去讓值班守門的人來吧，不用一直跟著我，跟了整天你也累了吧。」  
「不會，你並沒有做出會讓我們困擾的事情，所以很輕鬆。」  
聽著對方的回答，克雷爾忍不住笑了出來繼續說著，「看來我前面給你們添了很多麻煩。」  
「你…不會難過嗎？」克雷爾身後的護衛突然頓了頓語氣說著，像是在斟酌著說話的口吻與詞彙。  
「你是指剛才在房門口的事情？」克雷爾轉過身去對上了對方沉著的雙眼問道，他的語氣很平淡，像是絲毫沒有任何的情緒。  
「恩。」而對方只是輕點了點頭看著克雷爾應了一聲。  
「他們兩個人本來就沒有其他人可以駐足的地方，在說我對維克多大概也只是一種執著，就像是考試裡唯一的正解，那時候維克多就像是我生命的出口，但是在看透了這一切之後，卻發現我對維克多並沒有那種情感。」  
「所以你並不喜歡老大？」  
「嚴格來說，維克多才不是我喜歡的那種類型呢。」  
「老大是很傑出的Alpha。」  
「他的確是，不過截金斯也是，但是他們兩個人，卻沒有一個是我喜歡的模樣，不一定Alpha就是好的，而是我喜歡的才是好的。」  
當克雷爾笑著說完，兩人便沉默的互看了彼此一眼，在氣氛變得微妙以前，克雷爾率先繼續說道：「那麼，我回房間了。」  
朝著對方點了點頭，克雷爾旋開了自己的房門的手把走進了入內，在他關上房門之後，他靠在了門板上想著自己所說的那一句話，喜歡的才是最好的。  
那一天，擋在他面前承擔了大量玻璃碎片的那張臉，不知道為什麼深刻的刻進了他的腦海中，即使明白對方只是在執行上頭的指令，但也許那是他從那個無限輪迴的思緒當中，掙脫出來所第一時間遇到的溫暖，所以才會這麼深刻吧！

在隔日的清晨，當陽光剛流瀉進屋子內時，維克多的手機便響了起來，他吻了吻勇利的額頭，接著從床上起了身接起了電話。  
「維克多！」  
那是一聲非常憤怒的吶喊，罕見的聽見對方毫無形象可言的怒吼，讓維克多不禁心情愉悅了起來。  
「塔爾加特，這麼一大早的不知道找我有什麼事？」  
「不要給我裝傻！阿道夫在你那邊吧！」  
「你是說你那個剛認回來聰明乖巧的孫子嗎？」  
「少假裝不知道，我都查到了，昨天截金斯把阿道夫擄走之後，就送到你那邊了。」  
「我可沒有否認，不過有一點你說錯了，我可是千辛萬苦的從截金斯手裡贖回這個孩子，現在他正安穩的在我這裡做客呢。」  
「你少胡扯！誰不知道你跟截金斯是一夥的。」  
「就跟你跟奧古斯特是世仇一樣，我跟截金斯也是世仇。」  
「你…」塔爾加特被維克多堵的差一點一口氣就喘不過來，在幾次深呼吸之後，塔爾加特放平了口吻問著，「你想怎麼樣？」  
「我要你放棄聖彼得堡的所有產業。」  
「你瘋了嗎？維克多，你憑什麼以為我會答應你？」  
「就憑這個孩子是你的眾多孩子和孫子裡的唯一的那一個，那一個有能力繼承你們家族的繼承者。」  
當維克多這話一說出口的時候，塔爾加特便沉默了起來，的確維克多說的沒錯，也許是因為多數人對他們家族的阿諛奉承，這些孩子早就被這一切給養壞了，過於自大、思考欠缺，在加上有些好高騖遠，塔爾加特一直以來就非常的擔心這個問題，直到他發現他那個不成才的大兒子在外面還有一個私生子為止。  
阿道夫不同於那些孩子，他聰慧並且謙遜，在學校在社區裡都令人讚賞，但同時他也堅強，為了保護自己的母親，他也可以狠下心來，一個擁有需要守護對象的人，同時也擁有堅毅意志的人，才能成為一個好的首領，雖然他母親是個貧窮並且不入流的女子，但是阿道夫也是繼承他家最直系的血脈，也是尼基福囉夫家族最正統血統的孩子，相較於維克多這個旁系出來的小孩，塔爾加特更覺得首領這個位子都不應該是由維克多所佔據。  
雖然維克多的提議會讓整個家族勢力受到了巨大的影響，也許還會衰退許多，但是在這個狀況下，他還得擔心自己離開人世之後，整個家產會被那些後輩給用的亂七八糟而導致滅亡，不如先犧牲一點保障家族的未來可能性。  
「好…我答應你。」這一聲我答應，塔爾加特說的咬牙切齒，然而他卻沒有一絲的辦法，現在他不能失去這個孩子。  
「很好，等你退出聖彼得堡後，我會把那孩子交還給你。」  
「我怎麼能相信你？」  
「你也只能相信了，不然你現在只能替這孩子收屍，塔爾加特你應該很了解我，至少我承諾過的事情，從來都沒有食言過。」  
「好…你至少得給我一個月的時間整理。」  
「兩個禮拜，最多就兩個禮拜，我不需要跟你交接產業的內容與項目，我只要你退出聖彼得堡，你家族的所有成員都不能在聖彼得保留下產業，剩下的我自己會處理。」  
「好…就兩個禮拜。」憤怒的說完這句話之後，塔爾加特便迅速的掛掉了電話。  
「真是一點禮貌都沒有呢。」維克多輕笑了一聲，臉上出現的是一股寒意，塔爾加特以為他會不知道這個老狐狸打的如意算盤嗎？  
他無非是想利用這段時間去疏通一些關係然後埋下眼線，他真以為自己會這麼好心讓他有機會去做這些事情？再度冷笑了幾聲，維克多只覺得這老傢伙真的是越老腦袋越像糨糊了。

「塔爾加特肯定氣炸了。」  
在維克多起身的時候，勇利其實也醒了，他只是一直默默的躺在床上等著維克多說完這通電話之後，才爬起身來走到了對方的身邊問道。  
當維克多摟了摟自家的愛人並且在對方臉頰上留下一吻時，他的視線也跟著下移，當他看見在勇利胸口上自己遺留下來的紅痕時維克多的眼神一暗，環在對方腰間的手也開始有些不規矩了起來。  
「氣炸了他也只能妥協。」維克多邊說邊偷偷的下移了右手，滑到了對方的臀瓣之間，隔著薄薄的內褲搓揉著那富有彈性的臀肉。  
「大白天的，別鬧！在跟你說正事！」這時勇利拍了維克多的手制止著，漲紅著臉怒瞪了對方一眼。  
「這也是正事，有關於我幸福的正事！」維克多壓低著嗓音說著，便湊了上前擒住了那雙顯得不情願的嘴唇。  
在一陣親吻當中，勇利也敗陣了下來，只能任由維克多去了，不過在昨天親密了也不算短的時間來說，維克多倒也不可能真的這麼沒有分寸的繼續下去，勇利是個孕夫，而且還已經是六個多月快接近七個月的這件事情，他並沒有忘記。  
所以最後在吃吃對方一些豆腐之後，就沒有再繼續做著更加過分的事情出來。

當兩人在房內膩歪了一陣子洗漱完畢之後，剛走出了房門沒多久，維克多就接受到昨晚克雷爾本來要去他們房間的匯報，那時候他們剛好在親密上頭，對方是連敲門都沒有的放棄離開。  
「克雷爾找你是想講截金斯的事情吧？」勇利看了維克多一眼說道。  
「應該是，上次我問過他要不要考慮見見看截金斯這件事情，最近又沒有時間去問他考慮的怎麼樣了，想想大概也是要跟我說這件事情。」  
「不知道克雷爾是怎麼打算的。」這時勇利淡淡的說著，雖然他對克雷爾沒有好感也沒有厭惡，只是基於他自己殺手的身分，對於克雷爾那種需要人保護的對象，多少有些同情心罷了。  
「等等問他就知道了，不論他怎麼想，如果他想要把目標轉移到截金斯身上的話，終究只會讓自己在經歷一次一樣的事情，畢竟就算是雙方已經處於標記的狀態，但我不認為截金斯會因為一個標記而放棄他多年所愛的對象。」  
「我想這一點，克雷爾也很清楚吧。」  
「不需要擔心太多，他自己的人生由他自己負責，他如果想這樣折騰去鬧就讓他去，不要破壞我們的規畫就好。」維克多冷冷的說著，語句裡一點情感也沒有，對於維克多來說，克雷爾從來都不是能讓他放在心上的位子，他永遠也不可能成為他的戀人、家人或朋友。  
所以對他來說不具有意義的克雷爾從來就不在他的考量之下，就算其他人覺的他自私也無所謂，因為維克多本來就是個自私的人。  
光是裝下他所愛所在乎的人就已足夠，這個世界就是自私的，但是只要不去招惹維克多，維克多一般也不會特地去招惹對方，所以在維克多的心裡大概只覺得克雷爾需要對自己所做過的負責。  
對於那曾經因為不切實際妄想而做的小舉動所負責。

有的時候你以為你只是在池面上掀起了一小塊波紋，然而最後他也有可能轉變成大浪反過頭來吞噬著自己。  
這也許是克雷爾目前最好的寫照，自於能不能從這大浪下存活，也只能看他自己了，畢竟自身不去改變的話旁人做些什麼也都只是徒勞的。

自己的命運也得由自己努力開始才行，雖然不一定會成功，但是不改變肯定是以失敗做為收場。  
所以他們也在努力著，努力的更改著他們的命運。


	26. Chapter 26

當克雷爾開起房門口後看見站在門外的兩人時，倒是有些意外，雖然他知道維克多跟勇利會來找自己，不過這麼早就來還挺出乎他的意料之外，這時在兩人身上還散發出信息素交融的味道。  
「我以為你們會晚一點才會過來。」克雷爾淡淡的說著，邊從門邊退了開來，然後走回了床緣邊坐著，勇利則是稍微紅著臉跟著維克多一起踏進了房間內部。  
雖然克雷爾沒有說明，不過勇利也很清楚，克雷爾知道昨天自己正在與維克多做了些什麼，所以才會這麼說著。  
「你昨天來找我們有什麼事？」維克多笑著說道邊拉開了桌邊的椅子坐下，順道的也替勇利拉了一張椅子。  
「我是想跟你們說關於跟截金斯見面的這件事情。」  
「那你的答案是？」維克多微瞇了眼睛說著，雖然嘴邊一樣勾起了一抹微笑，但是卻沒有一點正在笑的氛圍。  
「我可以去見截金斯，這樣對孩子的穩定性來說也比較好，但是我想知道，維克多，在生完這個孩子之後，你能夠替我做些什麼？」  
「那得要看你想要的是什麼。」  
「我需要標記剝離的手術，就算截金斯反對也沒有用。」  
在克雷爾說出這個要求時，不得不說勇利心裡默默的鬆了一口氣，如果克雷爾想要的是成為截金斯的伴侶，那對他們來說就是件麻煩的事情。  
雖然他們不可能去幫克雷爾做這件事情，在截金斯的事情上他跟維克多都不想多攪和些什麼，只是如果克雷爾的條件是這個的話，不答應幫忙他也很有可能從現在開始到生產，克雷爾就不會讓他們多省心。  
「我想截金斯應該會很樂意送你去做這個手術。」  
「話別說得太早，即使我跟截金斯沒有任何的情感，但是標記過後的信息素影響，會讓我們對彼此產生佔有慾，Alpha跟Omega之間的影響力你們也很清楚，就像是被荷爾蒙給主導一樣，很可悲的事情。」  
「也是，畢竟你們已經成為標記的關係，不過信息素從來也不代表一切，我想你自己也很清楚，如果信息素就能夠主導所有，也許今天早就成為你們家族所期盼的場面。」  
雖然維克多沒有說的很白，但是在場的人都聽懂了維克多的含意，因為在這之前克雷爾剛到維克多身邊時，各種利用信息素的手段他也沒有少做，但是維克多沒有上鉤就是沒有上鉤，當然或許是因為那時的維克多還有使用信息素的隔絕劑，多少避免了兩個信息素接觸時爆發的情況。  
「你這話聽起來倒比較像是諷刺之前的我，即使利用信息素也沒有拐到你，但是維克多，不要忘了，沒有標記的關係跟已經標記關係的影響力是不一樣的，我也是避免到時候我會忘了記這份心情，所以不論之後我做什麼改變，我希望你都能幫我做這個手術，強制性的也無所謂。」  
「好，我可以答應你，其他的沒有什麼要求嗎？」  
「我希望你能保證我之後的人生不會再受到家族的干涉，讓我可以平穩的過一般的生活就好。」  
「我可以保障你以後的生活，只要你不要在想些其他的什麼，我會讓你過得很平穩。」  
「我沒有什麼其他的要求了，就這兩件事情希望你能夠替我做到的話，到時我會很感謝你的，維克多。」克雷爾在說這句話的時候，是打從心底這麼想的，依維克多的條件來說，他大可強制自己去做更多的事情，也不需要在這邊跟他談論這些，雖然這樣的話自己肯定是會卯起來反抗的，不過那樣的做法維克多可以得到更大的利益。  
雖然維克多表面看來是冰冷無情的男人，但是克雷爾卻很明白，在某些事情上只要不要踩到維克多的底線，維克多算是個好說話的傢伙，在加上勇利的關係，對於Omega上，維克多稍微都會有些情面，畢竟勇利是個對待Omega十分溫柔的人，因為自身是Omega的因素，所以勇利在看待Omega時跟Alpha上有很大的不同，雖然如此但要是跟維克多有關的話，即使對方跟自己一樣是個Omega，勇利大概也不會心軟。  
所以說這兩個人根本沒有人可以插足的地方，所有的原則基準都是以對方為重，只要是跟對方有關的事情，他們從來都不會退縮。  
「信息素剝離的手術風險很大，也很可能對身體造成損傷，我希望你能夠明白，這也有可能影響你將來受孕的能力。」看向克雷爾，勇利淡淡的說著，他不希望克雷爾是在什麼都沒有弄清楚的狀態下就決定要做手術，雖然手術對克雷爾還有截金斯將來的生活來說，都是唯一最好的處理方式。  
「我知道，這些事情我很清楚，不過勇利這麼清楚手術的事情事是因為也考慮過這件事情嗎？」克雷爾笑著說道，半帶點調侃的笑容看了維克多一眼。  
雖然明知道克雷爾是故意的，不過維克多還是有些緊張的看向勇利，畢竟勇利的標記也算是被自己強迫標上的。  
「在還沒有弄清楚事情以前的確有想過，不過現在這手術跟我是沒什麼關係了。」回看了維克多一眼，勇利的眼裡只有濃濃的情感，就如同在維克多的眼裡只有勇利的影子一般。  
「這裡暫時算是我的房間，兩位應該還記得吧。」看著眼前的這兩人克雷爾有些無奈的說著，這時候他倒是有些後悔自己剛才說出那句話來，這讓維克多他們像是在自己房間裡調情似的。  
「雖然我不是很介意，不過勇利大概會很介意有第三個人在。」  
「維克多！你再亂說什麼。」  
「我有說錯嗎？」維克多笑著說道，接著硬是在勇利臉上留下一吻，雖然因為勇利閃躲的關係只親到臉頰，不過勇利略帶尷尬生氣的樣子，實在是非常的可愛。  
「流氓！」看著維克多一臉樂乎乎的模樣，勇利忍不住低聲的罵了一句。  
「你們應該沒有其他的事情要跟我說了吧？」  
這時克雷爾再一次出聲提醒道，以免這兩人真的忘記了自己的存在。  
「如果你沒有其他的要求，我想我們是達成共識了。」  
這時維克多才轉過頭去看著克雷爾說著，那一瞬間的眼神審視，讓克雷爾很清楚，如果自己是在對維克多說謊的話，結局大概也不會好到哪裡。  
也許以前的自己會是那樣，不過對現在的克雷爾來說，自由才是他最為嚮往的，所以如果維克多跟勇利能給他自由，那麼他也就願意配合對方。

在離開了克雷爾的房間之後，勇利跟維克多接著又來到了關著阿道夫的房間，這時的阿道夫道像是早期的克雷爾，只能待在自己的房間裡面哪兒也不能去，門外的護衛也時時刻刻的注意著周遭的動靜。  
「你想跟那個孩子做交易？」在阿道夫的房門口，勇利頓了腳步問道，在與塔爾加特談好條件的現在，勇利不覺得維克多還有什麼是需要跟阿道夫談的，除非是對未來維克多還有什麼規劃。  
「不愧是勇利，都知道我在想什麼。」維克多誇張著語氣說道，邊在勇利的唇上落下一吻。  
「別鬧，維克多！」  
「嗯─我沒有在鬧阿！那個孩子將來會繼承塔爾加特那一家，如果他夠聰明的話，我們就有談條件的可能。」  
「我是指你不要鬧！」勇利推了推維克多的臉頰，把那張在他眼前放大到不行的臉給推開。  
面對勇利的舉動維克多笑了笑，像這樣打鬧的模式讓他覺的很新鮮，以前勇利總是以一種下屬的姿態待在自己的身邊，老是將自己擺在了一個比較低的位子，但是維克多想要的從來都不是這樣。  
他想要跟勇利站在平等對等的關係，在愛情裡他也只是一個愛著勇利的男人罷了，在收拾好打鬧的情緒之後，維克多的臉上出現的依舊是那完美沒有溫度的笑容，接著他敲了兩下房門之後就直接推開了入內。  
雖然維克多大可直接進去，但是敲門的舉動也是多少讓對方知道，自己對他還有一些尊重，如果只是以一個上位者的姿態出現，也許事情會好辦的許多，但是要掌握人心，卻是掌握不住。  
「您們找我有什麼事嗎？」  
在房內有個淺金色頭髮的少年正襟危坐的坐在窗台邊的椅子上，端正的姿勢就像是優等生一樣，雖然還有些不足，不過不難發現他的所有舉動都是以繼承人的姿態在培養的。  
「你的髮色也很淺。」維克多一把坐在了少年的對面，邊拉了拉身旁的椅子示意著勇利坐下。  
「黑色素缺乏，每個尼基福羅夫家族的人都可能繼承到的基因，不過像您這樣整頭銀白的就很少見，我也只有在瀏海這一戳特別白而已。」  
「塔爾加特的後輩裡面大概也只有你有這一戳白髮了。」  
「是的，不過維克多先生今天應該不是來找我談論我髮色的問題吧？」  
阿道夫努力假裝鎮定的說著，但是在怎麼堅強他也只是個十三歲的少年，更別提他踏進家族這樣的世界，還是這近一年才發生的事情，對於地下世界的生存法則能接受到這種程度，已經是很不容易了。  
「你看起來很害怕。」  
「您很強大，可能比祖父還要來的強大。」  
「你很有毅力，不過卻沒有野心，你來到尼基福羅夫家族裡是為了你的母親吧？據說她現在正住在某個高級的醫療中心裡。」  
在提及到母親時，阿道夫的表情很明顯的就變了。  
「你想做什麼？」顫抖著身子，阿道夫猛然的站了起來，藍色的眼眸中有種強烈的信念與憤怒。  
「與其說我想做什麼，不如說你想做什麼，你現在的眼神很好，我看的出來你對家族沒有野心，不過你有想要守護的對象。」  
「這所有的一切都跟我媽媽沒有關係，就算你用這個威脅我也沒有用。」  
「我沒有在威脅你，阿道夫，我只是想讓你清楚，你做的這一切是為了什麼？現在忍受的這一切又是為了什麼？」維克多壓低著嗓音說道，那略帶磁性的音調每一下都敲擊著阿道夫心裡最為柔軟的地方。  
「你的父親似乎一直都知道你的存在。」這時勇利突然開口說著，雖然這只是一句簡單不過的話語，但是這句話卻是阿道夫心裡永遠無法除去的贈恨。  
「那個男人…我應該稱之他為父親，不過像他那樣的人有當父親的資格嗎？」阿道夫冷笑了幾聲後繼續說著，「既然你們都很清楚家族裡的事情，那你們也應該知道，我只是個被遺棄在外的私生子，只因為媽媽是個再平凡不過的女性，就被他們視為不入流的女人，當初又是誰口口聲聲的說喜歡那種沒有利益、溫柔並且純真的人？」  
這時阿道夫再度笑了幾聲，那笑容裡帶著濃烈的諷刺與贈恨。  
「得到手以後就棄之不顧，如果只是這樣就算了，因為那個男人的關係，媽媽在生活上受到了許多的刁難，費盡了千辛萬苦才生下了我，獨自一人扶養我長大，如果不是那些後輩包括那個男人愚蠢到讓人看不下去，我祖父也不會把我找回來，明明我的存在祖父早就知道了，不過他也一樣，這麼多年來只會放任我們自生自滅罷了，即使是現在的我成為祖父手裡的繼承者，但你就算拿我媽媽來威脅，他們也不痛不癢。」  
「你錯了，阿道夫，你祖父願意以聖彼得堡的產業來交換你的安全。」維克多笑著說道，邊審視著這個因為憤怒而全身發抖的小孩，那充滿情感的雙眼，比起野心的眼神來說，更能成為一個強大的領導者。  
「哈，那只不過是因為比起用聖彼得堡的產業交換我來說，如果家族的事業落在那些愚蠢的後輩手上，整個家族完蛋的可能性更高，相較權衡之下，這個犧牲還算是小的。」  
也許在阿道夫剛被塔爾加特接回去時，在他把病重的母親送進高級醫療中心的時候，他對塔爾加特也有著感激和情感，但是當他開始學習這些利益、手段和思考時，一些蛛絲馬跡和親耳所聽聞之下，阿道夫漸漸的明白，對於塔爾加特來說，他只是個有著尼基福羅夫家族血脈的合適繼承人，他像是個物件被秤斤論兩的評論價值。  
什麼和藹又嚴厲的祖父，什麼心疼與不捨都只是假象而已。  
「在我看來你的價值遠遠超過於此。」維克多笑著說道，在這個孩子身上維克多看見了自己所需要的一切要素，一個成為領導者的特質，以及對家族虛偽感到噁心的情緒。  
「你會是一個很好的領導者，也會是一個很好的繼承者。」順著維克多的話勇利接著說道，在地下的世界待久了，勇利可以在短暫的相處下就能看得出來一個人是否有成為強者的特性，而阿道夫就是符合所有特性的孩子。  
「那也是未來的事情，現在的我什麼也做不了。」  
「我需要的就是你的未來，現在的你可以用你的未來做交易，你的未來就是你最好的籌碼。」維克多笑著的說道，那略帶沙啞的嗓音聽起來無比的認真。  
「您想要怎麼樣？」  
「阿道夫我可以幫你登上你們家最頂尖的位子，但是同樣的我也需要你的保證。」  
「保證什麼？」  
「不會成為第二個塔爾加特，不會因為血緣這種無聊的事情就找我麻煩，我希望將來我們可以成為很好的夥伴。」  
「血緣對我來說並沒有任何的意義，如果可以的話，我更不想跟這些人扯上關係。」  
「看來我們可以相處的很愉快。」維克多笑著說道，只要能夠掌握了阿道夫，那麼塔爾加特就不足以構成麻煩，在塔爾加特被自己要求退出聖彼得堡之後，想要重新掌握回這裡的勢力是需要一點時間，而到那個時候，阿道夫也已經成年長大，所有的一切就也不在塔爾加特的掌控之下。

在與阿道夫談好條件之後，在這短暫的兩個禮拜間，維克多還特地抽空時間訓練著阿道夫，在槍枝的技巧上維克多依然展現出他強大的實力，甚至連在一旁觀看的勇利都常常看的出神。  
每次看見維克多舉著槍枝對著靶的模樣，總是能勾動勇利心裡的那一份回憶，那個在他們都還處在一個很和平階段的回憶。  
雖然現在的他們已經過不了那樣的生活，但是一切也開始回歸到一種平靜，在塔爾加特被迫撤離聖彼得堡之後，跟他一直有勾結的奧古斯特也受到了影響，在好幾次暗地裡的肅清活動之下，最後奧古斯特也只能退居在一個安全的範圍之內。  
雖然截金斯沒有辦法做的太明顯，把奧古斯特整個給剷除，不過短時間內奧古斯特是沒辦法再做些什麼了。

兩個禮拜的時間很快就過去了，在塔爾加特澈底的離開聖彼得堡之後，阿道夫也被維克多送往塔爾加特的身邊，在阿道夫離去前，還很不捨的抱了維克多跟勇利一把，這段時間的教導與相處，在不知不覺間讓他們多少也產生那麼一點情感。  
雖然某部分來說，維克多也是為了自己跟勇利的將來才特意去教阿道夫的，但是這兩人是真心真意的在教導自己，甚至很多地方是為自己好而要求著，這些阿道夫都很清楚，比起相處快一年的祖父來說，這種情感要來的真實許多。  
「維克多看起來很喜歡阿道夫那個孩子。」在目送阿道夫離去後勇利對著維克多說道。  
「我欣賞每個有實力的人，不過我只喜歡勇利。」維克多笑著說道，邊親暱的在勇利臉頰上留下了一個吻。  
「我也只喜歡你。」勇利邊說邊轉身面對著維克多，接著把雙手環在了他的後頸上頭，然後露出了一抹微笑後繼續說道。  
「感覺好不可思議…當一切漸漸成真的時候，我好像真的從所有的人手上獨佔了維克多。」  
「我本來就是只屬於勇利你的。」環住了勇利的腰肢，維克多的嘴角笑成了愛心的形狀，接著落下了一吻。  
當兩人站在門口吻的熱烈的時候，一陣吹口哨的響音從門前傳了進來，那一瞬間勇利紅著臉連忙的從維克多的懷抱裡掙脫了開來。  
「克里斯你真是個掃興的傢伙。」看著那帶著一臉曖昧笑容走過來的友人，維克多沒好氣的說著。  
「你們繼續阿！我一點也不介意，嘿！我還可以幫你們拍張照片，怎麼樣？」  
「勇利會介意。」  
看著維克多有些哀怨說道的眼神，勇利忍不住的笑了出來，越是跟維克多在一起越能看見對方小孩子心性的一面，不過要是真的搭理了，到時候慘的可是自己，所以勇利決定繼續無視著維克多轉而對克里斯問道。  
「你怎麼會來？」  
「勇利這是在嫌棄我打擾你跟維克多嗎？」  
「不是，我不是這個意思，只是你已經很久沒過來這裡了，是發生了什麼事情嗎？」  
「親愛的，跟你開個玩笑而已不要那麼緊張。」看著勇利急於解釋的模樣，克里斯只覺的好笑了起來，現在這個樣子誰能想得到勇利是個代號EROS的頂尖殺手，也許這也是勇利的身份一直沒有曝光的原因之一，那個反差太大了，讓人難以想像。  
「我來是想跟你們說，死神的響鈴我已經處理好了。」  
「真的嗎！」勇利瞪大了雙眼問著，這個他常久以來的想要脫離的組織，居然可以在離開的一乾二淨，這一切似乎有些不太真實。  
「你的資料已經在他們檔案裡澈底的做銷毀了，我有去確認過了。」  
「謝謝你，克里斯。」一個激動，勇利衝了上前緊緊的抱住了克里斯，他的大腦茫然了一片，強烈的喜悅與不真實的感覺讓他的理智瞬間斷失。  
就在這個時候，尤里也恰巧準備回到大宅裡去，就在他剛下轎車打算踏進門口時，突然看見一個身影從克里斯的懷裡衝了出來直直的奔向自己。  
「你在發什麼瘋？豬排丼！」尤里邊喊邊躲，開始在門廊前左右閃躲繞圈的跑著，還得不時注意著那個鄰近七個月的孕夫會不會拌到腳之類。  
終於在幾圈追逐下，勇利最後改向去抱住了維克多，然後把自己的臉給埋進了對方的胸口，眼淚頓時從他的眼角落下。  
「這是真的嗎？我不是在做夢嗎？」  
「是真的，勇利，你沒有在作夢，不然我捏尤里奧看看會不會痛。」  
「要捏就捏你自己，你這個禿頭老爺爺！」  
「但是這怎麼可能…組織根本從來都沒有打算讓我離開，除非我死，不然在我還有利用價值的時候，怎麼可能？」  
「就算是死神的響鈴也不想跟這麼多家族為敵，而且當初委託暗殺我的人也找到了。」  
「是誰？」這時勇利猛然的抬起頭來問道，只要一提及維克多的事情，他的理智就會立刻恢復。  
「還能有誰？就塔爾加特的愚蠢後輩弄出來的，當初死神的響鈴也只是想說試一試，在加上你那時又想退出組織，才剛好有這麼一齣，不過到後來事情的走向也超出他們的意料之外，所以在你落海之後，他們會積極尋找你是有著原因。」克里斯一臉很不以為然的說著。  
「怕我把組織的事情洩漏出去嗎？ 而且對向是維克多。」  
「沒錯，在加上你成為了維克多最大的弱點，在那個時候所有的一切都還不明朗的情況下，塔爾加特看似占了上風，所以死神的響鈴才會想繼續賭一把，不過現在風向都轉去維克多那邊去了，剩下的事情也就好處理的多。」  
「但是不可否認的，你那個男友也佔了很大部份的原因吧。」忍不住的維克多調侃的說道，以死神響鈴的規模，他如果不想放手有的是手段，大概或許還可以鬧上好一陣子，甚至還會有著不可預期的傷亡存在，能夠和平的在檯面上處理完畢，也還是透過了一點關係。  
「嘿！那也得是我才能達成的好嗎，講得很像我只是插花一樣。」克里斯有些不滿的說著，要知道能夠讓死神的響鈴欠下人情債可不是件容易的事情，所以那人情是用在自己身上的話，對方肯定不會說些什麼，但是要用在別的Omega身上，他肯定就不樂意。  
所以說除了自己以外的Alpha都是小心眼的傢伙。  
「我很感謝你，克里斯，真心的。」突然間，維克多認真的說道，認真到連克里斯都有些覺得奇怪了。  
「你講得這麼認真反而讓我覺得很奇怪，像我這麼性感的男人，只要答應了就一定會做到的。」  
「你就用你的費洛蒙去處理所有的事情看看。」尤里一臉白眼沒好氣的說著。  
「這你就不懂了，成熟男人的魅力是可以成就任何事情的。」

再度看了一眼克里斯，尤里覺得他在這裡待下去最後神經不正常的只會是自己，最後他匆匆的回了自己的房間拿了一些物品之後又匆匆的離去，與其把時間浪費在這三人身上，他還不如去醫院照顧那個剛清醒過來的傢伙。  
在尤里坐上了轎車離去之後，克里斯露出了一個了然於心的笑容說著，「你家的小貓咪最近很忙喔！」  
「是很忙沒有錯。」維克多露出了一個笑容，那個笑容趁著門外的陽光顯得很耀眼。  
「戀愛中的男人還真是閃閃發光阿！」克里斯感嘆了一聲後繼續繼續說著，「我還是不打擾你們親熱了，再會了親愛的。」  
笑著揮了揮手，克里斯坐上他那高調到不行的紫色跑車，接著揚長而去。  
「我覺得今天是很值得紀念的日子。」這時的勇利因為情緒激動的關係，在他的臉頰上還有著淡淡的紅暈。  
「我也這麼覺得。」落下一個吻，維克多笑著說道，他擁緊了懷裡的人，感受著彼此緊貼的熱度。  
而每一天的每一天他們都會更好。


	27. Chapter 27

在事情都告一段落之後，維克多約了截金斯碰面，除了讓克雷爾與截金斯商談他們的事情之外，還得將六年前那場事故的資料交給截金斯。  
地點是在一個私人會所裡面，當維克多跟勇利帶著克雷爾來到現場時，截金斯與勞倫斯都已經在房間裡等著，而毫不意外的，哈里頓依然是面無表情的站在勞倫斯的背後。  
但是不得不說當維克多看到勞倫斯也在現場時也有些驚訝，他以為這樣的場面勞倫斯並不會想要親自在場，不過看在勞倫斯的臉上也沒有什麼異樣表情，只有和平時一樣的和徐笑容時，維克多不免覺得也許他早就有心裡準備了，會有這樣的一天。  
「你好，我是勞倫斯，你一定是克雷爾吧！」  
當克雷爾走進房內時，勞倫斯率先的說著，一臉笑容的伸出了右手。  
「你好，勞倫斯。」克雷爾禮貌性的向前走了走，接著回握住勞倫斯的手，不過就在這時坐在勞倫斯身邊的截金斯卻皺了一下眉頭，同時克雷爾的表情也跟著變了。  
當兩人的距離靠近之後，在身上信息素的影響之下，有種莫名的躁動在兩人體內爬升，尤其是在克雷爾身上染著截金斯味道的信息素又飄散出來後，在場的氛圍一瞬間變得有些微妙。  
這時克雷爾只能趕緊鬆開了勞倫斯的手，坐到了另一邊的沙發上，盡可能的跟截金斯拉開一段距離，這時他的每一步都走的有些艱辛，因為他的本能正不斷的驅使他向截金斯靠近，長久沒有觸碰到的標記關係，讓這兩人的信息素蠢蠢欲動。  
「維克多、勇利，許久不見，你們都還好嗎？」這時候勞倫斯率先打破這一層尷尬問候著，臉上的笑容明顯的有些僵硬。  
「我們很好。」勇利笑著說道，邊拉了拉維克多的衣角坐到了克雷爾身邊的位子上。  
「勇利的肚子藏的真好，已經七個月了吧，看起來倒像是不足五個月的樣子。」勞倫斯看向勇利的肚子說著，相較之下克雷爾的肚子就大上了許多。  
「醫生說應該是因為體型加上腹部肌肉的關係，所以比較看不出來，不過孩子很健康。」  
「我很期待你們孩子出生的那一天，同樣我也很期待克雷爾孩子出生的那一天。」  
這時被點名的克雷爾有些茫然的回過頭去看著勞倫斯，就在剛才，他一直很努力的克制著自己的信息素，甚至想利用分心來緩解心裡的躁動感。  
「謝謝，我也很希望趕緊把孩子生下來。」略帶尷尬的，克雷爾說道，他很努力的不讓自己去看向截金斯，但是他仍然可以感覺到截金斯投射過來的視線。  
「那麼…克雷爾你有什麼要求跟需要嗎？」勞倫斯在問這句話的時候，雖然表情還是很和徐，但是卻少了一點平常的從容。  
「我沒有什麼要求，只不過孩子生下來之後我需要做剝離標記的手術。」  
在提及到這個手術時，截金斯明顯的動了一下，沙發的邊腳發出了細微的聲響，微微的，勞倫斯用餘光看了截金斯一眼後，然後只是沉默著沒有說出一句話來。  
「也許你該等到哺乳期過了在考慮，這樣對小孩比較好。」在短暫的沉默當中，截金斯開口說著，雖然他心裡有個聲音覺得自己不能這麼說，但是當他聽到克雷爾毫不猶豫的就想洗掉標記時，他的內心仍是有點憤怒，明明對他們來說越早洗清這種關係越好，但是他卻是忍不住的這麼說著。  
或許是Alpha的本能跟面子因素讓他感到不愉悅，但是不得不說，信息素的影響可能遠比截金斯自身所想的還要劇烈。  
「我會考慮的，至於孩子的將來我不會過問，但是要不要讓他知道我是他母父我想這要看你們的決定，也許不知道比較好。」  
「你自己對這個孩子一點情感都沒有嗎？」不知道是不是因為克雷爾的態度，截金斯語帶憤怒的說著。  
「你想讓我回答什麼呢？截金斯先生，我覺得我們現在處於一種非理智的狀態，也許我們都該回去的好好想想。」  
就在克雷爾看向截金斯的瞬間，他也很清楚的明白了，兩人都只是因為信息素而被影響著，他在截金斯的雙眼裡看見了著隱忍的情緒，但是卻沒有一絲情感包含在裡面，同樣的自己也是。  
所以在這樣的情況下，克雷爾也不知道該怎麼談才好，也許雙方見個面確認孩子安好之後，剩下的將來再說。  
「你說的對…如果你有什麼需要可以跟我說，畢竟那是我的孩子。」  
「我知道了，我會請維克多轉達給你們的。」說完這句話之後，克雷爾迅速起了身，朝著截金斯與勞倫斯點頭示意後，便轉身離開了房間，這時的勇利跟維克多也只能連忙的追了上去。

當克雷爾一離開房間脫離了截金斯的影響之下，他便有些乏力的靠在走廊上的牆面，他努力的調整呼吸，藉由冰冷的水泥冷卻他心裡的躁動情感。  
「克雷爾，你還好嗎？」這時勇利看見在走廊上的克雷爾有些脫力的樣子，忍不住的連忙上前關心著。  
「我還好…只是…信息素的影響比我想像中的還要劇烈，身體的渴求跟內心的意志成為了兩種不同個體，就好像是一場拉鋸戰一樣，一不小心就要輸了。」  
「我想…我們還是趕緊送你回去休息吧。」克雷爾的話讓勇利不知道該說什麼才好，於是他只能沉默了一下，最後如此的說著，畢竟在這個狀況之下，他也不知道自己能夠說些什麼才是對的。  
在勇利他們離去之後，截金斯那邊的狀況也沒有好到哪裡去，勞倫斯先是一陣沉默的說不出任何話來，一直到哈里頓把他送上轎車之後，他才對著坐在他身邊的截金斯問道：  
「截金斯…你有沒有想過…」  
「別說，勞倫斯！我不想聽！」在勞倫斯話都還沒說完時，截金斯就率先的打斷了對話說著。  
「我話都還沒說完，你就不能好好的聽我說嗎？」  
「不行，你想說什麼我大概都知道。」截金斯轉過頭去看著勞倫斯，語句裡夾雜著不容妥協的堅持。  
「那你應該知道，也有從標記之後才開始培養的感情，你跟克雷爾…」  
就在勞倫斯話才剛說到一半時，截金斯擒住了勞倫斯的下巴，一個使力讓對方無法掙扎的情況下狠狠的吻去，在意識到發生什麼事情的瞬間，勞倫斯敲打著截金斯的肩膀，試圖逼迫對方鬆手，然而截金斯卻是更加的用力扣住他的下巴，一直到勞倫斯覺得肺部的空氣都要被抽乾為止。  
在那一吻結束之後，勞倫斯瘋狂的咳嗽著，眼眶裡還泛著些許的淚光，就在他還想說些什麼的時候，截金斯將人給緊緊的擁進了懷裡。  
「剛才的話我不想再聽見了，你明明知道我想要的是什麼。」  
「咳咳…可是…截金斯…我…」  
「別說，勞倫斯，我求你，別說好嗎？」  
那近乎呢喃似的悲鳴，讓勞倫斯再也說不出一句話來，但是他們卻心裡卻明白那些沒有說出口的話是些什麼。  
身份，一直都是勞倫斯無法正視自己對截金斯情感的結，他覺得像自己這樣平凡的Beta，而且還是受孕率極低體質的人，這樣的身份、身體，又怎麼能夠成為截金斯的伴侶呢？  
而這個問題長久一來已經成為阻礙兩人的高牆，即使彼此的擁抱是多麼的溫暖與眷戀，但是勞倫斯仍然沒有辦法跨越，尤其在失去雙腿的行動力之後，他們就像是被迫分開的平行線，再也不能交集。

而在這樣不歡而散的狀況下，維克多也沒有什麼機會把六年前的資料交給截金斯，所以當他們各自都回到了住所之後，維克多才又把截金斯單獨約了出去。  
在燈光有些昏暗的小酒館裡，當維克多一推門入內時，就看見在吧檯邊坐著一個略顯哀愁的背影正獨自灌著威士忌。  
「跟勞倫斯吵架了？」維克多一把拉開了截金斯身旁的椅子說道，邊對著酒保要了一杯馬丁尼。  
「如果他願意跟我吵，我也許比較開心，我就是怕他什麼都不想要。」截金斯苦笑著一句後又灌下了一杯酒。  
「這是你要的資料。」  
看著截金斯一眼，維克多從口袋裡拿出了一個隨身碟放在了截金斯的酒杯邊，截金斯稍微的看了看，接著把硬碟小心的收進了口袋裡面。  
「就算六年前的事情不是你們做的，但是這並不代表你們一點責任都沒有。」  
「我知道，不然你覺得為什麼只要勞倫斯開口，尤里奧就會出面去處理的原因？」  
在維克多說這句話的時候，截金斯沉默了，或許自己也有點牽怒吧，把這一切都怪罪到維克多他們身上，因為這樣自己可能會好受一點。  
「我能理解你，截金斯，所以這還是我能放任你說這些無聊話的原因。」  
在聽見這句話時，截金斯突然仰頭笑了起來，接著他看向了維克多問道：  
「你是怎麼做到的？」  
「什麼？」  
「我說勇利，他也是一直都以下屬的心態待在你身邊，他崇拜你，覺得自己沒有那個資格站在你身邊的位子，但是你是怎麼做到的？應該不是因為他是個Omega然後你標記他的關係。」  
「這個多少有起點做用，我不否認，不過最主要是你得讓他知道，他對你來說是唯一的那一個選項。」  
「我以為我表現的已經很清楚了。」  
「你跟勞倫斯的關係又複雜了點吧，畢竟他待在你身邊太久了，你只能用時間來證明，現在少了那些威脅，你能做的應該更多。」  
「也許…」這時截金斯突然頓了頓語氣看著維克多然後繼續說著，「也許我們都不在這個位子上可以是朋友。」  
「也許…我們不一定要當朋友，少一個敵人就可以了。」維克多笑著說道。  
「哈哈哈，我第一次這麼認同你，維克多。」  
「彼此彼此。」

這時在昏暗的小酒館內，兩人久違的沒有芥蒂似的喝了一場酒，一直到兩人的思緒都有些暈呼呼為止，在各自上了自家的轎車之後，他們也清楚，終究他們是兩路人，即使現在可以和平的相處，但是兩家的家族終究是有著無可解的解，而這最初的開始，誰也不知道是怎麼來的，只知道當他們回過神來，兩個家族就已經在競爭的路上。  
於是在這一天結束之後，截金斯家族又掀起了一些變動跟波瀾，維克多卻很清楚是自己給的那份資料所起的效應，六年前那奪去勞倫斯雙腿的事故，在長久以來截金斯都認為是尼基福羅夫家族派人去做的。  
畢竟那天的最後，是截金斯跟維克多講好條件之後，由勞倫斯護送尤里回去的那一天，雖然兩家一直都是競爭敵對的關係，但是在當年，截金斯認為維克多是一個可以相信的對象，所以才會在勞倫斯遭受到攻擊之後，不只一次的責備自己。  
那次的攻擊，子彈的碎片嵌進了勞倫斯的脊椎，導致他的雙腿再也無法行走，在醫院診斷出來之後，勞倫斯便離開了截金斯的身邊，退居幕後，從此再也不踏足聖彼得堡。  
本來他跟勞倫斯之間就有著一道距離，在勞倫斯受傷之後，更成為了一堵牆，那便成為他們永遠跨越不了的障礙，雖然他不只一次慶幸著，只要勞倫斯還活著就夠了，但是在漫長歲月裡的折磨，每一次的呼吸都夾雜著痛楚。  
尤其是當勞倫斯不只一次勸他尋找一個伴侶時，有的時候截金斯真的也很想放下所有的一切，帶著勞倫斯離開，但是他知道他不能，身處在這樣的環境裡，沒有能力、沒有勢力，只能成為別人砧板上的魚肉。  
他的家人在他離去之後也要承受莫大的威脅，所以他走不了也放不下，這六年來，沒有一天不覺得心痛。  
他們的人生踏錯了一步，下一步很可能的就是永遠的失去了，所以他只能慶幸著，那一天過後，勞倫斯還活著，至少他還可以想念、還可以見面。

而在這一連串的整頓之後，截金斯再度約了克雷爾見了面，這一次兩人都比上一次平穩了許多，也許是已經有心裡準備信息素影響的關係之下，兩人這次顯得自在了許多，不過這一次勞倫斯卻沒有跟著來到現場。  
但是在這次的會談當中，兩人總算是達成共識的結束了，雖然截金斯心裡多少會產生一種對克雷爾的佔有慾，但是那卻沒有任何的情感，而這也是他想證明給勞倫斯知道的，他的愛情並不是信息素可以左右的。

在這一切都過去了兩個月後，醫院的門廊上，有個焦急的身影來回踱步著，一點也沒有平時的冷靜與沉著。  
「維洽，冷靜一點。」這時坐在長板凳上的長者喊了一聲，雖然他的表情看起來很穩重，但是他手上的帽子卻被捏出了好幾個皺摺。  
「尤里，不要一直抖腳，這樣一點也不美麗。」這時坐在另一旁的女性帶著有些尖銳的高音說著，她的表情跟妝髮十分的完美，依然是優雅中帶著清冷的味道，但是她的聲音卻不自覺的比平常高上了一階。  
「勇利都進去多久了？為什麼醫生都還沒有出來。」維克多看向了雅可夫有些焦急的說著。  
「才進去半小時而已，你不要緊張。」  
「半小時？為什麼我覺得過了好幾個小時了。」  
「煩死了，維克多，你把大家都搞得很緊張。」這時尤里終於忍不住的破口大罵了起來。  
「尤里奧，你的手機拿反了，你知道嗎？」維克多有些沒好氣的說著，明明大家都很緊張，卻還要假裝著一臉平靜的模樣。  
天知道早上勇利喊肚子痛的時候，他可是嚇的六神無主，第一次他突然覺得，如果孩子會讓他失去勇利的話，他寧可什麼都不要。  
就在維克多的大腦還在一陣亂想時，手術房的門被推開，一個棕色頭髮的護理師抱著一個嬰兒走了出來。  
「恭喜你們，兒子很健康。」  
就在護理師話才剛說完，她就感受到一個人影瘋狂似的從她的身邊跑了過去，那一抹銀色的髮梢便消失在視線之內，甚至連自己手裡的孩子都來不及看上一眼。  
「勇利，你還好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」在手術床的邊緣維克多抓著勇利的手，有些緊張的問道。  
「我沒事…兒子呢？」勇利略帶蒼白的臉說著，那淡淡的微笑充滿了溫柔。  
「兒…兒子…在外面。」維克多有些心虛的說著。  
「維克多！」  
果不其然的，維克多得到了勇利的一聲怒吼，那一聲既憤怒卻又甜蜜，而在這一聲沒有多久，維克多也被請出了手術房外，等到他再次見到勇利時，對方已經是被推到一般病房裡接受產後的護理。  
這時維克多看著勇利手裡懷抱著孩子的模樣，心裡忍不住的染起了一股暖意，這是他想要的生活，而這就是屬於他的幸福。

當時間來到了六個月後，所有的一切都逐漸步上軌道時，兩名身材高挑的男子出現在機場的中央，其中一位滿頭的銀髮，而另一位則是標準的亞裔面孔，在亞裔男子的懷抱中，還抱了一個小巧的嬰兒，帶點棕色的頭髮與立體的五官不難看的出來是個混血小孩，在這一路上這個孩子就如同他的母父一般，十分的安靜，一點也不給人添麻煩。  
「小傢伙睡的很熟呢！」維克多笑了笑，輕輕的捏了那小巧的鼻頭。  
「別鬧，維克多！吵醒了你可要負責哄他睡覺。」這時勇利忍不住的怒瞪了維克多一眼，雖然一路上小孩都非常的安靜，但是也許是因為對未知環境的緊張，小孩一直斷斷續續的無法入眠，好不容易勇利才成功哄到睡著了，他才不想讓維克多再次的吵醒他。  
當維克多面對著一臉兇樣護著自己孩子模樣的勇利時，忍不住的笑了笑，然後一把摟過了勇利的肩膀說著，「抱歉，我就是覺得小傢伙可愛的很，不過久違的回到日本，勇利會緊張嗎？」  
勇利看著這個他既熟悉又陌生的機場有些感慨，十八歲那年從這裡飛往底特律的情景還歷歷在目，但是卻又很像很遙遠了。  
「只是覺的…心裡好像被脹滿了一樣，以前我一直以為自己並不懂愛，但是在一次的回到日本，身邊還跟著維克多你，我想我也許明白了。」  
看著勇利眼眶閃著一點感動，維克多笑著邊在對方的額頭留下了一吻。  
「走吧，去拿行李，別讓家裡的人等了太久。」  
雖然大部分的行李兩人都是採用配送的方式，但是一些用品還是得隨身攜帶才行，尤其是嬰兒類的，所幸兩人很快的就在旋轉盤上找到了自己的行李，在出了機場之後搭上了通往長谷津的電車。  
這時電車外頭的景象，每一幕都跟勇利的回憶重疊，望向窗外的景色，勇利一句話也說不出來，直到現在他還沒有真實感，還沒有踏上家鄉的真實感，而這一份忐忑不安的心，就在他抵達了長谷津的車站時消失的無影無蹤。  
因為在他才剛踏出閘門口後，在遠遠的就看見了一頭飄逸的長色棕髮，對方的身影一直衝往自己的面前，接著很小心的給了他一個很大的擁抱，在這溫暖的懷抱當中，對方還很注意的不要壓到他懷裡的孩子。  
「美奈子老師…你怎麼知道我會回來？」  
「當然是寬子跟我說的，勇利也真是的，這麼久都不回來，孩子都生了才願意回來。」美奈子邊罵著勇利邊看向站在一旁的維克多，瞬間美奈子的眼神都亮了起來。  
「這不是維克多嗎？勇利是你的超級粉絲！喔…等等，你們一起出現在這裡不就表示…天阿！勇利你的伴侶是維克多嗎？」  
「對…是維克多。」被美奈子這麼一問，勇利反而有些不好意思的回答，雖然這一次回來的確也是想把維克多介紹給他的家人，但是真的遇上了這個場面時，卻還是讓勇利有些害羞。  
「天阿！這可是那個維克多阿，射擊奧運的天才，強勢的在競技場上奪走所有的焦點卻又突然的消失，喔─我的天阿！我有好多的話想問你們，不過現在你們得先跟我回去，寬子他們在家裡等很久了。」  
「好。」看著一臉興奮的美奈子老師，勇利笑著點了點頭後便帶著維克多一同前往回家的路上。  
不知道有多久勇利沒踏上這條馬路，這時的每一步都交雜著複雜的情感，一直到那個懷念的入口出現在眼前時，勇利只覺得自己眼前糊了一片，當勇利拉開大門喊了一聲我回來了的時候，他已經有些看不清楚站在玄關的家人。  
「歡迎回來，勇利。」  
那是屬於他父母、姐姐的嗓音，這一刻勇利覺得自己的人生圓滿了，他輕輕的靠在維克多身上落下了一個笑容，他的愛與生活，都充滿在這一刻。  
以前的他一直以為他不懂愛，但是他現在卻明白了，他的家人、擁著他肩膀的維克多還有懷裡的孩子，就是他生命的全部，也是他人生的摯愛。  
而這份情感還會一直延續下去，不論將來他們還得面對什麼，只要維克多還待在他的身邊，勇利就覺得他能夠面對所有的事情。

所以說，這一次一定要，伴我身邊永遠不要離開。


	28. 微光番外-暮色1

組織在最近不斷的下達通牒，在勇利進到了尼基福羅夫家族的核心後也有一段時間了，維克多對於他一直以來都很信任，有好幾次他明明有機會可以殺了維克多，可是他卻殺不下手。  
勇利以為當上殺手之後，他的情感就此死去，但是當他看見維克多舉著手槍時的樣子，勇利就忍不住的回想起少年時代的崇拜與愛戀，那個曾經在他人生當中最美好的階段。  
但是有時勇利也會不禁的想，如果他沒有崇拜這個男人的話，也許他就不會到美國去念大學，也就不會遇上這種事情，但其實在他的人生路上明明有很多種可能可以避上殺手這條路，例如那天不接下打工作去做服務生的話，他也就不會遇上槍戰，又或者他只要對那個即將死去的人視若無睹，選擇不去救他的話，今天也不會是這樣的場面。  
但是沒有這麼多的如果，發生的事情已經發生了，他也沒有辦法去做改變，起初勇利有些掙扎，但是想脫離的心情大於一切，他不否認當他接到任務發現是暗殺維克多時他也有些驚訝，但很快的理智勝過了所有。  
當他慢慢的爬到維克多身邊的位子後，本來的策劃的又都變了調，待在維克多身邊的日子久了，感受著這男人的霸道，在那些蠻橫不講理裡面卻又夾雜著溫柔，這讓勇利漸漸的陷落了。

維克多是自私的，他可以因為自己發胖的樣子站在他身邊不適宜就讓自己減肥，也可以燒毀掉他看不順眼的衣服，但卻也替自己打理好很多東西，新的西裝、襯衫、領帶的搭配都做的好好，每天的營養、運動也都規劃的很好，還會抽空陪他練習打靶，活生生就像是他的教練一般，反倒顯得勇利不像是他的貼身助理。  
雖然出門的時候，手上的東西幾乎都是勇利在拎，但是在他情緒低落的時候，維克多會帶他去海邊散心，在這樣的關懷參雜之下，勇利都有些糊塗了。  
維克多也是任性的，但同時他也讓人心安，任何事情只要有維克多在，彷彿一切都不是個問題，他的強大讓人難以直視，卻又平民的讓人不知該怎麼相處才好。  
維克多老是嚷嚷著讓勇利陪著他去體驗不同的事情，差一點連澡都要一起洗了，好在勇利沒有忘記自己是個Omega，跟個Alpha全身赤裸的洗澡不出意外誰信？

這樣的日子有種開心也有種煎熬，勇利的每一步都走的很小心，比起暴露失去自己的生命，也許他更害怕維克多對自己露出失望的表情。  
他還記得在一次的酒會上，維克多讓他決策非常重要的生意，雖然勇利在這地下世界已經打滾了很久，但是畢竟這跟經營一個家族的命脈不同，他緊張到失眠然後遲遲無法做下決定，深怕一個做錯他就要從這個位子離開，不論情感如何，單以任務來說，勇利都不能離開維克多的身邊。  
於是在那個地下停車場，當維克多嚴肅的跟他說，「如果你連這事情都不能處理的好，那你就從我身邊離開吧！」  
在維克多話才剛說出來時，勇利就哭了，他不知道自己是因為憂心任務而哭，還是單純要離開維克多而哭，總之他哭了，許久沒有像個小孩子似的落淚。  
「你怎麼能說這種話？是你把我擺在你身邊讓我學習這一切，就算是騙我也好，你也應該說會陪在我身邊支持著這一切阿！」  
當勇利說出這些話時，他隨即感覺到不對，他到底想從維克多身上得到什麼？看起來不只是維克多的信任而已，這時的勇利已經澈底的被自己驚呆，已至於維克多說出那些荒唐話時，他一點反應都沒有。  
「抱歉，勇利，我只是有點心急，你別哭了，我不知道怎麼哄人，吻你一下可以嗎？」  
最後勇利什麼也沒說，沉默的回到了會場，然後一點也不差的把所有的事情都處理的妥當，在情緒發洩過後，雖然勇利心裡還有一些疑惑，可是他卻意外的不再害怕，甚至大膽的做了他過去想都不敢想的計畫，而這一切也讓維克多亮了眼睛。  
在酒會結束的時候，維克多把人給拉到了一個私人小房間，壓著門板很狠的吻了上來，那一刻勇利傻了，一切似乎就跟著脫序了。

如果說沒有那些背後的任務，沒有那些陰謀跟自由的渴望，也許勇利會很樂意就這樣陪在維克多身邊，即使有一天維克多對自己不再感興趣也沒有關係，他只是想盡量的從許多人手裡搶走一部份的維克多，即使只有短暫的時間也好。  
但是這是不可能的，他知道尼基福羅夫的高層安排了一個Omega在維克多的私宅，從那天起勇利就無法跨進維克多的私人領域，勇利沒有勇氣去問維克多這件事情，因為他覺得自己也沒什麼資格去問，一個要暗殺對方的殺手難不成還問暗殺對象說，你有沒有把我放在心上過嗎？  
光想勇利就覺得荒謬的異常，或許是他的好運都用完了，除了這一檔事之外，不久過後勇利發現尼基福羅夫家族的死對頭截金斯發現了自己的身份，在某一次的酒會後，他收到了截金斯手下送來的畫框，畫框裡放著的是參孫與達麗拉的縮小複製畫，這幅畫勇利是認得的，之前在倫敦國家畫廊時維克多曾經帶他去看過這幅畫，所以關於這幅畫的含意勇利也很清楚。  
名妓達麗拉在參孫像個沒有防備的嬰孩睡在她腿上時，剪去了他的頭髮，那是讓他擁有神力來源的重要頭髮，自此讓一個戰士成為了階下囚，甚至失去了雙眼。  
以美色誘惑一個戰士，讓他失去所有，這就像是勇利常常所做的，以自身的魅力去魅惑暗殺對象，接著讓他們走上人生的末路。  
在收到這幅畫時，勇利的內心掀起了強烈的波瀾，雖然他表面仍是一片冷靜，但是在沒有人察覺的時候，他悄悄的把畫框藏進了車裡，一直到半夜趁沒有人注意時這才把畫框帶進了自己的房間。  
他把整個畫框拆的很澈底，不久便在某一個邊上發現了一片可以鬆動的木片，木片的機關做得很巧妙，如果不是勇利有目的性的東推西扯的話，他也不會發現，而在脫落的木片翻轉過來後浮現的是一組電話號碼，屬名J。  
這號碼是誰的，在當下勇利就猜到了，他猶豫了一陣子，接著便撥通了那支電話號碼。  
「勝生勇利，代號Eros的殺手，還真想不到。」  
當截金斯勾著愉快嗓音說著的時候，勇利的臉明顯的沉了下來。  
「你想怎麼樣？」  
「不怎麼樣，你的目標是維克多吧？要不要跟我聯手？」  
「你應該很清楚，我從不跟人合作。」  
「別這麼快下定論，你會需要我的，而我也需要你。」  
「我不覺得自己有什麼地方需要你。」  
「如果是單純的暗殺的確可能不需要，但是勇利我們都清楚你錯失了很多次機會，原因是什麼應該也不用我提醒你吧。」  
在截金斯說這話的時候，勇利陷入了沉默，如果連截金斯都有這樣的感受，他不確定組織是否也會察覺到什麼。  
「我聽不懂你在說些什麼。」  
「聽不懂也沒關係，維克多就是這樣子的一個男人，富有魅力，但是勇利這一切都比不上自由不是嗎？更別提他在某個宅院裡還養了一個小Omega。」  
「你刺激我也沒有用，你應該很清楚，執行任務時我們並不帶私人的情感。」  
「如果我可以給你更好的選擇呢？你如果不想殺維克多的話，你只要幫我一個小忙，然後我就可以讓你平安的回到日本脫離這一切。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「你知道下個月胡佛家族的酒會吧，那個東南亞的軍火商。」  
「我知道，你跟維克多都想要那個案子。」  
「沒錯，只要你能讓我成為胡佛家族的合作方，我可以幫你脫離死神的響鈴，畢竟我跟他們也算是有點情面。」  
「我想我應該沒有那個能力可以幫你，即使我是殺手，我在這個世界並沒有影響力。」  
「不，我只需要維克多不在場罷了。」  
「他不在你就是最大的贏家嗎？」  
「這點自信我還敢肯定，怎麼樣？這個提議應該比起暗殺維克多來說簡單許多。」  
「我會考慮的。」  
「我希望你不要考慮太久，畢竟我們還有事前的準備要做呢，親愛的勇利。」  
在那一聲親愛的勇利之後，勇利果決的掛掉了電話，但是不得不說截金斯的提議很迷人，雖然勇利有好幾次都想狠下心來殺維克多，但是當他的槍管指著維克多的腦袋時他又退縮了。

在幾日的思考之下，勇利決定接受截金斯的提議，首先他得先用他個人的護照進行活動，死神響鈴所替他們做的假護照不能夠再使用了，另外他還得先把維克多當日可能會行進的路線給摸個清楚。  
於是在空檔的時候勇利便會去探查那天他們會居住的宅院，甚至是把整個山坡跟海邊都摸的一清二楚，在白白的沙灣上，勇利看著眼前的大海，忍不住的想起，每當他心情低落時，維克多就會帶他去海邊，那個藍色的眼眸趁著大海的波光顯得耀眼。  
「勇利的一切我都想知道，所以勇利你在煩惱什麼可以跟我說嗎？」在某一次的沙灘上維克多對著勇利這麼說著。  
那時的勇利微微的張了張嘴，最後卻什麼都沒有說，因為他總不能對維克多說，你是我暗殺的對象，而我正對這個任務感到疑惑。  
最終那一天，他們什麼都沒有多說，不過光是這樣一起看著大海，勇利就覺得自己的心情平穩了許多。  
可是這並不代表他可以忽略著他的任務，他很清楚組織對於背叛任務的人會有怎麼樣的肅清活動，如果這是自己死去了就能解決的事情，也許要來的簡單，但是勇利還有家人要顧慮，而且無論如何他也都想活著。

時間過的飛快，在酒會的前一個禮拜，勇利準備好了藥物以及飛回日本的機票，他雇用了貧民區的一個小混混讓他把護照跟一些現金藏在不起眼的大樓裡，確切的地點連他自己都不知道。  
勇利跟這個青少年合作過幾次，彼此之間有著信任與不信任感，在面對彼此時兩人都隨時保持著謹慎小心，但是在合作內容上雙方從來不違背，這也是勇利能安心的讓對方去辦事的原因，同樣的這也是對方能安心的幫勇利辦事的原因，在這個最基本的原則上，不會把對方拖進自己事情泥淖的裡邊，也不會暴露出太多自己的訊息。  
最後他只請少年給了他一個地址，在用特殊編碼紀錄成只有自己知道的暗號之後，原始的紙條就被勇利消除的一乾二淨，接著他在把藏有地點的筆記藏在了沙灘的某一角，事前的準備到這裡也算是差不多了。  
當勇利從海邊回到了宅院時，維克多興奮的拿著剛訂製好地西服在勇利身上比來比去，像是十分滿意自己傑作的模樣。  
「果然跟我想的一樣，很適合勇利你。」維克多邊說，嘴角邊勾起了愛心的形狀，這讓勇利更加地覺得愧疚了起來。  
看著勇利一臉悶悶不樂地模樣，維克多眼裡閃過一絲精光，雖後最後又恢復成平常的模樣，並且有點擔憂的認真問道：  
「怎麼了，勇利？你好像不太喜歡？」  
「沒有！沒有！沒有！」勇利有些慌張地解釋著，隨後露出了一點苦笑解釋著。  
「只是這看起來很像很貴…」  
「好看的衣服都是要拿來給人穿的，而且這一點錢勇利不需要在意。」揉了揉勇利的瀏海，維克多溫柔的說著。  
「為什麼…？要特地訂製西服呢？」突然間勇利有些落寞的問著。  
「勇利不是要跟我去參加胡佛家族的晚會，所以給你準備了一套。」  
「這樣阿…我那天會穿著去的。」雖然勇利最後是笑著說道，但是那笑容看起來就跟哭臉沒什麼兩樣，即使別人沒有查覺，但是維克多卻感受到了，那笑容背後的傷心。

當時間來到了晚宴的當天，在那一天稍早，維克多似乎還派下屬去接了什麼人，具體是接誰勇利並不知道，維克多不說勇利也不問，如果放在平常，勇利大概可以察覺到維克多的異樣，甚至會想辦法查出維克多到底是讓誰去接誰，但是今天的勇利思緒很亂，亂到他幾乎無法思考，所以很多細節他都錯過了，包括維克多看他的眼神，有些不一樣。  
當勇利隨著維克多抵達了宴會廣場時，在門口還接受了一連串的保安檢查，雖然說這是胡佛家族找合作對象的宴會，但是目前看起來更像是大型的交誼會，各式道上的人物彼此正在攀談著，即使沒有跟胡佛家族談成生意，感覺也是個很好商談生意的場所。  
在這個時候的勇利有些繃緊神經，他的首要任務就是要想辦法讓維克多離開這個宴會，在這宴會場所不遠處的地方，維克多還另外準備了休息場所，他必須得讓維克多提前離席才行。  
以截金斯的條件來說，他只要讓這場合作是由他們家族取得就可以了，至於維克多是怎麼離場的一點也不重要，為了達成截金斯的條件，勇利說什麼也不能讓維克多待到整場宴會結束，甚至是讓他跟胡佛家族有任何的接觸。  
這些日子以來，維克多似乎也有些事情瞞著自己，也許他的身份就快要曝光了，這讓勇利更加的急於脫身離開，雖然他不想殺維克多，但同樣的他也不想死。  
所以即使維克多知道真相後會憎恨自己，勇利也只能希望維克多不會這麼無聊，還特地跑到日本來追殺自己，以目前他對維克多的了解來說，維克多並不會把力氣放在這種一點好處都沒有只是純粹洩憤的事情上，雖然這樣來說對勇利的安全是個保障，但同時也代表著，他對維克多來說，是一點意義都沒有的存在。

在整場宴會上，勇利盡量避免喝上太多的酒，但是遇到避不開的時候，他還是會喝上幾口，在紅酒劃過了舌尖帶出一點酸甜的味道時，這不禁讓勇利想起，有一次酒醉後他和維克多進行的吻。  
那個吻對維克多來說也許沒有什麼含意，因為要是維克多想的話，他可以吻上許多人充當打招呼一般，但是對勇利來說，那就不一樣了，他還記得那個輕薄的唇型、舌頭的熱度以及那時候的自己。  
想著想著，勇利冷笑了一下，都什麼時候了還在想這些東西，也許過了今晚他跟維克多就成要為兩條無法交集的線，所以才會在這種時候懷念那些過去，搖了搖頭，勇利重新理了一下思緒，接著斟酌著該什麼時候行動才比較不引人注目。  
而也在剛才不久前，維克多因為接了一通電話之後就留下勇利暫時離開，雖然說這樣的情形在過去也曾經有過，不過完全不清楚維克多是去處理什麼事情的狀況之下，這還是第一次。  
勇利仔細的想著維克多最近的行為以及組織裡的動向，這麼一細想勇利才開始發覺，他最近對維克多的敏銳度大幅的下降，甚至維克多有許多他不清楚的舉動在他腦袋中盤旋。  
最近的維克多很常獨自出去，但是去哪裡他一點想法也沒有，也因為自己要去處理一些不能說的事情，所以在維克不在的時候，勇利多數是感到鬆一口氣的，但這也讓勇利忽略了維克多獨自出門這件事情的異常。  
也許他只是去找家族送來的Omega也說不定，勇利忍不住這麼想著，因為在某一次維克多回家的時候，勇利還記得他身上沾染著不知名的Omega信息素，雖然在過去維克多身上也總是會沾染上許多味道，但是自從勇利待在維克多身邊以來，他就幾乎沒有聞過維克多身上有參雜到其他人的味道。  
對此勇利曾經抱持過一些想法，一直到那一天之後，勇利才覺得可能是自己多想了，就連那個酒醉的吻也不代表著什麼。

在宴會的中心，勇利盡量壓低著自己的存在感四處環繞，在胡佛家族的掌權者正式入場前，勇利不覺得維克多會離得太遠，他小心翼翼的觀察著四周，甚至是替自己找尋合適的離開路線，該怎麼在不引人注目下帶走維克多，勇利已經有些想法。  
就在這時遠遠的，勇利就看見截金斯正靠在某跟柱子上搓揉著太陽穴，在勇利看過去的當下，截金斯像是有所感應的似抬起頭來往這裡看，隔著吵鬧的人群，兩人四目相對著，只見截金斯露出了一個笑容，富有含意的雙眼似乎在提醒著什麼，隨後勇利轉過身去，不再搭理著那個視線。  
也就在勇利持續的在宴會廳裡找尋維克多的身影時，在一個走向庭外花園的小門廊邊，勇利看見了維克多，只見維克多若有所思的站在門邊，看著花園裡的人群發著呆。  
勇利看了維克多一眼，隨後跟著一旁的服務生拿起兩杯香檳，在陰暗角落趁著沒有人注意時，他的左手指間在其中一杯的杯口劃了一下，接著搖晃著杯內的香檳，然後什麼事也沒有的走向了維克多。  
「一個人在這裡做什麼？」勇利笑著說道，邊往維克多面前遞出了一杯香檳。  
這時維克多看著勇利手上的香檳一眼，遲遲沒有動作，短暫的幾秒鐘時間，卻讓勇利有些手心冒汗，隨後他笑了笑故作鎮定的繼續說著。  
「還是紅酒比較好？」  
「不，香檳很好。」維克多笑了笑，依舊是那完美的笑容，彷彿剛才那一瞬間的靜默只是假象，他溫柔的接過了勇利手上的香檳，晃了晃然後一口飲下。  
在維克多喝下香檳時，勇利的感覺很複雜，有鬆了一口氣，但也有一種刺痛的感覺，在他出門前他的指尖有沾染過一種藥劑，那是只要一點點就可以引發類似酒醉的藥品。  
當維克多喝下香檳的時候也就代表著，這一刻開始他也已經沒有可以回頭的地方，帶著些微苦悶的情感，勇利也灌下了自己手上的香檳，在勇利喝下的瞬間，維克多的眼神也跟著暗了暗，接著在勇利看回來時，卻又恢復成平時的樣子。  
「陪我跳一支舞？」這時維克多把杯子放在了一旁的邊桌上，伸出了一隻手對著勇利說道。  
「我們要怎麼跳？這首可是華爾茲呢，我只會跳男步。」勇利笑著放下了杯子，雖然嘴上這麼說，但是右手仍然搭了上去。  
華爾茲基本上是由一男一女編成的舞曲，即使是兩位男性來跳這首曲子，也要有人跳女步才行，就算維克多會跳女步，但是勇利也沒想過讓維克多這麼跳，因為那可是維克多，維克多‧尼基福羅夫，怎麼可以跳女步？  
就算維克多願意，光是維克多的身高來說，根本不太好跳，也因此勇利只當作是說好玩的把手搭了上去，但是沒想到的是維克多還真的一把拉過勇利，拉著他的手在花園裡跳起舞來。  
這時維克多跳的是女步，他的表情認真，一點也沒有尷尬的感覺，絲毫不在意其他人投射過來驚訝目光，他的每一步還很精準的踩在拍子上跟著勇利一起轉起圈來，這讓勇利忍不住笑了出來。  
「別鬧，維克多。」在那個轉圈當中，勇利似乎有些忘記了，他本來的目的是什麼。  
但是在最後，他也只是收斂起他的笑容，專注的看著維克多，跟著他一起轉圈，就在勇利盤算著藥物什麼時候開始會發作時，他聞到了一股淡淡的香味，那個味道跟勇利平時在維克多身上聞的不太一樣。  
「你換香水了？維克多。」  
「是為今天準備的。」維克多笑了笑，表情一樣很專注。  
然而奇怪的是，當再度轉上一個圈時，勇利突然覺得自己的腦袋有些暈，四周的景象都在拉扯，他的呼吸開始急促，甚至發出一點不舒服的嗓音。  
「勇利，怎麼了？」察覺到勇利異狀的維克多連忙停下了動作，他半扶著勇利走回了室內的牆邊問著，這時在維克多的眼神當中也閃過一絲的疑惑。  
「不知道…有點頭暈，還有點熱。」有些不受控制的，勇利扯了扯自己的領帶，露出了一截白皙的脖頸，從肌膚裡還透出一點不自然的紅暈，接著維克多突然愣了一下，脫下了身上的西裝外套蓋在勇利的身上，接著什麼也不管的扶著勇利往大門走去。  
途中在經過截金斯面前時，維克多還狠狠的瞪了對方一眼，這時截金斯因為一陣頭痛而看的有些不清楚，當他仔細一瞧發現維克多正扶著勇利離去時，他露出了意義不明的笑容，但是當他聞到了一股香味中夾雜的淡薄信息素的味道時，截金斯的臉色就開始難看了起來。

距離正式開場還有一段時間，完全不在狀況內的截金斯決定先回他準備的小屋裡休息，劇烈的頭痛加上奇怪的焦躁感，讓截金斯不敢硬撐，於是在這場酒宴正式開始以前，勇利、截金斯以及維克多便已經從現場離開了。  
而這一離去造就了他們生活的巨大變動，而這是當時的他們所無法想像的波瀾。


	29. 微光番外-暮色2

離開宴會的場所之後，維克多連忙把勇利扶上了轎車，接著一路開往他事先準備好的宅院，整路上勇利難受的只能悶哼著幾句，臉上也染著不自然的紅暈。  
「勇利…還好嗎？」維克多緊張的摸了摸勇利的額頭，他的身體的熱度正逐漸的加深，淡淡的信息素味道也開始飄散。  
「熱…」勇利咕噥了一句，吐出來的氣息灼熱。  
這時維克多的手心捏出了一把冷汗，事情到底怎麼會變成這樣，他一點也不知道，這跟他預期的完全不一樣，所以當轎車一停在宅邸的庭院時，維克多便立刻扶著勇利下車。  
在兩人剛踏進屋內時，尤里便一臉陰暗的從走廊側邊彎了過來，雖然他已經從下屬的電話回報中了解過狀況，但是當他聞到勇利身上信息素的味道時，不免也有些震驚。  
「豬排丼為什麼會這樣？」  
「我不知道。」維克多邊說邊扶著勇利走向了一間房間。  
「等一下，維克多，你打算怎麼做。」就在維克多準備要扶勇利進房間的時候，尤里抓住了維克多的手臂問著。  
在這短暫的沉默當中，尤里嘆了一口氣繼續說著，「我有準備抑制劑，如果你想試的話…」  
「不行，尤里奧，我光是忍著不在走廊把勇利扒光已經很困難了，從這種濃度來說，勇利已經進入發情期了，一般的抑制劑止不住，在還不清楚勇利被引誘發情的原因前，我是不可能讓他用那種強效的抑制劑。」這時維克多頓了頓語氣說著，嘴裡還有一種乾澀炙熱的氣息，再次吐了一口氣後，維克多這才繼續說道，「好在出宴會廳的時候味道還沒有飄散，不然我很有可會瘋了，然後殺掉那些試圖想靠近勇利的Alpha。」  
聽著維克多的回答，尤里不禁心想，好顯這屋內的所有Alpha都事先服用過Alpha的抑制劑，避免受到信息素的影響而暴動，雖然一開始是為了另一件事情而做的，不過還好有這麼做，現在待在這屋子裡沒有使用抑制劑的Alpha就只剩他跟維克多而已。  
勇利的信息素對於尤里其實也產生了一些影響，不可否認的這讓尤里有一些暴躁，但是這並不會讓他失去控制，反而是維克多，明明幾乎不會被信息素干擾的傢伙，現在卻是冒了一身汗，每一次的吐氣呼吸都盡量的拉長，在那有些沙啞低沉的呼氣聲中，尤里知道維克多已經到達了極限，所以他最後放開了維克多，任由他把勇利給帶進屋內。  
在房門準備要準備要關上的瞬間，維克多對著走廊上的尤里喊了一聲，「克雷爾的事情就麻煩你了。」  
「去你的老爺爺！」在對著緊閉的房門踹了一腳後，尤里便頭也不回的離開。

當房門被關上鎖住之後，維克多幾乎是無法克制住自己的情緒把勇利給拖到了床上，雖然他有使用特殊藥劑的關係，整個房間裡都只聞得到勇利信息素的味道，但是維克多卻很明白，他體內的激素正不斷的沸騰，而遮掩味道的藥劑也僅僅只能遮掩住信息素的味道而已。  
所以當勇利整個人的陷在柔軟的床墊上時，他的腦袋也跟著熱了起來，不過此刻勇利的意識卻還是存在著，也因此在維克多跪在床緣邊扯著領帶蹦開了幾顆鈕釦時，勇利猛然的一個翻身，踉蹌的從床上滾了下去。  
「勇利！」維克多驚訝的一喊緊接把手伸了過去，但仍是撲了一個空，只見勇利側倒在地毯上翻滾了幾圈之後，顫抖著半撐起身子。  
「你…想做…什麼？維克多。」  
勇利甩了甩頭，試圖驅散掉腦中的暈眩感，然而大腦卻是越來越無法思考，半紅著的雙眼除了情欲之外，更多的是一種警戒，在被那樣的眼神看著的時候，維克多的心裡瞬間碎裂成一片。  
「不要逞強了，勇利，你現在什麼都做不了。」  
「只不過是…發情期而已…」勇利吐著一口氣說道邊嘗試站起身子，但是在他的雙腳才剛站穩時，一股強大的力道正扯著他的領口，這讓他的腳步交錯，一個拐腳失重，他的膝蓋便直直的跪在地上，身上襯衫的鈕扣也因為大力拉扯掉落一地。  
這時勇利的雪白胸口大片的暴露在空氣當中，維克多的理智也瞬間跟著斷開，他蹲下身子擒住了勇利的下巴，瘋狂的吻了上去，舌尖不斷騷刮著勇利口腔內的每一寸，傳來了一股股酥麻的感覺。  
趁著這個勢，維克多也暴力的拉下了勇利的襯衫，直到襯衫半卡在勇利手肘上為止，當維克多將手覆蓋在那緊實的胸口上時，那略帶彈性又滑膩的肌膚觸感讓他愛不釋手，幾乎是有些粗暴的維克多不斷的揉捏著勇利胸口的每一處。  
在那略帶薄繭的指尖劃過乳尖時，勇利的身體傳來了戰慄的感覺，那是勇利從來沒有感受過的，而這樣的刺激除了興奮之外，帶來的是更多的恐懼，一種對自己身體失去自主權的恐懼，彷彿他的每一寸神經跟反應都被對方掌控在手裡似的。  
這樣的害怕讓勇利稍微的恢復了理智，他奮力的推了維克多一把，而自己也因為這樣的力道而整個人向後倒去。  
這時突然被被推開的維克多，一股憤怒充滿了他所有的思緒，他的信息素在此刻不斷的在叫囂著佔據著這個人，然後狠狠的進到對方的身體裡面，大力的撞擊到對方哭泣為止。  
而在維克多反應過來以前，他已經拉著勇利的手臂把人拉到了床緣，勇利的上身整個面對床墊被壓進了床面，膝蓋則是半跪在地面，而半掛在手肘的襯衫在此刻也被粗暴的扯下。  
「住手…維克多…」勇利啞著聲音喊著，雙手奮力的掙扎想起身，然而他本身的力氣就比維克多小上許多，在加上已經進入發情期的關係，全身的力量也跟著流失，在怎麼掙扎也只是徒勞無功。  
這時勇利掙扎的這個舉動已經澈底的挑起維克多的怒火，他的雙手被維克多反轉扣在背上，靠在床緣邊的雙腿也被維克多從中間頂了開來，這時一個硬挺的器官隔著布料的靠在他的臀部，而粗壯的大腿則是卡在大腿內側不斷的來回的摩擦著。  
「你的身體可不是這麼說的，勇利。」維克多壓低了聲音說著，空閒的右手探到了勇利的身前，緩慢的解開了扣子跟褲檔的拉鍊。  
隔著薄薄的內褲，維克多的手覆蓋在前方仔細的搓揉著，這時的勇利只能緊咬住嘴唇發出濃重的呼吸聲，像是深怕一個不忍不住就發出了呻吟。  
「你明明想要我這麼碰你。」維克多帶著情慾而沙啞的嗓音說著。  
「我沒…有。」努力的吐出這幾個字之後，勇利又奮力的扭動著身子試圖反抗著。  
「真是個不乖的孩子阿。」  
這時維克多嘆口氣說道，接著將抽回來的右手一把抓住臀上的褲頭與內褲邊緣，然後唰的一聲，整個褲子連同內褲都被退到了地面，直到卡在膝蓋上頭為止。  
這時大量的透明黏濁的液體順著大腿的邊緣緩緩落下，那屬於勇利特有的信息素味道又更加的散發開來，房間內的空氣頓時都被這股味道給淨化一般變得十分的美好，那是不同於一般Omega黏膩的味道，雨後森林般的氣味讓人覺得十分涼爽，甚至會讓人產生了種在林間的錯覺。

而當維克多的手指探進臀縫朝著身後的入口擠壓時，勇利的身子很明顯的顫了顫，沾滿了大量黏液的手指撐開了入口的皺褶處探進了入內，勇利只覺得一股騷癢的感覺爬滿了他的內壁，似乎是在渴求著更多的觸碰。  
這就是他…勝生勇利…  
在這時勇利只能無力並且悲哀的想著，即使是這種半強迫式的關係；即使是沒有愛情的觸碰，但是他的身體依然渴求著維克多，需要著那個男人，在這時候勇利才澈底的明白，原來自己對維克多的情感不僅僅只是單純的憧憬與崇拜而已，那說不出口也不能說的情感，讓勇利胸口一痛。  
光是想著這也許是維克多對自己的報復與處罰，勇利就忍不住覺得自己可悲而笑了起來，然而在他所沒有發現的是，在他身後仔細盯著他瞧的維克多，除了因為情慾而有些瘋狂之外，在那雙眼裡卻是有著濃到化不開情感，只要能對上那雙眼睛就能夠明白，維克多對他是充滿了愛憐，然而此刻的勇利卻是什麼也看不見，什麼也無法感受到。

在手指不斷的增加摩擦擴張之下，維克多的指腹也剛好磨擦在某個點上時，勇利的身體明顯的抽動了一下，體內的腸壁也跟著緊縮著抽搐。  
「看來是這裡了。」維克多淡笑了一聲，接著便猛力的朝著那一點碾壓，而從來沒有承受過這樣刺激的身體忍不住的顫抖了起來，連緊咬住的嘴唇也止不住的流洩出一點呻吟。  
這時的勇利只能張著嘴喘著氣，無法闔上的雙唇把床單給染溼了一片，在這樣的衝擊之下，勇利的大腦已經幾乎失去了思考，甚至連反抗的意識都從他的腦海裡消失，這時候他也只能感受著，一股猶如窒息一般的快感正不斷的從他體內爬滿了全身，每一寸肌膚都像是有電流竄過一般帶著酥麻痠癢的感覺。  
也許是察覺到勇利已經無法掙扎了，維克多固定著勇利的左手也跟著鬆了開來，只見被凹折到背後的雙手無力的落下，連一點反抗的能力也沒有。  
而在這當口維克多突然的抽出了自己的手指，在拉下褲頭拉鍊的同時，一個硬挺粗壯的器官便從內褲裡彈跳了出來，當飽實硬挺的前端卡進了勇利的臀縫時，勇利還來不及說一個不字，一雙手便握著他的腰間，一個挺腰，硬挺的前端撐開了入口直直的入內。  
雖然前面已經有作過擴張的動作，在加上大量的潤滑液的輔助之下，維克多進入的過程十分的順利，但是一股酸痛的脹感還是從勇利的內壁傳了開來，這不免讓勇利發出了細微的悶哼聲，被脹滿的內壁似乎都要被這滾燙的器官給燙平似的，粗壯的柱身彷彿壓平了他的每一處的皺褶，而勇利的內壁也緊緊將其包覆在內，甚至連器官的形狀以及青筋與血管的脈絡線條都能感受的一清二楚。  
雖然這樣情況並不是維克多一開始就計畫中的發展，但是當事情發展到現在，在進到勇利體內時，他也只能發出了一聲滿足的嘆息，雖然此刻的場景遠比他過去腦中所幻想的還要沒有情趣許多，但是那個美好的感覺卻是超出了他的所有想像，果然真人跟想像之間有著巨大的差距，這樣的美好在實際體驗之前，無論怎麼樣都是維克多無法想像的。  
或許也是太過美好的關係，維克多開始有些失去控制的抓著勇利的腰肢瘋狂的挺身，每一次的挺進都從勇利的敏感點上擦過，這不禁讓勇利發出了像貓叫聲一般的微弱呻吟，整個身體也因為維克多的動作而前後晃動著。  
隨著每一下的撞擊，一股酸軟的感覺從尾椎開始爬升，前端逐漸硬挺起來的器官則是被緊緊壓著而貼在了床緣邊，隨著維克多的每一下的抽插，前端的性器也跟著擺動磨擦在細緻的床單上頭，一種詭異刺癢帶點微痛的觸感，讓勇利的頂端也開始滲出了點點水珠。  
這時的勇利已經完全放棄了掙扎，任由維克多大力的挺腰動作著，在勇利的體內只剩下焦躁不已的躁動，而隨著快感爬升起來的熱度，似乎可以將自己的一切給融化似的，他的大腦也在同時幾乎放棄了思考，只有不斷的嗡鳴聲在他耳邊響起。

然而就在體內的器官頂到深處的某一部位時，勇利的身體突然起了劇烈的變化，本來停止掙扎的身體開始劇烈掙扎了起來，但是隨著維克多的撞擊，強烈的快感襲捲而來，這又讓勇利軟下身子。  
「阿…不…不要…」勇利虛弱的喊著，混雜著破碎的呻吟聲，即使是略帶哭音的請求也絲毫起不了任何的作用，維克多毫不憐憫的持續著朝著某個軟嫩入口撞擊。  
這樣有如哭泣般的請求，反而只會加深維克多想狠狠的佔有勇利的慾望，他扣在勇利腰肢上的雙手抓的越來越緊，而每一次的退出幾乎是退到只剩頂端卡在洞口為止，接著是大力的挺了進去，一下又一下的撞擊在柔嫩的入口上頭，這讓勇利的大腿開始跟著顫抖，緊繃的雙腿幾乎是要抽筋一般，強烈的酸麻膨脹的感覺不斷的從入口蔓延，這只能讓勇利一下跟著一下發出了破碎不堪的呻吟。  
當維克多再度用力的挺進入內時，他突破了那軟嫩的入口，在他的性器直往進通道裡的內側時，那不同於腸道更加柔嫩溫暖的觸感讓維克多發狂，在通道裡的每一次抽插都能帶給勇利劇大的衝擊，這讓勇利忍不住的緊握著手指，而過度用力的指節也因此泛白著。  
「勇利…」  
情不自禁的，維克多喊了一聲，那一聲充滿了濃厚的情感，但此刻的勇利卻因為強烈快感刺激導致腦袋幾乎無法思考，所以那一聲呼喊之下所包含的情感勇利並沒有察覺。  
他只知道在他體內肆意的器官突破宮口的瞬間，他全身發出類似痙攣般的顫抖，被壓在床緣的性器也在此時艱澀的吐出白色的液體出來。  
而大量濕潤的液體也不斷的從兩人交和的地方滲出，有些憐愛的，維克多彎下了身子在勇利的後背留下了一個又一個的吻，等著勇利從這一波情慾的快感退下之後，維克多才開始繼續抽動著下身，在抽插的動作持續沒有多久的時間，勇利便可以感覺到在通道內的器官正不斷膨脹的變大，一股恐懼頓時從心底竄了出來，這讓勇利忍不住的哭喊出聲。  
「不要…維克多…求求你…」  
那帶著沙啞的哭聲，讓人聽了很鼻酸，然而已經成結的性器是無法退出的，維克多只能安撫似輕摸著勇利的背部，然後朝著勇利的後頸咬上了一口，當大量的信息素進到勇利體內時，他的大腦也已經跟著糊成了一片，甚至連恐懼的感覺都給遺忘了，只剩下眼淚一滴一滴的落在了床單上頭。  
而成結的性器也在這一刻噴濺出大量的精液，溫熱的液體充滿了勇利小腹，那一下的衝擊對勇利來說太過於刺激，在射精還沒結束以前，他就已經看不清眼前的任何的東西，於是在勇利眼前一黑時，他連維克多的最後一聲也沒有聽見。  
「我愛你，勇利」  
那是在維克心裡不知道刻劃多少便的話語。

當漫長的射精結束之後，維克多這才緩緩的從勇利身體內退出，大量白濁的液體從穴口跟著一起被帶出體內，這時候在勇利身上已經混雜了維克多的味道，雖然維克多本身因為服用藥劑的關係是一點味道都沒有，但是他標記勇利的時候，藥劑並不會在勇利身上發起作用，也因此整個房間內散滿了勇利被標記後的味道。  
這時維克多滿足的窩在勇利的頸邊聞了一聞，雖然事情完全脫離了他的掌控，他還在思考該怎麼跟勇利說才好，但是現在最重要的事就是得先把勇利清洗乾淨讓他好好的休息才行。  
初次的標記對Omega的身心來說都是一種巨大的消耗，於是維克多溫柔的把人給整個抱起踏進了浴室，接著仔仔細細的開始做起了事後的清潔。  
「應該會懷孕吧。」當維克多仔細清理著勇利大腿內側；那混雜著精液與潤滑液的黏稠液體時，忍不住這麼想著，而他嘴角也忍不住彎了彎掛起了笑容。  
在最後把勇利從浴缸裡撈出來的時候，維克多小心的把人放在了床上，他讓勇利躺在床面上乾淨的那一側，接著攤開了被子把人給包的密實，雖然這時的維克多在私心上還想要再多做個幾次，除去場所不合適的原因之外，在勇利刺激到暈了過去的當下他也不捨得再這麼做。  
所以最後維克多只能在勇利的額頭上留下了一吻後，就獨自走進了浴室裡面，但是就在浴室的門被維克多關上的同時，躺在床上的勇利，眼睫毛卻輕輕的顫了顫，一點淚珠也跟著滑落。

而在另一邊當尤里把該做的事情都處理完之後，他連忙在不醒人事的克雷爾身上注射了鎮靜劑以及特殊用的抑制劑後，就把人給塞進了轎車後座，隨後朝著護衛交代了幾句，便連忙的上了另一台轎車，直直的往大宅的方向回去。  
在踏進客廳的瞬間，尤里剛好看見維克多正濕著頭髮從房間裡走了出來，看著維克多，尤里沉默的從口袋裡扔出了一把針筒後說道：  
「發情期專用的抑制劑，給克雷爾用的那一種，看要不要先給豬排丼用，這個比較不會有藥物相互作用的問題，好在當時有多準備一支，我剛剛派人去拿的。」  
「讓我在想想，尤里奧。」  
「發情期一旦開始就需要三天才會停止，你不可能跟勇利在這裡耗上三天，就算你現在送他去醫院難保不會半途就不會開始發情。」  
「我知道…」看了尤里一眼，維克多嘆了嘆口氣然後繼續說著，「香檳裡的藥劑跟香水相互引發作用的結果，跟我計畫的不一樣。」  
「任何計畫都不可能不會有意外的，這是你自己說過的，維克多，至少克雷爾那邊我們進行很順利。」  
就在維克多跟尤里兩人站在門口談話的時候，他們卻沒有發現隔著一道門板，勇利正靠在上頭仔細的聽著他們的談話，第一波發情期剛過的當下，他得到了短暫的清醒，在門板上勇利依稀只聽得見，抑制劑、香檳、香水以及相互引發的作用，頓時勇利只覺得自己又再度被撕裂成一片一片，原來維克多早就知道了，早就知道自己的計畫，甚至還提前做了安排。  
一想到這裡，勇利張開了嘴無聲的笑著，那個笑容十分的苦澀，甚至夾帶了一點點的淚水，但是自己又有什麼立場說些什麼呢？  
他最一開始就是派來要來暗殺維克多的啊！就算他殺不下手，就算他跟截金斯達成的協議是不殺維克多，但是那又怎麼樣？怎樣都不可能改變他進組織是為了殺維克多的事實。  
所以當勇利無力的坐在地板上聽著兩人漸行漸遠的腳步聲，勇利只覺得自己好笑的異常，而理所當然的，他也沒沒聽見那之後這兩人之後的對話。

「維克多，你在香檳裡也只是添加了會抵消勇利下的藥物成份而已，裡面雖然包含了一些提神和興奮的藥劑，但是這些根本不會導致發情期的誘發，豬排丼自己本身都有定期服用抑制劑，所以也不可能是自身的關係，香水裡面也只有會跟香檳引發副作用的藥引而已，那個也只會造成很單純的不適感。」  
「香水裡面會引發的只有暈眩跟頭痛而已，現在只能推斷勇利本身還有服用其他藥物，所以才導致發情期的引發。」  
「不過現在說這些也沒有用，你決定好要怎麼做了嗎？」  
「帶上抑制劑先送勇利去醫院吧，中途真的來不及再使用。」  
對於維克多的決定，尤里並沒有任何的反對或支持，只是一臉鐵色的盯著維克多看，最後才是想到什麼般的說著。  
「你不怕勇利醒過來會恨你嗎？雖然是緊急狀況，不過沒有一個Omega會喜歡這種被強迫標記的事情。」  
「我知道…但是我也只能這麼處理，即便我的計畫出錯了，導致這件事情發生，我也寧可他現在就恨我，也要這麼做，我不希望有天他會消失到我再也找不到他。」這話雖然說得很肯定，但是一點猶豫也沒有，可是尤里卻還是聽出了字句裡頭的無奈與心酸。  
「先去看一下豬排丼的狀況，然後再送去醫院做檢查，看看到底是什麼原因導致發情期的開始。」像是轉開話題般尤里如此說道。  
然而此刻的他們沒有想到的是，在他們大意的現在，勇利早就已經從房間裡逃出，在那個房間裡只剩空蕩蕩的一片，只留下兩人標記後的信素味道還停留在其中。  
然而這時候並沒有人能預料，勇利的這一次逃跑在將來卻引發了各式各樣的事情，而最初的轉折點就從這裡開始。  
也沒有人能預料得到，將來的他們要面對的是怎麼樣的困難。

改變也許是好的，也許是壞的，勇利跟維克多都很清楚，但是不去試著改變的話，那麼所有的一切將不會突破，想要有所突破那就必須改變，而一旦改變了也就沒有回頭的機會，這也就是他們所要承擔的風險。

即使維克多在怎麼不願意去面對這些可能造成的傷害，但是對維克多來說沒有比勇利的生存還要重要的事情，所以要讓勇利得已脫離這一切，那麼維克多也只能利用勇利的計畫而進行自己的行動。

我愛你，勇利。  
這是維克多想要改變的原因，也是維克多心裡最為奢侈的一句話，然而這一句我愛你，卻是在很久以後才傳達到對方的內心。

一句我愛你，從這刻起成為了最簡單卻也最困難的一句話。


	30. 暮色3

當維克多跟尤里推開房門只看見空蕩蕩的一片時，維克多的心都蕩到了谷底，是他太大意了，勇利一直以來都是個傑出的殺手，即使是在這種情況，他要逃脫的可能性也不是沒有，那一瞬間維克多幾近瘋狂的喊著大宅裡的所有護衛，調閱了所有的監視系統以及清點了所有人員，這才發現在他跟尤里剛走遠沒多久，勇利就從房間裡走了出來。  
對於維克多，勇利了解的十分的透徹，所以宅邸佈署的人員位子與交替的時間都很清楚，連監視器的死角都掌握的透徹，只見勇利從監視器的一角消失之後，就在也沒有見到勇利的身影。  
「老大，也許人還在屋裡。」調閱監視器的護衛說到，邊仔細的查著其他畫面的角落，然而他並沒有看到任何的異常。  
「不可能…不對，你切回現在的畫面，我要看廚房附近的監視器。」  
在維克多吩咐之下，護衛連忙的切換了監視器畫面，這才剛切換畫面就看見某個通風口被踹了開來，而勇利就輕巧的從頂端跳了下去，不過也許是因為體力有些消耗過度，起身的時候勇利一個沒有站穩，踉蹌了一步，整個人狠狠的撞在了牆面上，只見勇利吃痛的揉了一把肩膀之後就朝著廚房裡走去。  
這一幕看的維克多心痛，而勇利的目標他也很清楚，在廚房裡面有道智慧型的後門，那裡平時是守備最微薄弱的地方，這也難怪勇利會選擇從那裡逃脫，那道智慧鎖該怎麼開，對勇利來說並不是件難事，在維克多身邊待了這麼久了，連這點東西的解法都不知道的話，那他也沒有資格站在維克多身邊。

這時維克多看著監視器畫面深吸了一口氣，然後開啟了無線電說道：  
「尤里奧，勇利從廚房那邊出去了，你從那裡追，我從大門出去攔截。」  
在掛掉無線電之後，維克多帶著一批護衛從大門口追捕而去，勇利了解他，但同樣的維克多也了解勇利，他直接走近路往山下的部份去追，接著在某個岔路又拐回了往山坡的方向而去。  
憑藉著四周微弱的燈火與月光，整條路上的視線很差，然而這並不會讓維克多錯過任何的細節，在追捕一段時間之後，維克多打開了腰間的手電筒往其中一條小路一照，一個晃動的人影便立刻跑向了暗處。  
那個身影、那個動作以及這種時刻，不用想也知道是勇利，於是維克多馬上吩咐著身後的護衛把手電筒都跟著打開，讓他們直直的往樹林裡照去，瞬間整個樹林裡開始閃爍著無數的光點。  
在這些光線之下，勇利的身影斷斷續續的出現在光線之內，他努力的拖著步伐拐往了另一個方向跑去，他不知道自己還能跑去哪裡，下方的路被維克多給堵住了，後面還有尤里再追著跑。  
思考了一下，勇利露出了苦笑，像是心一橫改往山坡上而去，在跑到一處懸崖上時，勇利停下了腳步，他聽著浪花拍打在礁岩上的聲音，看著那漆黑到什麼也看不見的大海，勇利的心一點一點的碎裂然後趨於平靜。  
這場任務他終究是失敗了。  
勇利心裡這麼想著，接著轉過身去看著那些緊追而來的身影，在黑暗之中手電筒的光亮不斷的在閃爍，還夾雜著各式的叫喊聲，勇利笑了笑，直到那抹銀色的頭髮出現在他的眼前為止。  
「勇利！」  
當維克多看見勇利站在崖邊的時候，他的心頭一緊，巨大的恐慌油然而生，在這個世界打滾了這麼久以來，維克多從來沒有感受過如此強烈的恐懼，但是這一次他卻害怕到連自己的聲音都在顫抖。  
「不要過來，維克多。」勇利看著眼前的人，平靜的說著，也許是因為整顆心都冰凍到碎裂成一片一片的，在這一刻勇利反而覺得所有的一切都跟著安靜了下來，連同自己的心一起。  
唯獨只有維克多，似乎是這無聲世界裡唯一還能動並且還有聲音的存在，原來自己是這麼愛著這個人阿！  
勇利在心裡忍不住的又這麼的感嘆了一次。  
「你早就知道了，是嗎？」勇利淡淡的笑著，然而那笑容確是比哭還要令人心疼。  
「早就知道我接近你是為了要殺你，早就知道我今天是有計畫的，是嗎？」  
在這時候勇利已經不想解釋自己今天的目的是什麼了，也不想去說自己根本沒有想要殺維克多，因為這一切到了現在已經不再重要了，他跟維克多終究是再也回不到過去。  
看著勇利慘淡的笑容，維克多一點安慰的話也不知道該怎麼說，是他…是他把勇利逼到了這種程度，先不論那個發情期並不是他的本意，可是他終究是讓勇利心裡受傷了。  
彌補的話語，維克多一句也說不出來，他該怎麼做才能填補對方被強制標記的傷痛呢？  
在那看似隔著小小的一段距離，實際上確是隔了十分的遙遠，彼此互相誤會的心都誤以為著對方對於自己是憤怒而痛苦的，然而他們卻是因為愛才感到痛苦，因為對方的傷痛而感到難過。

這時候的勇利只覺得維克多是因為對自己的背叛憤怒才強行標記自己的，甚至連發情期都是維克多策劃的，然而最讓他難過的不是標記的本身，而是這是一個沒有愛情的標記而自己卻又愛著對方，他不知道該怎麼面對然後收拾這一切，他也不想成為可悲又可憐只等著某個人的Omega。  
而在這種時後追來的維克多很有可能只是不甘心而已，也有可能是剛標記完的佔有慾作祟，更有可能是因為維克多之後還有什麼計畫而需要他活著。  
不論是哪一種可能，勇利已經無法做判斷了，確切來說勇利已經不在乎了，那一刻也許他只希望自己不會變成維克多人生裡的汙點，他也只希望他能夠只做為一個失敗的殺手結束這一切，希望組織不會因此而為難著自己的家人。

「是的，我早就知道了，但是勇利…」維克多在沉默了一小片刻後說道，對上勇利那平靜卻透著心酸與痛苦的眼神，維克多無法裝著什麼都不知道，更無法欺騙他，只是維克多沒想到他的話才剛說出口，解釋的話才卡在喉嚨一半，他就面臨了他人生當中最不想面對的景象。  
那一句肯定，像是尖銳冰冷的刀尖刺著勇利破碎不堪的心，這早就是計畫好的一切，這麼的明顯，明明自己也知道，但是在聽到維克多親口對自己承認的時候，勇利終於明白，原來痛還可以更痛。  
他到底是希望維克多騙他還是說實話，他也不知道，只是在勇利毫不猶豫的向後退了一步掉落下懸崖的時候，只見維克多的手掌擦過了他的指尖，就像是從指縫裡流掉的水一般，他也從維克多的手掌裡溜走了。  
當所有的一切趨於黑暗，維克多的臉龐他再也看不見的時候，一聲撕心裂肺的叫喊劃破了天空。

「勇利──」  
那一瞬間勇利的動作太快，而維克多的距離又太遠，在他衝過去的時候，卻是錯失了勇利的雙手，看著那不斷下墬的身影，維克多只覺得自己痛到無法呼吸，肺部裡的空氣都被擠壓，心臟像是被鐵鍊緊攪一般碎裂成無數個碎片，要不是尤里動作迅速的拉住維克多，下一秒他就要跟勇利一起落在那黑暗的海裡。  
「放開我，尤里奧！」維克多掙扎著怒吼，然而隨著尤里的指示而圍繞過來的護衛卻把他給層層架住，讓他想掙脫也沒有辦法，最後只能無力的半跪在地上。  
「振作點，維克多！」這時候的尤里繞到了維克多的前方，揪著維克多的領口大罵著，看著那落下無聲眼淚的傢伙，尤里最後只能放棄似的鬆手，接著開啟了手上的無線電。  
其實早在維克多自己佈署今天的計畫時，他就有想過也許勇利會利用海上做脫逃，為了不讓勇利逃到他找不到的地方，所有的防護他都做得很好，如果面對的是清醒的勇利，也許事情不會發展成這樣，而這突如其來的發情期把一切都給打散了，所以也讓他們大意了。  
在無線電接通的瞬間，尤里便指示著一直在海上部屬待命的屬下，連忙趕往勇利落海的地點去尋找，在聽見尤里與下屬通訊的瞬間，維克多那彷彿死去的心又燃起了一片希望，他搖搖晃晃的站起身來，不等其他人的阻止便瘋狂的往下方的海灘跑去。  
當維克多跑到了海灘上時，他有些焦躁又有些茫然的對著大海喊著，一聲一聲的喊著勇利的名字，那個帶走他的心他的所有一切的男人。  
然而大海卻給不了維克多任何的回應，只有一聲一聲的浪濤聲在黑暗裡排回，這時的維克多看著讓人心碎，連尤里也不忍再去說些什麼，像他們那樣的人，很難去愛上什麼，而一旦愛上了就很難放下，所以當他們失去的時候，在他們本來就沒有什麼的生命裡就更加的貧瘠了。  
這時候他們也只能祈禱，祈禱這大海不要帶走那個傢伙唯一所愛的男人。

當下墬的失速感不斷的蔓延開來之後，一股巨烈的衝擊從勇利的背部襲來，那像是要將他四分五裂般的力道，讓他的胸口以及體內都劇烈的漲痛著，海水不斷的從他的口鼻內灌入，苦澀的鹹味讓勇利忍不住的噁心到想吐，伴隨著嘴裡點點的鐵銹血味一起，嗆的勇利幾乎無法呼吸。  
也許他就只能到這裡了，當浪花再一次的把他捲了進去時，勇利只覺得自己像個破布人偶般隨著翻滾，當一次巨浪來襲，一股錐心般的疼痛從右腿襲來，堅硬的觸感刮傷了他的肌膚，疼痛得幾乎讓勇利昏厥過去。  
他伸出了無力的手指緊緊的扣在了他撞擊的礁岩上頭，然而一陣浪打過，勇利抵擋不了的又隨之飄浮，在海面上浮浮沉沉的同時，勇利也只能澈底的放棄了，也許原先他只是想賭一把，但是現在他就只想讓大海把他帶到遠方，帶到遙遠沒有任何人能找得到的地方。  
這樣也許這顆心就不再會疼痛，比起身體的傷痛來說，勇利覺得自己的心口被挖了一個大洞，傷口還在血淋淋的滴著鮮血,，即使海水裡的鹽分不斷的刺激他身心上的痛感，然而那一股空了什麼都沒有的空虛感，卻怎麼樣也遮掩不了，即使是疼痛也會是會感覺到寂寥與寂寞。  
在還沒有得到以前，也許不會執著，但是他曾經站在離維克多這麼近的位子，曾經如此深刻的感受著這個男人的溫柔，所以在失去的時候才會難以承受，也才會害怕著有一天他會看見維克多對自己嫌惡的表情，也許這也是他選擇放棄的原因，原來比起維克多的厭惡，勇利更加的寧願結束自己的生命。  
或許任務失敗是好事，勇利忍不住的這麼想著，如果他必須活著然後面對維克多對自己的怨恨，即使自己已經盡力避免奪取維克多的生命，但是不可置否的他所做的一切對維克多也有著巨大的影響。  
與其後半輩子要懷抱著維克多的怨恨度過，也許就在這裡結束才是最好的，再想通了這一切之後，勇利緩緩的閉上了眼睛，任由虛弱的身體不斷的下沉，直到海水淹沒了口鼻，直到肺部裡的空氣喪失為止。  
在他的意識落入黑暗之前，白色的光亮照在他的眼皮上，就像是每次比賽出場時打在選手身上的鎂光燈一樣，那一片刻，勇利只想回到過去，回到那個單純的勝生勇利，回到那個他與維克多相識之前的勇利。  
他從來沒有後悔過愛上維克多，但是他卻後悔身為殺手的自己，對不起，維克多！在最後勇利只能說上這一句，以及那來不及說出口的我愛你。

當海上的搜救小艇在照射在一個載浮載沉的影子時，強烈的探照燈一照，那個搜尋已久的身影頓時出現在眾人的眼前，帶著興奮與雀躍的把人打撈上來後，那副淒慘的模樣卻讓所有人到抽了一口氣，右腿的傷勢已經嚴重到能不能保住右腿也不一定，身上不斷滲出血水的傷口把整個地面染得通紅。  
搜救的人員在用無線電通知尤里找到人的時候，同時也沉重的說上了一句，「最好要有心理準備。」  
在聽見這句話的時候，尤里只覺得一股憤怒夾雜著冰冷的寒意從脊椎竄了上來，當平靜的海面上出現了一個小小的光點時，所有的人都忍不住拉長身子在等待，隨著快艇的越來越靠近，光點也跟著越來越放大，維克多忍不住的一個衝了向前，在快艇邊焦躁的等著。  
在勇利蒼白的被護衛抱了下來的時候，維克多的心都涼了，他的勇利全身沾滿了海水冰冷的氣息，這讓他害怕的緊緊抱住了對方，卻又擔心著弄傷對方似的趕緊把人平放到沙灘上頭。  
那冰冷身體的觸感讓維克多覺得害怕，修長的雙腿還在冒著大量的鮮血，其中右腿還呈現不自然形狀的腫脹，這一切的一切都看的維克多心疼，他疼到無法言語，疼得害怕，疼得讓他不禁後悔著這一切，如果勇利想要的話，他可以雙手奉上自己的生命，但是絕對不要像現在這樣。  
他抱著冰冷的勇利，即便他不斷的搓揉著勇利的雙手，努力的用自己的體溫來溫暖著勇利的身軀，然而卻只有濃重冰冷的海水味從勇利的身上傳了出來。  
這近乎死亡般的氣味讓維克多慌了，他顫抖著身體無助的喊道：  
「醫療箱呢？繃帶還有木板呢？該死的！勇利…你睜開眼睛好不好？」  
那哀戚般的吶喊讓人聽了鼻酸，沒有人見過這樣的維克多，也沒有人看過維克多脆弱的像嬰孩一般，眼淚一滴一滴的落在了勇利的肌膚上頭。  
當護衛拿來了緊急的醫療箱時，雖然維克多動作熟練的打開箱體拿出了所需要的物品，但他身上的顫抖卻依舊沒有停止，那是過度傷心與害怕交織的反應，縱然他緊緊壓著自己的手腕想制止著這樣的抖動，卻怎麼樣也制止不了。  
「我來用。」  
這時尤里看不過去的蹲下了身子，試圖要拿走維克多手上的繃帶時，只見維克多一個抽手閃掉了尤里的動作。  
「我自己來。」維克多堅定著語氣看著尤里說道，然後深吸了一口氣，停止了身體的顫抖，雖然他的眼淚依舊再掉落，但是這時候的維克多卻是十分的專注，在細心、迅速並且熟練的固定好勇利受傷的右腿以及傷口後，維克多的情緒又再度潰堤，他緊緊的抱勇利摟進了懷裡，卻又很小心的不壓在勇利的傷口上，他的眼淚落下，每一下都帶著濃厚的哀愁。  
「別走…勇利…我求你…你想怎麼樣都好，就是不要這樣對我…如果你不想看到我，我可以離開，可以消失在你的世界，但是拜託…勇利…請你睜開眼睛…」  
維克多一聲一聲的喊著，但是勇利卻沒有睜開了眼睛，要不是還能感受到勇利微薄的呼吸，維克多很有可能就在這一刻澈底的瘋掉。  
好在最後尤里還有理智的把維克多臭罵了一頓，接著小心翼翼的把勇利送上了轎車，一行人這才連忙的趕往了醫院。

而這段送往醫院的路程是維克多人生當中覺得最遙遠的一段路，當轎車急速行駛在道路上時，維克多卻覺得不夠快速，當他們好不容易把人送到了醫院裡，手術室的房門關上之後，維克多仍舊是一臉焦躁的在走廊裡來回走動。  
時間每過了一分就像是過了一年一樣的漫長，來回的腳步聲在安靜的走廊裡迴盪，每一下都踏的讓人厭煩，雖然眼前的維克多讓人火大到不行，但是看著對方掉著眼淚踏步的模樣，最後尤里又把嘴邊的話給咽了下去。  
終於在漫長的等待，手術室的紅燈轉為綠燈的時候，醫師緩緩的打開了門口走了出來，在那一瞬間，維克多是立刻走了向前，緊緊的抓著醫生的手顫抖著。  
「勝生先生的手術很順利，只是右腿的傷勢比較嚴重還需要觀察，也許會留下後遺症，至於內臟的出血目前都止住了，現在只需要到加護病房觀察幾天就可以轉往普通病房了。」  
「謝謝你…醫生。」維克多握著醫生的手無力的坐倒在地上，雖然生與死的場面他經歷多了，勇利跟在他身邊時，也不是不曾受過這麼嚴重的傷，但是沒有一次是像現在這樣，是勇利自己打算結束自己的生命。  
那樣的衝擊太讓維克多無法接受，甚至於讓他害怕著勇利會連一點求生的欲望都沒有，而那樣可能會導致他挺不過整場手術，但是好在手術成功了，維克多的心也才跟著平穩了下來，但是他的眼淚卻依舊停不下來，如果勇利再來這麼一次，那麼這次他肯定會瘋掉。  
所以當勇利被推到加護病房之後，維克多也只敢在勇利昏迷的時候去看他，似乎是害怕著萬一勇利清醒後看見自己，會不會忍不住又想做些傻事，所以維克多一直都很小心著，就害怕被勇利給看見了。  
然而他所沒有想到的是，當勇利清醒過來之後，卻是把一切都給忘了，在經過醫生縝密的檢查下只得到了一個答案，心理創傷所造成的選擇性失憶，在得知這個消息時，維克多茫然了一陣子，原來他帶給勇利的傷害已經大到讓他寧可忘記掉一切嗎？  
不過這樣也好，當勇利忘記了那些痛苦，他也就可以平凡的活下去了，即便自己再也不能出現在勇利的面前也沒有關係，只要勇利活著，平安健康的活著，維克多就別無所求了。  
在替勇利打點好一切之後並且為了避免對方懷疑，維克多用公益的方式替醫院裡所有貧困的病人都用上了最高等的醫療資源，並且運用各種公益的名義提升著勇利的生活品質，甚至是為了他還請了專門的看護。  
在一切都準備就緒之後，維克多也決定實施他的計畫，那個他早就該做卻還沒有做的事情，一個能讓勇利從這個世界裡自由的開端。

「你是故意的吧？」當維克多從醫院裡離開時，同樣坐在轎車上的尤里忍不住的說道。  
「你說呢？」  
「你之前說是因為截金斯想利用勇利所以才反過來在截金斯身上下藥，還特地把發情的克雷爾給送了過去，這應該不只是因為克雷爾不只一次想在你身上下催情藥劑的關係，表面上來說你要讓克雷爾以為自己被你標記而停止這些小動作，實際上你想要的是截金斯的血脈，Alpha跟Omega初次標計如果沒有服用避孕藥物的話，受孕的機率幾乎是百分之百。」  
「想要掌控住截金斯這種辦法是最簡單的，畢竟他一直都想要有個繼承人，至於克雷爾…某方面來說也是讓他實現了願望，只是對象不是我而已。」  
「在最一開始也許你想補償他什麼，但是現在…維克多你留下克雷爾肚子裡的孩子是為什麼？就算不是截金斯讓勇利發生意外，但這件事情上他也算有點責任的現在，我不覺得你會就這麼算了。」  
「如果可以的話，我真想殺了截金斯，但是尤里…這筆帳就當作我還他過去的事情，所以從現在開始我不會對他留下任何情面，而這個孩子只是我預留下來的一手牌而已，如果用不上，我也不會介意終止這個孩子的存在。」  
「那勇利肚子裡的孩子呢？」  
在尤里問到這一句時，維克多陷入了沉默，就在尤里以為維克多不打算回答這個問題時，維克多這才淡淡的說著。  
「我不知道…尤里奧，對我來說首要的任務是讓勇利過上平凡的日子，其他的我不想多想。」  
「即使豬排丼這一輩子都記不起你也沒有關係？」  
「也許他忘了…對我們都好，至少我不用在害怕哪一天他會跑到我跟不了的地方。」  
面對維克多的回答，尤里也跟著沉默了下來，活著對他們來說的確才是最為重要的一件事情，所以在這個基礎之下，其他的情感似乎都可以妥協，唯有那個人還活在這世界之上，才有可以想念的地方，也才有可以忍耐的動力。  
然而在這兩人都看不清彼此的現在，尤里卻覺得事情也許沒有維克多想像中的遭，要是對彼此沒有了情感又哪來的痛苦呢？  
所以勇利的每一分痛苦也許是因為他對維克多早就有種特殊的情感，只是在這個當下他也不確定是不是要告訴維克多這件事情，畢竟他們現在的局面也已經亂成了一片，也許勇利這一輩子再也想不起他跟維克多了。  
而且在勇利本質跟他們不一樣的狀況下，尤里也不知道這麼做到底是好或不好，勇利並不是生來就在這地底世界裡生活的人，他跟維克多是逃不了這個黑暗，但是這並不代表勇利沒有機會。  
也許對勇利來說離開這個地下世界才是幸福的，也因此在這時候的尤里選擇了不說。

情感是強大的也可以是脆弱的，在黑暗的世界裡翻滾的兩個人，卻在一片漆黑當中看見了，那遙不可極的亮點，黑暗裡的一點微光成為了彼此心靈救贖的存在。  
他們都孤單了太久，他們也都堅強了太久，所以當遇上那唯一的光亮時，他們欣喜著卻也害怕著，小心翼翼的捧在手裡怕摔著磕著了，以至於讓他們忽略了最重要的事情。  
因為愛所以畏懼著，也因為愛所以脆弱著，正是因為他們彼此愛著對方，所以才會沒有發現在彼此的眼裡就只剩下對方的影子，才會不敢相信自己就是對方的那個唯一。  
我愛你，勇利，那是維克多再也不敢也不能說出口的話語。  
我愛你，維克多，那是勇利以為自己沒有資格說出來的話。  
然而愛情這條線早就將兩人纏繞在一起而無法分離，即使是看似著兩條無法交集的道路，在這個盡頭最後卻仍是接替在一起，因為他們是彼此的亮光，唯一的選擇。


End file.
